Won't Let Them Take You
by WoundedWarriors
Summary: HAL/BEN. When Hal and his family finally get Ben back the two brothers grow closer than ever and Hal knows that no matter what happens he can never let the Skitters or anyone else take his baby brother away ever again. (Taken over from 2nd Mass Redneck) R&R guys!
1. Silent Kill

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. TNT related or otherwise.**

**Rated M for language, violence, sex, and other things of that nature. This story will contain explicit descriptions of intimate relations between two BROTHERS.**

**My good friend 2nd Mass Redneck recently decided that he couldnt keep up with his writing anymore and made the decision to pass this story on to me. I've accepted and now I'll begin reposting his old chapters. I'm going to spread them out a bit to give myself some breathing room but I will do my best to keep the updates consistent.**

**R&R!**

* * *

1. Silent Kill

It was late at night when Hal, his dad, and the others reached the school, were the 2nd Mass Resistance was camping out, with Ben and the other harnessed kids they saved from the Skitters. Hal was ahead of the others by a few feet and had Ben's limp body slung over his shoulders.

His father, Maggie, Dai, and Anthony were all behind him, each carrying one or two harnessed kids.

His brother was cold and unmoving, but Hal could feel his shallow breathing, and that gave him all the resolve he needed to ignore his aching muscles and continue on.

Hal breathed quietly wanting to get this over with and get his brother back as soon as possible.

"Hal!" His father called from behind him, "Take Ben to the infirmary and tell Anne to get ready. Hurry."

Without a word Hal sped up to run, using both his hands he grabbed onto Ben so he wouldn't fall. One of his hands was gripping Ben's calf tightly and the other reached for his back, only to pull away when he felt the cold metal of Ben's harness.

Anne told him that the caterpillar-like harnesses on their backs actually grew into the kids they were attached to, becoming a part of them.

The needle looking things that attached the harnesses to the kids filled them with morphine so anyone who tried to cut them off would send the kids into shock and kill them, and the jelly-like needles grew into the kids like roots so anyone who tried to rip it off would kill them also

But the doctors of the Mass resistance figured out a way. By filling the kids with more morphine they could walk them back slowly from their drug induced state.

Hal shook off his thoughts as he passed the large sign declaring, "John F. Kennedy High School."

He sped through the halls – ignoring the curious looks he got from many of the civilians he passed – and quickly entered the school's infirmary, where Doctor Glass had set up an operating table in the center of the room and numerous stretchers along the wall.

He found Doctor Glass the pediatrician, turned war-time battlefield medic, a moment later.

"Doctor Glass." Hal called breathlessly, before swinging Ben off his shoulders and into his arms.

"Hal." She said, as she quickly moved towards the two boys, "You got him . . ." Her words seemed like a question as she let her hand hover over Ben's limp body.

Hal nodded and looked around, wondering where he should put Ben down.

"Right." Anne said, shaking her head, "Right here." She gestured to the stretcher closest to the operating table.

Hal gently set Ben down on his stomach, "They're right behind me with five others." Hal informed Anne; watching as she checked Ben's pulse.

She nodded, "Okay. Everybody get ready, were gonna start the surgeries when Tom and the others bring the rest of the kids in!" She announced to the rest of her makeshift nursing staff, before turning back to Hal. Anne rubbed the tall, dark haired boys shoulder like a mother comforting her son, "Go wait outside, okay."

Hal looked down at Ben, taking in his tangled blonde hair, and dirt caked skin, and wanting to do everything possible to make sure that he was okay. But he knew that there was nothing he could do now. It was in Anne's hands now. He let out a loud sigh and scratched the back of his head.

The oldest Mason boy nodded, looking down, "Yeah." He said, with a faraway gaze. "Yeah, I'll be right outside." He reached down and gently rubbed Ben's shoulder before pulling his hand away and walking out of the infirmary.

Anne watched the sixteen year old, lacrosse playing high school student forced to become a soldier for the 2nd Mass, leave the room quietly.

Hal walked across the hall, watching as his father and the others brought the kids in. His eyes met his father's and the two nodded at each other.

He continued walking down the hall sullenly. He closed his eyes as he walked and hoped for Ben to be okay. If there was ever a time for the God that Lourdes was always talking about to show His face, this was it.

Hal stopped, not far from the infirmary, – he wanted to be around if Ben needed him – and sat down, with his back against the lockers that lined the hallway.

Looking down, he saw a ball rolling gently down the hall. He grabbed the ball that had been discarded carelessly on the floor, and held it in his palm.

He threw it against the lockers across from him, and it bounced back. He caught it in his palm smoothly and threw it again. Absentmindedly his body was bouncing the ball off the lockers over and over again, but his mind was focused on Ben.

It was ten minutes later when he stopped throwing the ball and finally looked at his arm.

He saw the unnaturally dark blood covering his arm, and remembered the Skitter that was guarding Ben and the other kid's they saved, and how he killed it.

Hal shuddered at the memory of shoving a small pocketknife down the Skitters throat and into the back of its head. His arm had been in that things mouth. But it was worth it for getting Ben back. Flexing his arm he turned away and looked down the hall towards the infirmary.

He shook off his thoughts and threw the ball again. A guard came by and told him that the surgery went fine for his brother and four other kids, but one of them had died. A feeling of warmth spread in Hal's stomach as he heard the news and he felt like running in to see Ben now, but decided to wait until his dad told him it was okay, not wanting to get in the way.

Then he saw Maggie. She came around the corner – Colt 733 assault rifle in hand – and saw his body, worn out, sweating, and sprawled against the locker.

"You should get that hand looked at." She said, as she walked by, glancing down at him.

"They're a little busy in there." He nodded towards the infirmary.

She paused momentarily, her eyes moving up and down his body, as if checking to make sure he were okay, before she began to turn back around and continue on her path.

"Hey, um . . ." He started, before the blonde soldier got more than a step away, causing her to turn back around. Hal looked down at the tennis ball in his hand for a moment, before looking back up at her, "Thanks for what you did back there." He nodded in the direction of the now miles away hospital where the Skitters were keeping the harnessed kids.

She smiled and looked down at his sweating, dirt covered face, "It was all your dad."

"You said that you knew a different way into the hospital." He said.

"Through the nurse's locker room." She looked down and smiled, "I used to hang out with them during their cigarette breaks."

Hal smirked, "So, when you're visiting your ant at the hospital you were hanging out with the nurses."

She leered and shook her head, "Something like that."

Hal looked away, back at the lockers, "Friends with all the drug dealers in town, all the nurses in the hospital," He grinned and looked back up at her, "You must've been one popular girl."

Her demeanor changed from their usual slightly-flirtatious back and forth, and he saw tears fill her eyes. She looked around the hall, trying to avoid looking at him, but eventually her eyes came back to the sixteen year old and he offered a joking smile, but she didn't return it.

"I had cancer." She said, solemnly, "When I was sixteen."

Hal's smile slowly faded and he tried to think of anything he could say to make her feel better, but she quickly tried to pick up and keep things light – holding back her tears – and continued, "So, um," Her eyes filled with reminiscence and her smile became real as she bit her lip and leaned against the lockers above Hal, "One of the doctors told me to smoke pot. To, you know for the nausea, er, whatever." She explained, "And um, so I'd go to this guy's house and he would like, show off for me, I guess." She raised her eyebrows and looked at Hal with a joking gaze and shook her head, "I dunno why, I wasn't looking so good in those days," She grabbed her stray bangs and pushed them behind her ear, "With uh, no hair, chemo and everything." Her smile fell again as she looked at the ground.

Hal tilted his head, "What kind of cancer?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Bad." She said, "I had a fifty fifty chance. Those odds make you think differently . . ." There was a moment of silence between the two before Maggie took a deep breath and looked away.

"I'm glad you made it." Hal said, making her look back at him. He held her eyes for a minute, before she looked down and smiled, waving him off, and walking away, throwing her hood up and wrapping one hand comfortably around her rifle.

Hal dropped his eyes to the ground as she left and began tapping the tennis ball against the floor, but only a moment later he looked up again as his dad exited the infirmary.

"Dad." He called, "The guard told me Ben pulled through, how is he?"

"He's still unconscious." Tom said, his voice betraying his exhaustion as he walked towards his eldest son, "Probably until sometime tomorrow."

"We got him back." Hal said, pride ringing in his every word, as his dad sat down next to him with a groan.

"You did." Tom said, leaning back against the lockers, "You got him back."

Both of them sat for a minute staring off, deep in thought, both smiling, "You were incredibly brave tonight." Tom Mason said glancing at his son who smiled in response, "And I'm so proud of you." Hal nodded his head, like he knew that was coming and chuckled.

"I know dad, you don't have to-"

"No, you don't know." Tom sighed, "You don't know what it's like to be a father . . . and to see your son grow into a man."

Hal tightened his jaw and furrowed his brow, tilting his face slightly towards his father's direction.

"He's still your kid," Tom continued, "But a man." He said nodding, "Like you . . . and in so many ways, better than you."

Hal shook his head and looked up, into his father's eyes, "I'm not-,"

"It's what we want." Tom whispered, "We want you to be better."

Hal held his father's gaze for a moment, seeing the sadness and exhaustion there, before looking away and sighing.

It was a few hours later and Hal was seated on the padded stretcher next to Ben, cleaning the blood and dirt off of his back.

Anne had covered the stretcher in blankets and even gotten Ben a pillow. The oldest Mason boy looked down at his younger brother. Ben's shirt had been cut off in the surgery, and he was lying on his stomach.

On the other side of Ben was Matt, watching intently as Hal dipped a cloth in a bowl of water. He then brought the damp cloth to his brothers back and began cleaning the leftover dried blood and sweat that had formed because of the summer heat

Hal was careful to avoid the spikes on Ben's back – the remains of the harness which was now removed –, cleaning in between them and moving slowly. He wasn't sure if it would cause Ben any pain if he touched one, so he avoided them as much as he could.

He heard his dad approach them as he was cleaning Ben's lower back. He felt his dad squeeze his shoulder and looked up, briefly, to see him sitting down in a chair next to Matt, before returning to his task.

"Come here." Tom said, softly, pulling Matt into his lap.

Hal lifted the rag from his brother's back, squeezing out the dirty water into the bowl, and returning it to Ben's back as he dabbed at the area between the spikes, along his spine.

Hal was focused completely on his brother; noting the way his body expanded with each shallow breath and the light sheen of sweat that reformed only a minute after Hal had cleaned it. Ben's long dirty-blonde hair was damp and clung to his face. His skin was gleaming slightly with sweat and his body was mostly hairless except for what Hal noticed he recently grew under his arms. His lips were pink and looked really soft to Hal . . .

Shaking off his current thoughts, he looked away quickly and contrasted his own appearance in the mirror across the room. His face bore all the stress of the past six months clearly, and there were dark circles under his big brown eyes. And he was dressed in the same clothes as a few days before. Unlike Matt and Ben, Hal had dark brown hair and it was cut shorter than either of theirs. His skin was a lot darker than his brother's because of him always being outside and playing lacrosse, while his brother sat inside doing . . . Ben stuff.

Hal always assumed that meant homework, and well that's about it. But now that he thought about it, his brother must've had some kind of life. The only time he could really recall hanging out with him was when the two of them played video games together late at night.

It wasn't long after when Matt switched from Tom's lap to Hal's and put his head on his older brother's chest, closing his eyes, and drifting off to sleep. Hal tried not to, he tried to stay awake, but he too soon let his head drift down onto Matt's and his eyes anchor shut, as he dropped the rag and his arms encircled his youngest brother.

Only a few minutes later he woke up, when Anne entered the room, lifting his head and opening his eyes, groggily, to look at her. Once he saw that the person who had disturbed his sleep was just Anne, he immediately turned his head to check on Ben.

His dad got up to go talk to Anne across the infirmary and Hal reached one hand out, gently rubbing small circles on Ben's lower back.

That's when he noticed Ben's eyes twitch. Hal watched as his younger brother made a soft whimpering noise and shifted his entire body.

"Dad." He called softly, shaking Matt awake and pushing him onto his feet, as his father cam striding into the room.

Ben slowly lifted his head, and looked at the other three Mason's.

His beautiful light green eyes looked at Hal and the oldest brother felt joy surge up in his stomach.

"Dad?" Ben asked, in a voice thick with sleep.

Tom smiled and nodded his head, "It's me . . . it's me."

Sluggishly, Ben's head drifted back to his pillow and his eyes fell shut once again, but this time Hal felt more at ease than he had been since the invasion started.

Anne walked toward the Mason family with her arms crossed over her chest, and a sympathetic smile on her face, "He seems to be recovering really quickly. If you want to, you can take him to your room tonight. Just make sure he comes back for a checkup when he wakes up."

Tom looked at her and nodded, "Hal." He said, "Take Ben back to the room. Me and Matt will be there in a minute."

Hal nodded and stood up, stretching out his exhausted muscles, before bending down to wrap his arms around Ben and pick him up.

He exited the room, Ben in his arms, silently. Carrying Ben to bed reminded him of when they were back home and Ben would fall asleep on the couch, and his parents would have to beg Hal for hours to get him to do it. Right now though, he was happy enough to be as close to his little brother as he could.

When he reached the room he entered and set Ben down on the cot next to his.

Hal grabbed a blanket from the floor and wrapped it around Ben's body, and took a seat on the edge of Ben's cot.

He moved his hand to Ben's head and ruffled the blond boy's hair.

"Ben." His voice was soft and vulnerable.

The younger Mason shifted slightly and smiled at the sound of his name, pulling the blankets up to his chin.

Hal smiled at his brother and pulled his hand away, standing up and kicking off his boots, before setting down his Galil MAR carbine, and laying down in his cot.

As he lay in his cot, listening to the sound of Ben's breathing, Hal thought about the coming days. He knew that now that they had Ben back, his family could face whatever the Skitters threw at them.

Eventually Hal fell asleep in the dark room, letting his weariness and fatigue overcome him and drag him under.

Hal's eyes opened the next morning and he heard Matt counting, as the sun shined in through the shades.

"Ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred, on hundred and one, one hundred and two . . ." Matt stopped counting.

The oldest Mason brother rolled over groggily and saw Ben standing up and walking toward the cot next to him.

Hal wanted to get up and run to him. He wanted to hold his baby brother and never let go. He didn't though. Instead he just pretended like it was just another morning, the same as every other.

"You just did one hundred and two pushups!" Matt called chasing after Ben.

As Ben walked toward him, shirtless, his small frame sweating slightly, Hal wondered how his brother had recovered so fast. Only last night he was under the control of those . . . things, but now he was walking around and doing pushups? It didn't make sense to Hal's mind.

"I did?" Ben questioned uninterestedly as he reached his cot.

Hal was happy and had a feeling that things could start getting back to normal. As normal as a post-apocalyptic alien invaded world could be anyway.

"Guys." Hal groaned faking annoyance, "C'mon I got night sentry duty." He said, as Ben kicked off his sneakers next to Hal's boots. It was true that he had to be up all night on watch and he was tired, but honestly he wasn't annoyed to hear Ben's voice at all.

Hal rolled over and ignored his brothers as they moved back to the other side of the room. Apparently Matt was staring at the spikes the harness left on Ben's back along his spine, because Ben said, "Kind of gross huh?"

Hal loudly shushed both of them, just for the effect of appearing to be the annoyed older brother. Like old times.

But he still opened his eyes once again to watch Ben as he shuffled through the bag Anne had provided for him, full of clothes.

"Some of the other kids you were with said that their spikes were going away." Matt said.

"I know. Mine aren't." Ben said, searching for a shirt, "Maybe it's 'cause the others weren't there as long as me and Rick."

"Do they still hurt?" Matt asked, his eyes never leaving the spikes as he took a tentative step towards Ben.

"At first." Ben said, "Not so much now. Sometimes I even forget they're there and then," He looked back at Matt and made a face, "I lean the wrong way or bang into something."

Matt reached out, "Can I touch one?"

"Sure?" Ben responded awkwardly.

Hal watched them and the moment Matt's hand touched one of the spikes, Ben's body tensed and pitched forward in pain.

He grabbed his throat and stumbled desperate for breath.

"Are you okay?" Matt exclaimed, pulling his hand away.

Hal was about to jump forward out of bed and help his brother, when Ben suddenly looked at Matt before cracking up into a fit of laughter.

"You jerk that wasn't funny!" Matt yelled.

Ben smiled and said, "Sorry." Before he reached out and started tickling Matt, holding the small boy and not letting him get away, "I couldn't help myself."

Matt tried to get away from Ben, but the fourteen year old wouldn't let go, and both of them went toppling over onto the couch.

Ben let go of Matt a second later and sat up on the couch, pulling a green t-shirt over his head.

"Ben?" Matt asked.

"Uhuh." Ben hummed.

"What was it like . . . with the Skitters?"

"What do you want to know?" Ben asked, smiling and leaning in towards Matt, attempting to tickle him again, "How they smell?"

"No I'm serious!" Matt laughed, "Did they talk to you?"

Ben's face changed and grew more thoughtful, "Not like you think." Ben said, "You don't exactly have your own thoughts when you're with them. It's not like you're thinking. It's not the way you normally think. It's more like someone's thinking with you."

Hal's eyes fully opened and he gave his brother's conversation his full attention.

"Um, remember when we went camping with dad and you weren't feeling well? You were hungry, and thirsty, and your stomach hurt." Ben explained, "Well, imagine if dad knew everything you wanted before you even asked for it."

"You must've been scared." Matt said, innocence ringing in his every word.

Ben's voice thickened and Hal could hear his shudder from across the room, "When they first caught me I was never more afraid in my entire life." He choked back his emotions and put an arm around Matt, "But after the harness it wasn't so bad."

"Did you miss us?" Matt asked.

Ben thought for a minute, "I don't know. In some bizzaro alien way, I think the Skitters actually cared about us, you know?" Ben wetted his lips, "They weren't monsters . . . they were family. I know it sounds weird but . . . sometimes I still miss that."

Hal felt his brother's words cut into him like a knife.

Ben patted Matt's head and got up, going back over to his cot. Hal quickly shut his eyes and pretended he was sleeping.

A moment later the door to the room opened and Hal heard his father enter. Tom examined the three boys, the two oldest lying down in their cots and Hal looking like he was asleep, and motioned for Matt to come with him.

"Matt," He said, "Come on buddy. Let your brother's rest for now, and we'll go get breakfast."

"Okay." Matt said, walking over to hug Ben first before joining his dad as the two left the room.

Hal waited for the sound of the heavy wooden door to slam shut before he rolled over and looked Ben in the eye.

"Did you mean that?" Hal asked brusquely, sitting up and placing his feet firmly on the floor, facing his brother who was lying down in his cot.

"What?" Ben asked, defensively, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Hal shook his head, "About the Skitters, Ben. Did you mean what you said about the Skitters?"

"Well yeah." He sat up and shrugged uncomfortably, "I mean, they took care of us."

Hal's brown eyes which were once warm, friendly, and open, were now guarded and protective.

"They stole you." Hal said, his voice harsh, "They kidnapped you Ben. They took you away from us. Away from me." He said exasperatedly, wanting Ben to understand.

"Hal you don't understand-"

"No you don't understand." Hal cut him off, "That thing, the one you were with, was petting you all like animals while you slept. That's when I killed it."

The thought of his baby brother being taken care of by those disgusting things, who stole him away from his family made Hal want to puke.

He felt tears cloud his eyes but he refused to let them fall. "They stole you . . ."

Hal cursed and looked away from Ben's green eyes, as a tear slipped down his cheek. His eyes dropped to the ground and he pretended to be really interested in his boots.

Ben saw tears streak down his brothers tanned cheeks, and his jaw dropped slightly in surprise.

Wordlessly Ben moved to sit beside his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hal." Ben said, and squeezed his shoulder. His older brother turned to face him.

"What?" Hal asked with venom in his voice, trying to harden his emotions and pretend like nothing was wrong.

Ben had never seen Hal cry before. His older brother, the cool, cocky, arrogant, jock, lacrosse player, never cried. And the fact that he was doing it in front of Ben only made Ben worry about him even more. Hal had too much pride to cry in front of another person, even Ben.

Ben reached up and tentatively wiped a tear off of Hal's cheek.

Hal looked at his brother. Big brown eyes met beautiful green ones, and Hal felt the protectiveness he felt for his brother come over him again. They held each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, as the air between them thickened with their mixing breath and Hal's mind fogged up with need. He needed his brother.

Hal felt a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. A feeling that Ben gave him, but that he definitely shouldn't be getting from his brother.

As Ben pulled his hand away, Hal reached up and grabbed the blonde boy's wrist. He just needed to be near him right now. He hadn't been able to touch his brother in six months, and even before that he would rarely hug him.

He pulled Ben into his large torso, catching the smaller boy with both arms and enveloping him in a warm embrace.

When Ben looked up questioningly at his older brother, Hal's lips shot down, and captured Ben's in a desperate kiss full of hunger and longing.

When Hal's lips met his, Ben was shocked; his body tensing and his mind going blank for a moment.

Hal's warm hungry mouth covered Ben's surprised one. His lips moved over his brothers, and his tongue poked at Ben's lips, begging for entrance.

A million thoughts raced through Ben's mind but soon one replaced all others. He loved his brother, and his brother needed him right now.

Ben opened his lips slightly and let Hals large tongue push inside. He slid his smaller tongue against Hals and moaned into his older brother's mouth.

Ben felt like he was choking on Hal's tongue, but he didn't mind. Because it was Hal.

The older boy shifted their position without breaking the kiss, so both of them had their knees on the cot and they were pressing against each other, desperate for any physical contact.

The feeling of Ben's warm breath filling his mouth made Hal's pants feel tighter, and his body shuddered as he humped his crotch into Ben's thigh.

Hal deepened their kiss as his tears mingled with their lips giving them both a salty taste in their mouths.

Ben couldn't keep it up any longer, he needed air.

He put a sweaty palm on Hal's chest and pushed against the fabric of his brown and blue baseball shirt slightly.

When Hal didn't respond to Ben's light pushing, the younger boy shoved harder, trying to force his brother's body off of his.

It took Hal a moment to realize that Ben was pushing him away but once he did, he pulled off immediately and sat back.

"Oh, god." He choked, "Oh my fucking god. Ben- Ben I'm so sorry."

"Oh god." Hal said again and raked his hands through his hair and blew out a heavy breath. "I can't believe I did that."

"Ben-" Hal's voice was filled with despair as he felt himself losing the most important person in his world.

Ben looked up, into Hal's eyes.

The tears were gone completely now – having dried during their kiss – and the brown eyes held no sadness or sorrow or regret, what they did have was fear. Fear that Ben would push him away and he would lose his brother for a second time.

Ben didn't say anything. Didn't offer comforting words or a gentle let down. Instead he leaned forward and pressed his lips to his brothers.

It was the best kiss of Hal's entire life. It was chaste and pure and untouched by the raging lust that Hal felt deep down in the pit of his stomach.

This time it was Hal's turn to be surprised, as his whole world reassembled itself in one moment. Ben had kissed him. Hal smiled and felt the weight of the world momentarily lift from his shoulders.

When Ben leaned back this time there was a smirk on Hal's face. "I knew you wanted me." He said cockily, but his eyes held relief greater than any Ben had ever seen.

"Shut up." Ben laughed.

Silence overwhelmed the two boys, letting the situation sink in on them.

"What're we gonna do?" Ben asked finally.

"Benny, don't know if you've noticed but I uh, have got a serious problem here preventing me from thinking, right now." Hal said, cracking a smile and gesturing to his crotch.

He wrapped an arm around Ben's shoulder gently pulling him closer.

Ben smiled and let Hal pull him closer, "I think I can help you with that."

But just as their lips were about to meet again, Ben ducked out from underneath Hal's arm and fell to ground on his knees in front of him.

"Whoa, Ben, slow down. I think you might be getting ahead of yourself here." Hal smirked and grabbed his crotch, "Don't know if you can handle it."

Ben beamed and said, "Cocky bastard."

Hal rubbed Ben's head with his left hand while leaning backward and supporting himself with the other.

Ben liked the feeling of his brother rubbing his head and smiled at him once more before reaching over and unzipping his brother's pants.

Hal laughed softly at Ben's eagerness. His brother's sweaty and clumsy fingers pulled his zipper down and freed his eight inch clothed dick.

Ben grabbed his brother's dick through the loose fabric of his black boxers. "Ben." Hal moaned.

"Fuck Ben." Hal grunted, as Ben stroked his covered length.

Ben's smile felt permanent and plastered to his face, as he continued to torture his brother by slowly fondling his dick through his boxers.

Hal let his eyes fall shut as his brother continued to rub his dick.

Ben hooked his thumbs through the belt loops on his big brothers pants and yanked as hard as he could.

He got them down below Hal's knees and leaned down to help him out of them but paused for a minute to shuck off Hal's black socks.

Ben tossed all of Hal's clothes – socks and pants – into a pile on top of his sneakers.

Hal grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He threw it at Ben and it wrapped around the smaller boy's head.

Hal broke into a fit of laughter as Ben clawed at the dirty shirt, trying to free himself.

Ben made a disgusted sound, "You're not funny, prick. It smells like a dead cat."

Serious for a quick second, Hal said, "Don't let me hear you swear again." But his demeanor changed back just as soon.

"Now how 'bout you stop whining and get back to work."

"Screw you Hal." Ben laughed, but followed his orders anyway. He reached over and grabbed the waistband of Hal's boxers, and slid them down his legs, leaving them around his knees.

"Oh." Ben said, shocked. His brother was bigger than him, by at least two inches. There were curly pubes around his dick and his balls hung low.

"I know." Hal said confidently.

Ben shot his brother a look, showing his annoyance.

"Don't look at me like that." Hal said, reaching out and stroking his brother's cheek.

Ben's cheeks turned red and Hal laughed, "Aw, your blushing. How cute."

"Fuck you Hal." Ben spat.

Hal raised his eyebrows, "What did I say about talking like that?"

Ben rolled his eyes, and decided not to argue with Hal. Instead he scooted closer to Hal's dick and grabbed his balls.

He played with them for a minute, making Hal moan in pleasure. "Okay, Ben, I'm seriously gonna lose it if you keep touching me like that."

Ben laughed, "Like this?" He asked and leaned down, licking Hal's balls.

"Fuck, kid." Hal sucked in a sharp breath, "Go to hell Ben."

Ben smiled against Hal's balls, "If I did that then I wouldn't be able to do this." He said, and licked along the underside of Hal's dick.

"Ben-" Hal gasped, and grabbed onto Ben's neck with one hand, trying to force his head downwards.

"Yes, Hal?" Ben's voice was dripping with the pleasure he got out of torturing his brother.

Hal laughed and said, "Shut up and suck me."

"Gladly." Ben leaned into Hal's crotch and was overwhelmed by the smell of his brother. Hal smelled musky and, well like Hal. Ben remembered the smell from when they were back home and sometimes wrestled and Hal would get sweaty, but he'd never smelled Hal in a situation this intimate.

"Like this?" Ben said, his breath caressing Hal's crotch as he opened his lips and took a few inches of Hal into his mouth.

"God mother fucking damn it!" Hal cursed, clenching his jaw, and tightening his grip on Ben's neck.

Ben was happy with himself – being able to reduce Hal to an endless string of swears.

He attempted to mumble something about Hal being a hypocrite but ended up causing vibrations to reverberate throughout his throat and around Hal's dick.

"Ahg!" Hal groaned loudly and thrusted his dick deeper into Ben's warm, wet mouth. Ben gagged and almost pushed his brother off but restrained himself and slowly bobbed his head little bit.

His throat felt sore and he wanted to stop, but instead he sucked it up, and buried his nose into Hal's pubes hoping to take his mind off of the huge organ in his mouth.

Hal felt warmth pooling in his stomach and knew that if Ben kept on using his tongue the way he was right now, he wouldn't last much longer.

The older boy used his hand on Ben's neck to pull the smaller boy off of him with a pop.

"Problem?" Ben asked, looking up at Hal with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"Right now it looks like I'm a lot more naked than you. Let's fix that." Hal grinned and Ben sighed.

The blonde boy stood and sat on the cot across from Hal before sliding off his socks, and undoing his belt. He tossed them both on the floor and unbuttoned his pants before sliding them down his legs.

Ben sat across from him in his green t-shirt and loose plaid boxers. Ben was about to pull his shirt over his head when Hal stood and crossed the two feet between them, pressing his brothers face against his crotch.

Ben felt Hal's dick and balls pressed firmly against his face and wanted to bite Hal for making him feel degraded and embarrassed.

"Get off me, you dumb jock." Ben snarled.

"Never, math geek." Hal said out of habit, as he ran a hand through Ben's hair. "Open up."

Ben felt humiliated complying with Hal but he couldn't help it. There wasn't enough blood in his brain to be defiant and sarcastic at the moment.

His lips parted around his brother's large dick which was nudging and poking his lips, trying to force its way inside.

Ben began to bob his head along Hal's length, gaining speed and taking more and more of his brother's dick into his warm mouth.

"Feel so good, Ben" Hal grunted and thrusted in time to meet his brothers bobbing head. Ben could feel Hal's balls slapping against his chin and his pubes tickling his nose, as he sucked his brother's dick.

The older boy began humping Ben's face roughly, before he stopped so that he could push his brother flat on his back.

Hal gazed down at his younger brother. Lips parted slightly, breathing heavy, hair mussed with sweat, eyes filled with need, and dressed in only his shirt and boxers. It took all Hal had not to shoot his load all over Ben's body right then.

Hal crawled over him, positioning his crotch over his brother's face.

"Don't hurt yourself, math geek." Hal said, and Ben could hear the cocky smile in his voice. Ben was going to reply but just before he opened his mouth he realized that that was what Hal expected. Instead he came up with a better idea.

"Ben?" Hal asked, "Where's my dorky brother's comeback?" He said expectantly.

"Right here." Ben whispered as he leaned in and took Hal's entire dick into his mouth in one motion.

"God damn you, you little shit." Hal gasped.

He started bobbing again; sliding his mouth along Hal's dick and making the older boy tighten his muscles in pleasure.

He picked up speed, bobbing faster and faster. His head was hitting the padded cot every time he pulled back, and it was starting to give him a headache, but he continued anyway.

A second later Ben felt Hal's dick twitch slightly. Before he could react, Hal shoved him off, hard. "Stop." His brother gasped, trying to hold in his orgasm. "Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben, fuck Ben." Hal mumbled to himself, trying not to cum.

Ben smiled and leaned forward again, wanting his brother to cum in his mouth. Before his lips touched Hal's dick, he was shoved back again even harder. This time it really hurt.

"Ow, fuck!" Ben hissed, grabbing his shoulder.

"Crap, Ben, I'm sorry." Hal said, sitting back on his knees and straddling Ben's stomach.

"Why'd you stop me?" Ben asked, hurt shining in his eyes.

Hal smiled and looked down at his brother, "You're mouths not where I want to blow my load.

Realization hit Ben like a truck, and he breathed in. "Oh."

"Yeah." Hal laughed quietly, "Here, let me check out your shoulder." Hal said as he grabbed the bottom of Ben's shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Damn." Hal breathed surprised when he saw the large red mark spreading over Ben's shoulder.

"It's not that bad." Ben lied, not wanting his brother to feel bad.

"I did that." Hal said, his words sounding empty and hollow.

"Hal-"

"No." Hal growled, "Ben shut up. I hurt you."

Ben opened his mouth to protest, but realized that it was a futile effort. Hal was right, he did hurt him. But that didn't matter to Ben. Hal hadn't meant to hurt him; that was what mattered.

Hal's rough fingers traced the mark, stinging Ben's skin, "I did this." He whispered.

They sat in silence for a minute, Ben's shoulder aching from Hal hitting him.

Ben knew he needed to fix this. He didn't want Hal to stop and was afraid that if he didn't diffuse the situation, then that'd be exactly what would happen.

Ben smiled, "I can feel your balls on my stomach."

Immediately there was a change in Hal's face. He laughed. Hal's laugh was . . . normal. It sounded real and like something Ben would've heard back home, with his family, in his house, before the attack.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss Ben, soft and warm. "I'm sorry Ben."

"I know, Hal." Ben replied, his insides warming at the feeling of having Hal back.

Hal kissed Ben's sweaty forehead and leaned back again. He lifted his knees off the cot for a minute so that he could slide his underwear – which were still around his knees – completely off and kick them to the floor.

He reached down and grabbed his still erect dick, and slapped it on his brother's stomach. "Ready, math geek?"

Hal didn't wait for an answer. He got off of Ben, and stood up.

He looked back and saw Ben's confused face. Hal chuckled, and leaned back against his own cot. "Come here." He held out his arms.

Ben sat up, but took a moment to look at his brother, before getting to his feet. Hal's chest was tanned and fit, and was as smooth as his own. His nipples were dark and flat against his chest, and his abdomen muscles showed clearly.

"I'm gonna start charging you for staring." Hal laughed, breaking Ben's train of thought.

The smaller boy's lips curled into a smile, "Shut up, jerk." He said, standing up and crossing the small distance between them. He stepped into Hal's waiting arms, and was enveloped in his older brother's warm embrace.

Due to their difference in height, Hal's dick was poking Ben in the stomach and Ben's clothed one was jutting out, putting pressure against the bottom of Hal's balls.

"As much as I'd love to stand here all day, we really should get on with this, before dad comes back." Hal said into Ben's hair, and put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him onto his knees.

Hal reached down and grabbed his dick, jerking it a few times, before letting go and saying, "Get it as wet as you can, I don't wanna hurt you."

Ben nodded and leaned forward taking his brother's length into his mouth.

"Good job, Ben." Hal groaned and rubbed his brother's head, "Take it all, buddy."

Ben slid his tongue along Hal's dick, trying to coat it in as much of his saliva as he could. He swirled his tongue around the large organ, before licking the tip, and making Hal shiver.

"Good Ben." Hal choked out, "That's good enough."

Ben pulled off and looked up at his brother with a smile on his face. He liked knowing that he could make Hal feel like that.

Hal reached a hand down grabbing Ben's and pulling him back up to his feet.

"For us to do this, you need to get rid of these." Hal laughed, as he ran his fingers along the waistband of Ben's plaid boxers.

Ben was about to make a shy protest but it was too late and his boxers where already sliding off his legs.

Hal helped him step out of them, before straightening his back and examining his little brother's body.

Ben was probably about six inches, and his pubes were short. His balls were hairless and sat beneath his dick invitingly.

The older boy blew out a deep breath, "Nice."

"Shut up." Ben said, embarrassedly.

Hal raised his eyebrows, and gestured to his brother's dick, "You are pretty big."

"Let's just do this." Ben said, ignoring Hal.

"Fine." Hal shrugged, "Now bend over the cot and let me fuck you."

Ben wanted to say something defiant back to his brother but kept his mouth shut and complied right away, leaning forward on his cot and supporting himself on his elbows.

"I won't lie, this is gonna hurt like fuck." Hal said, stepping up behind Ben.

"I can take it." Ben mumbled, wanting Hal to stop babying him.

"Remember you asked for it." Hal joked before pressing his dick against Ben's butt. "You're sure?"

"Hal, f-,"

"If you swear again, I'll wait for my dick to dry and go in then. And that won't feel very great." Hal warned, cutting off his little brother.

"Ready?" Hal asked, giving Ben one last chance to back out as he lined his dick up with Ben's hole.

"Yeah." Ben said, "Stop asking."

Hal didn't wait for anything else. He pressed forward and shoved the tip of his dick into Ben's tight ass.

Ben panted gruffly, and Hal could see the strain in his neck.

"Hold on." Hal said as he forced the first few inches of his dick into his brother.

He grabbed onto Ben's hip with on hand, and used the other to rub his back soothingly.

"Just go, Hal." Ben grunted, as he felt Hal's dick slam into him.

Hal nodded and began thrusting in and out of his brother. He built speed until he was fucking into Ben's ass with all his strength. Hal could hear their balls slapping together as his dick slid in and out of Ben. He tightened his grip on Ben's hip.

Ben felt Hal's fingers dig into his hip and knew that he would have bruises there in the morning.

The younger boy had his jaw clenched and Hal could see all of the muscles in his body tightening, trying to bear the pain.

"Just give it a minute." Hal comforted him, and leaned down to plant a kiss on the back of his neck.

Hal ran his fingers along Ben's back, feeling his brother's forming muscles. He carefully avoided the spikes that protruded from Ben's spine, however.

"They're pretty gross, huh?" Ben asked with a laugh, but Hal could hear the tears in his voice.

"No." Hal said, letting one of his hands brush against a spike, "Nothing about you is gross. You are my sexy, dork of a brother."

Ben shivered under Hal's touch as his big brothers fingers ran up and down his back. "Now, stop talking."

Truthfully, Hal did find them a little disturbing. They were a scar on Ben's body, a remnant of those terrible days when Ben was gone. But they would be a constant reminder that Hal couldn't stop fighting. Couldn't stop killing Skitters. Couldn't stop being a soldier.

Because if he ever wasn't strong enough again, he knew what the consequences could be, and he wasn't willing to lose Ben again.

Hal's hand moved over Ben's back, giving the ghosts of touches here and there, before sliding over his shoulder and up his neck. Hal held out two fingers and pressed them against Ben's tightly sealed lips.

Ben understood immediately, and opened his mouth, letting Hal lay his fingers along the younger boy's teeth. Ben bit down, hard.

Hal knew that the pain it cause him was nothing compared to what Ben was going through, and giving Ben something to take out his pain on was probably helping a lot.

He thrusted into Ben a few more times, before the feeling of euphoria overtook him completely, and he shot his load into Ben's warm ass.

When he pulled out, Hal fought the urge to shut his eyes and drift off, wanting to take care of Ben first.

He stood up straight and flipped Ben's tired body over. He was surprised to see Ben's dick limp, and cum covering his stomach. He looked into Ben's eyes, questioningly.

"I finished a few minutes ago, but I didn't want you to not finish, so I didn't say anything." Ben explained, with a tired smile.

"You really do love me." Hal said, with mock shock in his voice.

The smaller boy sneered and said, "Dumb jock."

Hal ruffled Ben's hair, "Math geek." He said quickly, before stepping back.

"C'mon, we gotta get dressed." Hal said, trying to find his discarded clothes in the mess they made.

"I'm tired." Ben whined, stretching his arms out above his head.

"Ben," Hal said, as he stepped into his boxers and pulled on his jeans, "We can't let dad come back to you like that." He nodded at Ben's naked, cum covered, body.

Ben reached down onto the ground, fumbling around blindly until he found what he was looking for. First he picked up his shirt and used it to clean the cum from his stomach, second he held up a green blanket, triumphantly, and righted his body in the cot so that his head was once again on his pillow, before wrapping himself in the blanket.

Hal chuckled at his brother's laziness, shaking his head and went to lie down in his own cot.

"Hal . . ." Ben said, getting the older boy's attention, "Stay with me?" He asked quietly, his eyes displaying a vulnerability that Hal hadn't seen in Ben in a long time.

Hal sighed, "Ben, I can't. What if dad comes back?"

Ben held up the blanket, "They won't look under the blanket, and I'll say I had Skitter nightmares."

"Smart little bastard." Hal said, as he picked up his shirt and slid it onto his frame.

Hal then got into the cot next to his brother, and pulled a blanket over the two of them.

"Good?" He asked.

Ben smiled, "Uh huh."

A few moments of silence passed between the two brothers, both of them smiling, and feeling tired and happy.

"So . . . how do we explain this one?" Ben asked, breaking the silence and asking the question that was on both of their minds.

"We'll figure it out." Hal said, "Together." The older boy smiled, "Don't worry about it right now, math geek, just get some sleep."

Ben laughed as he tried to stay awake a few moments longer, "Dumb jock."

Hal kissed the top of his brother's sweaty head, and felt Ben press his body closer to his own. Hal wrapped and arm around Ben's shoulders and held him tight, as the smaller boy fell into a deep sleep.

Hal felt a protectiveness for his younger brother swell up inside him, and he knew then that he couldn't let anyone or anything ever take away his baby brother ever again.


	2. Sanctuary, Pt1

**Author's Note - I don't really expect much on these earlier chaps, because I won't be changing any of 2nd Mass' old writing, but I would appreciate input when I get to the point where I need to write new chapters for this story. Let me know where you guys see the story going and things like that.**

**JDMlvr1, sorry for interupting your reading haha, hopefully this will do for now. It was always one of my favorite chapters. FallingSkieslover, I know, everyone does, but the updates will only come once a week. This one was two weeks later but that was because of all the holidays. Sorry for the tardiness lmao.**

**So Merry Christmas and Happy New Years everyone! I hope you all had a good one :)**

* * *

2. Sanctuary, Pt1

Hal woke up a few hours later. When he opened his eyes he saw that the room was empty and Ben was gone.

Hal was alone in Ben's stretcher and figured that his brother had gotten up a while ago and went to get something to eat.

He lifted up the blanket off his body and swung his legs off of the cot, stretching out his muscles. The cots definitely weren't made for two people, he thought, as he stretched his back and neck, trying to soothe the kinks along his spine.

The oldest Mason boy found his socks and boots, putting them both on and tying the laces before standing up and picking up his carbine. Hal slipped the strap of his carbine around his shoulder and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

He wanted to talk to Doctor Glass about something, but he figured that he should report to his dad first and make sure everything was alright.

He left the room, slamming the door behind him and headed for the armory at the far end of the hall.

It was a makeshift ammo and weapons armory in an old science class storage room, but it worked well enough. There were only two doors, so it was easily defendable and they didn't have to worry about anyone stealing anything.

Hal entered the room and quickly opened up one of the cabinets. He pulled out a U.S. Army nylon utility belt and put it on, then grabbed a few more mags for his carbine and stored them in the belt. He slipped on a pair of fingerless shooting gloves. Lastly he put on a shoulder holster, and slid a pistol into it.

Hal was amazed at the speed that he could get fully armed in. Just six months ago he'd only ever shot a gun in video games, and now he was a soldier.

The sixteen year old finished up in the armory and headed out towards the front of the school, seeing his dad standing there with Dai.

"Dad." He said, when he caught up to him, "How're things going?" He asked.

Tom nodded towards a bike that was waiting at the curb, "Dai, go get ready. I'll be there in a minute."

Dai nodded, heading off towards the bike.

"Where's Dai going?" Hal asked.

"Scouting mission." Tom sighed, and rubbed at his eyes in frustration.

"What's up?" Hal asked, seeing the tired look in his father's eyes.

"Nothing, just . . ." Tom shook his head, "A man from the 7th Mass showed up earlier. Names Terry Clayton, he's an old friend from back before we retreated from Boston."

"That's great." Hal said, narrowing his eyes and trying to understand the problem.

Tom's eyes dropped to the ground, "Not so much . . . the uh, the 7th was holding up outside of Wilmington when the Skitters hit them. Clayton and a few others survived and were hiding out in a farm."

Hal was shocked. That was almost 300 people just gone. Murdered, or worse, taken by those alien bastards.

"Clayton told us that the Skitters are headed this way next." Tom said, "He had orders from Porter, to uh, to send everyone under twenty ahead with Clayton while the rest of us wait for the 3rd to join us and then follow."

Hal shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere." He said adamantly, preparing for an argument.

Tom smiled, "I know." He said, "I figured you wouldn't. Hell, I'm not even sure if I'm gonna send Ben and Matt yet."

Hal's stomach felt hollow and empty at the thought of losing Ben again.

"Don't worry, about it right now." Tom said, as he started walking towards Dai, who was climbing onto the dirt bike.

Hal followed and they were joined by Mike Thompson – the father of the first harnessed kid they saved, Rick –, Terry Clayton, and Anthony.

"I'll go out five miles." Dai said, and Hal reached out to make sure that the older man's Sawed off Double Barreled Shotgun was secured to his back, "Two shots means friendlies," He started up the bike, "Three shots-"

"Not so friendly." Hal said, and patted Dai's back, letting him know that he was good to go.

"Good luck!" Tom called, as Dai sped away. "Okay the rest of you guys, you know the drills." Tom said as the five of them turned around and headed back to the school, "So spread the word. We need to prepare for a potential fast evacuation. Let's load the vehicles; water, ammunition, uh provisions, anything we can't carry ourselves."

The five of them stopped as a civvie stepped in front of them and looked at Tom, "What's this about an order to send our kid's ahead of us."

"It's a precaution." Clayton said, moving past the man.

"Yeah, that hasn't been decided yet." Tom informed him.

"Well, maybe someone should decide it." Anthony said.

Hal watched as his father faced Anthony, "Meaning what?" He demanded.

"I'm just saying there's another side to this." Anthony explained to the group of people who were gathering around them, "And look Skitters want kids, right?"

"Now our kids are a problem?" Mike asked harshly, and Tom shook his head.

"Look they're targets, we know that." Anthony said, gesturing with both hands.

"No, we're all targets." Tom said.

Hal watched the argument, with annoyance. He didn't care what anyone said, he wasn't getting sent anywhere, and he wasn't losing his brothers either.

"Look-" Anthony made a frustrated noise, "If you wanna make this about something else, go ahead." He said, staring down Tom, "Alright, but this man," He gestured to Clayton, "Lost his entire unit and they're coming for us next."

"Maybe." Tom said, "Or the 3rd Massachusetts is gonna show up and we're all gonna walk out of here together." He nodded in agreement with the civvie.

"I hope so." Anthony said, tightening his jaw, "Alright, cause luck has been in real short supply recently." With that he turned and walked off.

"Hey dad." Hal said, patting his father's arm as the crowd disbanded.

Tom waited for a moment, watching Anthony storm off, before turning around and taking a few steps toward the school with Hal.

"People are pretty afraid about this attack." Hal said, his voice asking his father what he was going to do.

"Comments like that don't help." Tom said, looking over his shoulder at Anthony.

"Yeah." Hal nodded in agreement and raised his eyebrows.

"We got enough to worry about, without scaring ourselves." Tom said, turning back to his son and looking him up and down, "You alright?" He asked, sensing something different about his son.

"Yeah." Hal nodded his head nervously and tightened his jaw.

Tom nodded, grabbing Hal's arm, "Let's get started on the barricades!" He called to the other fighters outside, as he pulled Hal along with him, into the school.

His father let go of his arm, as a wave of fighters exited the school, going to help out with the barricades, in case of a Skitter attack.

Hal followed his father for a moment, before realizing that Tom had forgotten about him and was headed to the armory.

If his father didn't need him anymore then this was his chance to go ask Anne what he had meant to earlier.

He turned down a hall and headed towards the infirmary. He figured that she was probably alone, seeing as all the harnessed kids were now walking around.

When he reached the infirmary, he looked in, seeing Anne bandaging up a girl's arm. The girl's father was the same man who'd stopped them outside. Frank, Hal thought his name was.

Hal watched them for a moment, before continuing on down the hall. He paced back and forth as he waited for Anne to finish up with the girl.

When he saw the man and his daughter exiting, the girl's arm bandaged, he headed inside.

Walking in he said, jokingly, "My turn?"

Anne's head immediately snapped towards him, "Were you waiting out there?" She asked.

"Yeah," Hal said, "You got a sec?"

Anne sighed and dropped a roll of tape onto a metal tray, "Just." She said, picking up the tray and heading for the other side of the infirmary.

Hal followed her and watched as she shook her head, "Stress level at camps hitting ten. I've seen bumps and cuts, you name it." She turned back to him quickly a look of concern on her face, "You're alright? You're not sick?"

Hal raised his eyebrows, "No, no, no. No I'm fine." He said quickly as she set the tray down on a black metal stand, "It's just uh . . ." He took a deep breath and circled around the stand, placing his hands on it and sighing heavily, "Um . . ."

Anne took off her rubber gloves and sat down on a stool across the stand from Hal, "You can think of me as your doctor. If you want." She said and met his eyes, folding a leg beneath her comfortably, "Anything you say stay's between us."

Hal nodded and looked down. He sucked in a breath and shook his head, "It's Ben." He said finally, flinching, "Something's up with him." He saw the confused look in her eyes and continued, "You know I mean, I know what he's been through and everything, it's not that, it's like . . ." Hal stared off and tried to come up with the right words, "He's just not acting like himself." He said, his face showing his frustration clearly.

"Like how?" Anne asked softly, trying to understand.

"Like he just did a hundred pushups without breaking a sweat." Hal said, like it was the most outrageous thing he'd ever heard, "I mean, he'd of been lucky to hit ten before the attack."

"We don't know what they had him doing all those months." Anne said, looking at Hal and feeling sympathy for him. He looked exhausted, dirty, frustrated and . . . broken.

Hal turned his head and stood up straight, lifting his hands off the stand, "I know." He took a few steps away – trying not to think of what they had him doing – and then turned back, "It's just, uh, it's just hard to explain it." He said, clasping his hands, "If you didn't know him before."

Anne's compassionate eyes encouraged Hal to continue, "He was, um . . . my bratty little brother." Hal laughed, "You know. He was my bratty little brother that was twice as smart as me . . . and now . . . he's like . . ."

"A grown up?" Anne offered.

Hal looked at her for a moment before looking away and shaking his head, "No, he . . . a different kid." Hal said.

Anne was worried that Hal was stressing himself out over nothing. She knew that he must have a lot on his mind and didn't want him to overwork himself.

She looked up at him with care in her big brown eyes, "I'll talk to your dad." She said, "And I'll make sure Ben comes for regular checkups. Alright?"

Hal realized that he probably sounded like an overbearing older brother and nodded his head, "Yeah. Thanks." He said, before heading for the door and trying to make a quick exit.

"Hal." Anne's words barely stopped him, but he turned his head to listen to what she had to say, "I'll take care of Ben. I promise."

He didn't respond. This was the second time in just two days that he was trusting Anne with Ben, and no matter how much he liked her, he didn't want Ben in anyone's hands besides his own.

Hal left the room and decided to go check on Ben and Matt, just to make sure both of them were okay. He hadn't seen either since this morning, and the sun was beginning to sink into the horizon.

On his way back to the room however, he heard that there was a gathering of people – civvies and fighters, people who'd gotten their kids back and those who hadn't – that Clayton had called together in the school's gym. A fighter, Fuller, told him that his dad was headed there to check it out, and Hal decided to go as well, just in case his dad needed backup.

He stopped by the room first to grab his camo jacket and slide it on over his baseball shirt.

After that it only took him a minute or two to get to the gym and when he entered the dark room, he saw groups of people gathering.

"I can only tell you what's worked for us." Clayton was explaining to that man, Frank, as Hal entered, "Now, I don't have kids so I can't even pretend to understand how you feel."

"Especially now," Frank interrupted, "When you've got all these people thinking that our kids are the enemy."

Clayton's eyes hardened, "No you see, you've got them thinking that." Clayton leveled a finger at Frank, "I'm trying to get them to think about the safety of their kids, instead of their own comfort." Hal saw his dad enter, making his way towards the scene of the argument as Clayton raised his voice, getting everyone's attention, "This is a temporary measure, folks. Until we can-"

"Until what?" Mike snapped, eyeing his son who sat silently on the bleachers, "We're attacked? Then what Terry?"

"Yeah." Frank agreed, "You think the Skitters are just gonna give us a pass!"

"I never said that!" Clayton yelled back, as Frank got in his face.

"Whoa, whoa, hey, hey, hey!" Tom huffed as he grabbed Frank's arm and pulled him away from Clayton. "What's going on?" He asked, looking back and forth between Clayton, Frank, and Mike.

Hal watched as Frank turned to the other people gathered in the gym, "I know that a lot of you have lost your children," He started, "Okay, don't think that my heart doesn't break for you." He took a deep breath, "But please imagine that you still have your child. Would you let anyone take them away from you?"

"Hey," Tom interrupted and eyed Clayton, "That hasn't been decided yet." He said, making sure Clayton understood, "Everybody here wants the same thing. Our kids to be safe."

"They'll never be safe!" Frank said like it was an insane concept, "Safe is over!"

Hal felt Ben's presence appear next to him, but he didn't look as his brother. Instead he shot Frank a look full of venom. What he was saying was a lie. Hal could keep Ben safe.

"We could die any day!" He declared, "And when that day comes, I'm gonna be at my daughter's side."

"I don't want anyone to die." Tom said quietly, "This is about what it's going to take to survive."

"Yeah?" Frank asked, "Well I swear to God." His bared his teeth, "Anybody tries to take my little girl-" He stopped talking and reached for the pistol holstered at his side.

Tom's hand immediately shot out and stopped him, but Hal gripped his carbine tightly anyways. If the man tried to pull a gun on his father again, he wouldn't hesitate to open up on him.

"Hey, don't you forget who the enemy is." Tom growled, gripping Frank's wrist tightly.

Everyone in the gym sat and watched the tense situation unfold. The air was thick with conflict and it put them all on edge.

The manic look in Frank's eyes faded as he realized that Hal's dad was right. He dropped his eyes to the ground in embarrassment and let Tom guide his pistol back to its holster.

"Everyone here has had to make hard choices, just to make it this far." Tom said, "And we're gonna make more." He looked around and met several people in the crowd's eyes, as his voice changed. Hal knew that change. His father was rallying, "But if we fall apart now, and we start turning on each other," He made a cutting motion with his hands and mesmerized the entire room, "Then it doesn't matter when the attack comes, because we've already lost."

Frank's eyes held a childlike vulnerability, "Who's gonna decide what we do it they attack?" He asked, "Weaver?"

Hal remembered the distrust most of the civvies had towards Weaver because of his ideas that civilians only hampered the resistance.

"No." Tom said, "I will."

Suddenly the room filled with the sound of gunshots. Not normal gunshots though, it was the high-tech laser sounds of Mech fire.

Hal immediately reached over and grabbed Ben's arm, pulling him closer.

"That's Mech fire." Tom said, as everyone in the room stood and looked around, frightened.

"Where?" Mike asked, looking around the gym.

"I dunno, but that's close." Tom said.

"They're here!" Frank screamed in panic, pulling his pistol from its holster again.

"Keep it together!" Tom called out, as all the civvies scattered, "Everybody stay inside! If we get the order to move, get ready to move!" He then quickly turned and exited the gym, with Mike and Clayton.

Hal looked at Ben, "Find Matt. Get him to the room and stay there until someone comes to get you." He said shortly, before heading off after his father.

"Hal!" Ben called from behind him.

Hal turned back, briefly, "No arguments, Ben." He said, shooting Ben a look that told him how serious he was.

Hal ran after his father and finally caught up with him, Mike, and Clayton in the hall.

"Dad!" He called as he ran up beside the group, "Where are they?"

"Not sure." Tom huffed as they ran down the hall, towards the back of the school, "Hal, head up to the roof." He ordered.

Hal didn't hesitate. He broke off from the group and headed towards the roof.

It only took him a minute to reach to roof and when he pushed open the door and stepped out into the crisp Massachusetts summer night, he saw two other fighters up there.

One of them waved him over and he ran and slid, pressing his back up against the ledge.

"How many?" Hal asked.

"Just one Mech." The fighter said, before peaking over the ledge and firing at it.

Hal turned and took aim, before opening up on the Mech as well.

It was attacking a school bus – ripping through the roof with its metal claws – but as their bullets ricocheted off of its metal shell, it turned away from the bus and fired on them.

Hal ducked his head down and waited until the shots let up before firing on the Mech again.

He saw Jimmy slip out of the back of the bus and take off in a sprint towards the school.

Hal didn't let up on the Mech, even when it started firing on them again. If he did and it turned away, it would kill the thirteen year old.

Just as Jimmy disappeared into the school, Hal saw his father and his group come running out. They'd picked up Weaver along the way, and while Hal and his group drew the Mech's attention, they split into two groups. Clayton and Mike circled around the bus, using it as cover as they fired at the Mech, and Tom and Weaver headed into the bus – probably to look for Jimmy.

Other fighters began flooding out of the school, hearing the commotion and coming to help.

Hal saw the change in the Mech as it realized it was outnumbered and clunkily turned around, before heading back towards the road.

He noticed his dad and Weaver heading back into the school. Hal wanted to follow them and go check on Ben and Matt, but he didn't. Instead he stayed with the fighters, firing on the Mech and trying to bring it down.

As the Mech retreated, most of the fighters headed back inside, but a small group of them – Hal, Clayton, Mike, and a half a dozen others – pursued the piece of space junk.

They followed it for hours, firing at it as their bullets bounced off its shell harmlessly.

But eventually they began to wear it down and their bullets tore away hunks of its shell.

The group pursued it all the way to the highway but eventually it stopped moving, made a few clunking noises, and tipped over. It collapsed sideways and hit the ground with, smashing the pavement below it.

Hal stood a few feet from the shell of the man-killing robot, and watched it with awe in his eyes. They had done that. They had taken down a Mech.

Clayton blew out a loud breath from beside Hal and faced the group, "Alright." He said, the shock in his eyes still showing clearly, "Head back to the school. I'll stay here and wait for a scouting team to come collect this."

It took them the rest of the night to get back to the school and when they showed up, the sun was already high in the sky. The stories of how they took down the Mech spread like fire through the school. Quickly and growing with every person.

Hal realized that it'd been an entire day since he'd slept, but there wasn't time for that now. The Skitter attack would be coming just as soon as they realized that their toy wasn't coming back.

He headed to the cafeteria and arrived just as everyone was entering for lunch.

"Heard you ripped through a Mech with your bare hands." Maggie remarked, as she walked up to him, her assault rifle strapped around her shoulders.

Hal laughed and wiped at his face, "Something like that."

"You guys are superheroes around here now." She noted, looking around at all the people in the cafeteria.

"Finally some respect." Another man joked as he walked up to them. It was one of the men who had pursued the Mech with Hal and the others.

The three of them were joined by another fighter and stood in a circle, talking about Mechs and Skitters for a few minutes. Maggie told him about the Skitter that snuck by the fighters and corned Jimmy in the school's basement floor, and how Weaver came to the rescue and blew its head off.

"Maybe next time you'll finish putting on your makeup a little bit faster and tag along." Hal taunted Maggie.

When she didn't answer, he noticed her eyes looking serious and staring at something over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna check on your brother." She said, already hurrying off past him.

"Which one?" Hal asked dumbly, turning around.

"The one about to get his ass kicked." She barked, moving towards Ben who was staring down a man twice his side.

Hal was there in a second. Maggie got in between Ben and the man, "Hey, take what you want and go." She said gently, jabbing a thumb toward the door.

As she took care of Ben, Hal grabbed the older man by his jacket and pushed him back, away from Ben.

"You got a problem?" He asked, facing down the man.

"No problem." The man held his arms out, "Just glad we're not bringing these harnessed kids back to the 2nd Mass." He said, eyeing Ben over Hal's shoulder.

"Nobody's stopping anything." Hal said, tilting his chin up at the man, "Soon as we get the drugs Doctor Glass needs we're gonna rescue as many of them as we can."

There was a crowd gathering around them and Hal felt Maggie's presence behind him, knowing she had his back.

"You're just inviting a Skitter attack." The man argued.

Hal smiled dangerously and stepped closer to the man, "The Skitters should know by now, anybody that messes with our families gets their asses kicked." Hal's face was only inches from the older man's now and he spoke low and harsh, "By me."

The man smiled, "Alright." He said, turning away, "Alright." He scoffed at Hal as he walked away.

Hal stared him down as he walked away, his eyes not leaving the man until he disappeared into the crowded cafeteria.

When the man was gone, Hal turned around expecting to find Ben. But all he saw was Ben's back as he left the cafeteria.

He didn't know what he expected. He didn't want a thanks or anything. He just sort of wanted Ben to be there. To look up to him.

He felt Maggie's hand on his arm as she squeezed, trying to make him feel better about Ben.

He blew out a heavy breath and walked over to the table where people were passing out snacks, taking a seat on the edge.

Maggie stood by his side silently, and her pregnant friend Sarah came over. The two girls talked but Hal tuned them out, thinking about Ben. He didn't know what kind of reaction he was expecting from Ben, but leaving the room without saying anything wasn't it.

He looked up when he saw his dad enter the room. Tom walked to the center of the room and called loudly, "Everybody!"

They had all learned to quiet down when Tom needed to speak and it only took seconds until the room was silent.

Tom rubbed his jaw and looked around at them all, "I've decided to send Matt and Ben along with Lieutenant Clayton." Hal stood up, eying his father with a cautious glare.

"It'll put our kids a few hours ahead of whatever else is coming," Tom met Hal's defiant eyes and stared at him, "And I think that that's a good thing." He said, "By tomorrow the 3rd Massachusetts will be here and if everything goes as planned we'll be reuniting with our kids by tomorrow night."

"We just got hit by a Skitter." Frank said, stepping forward and again speaking for all the parents who didn't want to send their kids, "And if they're still out there, how are you gonna get through?" He asked, pointing at Clayton.

"We're a small group on foot." Clayton answered, stepping forward, "We'll be ahead of the main Skitter force, and way under their radar."

"If you're not-" Frank started but Tom cut him off.

"And they're gonna have a security detachment with them." Tom said, "O'Brian and Fuller." He pointed out two men in the crowd.

"I'd like Mike to come too, if that's alright." Clayton said, looking over his shoulder at Mike, "We go back."

Tom nodded, "Okay." He looked at Hal again who looked uneasy, "We know the Skitters aren't after the youngest ones. The rest will go because our kids are our and their safety has got to come first." He paused and looked around, "So pack 'em up. They leave in an hour."

As the crowd disbanded and began talking again, Hal stepped forward, towards his father.

Before he reached him, Tom said, "I know what you're going to say." He held up a hand, "But it's for their safety."

Hal wanted to argue, to kick and scream like a little kid, but instead he took a deep breath. His father was right. Ben and Matt needed to be safe. Hal nodded, "You're right." He said, before turning away and hurrying from the room.

He found Ben sitting outside the front of the school. He was dressed in the same clothes as the day before – like Hal and pretty much everyone else – but he'd thrown on a thin blue plaid over-shirt and a tan corduroy jacket.

The fourteen year old was gazing down at a picture and Hal walked up to him, "That Six Flags?" He asked, catching a glimpse of their family on the photo, as a smile came over his face, "Where'd you get that?"

Ben looked up and smiled at him before looking back down at the picture and losing his smile, "Had it on me when the Skitters took me." He looked back up at Hal, "They didn't take it. Forgot I even had it." He paused and Hal watched him with concern, "Remember that day?" The smaller boy asked.

Hal scoffed, "I remember you threw up on me." He said, dryly, watching a smile light up Ben's face, "Then Matt threw up on me. It was one of the most memorable days of my life."

Ben laughed, "At least dad didn't throw up on you."

Hal couldn't help himself; he smiled and laughed remembering that day, "I dunno he was looking a little green at that Supersonic."

Ben looked at the picture again, before holding it up to Hal, "You look like her." He said and Hal's eyes were drawn to their mother.

Hal took the picture from Ben and attempted a smile but failed and just shook his head, "That's what everybody always said."

Ben stood up and grabbed his backpack, as the other kids came out of the school and they prepared to leave.

Hal held the picture out, for Ben to take it back, but the smaller boy shook his head, "Take it." He said.

Hal tilted his head, concerned, "Why?"

Ben smiled, "Hold on to it for me. Until you come back for us." The younger boy bit his lip and stepped around Hal.

Hal turned around and watched his brother walk across the grass. He looked back down at his mother's face on the picture. He knew what he needed to do.

He headed back inside, stopping by the room to grab his backpack with his clothes in it, before heading to the armory. When he entered his father looked up at him.

"Hey dad." Hal said, setting his carbine and backpack down on the counter.

"Hey," Tom said, as he loaded clips into a mag, "I thought you weren't on sentry duty until tonight."

"Actually, I, um, I got Ryerson to take my watch." He said, opening a cabinet.

"What's going on?" Tom asked, not turning away from his task.

Hal unzipped his bag and stuffed a few ammo boxes inside, "Well I've been thinking, you know, maybe I should go with Matt and Ben."

Tom looked over at Hal, "I'm worried about them too." He said, "But I think, between Mike and the escort, they'll be well protected."

"Well it's no big secret that Ben and I never really got along," Hal started as he pulled out a few mags and put them in his bag.

"Fought like cats and dogs is more like it." Tom laughed as he snapped a mag into his AKM, "But brothers are like that."

Hal sighed and stopped what he was doing, "That morning, um, you were still asleep, but, but Ben and I got into it. You know, the morning mom went out to get food with Doctor Harris."

Tom set his assault rifle down and took a few steps towards Hal, "I didn't know that." He said.

"It was no big deal, you know, she just, uh," Hal smiled as he thought of his mother, "She broke us up like she always did, but . . . she told me something. That she knew we were different, and that'd probably never change, but, you know, we had to put that behind us, we had to start looking out for each other."

Tom swallowed and took another step towards his oldest boy, "That sounds like her."

Hal shook his head, "When we got Ben back," He turned and grabbed a plastic bag full of ammo and shoved it into his backpack, "I felt like I kept this promise to her. And I think if she was here right now, you know, she'd, she'd want me to go with him."

Tom took a deep breath, "You're sure about this?"

Hal faced his father and met his eyes, "Yeah, I am." He nodded.

Tom smiled and took a few steps back, nodding his approval. Hal shut the cabinet and zipped up his bag, throwing it over his shoulder and picking up his carbine again.

"Your mom was very proud of you." Tom said as Hal left the room.

Hal stopped at the doorway and turned back around, "You know, she told me to keep an eye one you too."

Tom looked over his shoulder at Hal, "How's that going?"

Hal smiled as he started walking away again, "It's a work in progress."

When Hal got to the front of the school he saw parents – and de facto parents – hugging their children, making sure they had everything they needed and preparing to see them off. Frank hugging his daughter Elyse, Anne zipping up Lourdes' – who'd become like a daughter to her in the past six months – backpack , Jimmy and Weaver shaking hands as Weaver said, "Stay frosty soldier."

He found Ben zipping up Matt's backpack and walked over to him, slapping the picture of their family against Ben's shoulder. "Here." He said and sat down on a tire.

"I told you to hold on to this." Ben said with a whimper in his voice as he turned around and tried to hand it back to Hal.

"Well," Hal said as he set his carbine on the ground, "I decided to come with you." He slid his backpack over his shoulders and picked up his gun, "Might as well hang onto it yourself, dumbass."

Ben's face changed and Hal saw the happy disbelief in his eyes, "Your coming?" He asked.

"Yeah." Hal laughed as he tugged on the collar of his coat and stood up.

"I'll get 'em there and stay with them until you can catch up." Hal said to his dad as he came out of the crowd of parents.

Matt stepped toward their father, "I don't wanna go dad." He said.

"I know you don't." Tom said, placing his hands on either side of Matt's face, "But it's just gonna be for a few days. Maybe less." He leaned down and kissed the top of Matt's head, "It's gonna get better."

"It's gonna get better?" Ben laughed, "That's the best advise a college professor can pull out?"

"That's the best I've got." Tom sighed, "Be safe." He said, using one arm to pull Ben into a hug, "I love you."

"Alright, on me!" Clayton called – interrupting the goodbyes – as he began walking towards the road.

Tom pulled away from Ben and nodded at Hal, patting him on the arm before sliding his hand up to the back of Hal's neck and walking his sons toward the road. Hal patted his father's back as he let go.

Hal was walking behind Ben and Matt and he watched as Matt turned back and ran to their dad for one last hug.

He waited for Matt to catch up before he started walking again. Hal eyed the group of children with them – Lourdes, Jimmy, Rick, Matt, Ben and many others – and felt a sense of duty to protect them.

They walked for what felt like hours, with Mike and Clayton taking the lead, followed by Ben and Matt, then Rick, Jimmy, and Lourdes, the rest of the kids were behind them and Hal was at the back of the group with O'Brian and Fuller. They didn't talk much as they walked, but eventually Clayton slowed and turned to face them all, "We're gonna go through here." He pointed to a path that led into the forest, "Stay on the path."

Hal furrowed his brow, "Lieutenant Clayton," He called, as everyone else followed down the path.

"Yeah?" Clayton asked.

"Aren't we supposed to turn north right here?" Hal asked, holding out a map.

Clayton shook his head, "No we're gonna turn here instead, you know, I don't want to cut across with all the kids, do you?" He smiled, "Go through here we get to stay in the woods."

Hal smiled, it sounded like a good idea to him, and patted Clayton's shoulder, "Alright, cool." He said.

The group continued on into the forest. They were walking for an hour or two and all of the kids were sweating, thirsty, and beginning to complain, when Clayton called out, "Alright everybody, we're gonna stop here and rest for a little bit."

The kids immediately broke off into small groups and began talking. Hal could see the exhaustion and relief in their faces, and he felt a pang of sympathy for them. They were so young – even younger than him – and they shouldn't have to go through all this.

His thoughts of the other kids were pushed away when he saw Ben. He was lying back against a tree, and talking with Lourdes and Matt. Unlike the other kids, Ben didn't look tired and he wasn't sweating. Hal supposed it was a good thing that his brother had such high stamina, but he couldn't help but worry.

Hal came up with an idea, and walked over to Clayton, "Lieutenant Clayton," Hal started.

"Yeah?" Clayton asked, raising and eyebrow.

Hal gestured around to all the panting kids, "Mind if I take Ben to go see if there's any water around here?"

Clayton looked hesitant to say 'yes', but as he looked around at the kids, he pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Yeah, go ahead. Just watch your backs."

Hal nodded, "Ben!" He called to the younger boy who looked up. Hal waved him over.

Ben got up and walked over to him with a questioning look in his eyes, "We're going for water, c'mon."

Hal knew that Ben would follow him, so he turned his back and started walking off into the thick forest.

He heard Ben clumsily stumbling through the brush behind him and tried not to laugh at the smaller boy when he heard him trip and hit the ground with an "Oomph!"

Hal smiled looking over his shoulder, "Keep up math geek."

Ben hurriedly got to his feet and scrambled after Hal, trying not to fall behind, but he still had time to mumble, "Dumb jock."

Eventually, when they were about ten minutes in, Hal stopped and leaned up against a tree, letting his backpack slide off his shoulders and hit the ground with a thud.

"Hal, I don't think there's any water-"

"Shut up, Ben." Hal laughed, "We're not here for water."

"What-, oh," Ben said, feeling stupid.

Hal held his arms out, smiling, "C'mere." He ordered.

Ben looked over his shoulder, "What if Clayton comes looking for us?" He asked, but stepped forward and into Hal's arm anyway.

"Stop worrying." Hal said; his breath brushing against Ben's face as the smaller boy looked up. Hal leaned down and pressed his lips to Ben's. It'd only been a little more than a day since they first fucked, but Hal couldn't wait any longer.

Ben opened his lips and let Hal's tongue slip inside and down his throat.

Hal was surprised when he suddenly felt Ben's tongue pushing back, as the smaller boy tried to gain dominance in their kiss.

Hal chuckled deeply into their kiss and the two battled for dominance shortly, before Hal won – pushing his tongue deep into Ben's throat – and pulled off with a smile, "Nice try." He said, looking at Ben's flushed face, "But I always win."

He dropped his carbine, pushed Ben onto the ground and straddled his waist, leaning in for another kiss.

"Hal-," Ben whined, trying to push him off, "Hal, get off of me."

Hal leaned back up and lifted an eyebrow at Ben, "Problem?"

Ben slid out from underneath Hal and stood up, turning his neck and trying to see the back of his shirt, "You pushed me in the mud." Ben said.

Hal laughed as he got to his feet, "Is princess Ben afraid of a little dirt?"

Ben glared at his brother, "Fuck yourself, Hal."

Hal didn't think that was funny. He shot forward and pinned Ben against a tree, "Watch your mouth." He hissed; his voice low and threatening.

"Make me." Ben shot back, pushing against Hal and breaking free.

Ben tried to make a run for it, but Hal caught him and the two went tumbling to the ground. They landed on a patch of grass beneath a tree and Hal pinned Ben's wrists over his head.

"Don't tempt me." Hal said.

Ben struggled against Hal's grip on his wrists but gave up after a minute and shot an angry look at his brother. "Let me go." He demanded.

Hal shook his head, "Nope." He smiled and used his free hand to trail down Ben's face, "You're gonna have to make it up to me."

"Hal you're a freak." Ben laughed, making another feeble attempt at getting his wrists free.

Hal smiled and let Ben go, shucking off his camo jacket and dropping it on the ground next to them, before kicking off his boots.

"As much as I'd love to do this all day," Hal started, "If we don't hurry this up, Clayton's going to come looking for us."

Ben smiled, leaning up to kiss Hal.

Hal put a hand on Ben's chest and pushed him back down, "I just said we don't have time." He teased, pulling off his socks, and reaching down to help Ben out of his jacket.

Ben sat up a little and let Hal take off his over-shirt.

The warm Massachusetts summer sun beat down on the two boys as they grinded against each other.

Hal felt sweat forming along his back and lifted his arms, letting Ben pull his shirt over his head.

Once Hal's shirt was gone, Ben let his hands linger on his brother's chest, his fingers tracing the defined muscles there.

"Remember what I said about staring." Hal grinned and leaned in to press his lips to Ben's.

Ben smiled and leaned away from Hal's hungry mouth, "I remember what you said about having no time."

"You're right there, little brother." Hal laughed, as he pulled off Ben's shoes and socks.

Hal felt his smile grow, as he watched Ben awkwardly try to unzip the older boy's pants.

"Need help?" Hal offered, but Ben knocked his hands out of the way when he tried to help.

"You don't even know how to unzip your pants." Ben joked, as he finally got the zipper down and pulled out his brother's clothed dick.

Hal just shrugged and nodded, "I'll give you that one."

Ben snickered and jerked Hal's dick, watching as it slowly stood straight out.

Hal lifted his knees and slid his jeans all the way off, before turning back to Ben. He spread Ben's legs so that he was on his knees in between them, and went to work on the smaller boy's zipper.

The older boy slid off Ben's jeans and tossed them over his shoulder. He then grabbed onto the bottom of Ben's shirt and slid it off of his slim frame.

"Fuck." Hal said, staring down at Ben.

"What?" Ben asked, watching as Hal reached down and pressed his finger against his shoulder.

He felt pain shoot through his shoulder and winced, pulling away from Hal. "Oh." Ben said noticing the dark bluish bruise on his shoulder.

Hal rubbed his temples in frustration, "Fuck." He repeated.

"Hal." Ben said, laying his hand on Hal's stomach, "C'mon we did this yesterday. I know you're sorry. Let's just drop it."

Hal looked up and met Ben's green eyes. Immediately he knew Ben was serious, that he really did forgive him for doing that. That didn't make it okay, but it gave him the strength to sigh and nod, "You're right."

"Besides," Ben smiled playfully, "We don't have time for that, remember." He grinded his clothed boner against Hal's thigh.

Both boys were dressed in only their boxers and were sweating. Hal had sweat glistening across his chest, face, and down his back, and Ben's small chest was covered in a light sheen.

They were in the perfect spot where there was a break in the tree tops, letting the sun's rays beat down on the two of them. Hal's back was taking the brunt of the hot sun, and Ben was mostly sweating because of the situation he was in and not the heat.

Hal looked down into Ben's eyes and silently asked approval.

The smaller boy nodded, and just as he did, Hal reached down and grabbed his ankles. Hal yanked Ben's ankles up and threw each leg over a shoulder, pulling Ben closer so that his butt was pressed against Hal's crotch.

Ben cringed and mumbled, "Damn." As he felt his back drag on the ground. It wasn't so much the small rocks that bothered him, than the metal spikes sticking out along his spine. They hurt whenever they were moved in the wrong way.

Hal shot Ben a look, warning him to watch his mouth. "You alright?" He asked, completely forgetting the remnants of the alien device.

"Yeah." Ben lied, ignoring the burning sensation on his back. It felt like the metal had pulled on his spine, hard, and he knew he was going to have bruises from it, but he couldn't let Hal know that. The last thing Hal needed right now was to know that he'd hurt Ben – again.

He was relieved to see the blind trust in Hal's eyes as the older boy nodded – believing every word that came out of Ben's mouth. Before Ben realized what was going, he felt his boxers sliding off of his legs, and looked up to see Hal already pulling his own off.

"You're sure?" Hal asked, as he positioned himself and got ready to enter Ben.

"Just go." Ben grumbled, watching Hal with a confused look in his eyes when the older boy started laughing. "What?" He demanded.

Hal just shook his head, trying to stop chuckling, "You really are lucky I'm a good big brother."

"Why?" Ben asked.

Hal jerked his dick, "I could've just gone in dry." He smirked, "You did give me permission."

"Oh." Ben said, feeling his cheeks flush, and trying to get up so that he could suck Hal's dick. A hand on his chest stopped him, and he again gave his brother a questioning look.

"I got this one." Hal joked and spat into his hand, reaching down and covering his dick in his spit to make it slide in and out of Ben easier.

"You're so gross." Ben laughed, letting his head fall back and his eyes shut.

"Would you prefer I did it dry?" Hal asked. Ben's silence answered his question for him, "I thought so."

"Shut up, Hal." Ben mumbled. He was about to open his mouth to tell his brother to hurry up, when he felt a sudden painful pressure in his ass.

"Shit, Hal!" Ben yelped as Hal pushed into him.

"Ben, if I have to tell you to watch your goddamn mouth one more time you will not be happy, understand me?" Hal scolded, holding back the pleasure that was surging through his body so that he could go into big brother mode and lecture Ben.

"Hypocrite." Ben said through clenched teeth, trying to deal with the pain of Hal pushing deeper inside of him.

"What?" Hal asked, thrusting deeper into Ben and making the smaller boy scowl at him.

"Nothing." Ben gave up, reaching up and grabbing onto Hal's hips, trying to slow his pace.

"That's what I thought." Hal said. He could feel Ben's fingers gripping his hips and let his brother guide his movements.

He was pushing in at a pretty slow pace and he knew that they were probably already gone too long. But he didn't want to hurt Ben, so he let the fourteen year old go at his own pace.

Hal felt sweat dripping down his chest and mix with the spit coating his dick, making it easier for him to push into Ben.

"Ben." Hal groaned after a minute, "Ben, we're taking too long."

Ben nodded, not opening his tightly shut eyes, "Just do it."

"You're sure?" Hal asked, using all of his willpower to hold back.

"Hal just go." Ben snarled.

Hal couldn't hold back any longer. Ben moaned loudly as Hal shoved the last few inches of his dick in, in one big thrust.

Hal began thrusting in and out of his brother's tightness, making Ben whimper. He gained speed and was pounding in and out of his brother, as the sound of his balls slapping against Ben's ass filled the woods around them.

The older boy could feel warmth pooling in his belly and could barely think of anything besides the tightness around his dick. But he did remember Ben and he wanted to make his brother feel good as well.

Hal reached down and grabbed a hold of Ben's dick. The smaller boy flinched in surprise and pleasure as he felt his brother's hand wrap tightly around his dick.

Hal jerked Ben in time with his thrusts and both were letting out grunts and groans.

Their bodies were pressed tightly against each other, and Hal could feel the back of Ben's thighs along his chest. One of the older boy's hands left Ben's hips and moved to his own where he found Ben's hand and pulled it off of himself. Hal squeezed Ben's hand tightly, as he pounded in and out of him.

Ben's eyes were still clamped shut tightly and he could feel every inch of Hal deep inside him.

The feeling of his brother's sweaty palm wrapped around his dick was too much for him and as Hal thrusted deeper into Ben than he ever had before, Ben felt himself go over the edge. He shot his load all over his own chest and belly, with some of it even reaching his chin.

A moment later Hal thrusted into Ben one last time before filling his brother with his white hot cum.

When Hal came down from his euphoria, he slowly pulled out of his brother and let Ben's legs slide off of his shoulder.

Both of them took a minute to gain control of their breathing and then Hal leaned over his brother's body, and placed a hand on either side of Ben's head.

Ben's eyes slowly opened and he looked up into Hal's. Both boys stared at each other for a moment before Hal leaned down and caught Ben's soft lips with his dry ones.

Hal felt a new sensation and immediately knew it was one of his favorite. Ben sighed, leaned into the kiss, and closed his bright green eyes.

Hal wanted to stay like this for as long as possible, but he knew that they didn't have the time so he pulled off and licked Ben's lips.

"Gross Hal." Ben laughed opening his eyes, and recoiled when he felt something warm and wet drip onto his cheek. "You're sweating on me."

Hal's lips broke into a wide grin as he looked at the grossed out look on Ben's face. He reached down and wiped the drop of sweat from Ben's cheek with his thumb.

"C'mon princess, we need to get going." Hal said, as he stood up and offered his hand to Ben.

The smaller boy took it and Hal hefted him to his feet.

The two then began scrounging around, looking for their clothes which were scattered around.

Hal had just finished stuffing his feet into his boots when he heard Ben make a complaining sound. He looked at the smaller boy who was standing a few feet away, dressed in a shirt and boxers and holding his pants out in front of himself.

"What's the matter?" Hal asked, as he picked up his carbine and his backpack.

Ben held the pants out and showed Hal the mud which was covering the back of them.

Hal laughed, "You really are afraid of dirt."

Ben shot Hal and annoyed look, "No, but-,"

Hal held up a hand, "Save it." He said, grabbing the jeans away from Ben and stuffing them into his own backpack. "Hand me your coat, and your shoes and socks."

"What? Hal I need my-"

"Just listen to me Ben." Hal sighed.

Ben looked unsure but he eventually handed Hal his coat, over-shirt, shoes, and socks. Hal shoved all of them into his backpack before holding the bag out to Ben. "Put that on."

Ben did so without a complaint.

"Hal I can't go back there without any clothes." He said.

"You want my pants?" Hal offered, already knowing the answer.

Ben shook his head, "They're too big. And what would you wear?"

"Alright, then don't worry about it. I'll handle everything." Hal dismissed him.

Hal then bent down and motioned towards his back, "Get on."

Ben's face fell and he felt degraded, "Hal-"

"No arguments Ben." Hal said quickly, "Just listen to me."

Ben wanted to argue but then he saw the look Hal gave him and complied, climbing onto Hal's back piggyback style.

"Just like old times, huh princess?" Hal teased, as he stood and wrapped his arms under Ben's knees.

"Stop calling me that." Ben said moodily.

Hal just smiled and began trudging through the forest, with Ben – wearing the backpack – on his back and his carbine strapped around his shoulders.

When they got close enough to the path, Hal let Ben slide off and gave him a warning look, "Stay here. I'll be right back." Without any other words he headed off, back towards the path.

He appeared out of the thick forest and startled Clayton who lifted his assault rifle and aimed it at him.

"Whoa, whoa." Hal said, "Lieutenant it's me."

"Hal." Clayton sighed, lowering his weapon and looking relieved. Then his relief disappeared and was replaced with a look even more worried than before, "Where's your brother?"

"About that," Hal scratched the back of his head, "We ran into a little problem back there." He nodded towards the forest behind him.

"Skitters?" Clayton asked, scanning the forest.

"No, no, nothing like that." Hal assured him, "Ben just sort of got stuck in some mud." He laughed, trying to make Clayton believe him, "Anyway when I pulled him out, his pants didn't exactly come with him." Hal lowered his voice and leaned in closer to Clayton, "He's embarrassed, so we're just gonna hang back. We'll meet you at the sanctuary."

Clayton's eyes looked like he was making a decision, and he finally pulled out the map and held it out towards Hal.

"We made a mistake on the location of the sanctuary." He said, like it was no big deal, "It's here." He said, pointing to a spot that was miles from the original place.

Hal looked at him with suspicion in his eyes, "What? You told my dad and Weaver it was here." He pointed at the original location.

"Don't worry about it, I told your dad about the mistake before we left." Clayton assured him.

Hal didn't know why Clayton was acting suspicious and he knew he should've pushed this, but suddenly he wanted to make sure Ben was okay.

"Okay." He nodded, his suspicion dissipating for the moment, "We'll meet you there."

He didn't wait for Clayton's response; instead he just turned and trekked back into the forest. He had been walking for a minute or two when he spotted Ben.

He felt his stomach lift with relief and then laughter as he took in the sight.

"You have no idea how ridiculous you look right now." He laughed, looking at Ben who stood on a patch of moss in his boxers and shirt, with a backpack slung over his shoulders.

"Shut up." Ben mumbled, smiling in spite of himself, "What'd Clayton say?"

"We're gonna hang back and follow behind them." Hal said, as he reached his brother and bent down, "Hop on." He said.

"Hal, I can walk myself."

"Ben just listen to me." He looked up and Ben saw the desperation in his eyes, "Please."

Ben hadn't seen that kind of desperation and pleading in Hal's eyes ever and it worried him. He hesitated a moment before he nodded dumbly and said, "Okay."

He climbed onto Hal's back and his brother stood up, marching back towards the path.

Hal was walking for hours in silence, as Ben clung to his back. They were in a large field and Ben saw the orange sun descending into the forest horizon. He could hear the buzzing of cicadas in the distance and it made him smile, remembering the Massachusetts summers before the invasion.

Long, lazy, summer days spent playing with water balloons and super soakers. The feeling of the summer sun leaving you exhausted and happy at the end of each day, and nighttime bonfires and clam boils at the beach. They were good memories, but that's all they were. Memories.

When he felt Hal's biceps twitch under the stress of his weight, he snapped back to reality.

Ben could feel sweat forming along Hal's spine and he said, "Hal, you don't have to carry me."

"Shut up." Hal said, harshly, his grip on Ben tightening and his jaw clenching.

Ben realized what Hal was doing. He was proving himself. He'd seen Ben's newfound strength and he needed to prove that he was strong too.

Ben knew his brother was strong. He knew Hal was a hero. But he also knew that Hal was stubborn and if he let Ben get down now, he'd never let himself live it down. He'd beat himself up about it every day. It wasn't Ben he needed to prove it to. He needed to prove to himself that he was strong.

So instead of arguing and fighting with Hal, Ben just shut his mouth and buried his head in the crook of Hal's neck.

Eventually, as Hal slowly marched on, Ben felt his eyelids grow heavy.

Sleep came over the smaller boy, but it came with a surprise. He was dreaming. Not having a Skitter nightmare like usual. Instead he was having a normal dream.

Well, not normal.

It was a Hal dream. A dream where the two of them were wrapped up in a sweaty mess as Hal fucked him. But it wasn't in the school, or the forest, or any other place they'd been since the invasion. Instead the two of them were back home. In Hal's room.

Ben was lying on Hal's bed naked and Hal was hovering over him, as he thrusted in and out of the smaller boy. Ben was surrounded by the scent of Hal, lying on Hal's sheets, on Hal's bed, in Hal's room.

He felt himself grow close to his climax and he began shamelessly humping against Hal's hand.

"Ben." Hal's groan sounded distant even though he was right above him.

Ben's head was swimming in yearning, as Hal's thrusts built up speed, "Ben." This time Hal's voice sounded less like a groan.

It didn't make sense to Ben though and his hormones pushed it away.

As Hal fucked him, faster and harder than he ever had before, Ben couldn't hold on any longer and he felt his orgasm rip through his entire body.

"Ben!" Suddenly he had a falling sensation and everything around him – Hal, the room, his old life – was ripped away into the darkness. He hit the ground hard and opened his eyes.

He shot a venomous look up at Hal and hissed, "What?"

Hal looked like he wanted to punch Ben in the face as he twisted his body so that he could see his back.

"Fuck Ben." Hal grumbled, seeing the wet spot on his back.

"Oh." Ben said, feeling sorry and stupid, as he saw his own wet spot on the front of his boxers.

"Damn it." Hal said, scrubbing at his shirt and trying, uselessly, to get the cum off.

When he realized it was a futile effort he looked down at Ben and rubbed the bridge of his nose, as if trying to get rid of a headache, "Only fourteen. He's only fourteen. He's just a kid. You remember fourteen." Hal reasoned with himself.

Hal finally looked back down at Ben and reached out to help him up. "I know you're a horny kid and all, but my back? Seriously, Ben?"

Ben looked down in embarrassment, "Shut up." He mumbled.

Hal laughed and bent down again, "C'mon. It's getting late and we're way behind the others."

Ben was afraid to put Hal back into a bad mood and so he obeyed, getting on Hal's back and letting him carry him. Hal wrapped his arms underneath Ben's knees and Ben wrapped his around Hal's neck, holding him close.

"Hal?" Ben asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, bud." Hal answered, looking up at the dark sky. It was getting late – probably almost nine already – and he needed to get Ben to the sanctuary before the chill of the night settled over them.

"I'm gonna miss this." He murmured quietly against Hal's neck.

"Miss what?" Hal asked.

"This." Ben said simply, pressing his lips to Hal's neck.

Hal chuckled, "Ben." He said, "We're going to be in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do for at least a few days. What do you think we're gonna be doing that whole time."

Ben felt his heart speed up at the thought of being with Hal and not having to worry about his brother running off on some dangerous scouting mission.

"Math geek." Hal grinned, reaching up to ruffle Ben's hair.

Ben smiled against Hal's skin, "Dumb jock."

They slowly made their way along the path, until Hal eventually saw lights peeking out over a hill.

The first thing he saw of the sanctuary was the American flag, flying high in the sky above the log house. As they approached they crossed under the archway with the sign declaring "Hidden Frontier Ranch."

"Get down." Hal said, as he slowly let Ben slide off of his back.

They could see the crowd of kids standing out front of the large building, and they hung back for a moment, Hal shielding Ben's body from view with his own.

"Let's get everybody to bed, and we'll do the tour in the morning." They could distantly hear Clayton saying, before leading everybody inside.

Hal was amazed at the building. It was huge and looked like something a rich person would vacation at, not a sanctuary for refugees from the Alien-Human war.

The two of them waited until everyone entered the house, before making their way across the yard and inside.

Hal saw a few kids disappearing up a spiral staircase and nodded at them, "Let's follow them." He said.

They were almost to the staircase when Clayton appeared in front of them.

"Hey boys." He smiled and looked at Ben, "Hal told me about your little, uh, problem." He laughed, lightheartedly.

Hal quickly moved his body in front of Ben's again, but not quick enough. Clayton saw the wet spot on the front of Ben's boxers.

"We're really tired." Hal said hastily, "We'll see you tomorrow morning."

With that he grabbed Ben's wrist and pulled his brother past the Lieutenant and up the staircase.

"Hal." Ben said when they got to the top, worry dripping from his voice. "What are we gonna do?" He asked.

Hal shook his head. "Best case scenario; he thinks you pissed yourself. Worst; we're going to be burnt at the stake."

Ben gave his brother an annoyed look. He didn't think Hal was funny.

Hal smiled and leaned in, kissing the top of Ben's head, "Don't worry about it." He dismissed Ben's worries, "I'll take care of you."

They walked down the hall until they reached the door that was still slightly cracked, and saw all the kids inside.

Hal pushed the door open and was thankful that everyone was already sleeping. Walking for hours definitely took a lot out of the kids.

The room was dark and crowded, but the bed closest to the door had been left completely vacant.

Hal nodded at the bed and pulled back the comforter, letting Ben slide underneath. The older boy followed after taking off his shirt and jeans.

It was nice to be sleeping in a bed for once, instead of a cot or the ground. It felt . . . normal. Like home.

Hal wrapped an arm around Ben's shoulders and pulled the smaller boy close to his warm body. Ben smiled and rested his head against Hal.

They were both almost asleep when they felt the foot of the bed sink in under someone's weight. Ben immediately pulled away from Hal and sat up.

Hal opened his eyes too and saw Matt crawling towards them.

The oldest Mason boy scooted over and let Matt crawl in between them.

"Hey." The smallest boy yawned, only half-awake, as he cuddled his body up against Ben's.

Hal and Ben met eyes over Matt. Hal was a little irritated with Matt at first, for coming in between him and Ben. But then he realized how difficult this must be on the small boy. This was the first time he had been away from their dad since the invasion started and Hal and Ben had both left him alone. He was probably scared out of his mind.

Ben saw the change in Hal's eyes from annoyance to soft understanding and he reached an arm over Matt, laying it on Hal's warm stomach.

They silently said goodnight to each other and Hal let his eyes fall shut, knowing that both of his brothers were next to him and were safe. For the moment anyway.

The three Mason boys each drifted off into their own separate dreams, feeling safe and completely unaware of the plot taking place outside the sturdy wooden walls around them.


	3. Sanctuary, Pt2

**Author's Note - So here's another chapter**

**JDMlvr1, I know I like this whole chapter but the last parts are definitely my favorites.**

**Okay, so that's pretty much it. I'll have another chapter up next week. See you guys then :D**

* * *

3. Sanctuary, Pt2

Hal woke up early the next morning and when he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, he saw that the room was empty.

He looked down at his brothers expecting them both to be still sleeping still but was surprised to see their spots empty and the bed was already cold.

As he stretched, he realized that he could finally take a shower and change into a clean pair of clothes. It was the first time since the invasion that he could take a shower, not counting washing himself in a couple of rivers every time they passed one.

Hal grabbed his backpack and pulled out a pair of socks, a navy blue short sleeved shirt, a blue button up, green cargo pants, dark blue boxers, and a pair of his old sneakers, deciding that his boots weren't necessary today because they wouldn't be going anywhere.

He left the room and headed for the bathroom he saw at the end of the hall. He didn't think anyone was inside so he left his pants and shirt on the bedroom floor, thinking it didn't matter because everyone was outside, plus he wasn't a little girl like Ben.

He regretted that decision though when he bumped into somebody.

She was leaving another room when he hit her and she fell backwards.

He held his clothes in one arm and grabbed the girl by the hand with the other, stopping her from falling.

Hal pulled her to her feet, and she looked at him.

She smiled brightly, "Hi. I'm Tessa." She extended her hand and he took it. "And you aren't wearing pants." She said jokingly.

Hal resisted the urge to blush. He wasn't a girl he told himself, only girls blush . . . like Ben. Only he knew Ben wasn't a girl.

He smiled, "I didn't think anyone was inside, I'm on my way to the shower."

Tessa smiled and tucked a lock of her brown wavy hair behind her ear.

Hal had to admit that she was pretty cute. If nothing had ever happened with Ben, he'd probably have already kissed her, but he didn't and surprisingly he had no urge to.

She looked him up and down again and bit her lip, "Ever need any company, come find me." She said flirtatiously and laid a hand on his chest leaning in close.

Suddenly Hal was extremely uncomfortable and just wanted to get away. Flirting with girls didn't bother him even though he was with Ben now, but this was escalating pretty quickly.

"Yeah, um, will do." He said and dodged to the side of her and walked to the bathroom. He could feel her eyes on him the whole time and when he finally shut and locked the door he felt relieved.

Hal was quick to strip off his old clothes and turn on the shower. The warm water felt good on his skin and washed away weeks worth of dirt and sweat.

He only took a few minutes in the shower because he didn't want to waste too much of their water, which was probably pretty scarce right now.

When he was done he dressed and left the bathroom, still drying his hair with a towel. On his way to the staircase he saw a laundry room and tossed the towel into the hamper before heading downstairs.

He was barely on the first floor when Ben came running up to him, "Hal, come on we need another player."

"For what?" He asked letting Ben pull him outside.

"Soccer, c'mon." Ben said and ran toward a makeshift soccer field. The goalposts were several big sticks tied together, and it actually looked pretty sturdy.

Hal decided to indulge his brother, and jogged toward the field – pulling off his button up first and dropping it on the ground.

"Let's go, we got Hal." Ben said as they joined the group. They split into two teams and began playing. Hal could see Tessa on the other team and shot her a smile from across the field.

She smiled back and looked down blushing. It was what Hal had planned because when she looked down, Jimmy, who was on Hal's team, ran by her kicking the ball.

She looked up quickly and glared at Hal, still smiling but shaking her head at him and mouthing, "I'll get you back."

Hal was across the field faster than Jimmy was and was waiting close to the other team's goal when Jimmy got close enough to kick it to him.

Hal stopped it with the side of his foot, and turned juggling it between his feet before he attempted to kick it into the goal.

But just as the ball shot forward another kid – around Hal's age – came out of nowhere and intercepted it. The kid swerved around Hal and attempted to take it back to the other side of the field.

Hal turned and hurried after him, smiling as he saw Ben race past him. Hal was too busy watching his brother chase the other boy that he didn't notice when he almost slammed into Tessa. He put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Sorry." haphazardly as he sidestepped her.

Beating Ben and the rest of the team to it, Hal stole the ball from the kid.

He passed it to Jimmy and the younger boy took the ball back to the other side.

As he ran, Ben, who was waiting at the other side of the field, held his arms up calling, "Jimmy, Jimmy I'm open. Jimmy man, I'm open over here!"

Hal was watching and his face wrinkled in confusion as he saw Jimmy ignore his brother and try to kick it in the goal. Tessa intercepted it and once again they were all running back towards the other goal.

Hal was right on her tail as she kicked it and sent it sailing past Lourdes, right through their goal. Tessa held her arms above her head, and her whole team was cheering, before her and a few others took off toward Lourdes to help her get the ball back.

"Ah, Lourdes." Hal groaned, smiling anyway.

Ben caught up with Hal, and the few kids next to him, including Matt. "Come on guys we can take 'em." He said as he stopped in-between Hal and Jimmy. He looked sideways at Hal and their eyes met. Hal didn't think he'd ever get tired of the feeling he got every time he looked into Ben's green eyes.

"C'mon guys, we gotta hustle." Hal said, clapping his hands together and looking away from Ben.

"You weren't even trying!" Matt yelled at Hal.

Hal turned to his youngest brother, and put a hand on his chest, "I wasn't trying?" He asked his voice light with laughter, "You just showed up."

Ben smiled and Hal noticed how Jimmy was staring weirdly at his brother before he slipped away from them.

"Yeah what were you doing?" Ben smiled at Matt.

Hal turned toward his team, "C'mon guys keep your heads up! We can take 'em!" He called and clapped his hands.

Tessa was running past him, ball in hand when she stopped and turned around smiling and swaying her hips flirtatiously, "Sanctuary; eight, Second Mass; zero, I don't think so."

"Oh." Hal teased walking closer to her, "Well you may have us on age and height, but there's something you need to know about the Second Mass, Tessa." He paused and looked down at her, only a few inches between them, "We don't give up."

Suddenly Lourdes appeared between them, grabbing the ball from Tessa and giving her a look as she passed, before smiling at Hal, "I'll walk it out."

He saw Ben jog up to Jimmy and the two walked side by side. Hal got close enough to listen to what Ben was saying. "Didn't you see me there?" Ben asked smiling, "I was right there."

"Yeah, I saw you. Just stay away from me." Jimmy waved him off and walked past him.

Hal saw Ben's muscles tighten as he stopped dead in his tracks. Hal was about to go talk to Ben and see if he was alright, but Matt walked over and pointed to the soldiers who had escorted the kids to the sanctuary, "Hey, they're going back."

Hal nodded and clasped Matt's small shoulder, "Yeah, Clayton's walking our fighter escorts to the main road."

"If the Skitter attack's as bad as they say it's gonna be, they'll be happy to have them back." Hal put his hands on his hips, breathing heavy.

"When's dad gonna catch up?"

Hal watched the soldiers walk off down the trail and noticed that Mike stayed, but the other two left with Clayton, "As soon as the 3rd Mass makes the rendezvous, a couple days max."

Hal saw the look on Matt's face and bent over placing his hands just above his knees, "Hey." He said, "I miss him too."

Matt was quiet and looking at the ground.

Hal patted his back friendlily and walked away. "Alright guys," He said telling the teams to start playing again.

They had just gotten back into the game when a middle aged man walked up and called, "Tessa."

Tessa walked toward him smiling and Hal assumed it was her father, turning back to the game.

"Take it Jimmy. Take it, take it." Hal called, passing the ball to Jimmy.

They played for the next forty minutes or so and Tessa rejoined them shortly.

When they were done Hal saw Ben and a few other kids head upstairs.

"Help me make dinner?" Tessa asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the kitchen.

Hal smiled and nodded his reply, letting her pull him along. On the way inside he swiped his button up from off the ground and slid it onto his frame, rolling up the sleeves.

They entered the kitchen where a few civvies were already getting started, and setting the table.

Tessa walked over to the stove and started cooking. Throwing things into several pots and confusing Hal. She asked him to grab two bowls for her, and he complied grabbing them from the other side of the kitchen.

"I used to hate eating my vegetables." He said as he set them on the counter.

"You won't hate these." She smiled confidently and walked around him, "They're from our garden." She raised her eyebrows and stopped next to him, "And the zucchini is amazing."

Clayton and Mike entered the kitchen from different entrances, "Better than anything you had at Central Square." Clayton said setting a bucket down on the counter.

"Welcome back." Mike said to Clayton holding a coffee mug in one hand, "Any problems?"

Clayton took off his jacket and said, "No your friends are on their way. And I didn't see any sign of Skitters, so I made a detour."

Hal walked over to see what was in the bucket. He smiled as he grabbed an apple from the bucket, "Apples." He said holding it in his palm and smiling in amazement at Mike.

"Fresh and ripe as can be." Clayton said, "You go ahead and help yourself."

"Pretty nice setup you got here, Terry." Mike noted, "You're settling in."

"You think we're getting complacent?" Clayton asked washing his hands and shaking them dry.

Mike shrugged, "I've just gotten used to packing light."

"Yeah well we're pretty secluded up here." Clayton said, staring off at something out the window, "And like I said, the Skitters have already swept the area so . . ."

Hal crossed back over to Tessa, biting into his apple, before setting it down and picking up a knife to chop vegetables.

Tessa's father entered the kitchen as Clayton continued, "And if we did have to jump," The two men nodded at each other, "We'd still hit the ground running."

"Hey dad." Tessa said, getting her father's attention, "Try some?" She offered, stirring her stew in a pot with a ladle.

"Mhmm," He mumbled leaning in to taste it. "How does she do that?" He asked, smiling, "How do you do that?"

Tessa smiled, pride and glee filling her eyes, as she giggled.

"It's great hun." Her father said, kissing the top of her head.

"Terry." He called when he pulled away, "You needed a hand with that generator?"

"You got it." Clayton said as the two of them left the kitchen together, heading for the barn.

Hal walked up to Tessa with a bowl of chopped vegetables, "So this goes in here?" He asked, pointing at the pot.

"Yeah that's fine." She said, wiping her hands on a cloth and watching as Hal dumped the vegetables in. "Thanks."

The two of them finished making dinner – Hal mostly just watching and following orders – and a civvie came in to inform them that Clayton was going to be eating with a small group in the dining room tonight.

Hal called Ben downstairs to tell him and had the younger boy help them bring the food out to the table.

When everything was set and all of the people Clayton invited to dinner had arrived, Hal examined the room. Thinking Clayton must've wanted to greet the 2nd Mass, because that was mostly who was there.

There were empty chairs where Clayton and Tessa's dad were going to sit on either end of the table. On one side of the table sat Ben, Lourdes, Hal, Matt, and Jimmy, and on the other was Rick, Mike, Elyse – Frank's daughter who had become friends with Tessa – and Tessa.

Ben was pouring himself more water and Hal was laughing at Matt, mumbling something about him, "Eating vegetables like a champion." As Tessa's dad and Clayton entered the room.

"Thought I heard some commotion out there." Hal said to Clayton when he sat down.

"No." Clayton laughed, "One of the sentries thought he saw a coyote." He raised his eyebrows.

"You definitely have a different scale of problems out here." Mike droned.

"You get used to it after a while." Clayton said as he scooped mashed potatoes onto his plate, "What's the matter, Rick. Not hungry?" He asked Mike's son, who sat stone-faced at the table, making everyone uncomfortable.

Rick silently glared at Clayton who laughed anxiously and leaned closer to the boy, "I'll tell you what." He said pointing at Rick's dad, "When your old man and I were posted together, he could not stop talking about you."

Mike laughed and winked at Rick, "Don't worry mostly good stuff."

Hal saw the change in Rick's face before the others.

"And what good stuff could that be?" Rick snapped at his father, "How I was sick all the time? How I could barely catch my breath?"

Rick looked away from his father as Mike's eyes dropped to his lap. Everyone was staring at Rick now, but most looked down when his cold eyes moved over them.

He slammed his fist against the side of the table, making glasses almost tip over and forks rattle against plates. Then his head snapped towards Ben. "How can you eat their food?" He demanded.

"Excuse me?" Ben asked in a whisper, fork in midair, as he cleared his throat.

The two stared each other down for a moment, before Ben put his fork down and stood up, grabbing his plate and heading for the kitchen.

Hal leaned back, trying to catch Ben's attention and gauge his reaction to Rick's disdain. He saw a glimmer of tears in Ben's eyes, but the boy wiped them away quickly and squeezed by behind him. Hal opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say, but coming up with nothing as Ben walked away.

As he passed Jimmy, the thirteen year old shoved his chair in so there was more room for Ben to pass. It could've seemed like a nice gesture, but Hal saw the fear in Jimmy's eyes.

Hal dropped his head and looked down at his plate as he heard Mike speak quietly and harshly to his son, "We are guests here Rick. I raised you better than that." He looked at Clayton, "Excuse my son's manners."

Then Mike got up and left the table, feeling embarrassed but also fearing what was going on in his son's head.

Hal decided he was done even though he was still hungry, and got up going to wash his plate before he went after Ben.

"You get a pass on chores tonight." Tessa said, standing up as well and extending her arm to grab Hal's plate, "Since you're new here."

Hal laughed even though he wasn't in the mood to flirt with her and wanted to go after Ben, "You don't have to do that." He said helplessly as she took the plate and rolled her eyes at him.

As Tessa left the room Lourdes stood up and held her hands out in mock daintiness, "Since you're new here." She said, leaving her plate on the table as she walked away.

Hal met Clayton's eyes and the older man chuckled at his love life situation – and he didn't even know the half of it.

Instead of going after Ben right away, Hal decided to let him blow off some steam first, and walked outside onto the patio, rubbing his chin and staring at the stars, wondering which one the Skitters came from.

He looked up and saw a soldier standing on a balcony above him holding a rifle.

Hal nodded to the man, but his grim face didn't respond. Hal thought that it was weird that there were fighters posted on the house, but he hadn't seen any on the way into the sanctuary, and knew that no one was on patrol.

He heard a door click shut behind him and turned to see Tessa walking towards him.

He crossed his arms and offered her a tense smile, before dropping his eyes to his feet.

She waited a moment before asking, "What do you see out there?"

Hal shrugged, "I dunno, stars." He lowered his voice and leaned in closer to her, "Captain Kickass up there." He said mentioning the fighter on the balcony.

Both of them laughed and Hal said, "I mean I know you guys think you're off the Skitter radar and everything, but shouldn't there at least be patrols or-"

"Aren't you the soldier." She joked, cutting him off.

He laughed but it felt fake, "Chip off the old block." He muttered, leaning against one of the stone pillars that supported the house.

She looked at him, tilting her head, "And your father? He's still . . .?"

"Alive." Hal raised his eyebrows, "Yes. Yes, um . . ." He shrugged, "I was just thinking about how this is the first time we've been apart since the attack."

She turned to the side and her head swayed, lightly and playfully, "But you like it here . . ." She paused, "Don't you?"

Hal looked at her hopeful face and slowly a smile crept onto his lips, "Yeah." He said, "I mean-"

"Hal." Lourdes' voice came from above as she appeared on a balcony above them.

"It's nice." Hal finished slowly as he turned and looked up at Lourdes.

He saw the urgency in the Hispanic girl's eyes, as Mike walked up behind her.

"I'm sorry." Hal said moving to the staircase to head up to Lourdes and Mike, "I'll catch up with you later."

Tessa smiled tightly as she watched him walk away.

Hal found Mike and Lourdes inside on the second floor's living room, where they gathered and talked in hushed conspiratorial tones.

Lourdes held up a backpack, "I knew I'd seen it." She said, "Eli Russell was wearing it when his father robbed the clinic."

Hal remembered that Anne had told him about that. The Russell's came in came in one day claiming that their son – Eli – was sick and then the father pulled a gun on Anne and made her give him all the drugs and medicine they had.

Lourdes handed Mike the bag and he examined it, "I was there when Clayton let the Russell's run. Maybe the kid dropped it." He shrugged.

Hal felt a nagging in the back of his mind. Something didn't feel right about this sanctuary. The way the people acted, the way they seemed so unconcerned about the Skitters. He let the out a frustrated sigh, and Mike looked at him.

"What?" The older man demanded.

"Okay, it's probably nothing." Hal held a hand out, "But they've got sentries posted on the house and the barn's locked up tight."

Mike shook his head, "So?" He asked, refusing to believe anything bad about Clayton. About the man who he'd fought the Skitters with for months after the attack.

"Nobody's watching the sky or the road." Hal continued meeting Lourdes eyes, "I mean it actually feels like they're more interested in watching us."

"Or maybe not." Mike lifted a brow at Hal and smirked, "Look I've known Terry Clayton since a week after the attack" He gave Hal and Lourdes a look that made them feel like small children, "It's gonna take more than a backpack and looks to convince me that this is anything, except what he says."

The two teens felt their convictions drain and Mike nodded his head towards the bedroom they were staying in, "Round up the others, get 'em to bed." He paused, "I guarantee this'll look better by morning."

Lourdes looked down and Hal nodded, "Yeah." Hal said, as he and Lourdes headed for the staircase to go up to the third floor.

The two of them walked silently to the room, but Hal stopped when his hand curved around the doorknob.

"Uh, you go get the others and give us a minute." He instructed Lourdes.

She nodded, taking off to find all of the kids, and Hal waited until she had disappeared from sight to open the door.

When he entered the room he saw Ben lying on the bed they had slept in last night. He was rolled over so that Hal couldn't see his face but Hal could see the strain in his neck and back.

He sat on the bed next to him, and put a hand on his brother's bicep.

Hal let out a laugh, trying to cheer Ben up, "What the hell is this?" He squeezed Ben's bicep, "You're supposed to be my scrawny little brother."

Ben couldn't help but let a smile come to his lips as he mumbled, "Shut up."

Hal laid down next to Ben and wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders before pulling him in close and letting the smaller boy rest his head on his chest.

Ben let himself be pressed against his brother. He sighed, knowing that Hal wanted to talk about what happened with Rick.

"Ben-"

"Save it." Ben cut his brother off, "I'm a freak. I know that." Hal was about to interrupt his brother but Ben shot him a look, "Hal I'm not like the other kids. We both know that."

Hal remembered what some people back at the school had called Ben and the others. Razorbacks.

He opened his mouth but for the second time today he couldn't seem to find the right words. The ones that would make Ben feel better. The lie.

"I'm not normal Hal. Rick's right." The smaller boy said, his voice picking up speed, "I don't sweat, I don't ache, I'm not even usually tired." Ben continued, not able to stop himself.

The older boy saw the fear and anger in his brother's eyes and wanted to do whatever he could to make it go away. He needed to stop Ben before things spiraled out of control, before Ben completely lost it. And he knew just how to do it.

"I wouldn't say you never sweat. I can think of at least two times in the past few days where you were definitely sweating." Hal smiled remembering his brother's damp skin each time he fucked him.

Ben laughed and the anger, fear, and frustration drained out of him. He couldn't help but feel better when Hal was around. His brother made him feel . . . normal. Something he knew he wasn't, but it was nice to feel like that sometimes.

A long, bloated moment of silence played out between the two brothers. The situation around them sank in on both of them. Ben's weirdness, their relationship, Rick's super-weirdness, and the war raging around it all.

"I just-," Ben stumbled for the right words, his frustration returning with a vengeance, "He makes me so mad."

"Listen." Hal said and used a hand to tilt the blonde boy's chin up. "Screw Rick. If he messes with you one more time, I'll-,"

"Hal." Ben said, "Don't try to fight him." Ben knew Rick was like him. Strong . . . unnaturally strong.

"You don't think I can take a kid?" Hal asked incredulously.

"No." Ben said hurriedly, "That's not it. Hal . . . me and Rick, we're . . . we're different. We can do things. Things other people can't." He finished in a rush.

Hal felt a pang inside his chest. He knew about Ben's strength, he knew that Ben was changed. But knowing it and admitting it were two completely different things. The feeling he got when Ben said it aloud was worse than any other.

The feeling that Ben was stronger than him, it just, it tore him apart.

"Well then tell Rick to screw off next time, don't let him scare you." Hal said angrily, wishing that he could keep Ben away from Rick. Away from the Skitters. Away from everyone.

Ben was about to tell Hal that he wasn't scared, but as he looked at his brother's face – filled with grief, frustration, and anger – he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Another silence settled over the two of them but this time it wasn't swollen and filled with emotion. Instead it was comfortable as they laid together, knowing that the warm body next to each of them was the one person in the world who they could trust above all others.

"Ben." Hal said, his voice was quiet and quick, "You know that I care about you right?" He said, "And dad, and Matt, and Anne, and Lourdes, even Maggie." He paused, "We care about you."

Ben quirked an eyebrow at his brother, "Of course I know that." A moment passed before Ben looked back up at Hal, "Maggie?" He asked, skeptically.

"She saved your ass in the cafeteria yesterday, didn't she?"

The younger brother scoffed, "I could've taken him. I didn't need you guys."

"I know Ben. I know." Hal said softly, feeling that pang again.

"But you jumped in like a super hero," Ben said quickly not wanting Hal to feel inadequate, "You seriously kicked ass."

Hal laughed, "Language." He warned but there was humor in his voice.

"And I'm pretty sure there's a reason Lourdes is nice to me." Ben continued, his eyes meeting Hal's and both of them laughing at Lourdes' crush on Hal.

Hal scratched the back of his head, "Fair point." He conceded, "But she really would do anything for you. Remember that. There haven't been many people we could trust outside of Matt and dad lately. And, trust me; she's got nothing on you."

Ben blushed and looked away to avoid being even more embarrassed, "What about the other one?" He asked quietly.

"What other one?" Hal asked naively.

Ben turned back to Hal and raised an eyebrow at his big brother, "Your new number one fan." He said.

Hal smirked when he realized that Ben was talking about Tessa. He couldn't believe Ben would worry about that. But he supposed that Ben had seen them flirting and he probably shouldn't have been doing that – at all, but especially not in front of Ben.

"She's a pretty girl," Hal admitted, "but that doesn't even begin to compare to my smart sexy math geek of a brother."

Ben felt his lips curve into a smile and he let Hal pull his head back down to his chest.

"Don't worry about stupid things, Ben." Hal said, running his fingers through Ben's hair, "I'm yours and your mine. Remember that. I won't let anyone come in between us. Promise."

Ben let his eyes fall shut, knowing that his brother never broke promises. When he was like this, pressed up against his brother, feeling his solid chest beneath his head, he couldn't help but feel like everything in the world was right.

He could hear his brothers' heart beating – slow and steady. The constant 'thump, thump,' of Hal's heart relaxed Ben and almost put him to sleep.

Ben turned his head and pressed his nose against Hal, inhaling deeply.

He expected the sweaty, musky scent that his brother usually had. Instead he smelled faintly like soap. It was a nice change, but Ben liked the way Hal smelled when he was just Hal, and not all cleaned up too.

"Are we sniffing each other now?" Hal chuckled deeply, and Ben could feel his chest shaking.

Ben didn't answer; instead he rubbed his head against Hal's neck – like a puppy who wanted to be scratched – before looking up into his brother's eyes.

"And staring into each other's eyes." Hal continued when Ben didn't say anything, "Alright, well that's not creepy or sappy at all." He joked, but his laughter fell flat, due to the sudden tension in the room.

He could feel Ben's breath on his nose and leaned forward. He slowly pressed his lips to Ben's and ran his tongue along them.

Ben let out a low rumbling sound when Hal took his bottom lip in between both of his.

"Like that?" Hal managed to mumble around his brother's lips.

Suddenly he heard the squeaking of the door knob opening and shot up.

Ben fell flat on the bed – feeling dazed and confused – and looked up at his brother who was standing by the foot of the bed.

"Hey." Lourdes said, as she entered the room quietly – her smile betraying her ignorance of what had just been going on. She met Hal's eyes, before looking at Ben with sympathy in her big brown eyes that reminded Ben a little bit too much of Hal's, "You alright Ben?" She asked softly, like he was a wounded animal.

Ben nodded, "Yeah." When she didn't look away he realized that she wanted more than that from him. He quickly thought up a lie that would seem believable and said, "Hal explained to me that I was just being a girl and I should get over it." Ben said as he got off the bed and stood next to Hal.

Lourdes looked at Hal and shot him a disapproving look, her mouth in the shape of an 'O'.

Hal laughed and held up his hands in surrender, "Not my words. I can't help it if he took it that way." Hal glanced over and shared an understanding look with Ben.

Lourdes just rolled her eyes at him, "Alright," She said, "I'm gonna let the kids in now. Okay?"

Ben and Hal met eyes again – both wishing that they could have just a few more minutes alone together.

"Yeah." Hal nodded roughly, "I guess it's time they get some sleep."

Lourdes opened the door all the way, "C'mon in guys." She said as she flicked the light switch off.

The kids filed into the room silently and all of them went to the same spots they had slept in the night before. All of them except for Rick. The curly haired boy was the last into the room and the moment he reached the first bed – Hal and Ben's bed – he collapsed on it sideways, falling into an immediate sleep.

Hal felt anger at the boy flare up – deep in his chest – and was about to shake him awake.

Before he could, however, Ben grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"It's okay." He assured his brother, "I'll sleep in a sleeping bag tonight." Ben said pointing towards the floor as he saw Hal's face grow angry at Rick. Hal was going to ignore him but then he added quietly, "Plus I know you're gonna wait up for Mike, so this way I'll be closer to you."

Hal was unsure at first – still wanting to teach Rick a lesson about messing with a Mason – but as he looked into his little brother's eyes, he gave in.

Hal nodded roughly as Lourdes came over, and made a spot for her and Ben to lay next to each other on the floor.

Soon all of the kids were lying down and drifting off to sleep.

Hal sat down in a chair – seeing that it was the closest place he could get to Ben and still wait up for Mike – and watched the kids as their breathing deepened and they all drifted off into warm dreams.

The room was dark except for the small camping lamp on the floor next to Hal and the moonlight, which filtered in through the windows, casting a gentle silvery light on the room.

Hal looked over at Ben. His head was at the wall and his feet pointing to where Hal sat in the chair, rocking back and forth, and Lourdes was laying the other way around.

He could hear Ben breathing in and out, deep and slow, as he slept, and the sound comforted him.

Soon Mike came back to the room – nodding at Hal, but not saying anything else – as he stood by the window and looked out into the night.

Hal sat silently, at Lourdes' head and Ben's feet, eating an apple that he left to get himself not long before Mike came back.

"I wish you'd known him before." Mike said – breaking the silence – as Hal took a bite of his apple. "Sick as he was, I never heard a complaint." He turned around, facing Hal, "Not once."

Both of their eyes' went to Rick, who was sleeping in an almost coma-like manner.

Hal couldn't stand the kid, but seeing Mike lay his hand on the dark-skinned boy's head, reminded him of his own dad. He couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for Rick at that moment.

"Lord, he'd make me laugh." Mike smiled fondly at the memories that filled his mind.

Hal watched as the older man rubbed his son's head. Mike's face went through a range of emotions, from reminiscent joy, to pain and worry, before finally settling on righteous anger.

"I hated it when he was taken." He said lowly, looking up and meeting Hal's eyes.

Hal nodded, he knew the feeling. The same feeling he got when they killed his mother, when they stole his brother.

"But I hate what they did to him even more." Mike finished and Hal felt a feeling of kinship with Mike.

The circumstances weren't exactly the same but he and Mike were in the same boat. He trembled every time he thought about the day Ben got taken, but he felt unsurpassed anger whenever he thought of what they'd done to his little brother. That thing they had put into his back, and now the metal spines that were left as a scar.

Suddenly the older man turned and picked up his gun slinging it over his shoulder.

Hal leaned forward in his chair, concern showing on his face, "Mike, what's going on?" He asked deeply.

Mike cocked the gun and woke Lourdes up.

"Hal?" She asked immediately – looking at him with worried eyes.

"Grab your weapon." He ordered Hal, before turning to Lourdes, "Gather the others, we're leaving this place now." Lourdes immediately turned and began shaking the kids awake, "Clayton's made a deal with the Skitters." Mike said shortly, leaning down to wake up Rick.

Hal was immediately moving, slinging his rifle over his shoulders and tapping Ben's ankle.

He saw Lourdes lean over Ben, shaking his shoulder and whispering, "We gotta go. Get your shoes on." She said as Ben's head lifted from his pillow slowly, "We gotta get out of here. Get up."

Hal was the first one to the door and peaked out, scanning the hall for Clayton or his men, as Mike and Lourdes finished getting the others up and helping them get ready.

The sixteen year old was amazed at the speed that the kids of the 2nd Mass were ready to go, and he led them down the spiral staircase. Behind him was Lourdes, followed by Ben and then the rest of the kids, with Mike and Rick at the back.

He heard Mike shush the kids as they trampled down the stairs, heading for the front door.

Hal stopped, dead in his tracks, at the second floor. Standing there was Tessa, holding a glass of water and looking afraid and confused.

"Hal?" She asked; her voice almost childlike as she looked at the line of kids behind him frantically, "What're you doing?"

Hal stepped away from the kids and walked up to Tessa, staring her down, "Clayton made a deal with the Skitters?" He asked bitterly, "Tell me you don't know about this." He shook his head and could feel sweat forming on his face.

She shook her head and let out an upset breath, "I was gonna talk to them about you." Her eyes looked into Hal's and he saw the insanity there, "Fix it so that you could stay." She nodded, trying to move closer to Hal.

Hal's eyes widened as he realized the extent of her delusion. She knew about what was going to happen to the kids – to Hal's brothers – and she thought that just because she had tried to get Hal to stay, it made it all better.

Hal stepped back from her, holding in his rage and trying not to slam his fist into her face, "Go." He said softly, but with an authority none of the kids had ever heard before. He tapped Lourdes' shoulder, sending her off down the stairs, "Go." He said again as he placed his hand on the small of Ben's back, "Go." He repeated over and over as he pushed each kid forward. They needed to get out of this house, now.

"They're never gonna let you leave." Tessa said, sounding like a spoiled child, "Dad!" She screamed.

Hal turned and reached out, trying to grab her and pull her back. He needed to shut her up. She was putting all of their lives in danger.

He felt strong fingers grab his shoulder and push him away from Tessa and towards the stairs, "No time. Gotta go." Mike rushed, as they both took off down the stairs.

"Dad! Wake up they're leaving!" Hal could hear her screaming on the floor above them, as the group quickly took off out the front door.

"Go, go, go." Mike waved the other kids past him and turned around, aiming his gun at the balcony above them.

Hal passed Mike and saw him trying to get Rick to move faster. The oldest Mason boy had caught up with the back of the line as they passed under the archway, leaving the sanctuary.

He found Matt – falling behind the rest of the group – and quickly scooped up the youngest boy, throwing him over his shoulder and running after the others.

Behind him he could hear the sanctuary coming to life as Clayton's men flooded out of the building. The beams of flashlights were shining all around them, and Hal knew that if Clayton gave the order, his men could fill them all with hot metal.

"We need the little ones alive!" Hal heard Clayton voice shout in a panic.

Suddenly Hal heard shots fire and turned back. Mike was taking cover behind a broken down red pickup truck, and firing at Clayton and his men. Rick was crouched down next to him and both of them ducked their heads as Clayton's men opened up and bullets went ricocheting off of the hood.

They were far behind the rest of the kids, and Hal couldn't leave them there to die. He stopped – setting Matt down and pushing him forward – and waved Jimmy and a bunch of others past him. "C'mon go, go." Hal ordered, out of breath.

He saw the look in Ben's eyes as he got close and knew that his brother wasn't going anywhere, but then Hal whispered, "You need to take care of Matt." There was an immediate change in his face, and a grudging acceptance came into his eyes.

"I'll be right behind you." Hal said, to an uncertain Ben, "Promise."

Ben nodded and continued past him, knowing that his big brother didn't break promises.

"I swear to God, I'll kill the next man I see!" Mike declared in a rage, gripping his gun tightly and preparing to fire again.

Before Hal could head back to Mike he saw Lourdes stopped and waving at him, "C'mon!" She hissed, "Hal let's go!"

Hal shook his head and pointed after the kids, "Go now!" He ordered.

He could see by the look in her eyes that she wasn't going to listen, but then a new round of bullets hit the ground closer to them and a new emotion overpowered her will. Fear. It propelled her away without another word, and Hal ducked down, trying to avoid the bullets as they zipped through the air above him.

"Mike!" Hal called, getting the man's attention, "Come on!" He waved Mike towards him.

Mike shook his head and made a frustrated gesture at Rick, who sat watching the distance with a robotic look on his face.

Hal clenched his teeth and tightened his jaw, before letting out a irritated sigh and running back to them. He crouched down next to them, peeking over the truck and seeing Clayton's men with their rifles trained on the three of them.

Hal blew out an angry breath and shot daggers at Rick.

"I got this, you two keep going." Mike said.

"You can't outshoot all those guys."

"I can try for a while." Mike said, as he loaded a mag into his rifle.

Hal bit down on his lip and looked at Rick. They could've all been long gone if he wasn't so uninterested in fleeing for his life. It actually seemed like he wanted to stay behind. Wanted to get caught and returned to the Skitters.

Mike looked back at Hal, and forced the teen to look him in the eyes. "You just gotta promise me you'll take care of Rick."

Hal looked between Mike and Rick, his eyes revealing the look of a helpless child, as he tried to make a decision.

As more bullets hit the ground near them, Hal made a snap decision. He needed to get back to his brothers.

"Okay." He said, reluctantly, grabbing Rick's arm and attempting to pull the boy away.

Before he could, Mike grabbed his son's shoulder and leaned up, pressing his forehead to Rick's.

"Listen, Ricky." He said, his voice filled with emotion, "No matter what happens. I love you. Always, you hear me?" Hal's eyes dropped to the ground and he tried to let them have their moment, "But you gotta go, you gotta run." When Mike leaned away from his son he said, "You stay with Hal. I'll see you soon." Then his eyes went to Hal and he said, "Go." A fierce look came over his face as fired on Clayton's men, covering Hal's and Rick's retreat.

Hal was quick to pull Rick away, as they headed for the forest line in the distance. It took longer than it should've because he had to pull Rick along, but they eventually reached the forest where they found the kids waiting for them.

Hal shot Ben and Lourdes both an angry glare. They shouldn't have waited. They put all the kids' lives at risk by doing that. But there was no time for that now.

"Go!" He commanded.

The group had just gotten started moving again, all of them breaking into sprints, when there was a sudden burst of gunfire behind them. It was followed by one lone shot, which rang out – more defined and more frightening than all the others – in the cold night air.

Hal knew that that was the shot that ended it all. Mike was dead. He and Rick both stopped, looking back. They only paused for a moment however. Hal was going to get Rick to safety; he was going to keep his promise to Mike.

When he looked back at Rick, he saw fear and worry in his eyes. It was the first time since meeting the boy that he'd seen anything other than coldness, contempt, and hatred in the dark eyes.

Hal started moving again, grabbing Rick's shoulder and whispering, "C'mon. Let's go, let's go." As he pushed Rick forward, into the dark forest.

Hal kept the group moving all night. He wasn't going to let Mike's sacrifice go to waste and he wasn't going to let Clayton hand his brothers off to the Skitters. Not again.

"Keep going!" He ordered like a taskmaster when a few kid's started complaining about their aching bodies.

He wished he could let them take a break and rest, but he wasn't taking the chance. At times they were miles ahead of Clayton and his men, but whenever they let their pace slow – even the slightest bit – they could hear heavy footsteps creeping up on them.

By the time the sun rose and they entered a nice – albeit abandoned – suburban neighborhood, they hadn't heard anything from Clayton in a few hours. That's when Hal's will began to give way to his fatigue.

"Haven't heard anything in a while." He mumbled to Lourdes, who was walking at his side as they turned onto yet another abandoned street, lined with expensive homes, "Maybe we lost 'em."

"It's still a long way back to the school." Lourdes said, exhaustion dripping off of every word.

They were all tired, sweating, and dirty, even Ben and Rick. Hal knew they couldn't keep this up much longer.

Ben and Matt walked up and slowly plodded alongside Hal and Lourdes, as Hal examined the houses around them.

"What d'ya think?" Lourdes asked, looking up at Hal for guidance.

Hal glanced back at the sluggish faces around him, "I think I'm about to fall over." He said and pointed to a large house, "Better it happens inside than out."

He stopped and turned to face the group, signaling the kids in the back that they were turning, "Let's go this way." He waved, taking them up the driveway and towards the house.

It had those stone walls that were made of different big rocks, big glass windows, and a two car garage. Hal didn't know how defensible it was, but his weary brain didn't really care right now. All he cared about was that it looked comfortable.

"How's Mike gonna find us?" Hal looked down and saw Matt looking up at him – obliviousness clouding his eyes.

The older boy glanced back to make sure they were all there and saw Rick at the back of the group, – lagging behind as usual.

"He told us to keep moving." Hal said, "He's gonna try to catch up, alright?" Hal knew he was lying but he couldn't tell his brother that Mike was dead.

Matt sighed, "Okay." He said bleakly.

"Alright everybody," Hal called to the group as they stopped at the front porch, "We're gonna hold up here for a couple hours. Then we're gonna move out."

The kids made sounds of relief, finally being allowed to rest their sore muscles.

When the group entered the house, Lourdes immediately set off to find the bedrooms. She returned a moment later and called for all the kids to go up to bed and rest for a little while, before they had to get moving again.

Hal stood in the kitchen as he watched her disappear back up the steps, followed by most of the kids.

The only ones who didn't go were Rick, – who sat on a couch in the living room like a robot – Ben, and Jimmy.

Hal looked over and met Ben's eyes. He could tell that his brother was tired and nodded up the steps, "Go with Lourdes." He said, "Get some rest."

Ben shook his head, "I'm fine." He lied.

Hal just dropped his eyes to his feet, shaking his head futilely. Ben was just as stubborn as he was.

The sixteen year old leaned back against the kitchen counter and surveyed the large open house.

Jimmy and Ben had joined Rick in the living room, but both of them looked extremely uncomfortable. Hal couldn't blame them. Rick was unnerving.

As Hal's eyes grazed over the large wooden piano, followed by the huge plasma screen T.V. mounted on the wall, he spotted a door at the far end of the living room.

It took him a moment to realize that it led to the garage, but when he did an idea formed in his head.

Hal went to his backpack and pulled out the lacrosse ball he'd found the night they rescued Ben. He didn't know why he'd kept it, but it comforted him.

"Ben." Hal called, tossing the ball up and down, and acting completely normal, "Come play with me?" He asked, nodding towards the door.

To Jimmy it probably sounded like he meant tossing around the ball, but Ben caught the double meaning.

His cheeks immediately turned red and he nodded nervously, "Uh, um, yeah."

"Cool." Hal said nonchalantly and walked with Ben towards the garage door.

Hal saw the look in Jimmy's eyes as they were leaving. The thirteen year old didn't want to be left alone with Rick.

Jimmy looked hopeful that Hal would invite him along too.

Hal felt a little bad at first, but then remembered how Jimmy ignored Ben on the soccer field and avoided him at dinner, and his guilt was swept away. Plus he couldn't exactly invite Jimmy to join them, considering what his plan was.

Hal pulled open the door and waited for Ben to enter before following and shutting it behind them with a heavy click.

Once they were both inside the garage, Hal picked up a jump rope that was left on the floor by the previous occupants of the house and tied one end in a knot around the door handle and the other to a shelf, so that no one could open the door. It wasn't fool proof but it was good enough for now. Hal didn't have enough blood in his brain to be thinking of any better plans anyway.

He then walked over to his younger brother and placed a hand on his hip and the other on the back of his neck, guiding Ben's mouth to his. Hal let his tongue slide along Ben's lips and the smaller boy shivered in pleasure.

Ben felt his knees starting to weaken beneath him and he was pretty sure that the only thing keeping him on his feet was Hal's hand on his hip.

Hal pulled off of his mouth and pressed his forehead to his brother's, "Gotta be quick." Hal panted, as their breath mixed and thickened the air between them.

"What if they hear?" Ben mumbled, realizing that they weren't that far from Jimmy and Rick.

Hal smirked, "I think I can sound proof us."

Ben was about to ask how, but Hal pushed him backwards. He fell and landed of the hood of a red sports car.

Hal didn't wait for Ben to get up, instead he circled around the front of the car and got in the driver's side.

Ben got up quickly and was about to get in on the passenger side when Hal reached over and locked it.

He looked into Hal's eyes questioningly and the older boy smiled roguishly as he patted his lap.

The blonde boy understood what Hal wanted immediately and scrambled around the car to Hal's side. The older boy popped open the door and stretched his arms out, "What can I do for you?" He asked, that same playful smile still playing over his lips.

Instead of responding, Ben just climbed into the car – sitting on Hal's lap with his knees on either side of Hal's thighs – and shut the door behind him.

"Oh." Hal said, mock-surprise ringing in his voice, "I'd be happy to help with that." He mumbled and thrusted upwards into Ben's crotch.

Ben felt his head grow hot and he couldn't think anymore. Already the car was hot and sweat was beginning to form across his cheeks.

"Hal." Ben moaned as he let his head fall onto his big brothers sturdy chest.

"Yes?" Hal asked nonchalantly as he continued to grind against Ben.

Ben pressed his lips to Hal's neck and tried to keep a smile from forming there – uselessly. He shook his head and punched Hal teasingly in the stomach.

"We're getting into the whole violence thing now?" Hal smirked and wrapped a hand in Ben's hair, tugging but not hard enough to hurt him, "I could get into that."

"Hal shut your goddamn mouth."

Hal decided to let Ben's language slide for once and surprised his brother by leaning forward – only an inch between their lips – "Make me." He challenged in the same way that Ben had done the day before, in the woods.

Ben couldn't help but smile at his brother's tone and leaned forward, pressing their lips together again.

Hal moved his lips against his brother's and eventually got the younger boy to open them and let his tongue in. He slid his tongue into Ben's mouth and deepened their kiss, grabbing Ben's jaw with one hand.

Ben moaned around Hal's tongue before he, reluctantly, pulled away from the kiss.

Hal looked at Ben, his lustful eyes looking slightly confused.

Ben smiled and shook his head at his brother's heavy lidded gaze and dark, hungry, eyes.

"We can't take forever." Ben reminded his brother that Lourdes would eventually come looking for them.

Hal nodded and tapped Ben's side, "Up."

Ben complied lifting himself off of Hal's lap so that his brother could unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. He was able to slide them down to his mid-thighs before Ben sat back down and let his head fall against Hal's neck.

Hal could hear his deep breathing and feel his warm breath on his skin. The older boy nudged Ben with his shoulder, "You alright?" He asked.

Ben was silent for a moment, but eventually answered, "Yeah." He sounded thoughtful, "I'm just thinking."

"Really?" Hal deadpanned, "What could you possibly be thinking about right now?"

Ben shrugged, "Just stuff. Us."

Hal smiled and leaned down, kissing the top of Ben's sweaty head, "Don't. It's depressing."

Ben laughed, "It really is, isn't it?"

They both sat in silence for a minute, letting their fucked up situation sink in on them. Two brothers in an incestuous relationship isn't acceptable – or right – on normal circumstances, but add that to the fact that they had just lost their mother in this post-apocalyptic, alien infested world, where people turned on each other for the stupidest reasons and 90% of the human race had been wiped out, and it was a shit storm.

Ben could feel Hal's body losing its familiar heat as his big brother began to retreat into himself, and close himself off from Ben.

If he didn't do something then they'd stop and Hal would probably try to pretend like the past few days had never happened. He wasn't going to let that happen.

Ben reached in between them and grabbed Hal's dick, jerking it until it grew hard. He could feel Hal's surprise and was momentarily worried that Hal was about to push him off, but then the heat came back and the most beautiful sound came from his brother's mouth.

"Ben." Hal grunted, as Ben's hand slid over his clothed length.

Ben continued to stroke his brother's dick through his boxers and Hal let his eyes drift shut and his head fall back, relaxing into Ben's touch.

Suddenly the weight on his lap disappeared and he opened his eyes to look down and see what Ben was doing. He saw his brother on his knees, on the car floor.

He cracked a smile and reached a hand out to rub Ben's head, "Always taking care of me." He mumbled.

Ben smiled and shook his head, "Shut up."

He was now focused on his brother's dick again but he could feel Hal's knees shaking as the older boy chuckled deeply.

Ben looked at his brother's manhood again. It looked bigger from this angle and it made Ben worry about fitting it all in his mouth. But he'd done it before and he knew he could do it again.

The smaller boy reached up and pulled Hal's boxers down to meet his pants on his thighs, before scooting closer and leaning in.

He got as close as he could, his breath ghosting over Hal's dick, but he didn't take the large organ into his mouth like Hal expected. Instead he teased Hal with his tongue, flicking it out at the head of his dick and tracing it along his brother's sensitive skin.

He stopped and looked up with barely contained laughter, "Am I doing it right?" He asked childishly.

Hal was trying to regain control of his body – which was thrusting forward, eager for the warm tongue that was no longer there – as he looked down at Ben. He wanted to punch his brother's smug little face, "Just suck me already." He grunted.

"Is that a demand or a request?" Ben asked, still getting pleasure out of torturing his older brother.

"Ben." Hal let out a Ben-like whine, "Please just do it."

Ben laughed at how he could make his brother crumble, but brought his lips to his dick nonetheless. He parted his soft, pink lips around Hal's dick and let the eight inch organ into his mouth.

Hal thrusted into the warm, wet cavern and used his legs to pull Ben closer – squishing the younger boy's ribs against the seat.

Ben didn't say anything though, he knew that he had Hal right where he wanted him and he could finally make his brother cum first.

Ben dragged his tongue up the underside a few times, before opening his mouth wider and taking more of it into his mouth.

Hal thrusted further into Ben's mouth and Ben took his dick in deeper without an argument. The back of his throat was starting to burn but he couldn't complain. He was actually pretty happy. He didn't have Hal all to himself very often and he wasn't going to whine during the times that he did.

In the back of Hal's mind was a buzzing sound that kept warning him to hurry this up. He knew Lourdes wasn't going to take forever and that eventually someone would come check on them, but right now his focus was on the warm wetness surrounding his dick.

The older boy tried to slow his thrusting into Ben's mouth, not wanting to choke his brother, but when Ben flicked his tongue across the head of his dick, he couldn't help it and shoved his entire dick into the blonde boy's mouth.

"Holy crap Ben." Hal shuddered, as he suffocated Ben with his dick.

Ben felt Hal's dick force itself down his entire throat and cut off his air completely, but even then he didn't stop. He knew Hal was getting close and he wasn't going to let up now. Hal's pubes were tickling Ben's face but it didn't stop him. Neither did the burning in his throat or the complete lack of oxygen.

Abruptly he was shoved off of Hal's dick, and hit his head against the bottom of the steering wheel.

"Jesus Christ Ben!" Hal scolded, "Your face is fucking purple!"

Ben didn't respond at first, instead he focused on taking deep steady breaths, trying to disperse the murkiness from his mind.

Hal felt his anger at his brother for almost suffocating himself completely dissipate when he saw the long strand of saliva running from the tip of his dick to Ben's lower lip.

He couldn't be upset with Ben when he looked that sexy.

Deciding not to continue with his planned reprimanding, he patted Ben's shoulder, "Just don't hurt yourself. Okay?" He asked Ben, who was just regaining clarity in his mind.

The younger boy nodded, "Yeah." He said dumbly, "Just wanted you to cum in my mouth." He said without thinking.

Hal's entire frame began to shake with laughter, "You definitely wouldn't have said that if your brain wasn't running on minimum oxygen right now." Then he thought over Ben's words, "And don't swear. I'm done warning you."

Ben had finally cleared his thoughts and looked up at his brother, "Wasn't a swear." He said, cunningly. Hal had to be shitting him if he was trying to say that cum was a swear. And even if it was – which it wasn't – Hal was still being ridiculous. He'd fuck his little brother, but letting him swear? Nope. That was where the line got crossed.

"I don't care." Hal asserted, "I don't want to hear it coming out of your mouth."

Ben just shook his head. Hal was unnecessarily stupid sometimes. He didn't say anything back though, he knew Hal wasn't going to budge on this issue. So instead he brought his head forward again and took a few inches of Hal's dick into his mouth.

Hal moaned huskily as Ben's tongue swirled along his length and his brother sucked on his dick.

Ben quickened his pace and soon his mouth was sliding over Hal's dick at an unbearable pace for the older boy. His dick twitched and he almost shot his load down his brother's throat. But then he realized what Ben was doing.

The little shit thought he could actually make Hal cum first. He would've laughed if Ben's warm mouth wasn't engulfing his dick, so instead he decided to teach Ben a lesson.

He brought his leg forward and pressed it in between Ben's legs.

The younger boy felt pressure against his throbbing dick as Hal pushed his leg up against his crotch.

Hal could feel Ben's body tense as he involuntarily thrusted against the older boy's leg. Ben's dick was harder than it'd ever been, and the denim fabric surrounding him felt even more suffocating than Hal's dick in his mouth.

"Thought I'd let you win math geek?" Hal smirked, faking confidence as he tried to hold in his own orgasm.

_Fuck you Hal._ Ben thought, and in revenge let his teeth lightly scrape over Hal's dick.

That was another setback in Hal's plans. The only thing that stopped him from shooting his cum into his brother's throat right that second was his pride.

"Ben you kinky bastard." He breathed out heavily, his confident tone faltering and just how much he was struggling to not finish first showing to the smaller boy.

Ben gained some resolve and picked up more speed, slamming back and forth across Hal's length, and trying to hold back his own thrusts against his leg.

Hal wasn't going to let his little brother beat him though. So he pressed his leg harder against Ben. He knew the way his brother's body worked and he knew just where to apply pressure to make him tick.

When he felt Ben's pace falter and his tongue momentarily stop he knew he was going to win.

The older boy had his brother whimpering and bucking his hips against his leg in seconds, and when Hal applied just the right pressure to Ben's crotch, he could feel the shudder run through the smaller body.

Ben was trying so hard not to cum – he wanted to last longer than Hal more than anything – but he couldn't help it, Hal was touching him in just the right ways and he wasn't even using his hands. His face was turning red and every muscle in his neck was strained as he tried to hold in his orgasm, but in the end Hal won and the younger boy shot his load all over the inside of his boxers.

As if to make his defeat even more humiliating, the moment he had finished riding out his orgasm and humping Hal's leg, he felt his brother's warm salty cum fill his throat. He tried to swallow it all but there was just too much and he had to pull off.

When he sat back he felt the last of Hal's cum splash across his face.

This just kept getting more and more degrading.

He could hear Hal erupt into a fit of laughter when he saw the younger boy with cum streaked across his face.

Ben got up and sat in Hal's lap again, surprising the older boy. He looked at Hal with a tough glare, "Lick it off." He demanded, pointing to the cum on his face.

"No way, that's mine." Hal laughed, "That'd be weird."

He reached a finger out anyway and swiped some off his face. But instead of putting it in his mouth, he shoved his finger into Ben's and forced him to suck it off.

"See?" Hal reasoned, "That's much more normal."

_Yeah, 'cause swallowing your big brother's cum is something that most kid's do._ Ben thought sarcastically.

Hal pulled a tissue out of the glove compartment and cleaned the leftover cum from Ben's face.

"Stop glaring at me. You know you like it." Hal said as he finished wiping the rest of his cum from Ben's forehead.

Ben just shook his head in frustration and reached over to open the door.

Before his fingers reached the handle, Hal grabbed his wrist and smashed their lips together.

It was a short kiss, quick and rough, but Ben could sense Hal's anxiety and he knew that his brother was doing his best to get them all back to the school safely. He knew it wasn't good for Hal to be stressing out this much, but there was nothing he could do to change it. Hal was going to worry about them, that's just the way he was – especially when they didn't have their dad around to make it all right.

Ben linked his fingers with Hal's and squeezed before pulling away so that he could climb out of the car. He heard Hal following after him and a moment later the older boy brushed by him to untie the jump rope from the door.

As Hal walked into the living room and saw Rick and Jimmy he held his arms up victoriously, "I won."

Ben was amazed at how quickly his brother's mood could shift – even if he was just putting on his usual cocky act.

Again Ben was the only one who really knew what Hal was talking about and he looked away from the others; trying to avoid further humiliation.

Hal walked back into the kitchen as Ben took a seat next to Rick on the couch. The oldest boy was picking up a six month old pot of coffee and examining the dusty contents, when Lourdes came back downstairs; a few pillows and blankets tucked under her arms.

"The rest of the kids are up in the bedrooms." She said as she reached the bottom of the steps, "And they're already asleep."

Hal set the pot of coffee down and looked over his shoulder to see her cross the room and stroke her hand over the large wooden piano.

Hal took a breath and set his hand on the back of one of the kitchen chairs, "You play?" He asked, nodding at the piano.

Lourdes reached for the music book on top and smiled, looking at Hal like a child on Christmas morning, "It's been a while." She opened the book up and her smile grew, "This was one of my favorites."

She set the book down and began to play. They all listened as the music filled the house. Hal knew it was a church song but he didn't know which one exactly; he only knew that it sounded hopeful and optimistic. And they all needed a little bit of that these days.

He leaned over the kitchen table and examined the birthday cake there. It was small – probably just for the family – and had a large number 6 candle in the center. Hal couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the little girl who was celebrating her birthday when the Skitters attacked, as he pressed his finger to the crusted brown exterior.

He moved away from the table and continued to explore the kitchen, finding an old bottle of water; abandoned on the counter.

Hal picked up the bottle and blew off six months' worth of dust. A smirk came to his lips and he began searching for a glass so that he could slake his dry throat.

He found a glass in the cabinet and unscrewed the top of the bottle, pouring himself some water.

"Think they'll find us?"

Hal looked over his shoulder and saw that Ben had got up and was now standing right behind him.

"They'll try." He said as he put the cap back on the bottle and set it down, "You should get some sleep."

"Not tired." Ben lied again, and shook his head when Hal offer him some water.

The fourteen year old took a deep breath and looked into Hal's eyes. In that second Hal knew he wasn't going to like what Ben had to say.

"I should go ahead." Ben said, "Try and get help."

"No." Hal said immediately. He wasn't going to let Ben leave, especially after what just happened between them in the garage. He wouldn't go from that closeness to being separated. "No." He shook his head, "We're staying together. We'll get a couple hours of sleep and then we'll head out." Hal took a sip of his water and leveled his eyes with Ben's making his point absolutely clear.

"You're exhausted." Ben argued in a hushed voice. At first Hal's eyes challenged it, then he repeated, gentler and more intimate, "You're exhausted."

Hal pulled the glass away from his lips; but he didn't let his eyes move from Ben's. He wasn't going to let this happen.

Ben knew that he needed to convince Hal now or he'd never get to go and they'd all likely be captured and brought back to Clayton.

"I can move faster on my own." He reasoned, placing a hand on his chest, and reminded Hal of his strength.

Hal immediately looked down, angry that Ben brought up his abilities again.

"Let me do this." Ben said. Hal had gotten to prove himself two days ago, now it was Ben's turn.

Suddenly Jimmy interrupted from his spot, sitting on the ground with his back against the wall, "You sure that's a good idea."

Both of the boys looked at Jimmy. Hal had a wary look on his face, worried about what Jimmy was going to say to his brother, but Ben's face was just confused. He shrugged, "Why wouldn't it be?"

Jimmy looked away quickly before looking back, "What if you get lost? Or you just . . . keep going."

A confused smiled came to Ben's lips as he shook his head slightly, "Keep going where?"

Hal knew what Jimmy was getting at. He watched his brother's innocent face as he questioned the younger boy and knew that Ben wouldn't abandon them. Wouldn't go back to the Skitters.

"Someplace safer." Jimmy said.

Hal took a deep breath, trying to steel himself for what he knew he had to do.

He stood up straight and said, "The only place he's going," He looked at Jimmy and warned him to back off, "Is the school." He looked back at Ben and saw the happy disbelief in his eyes, "And he's right." He took another breath, walking towards the front door, "We need the help."

Hal placed both his hands on the back of his neck and sighed, as Ben followed him away from the others.

He grabbed Ben's coat off of the table and threw it at his brother. Then he pointed a finger at Ben, making sure the boy understood him completely, "You go to that highway and you follow it." Hal's voice had a hardened commanding note in it that Ben had never heard and he knew that Hal was giving him an order that he'd better follow to the letter, "You stay off road as much as you can. And if you see or hear anybody. . ." He paused trying to hold in his bubbling anger, "You run." He ordered, "You run all the way back to the school."

"Okay." Ben tried to say, but his voice caught in his throat as he took it all in. He knew that what Hal was doing must've been more painful than anything else and he didn't want to disappoint him.

He nodded as Hal grabbed his shoulder and squeezed tightly; wanting Ben to realize how hard it was for him to let his baby brother go. Hal looked into Ben's eyes and he made sure Ben understood how much he loved him just through that look.

The oldest boy quickly pushed Ben past him, towards the front door. He couldn't stand it any longer. If Ben didn't leave now, Hal probably wouldn't ever let him.

"Hal." Ben said, stopping and turning back around to face his brother. He knew what he wanted to say, but his brother's angrily intense eyes, made him hesitate, "I, um," He breathed deeply; "I never said thanks. For getting me from the Skitters."

Hal could see the vulnerability in his brother's eyes and knew that he needed Hal to hold him and make everything okay, but Hal couldn't do that. Not right now. Not in front of the others. Instead he just nodded, "You're welcome."

Both of them were taking deep breaths, opening their mouths but not knowing what to say. There wasn't much too say in a situation like this. Hal stepped closer to his brother and looked at him with a mixture of anger and love, as he said the only thing left to say.

"Math geek."

Ben immediately smiled and shoved Hal's shoulder, "Dumb jock."

Hal let a smile break through his hardened exterior as he and Ben stared at each other. They both knew that this might be the last time they were together, but neither could do anything about it. Ben needed to do this and Hal needed to stay and protect the kids.

Ben felt tears sting his eyes and had to turn away. He needed to leave now. Both of them were at their breaking points and if he stayed much longer neither of them would have the strength to go through with this.

So without another word, another look, or another touch, Ben headed out the front door. Not knowing if he was ever going to see his brother again.

Hal watched him leave and barely held himself back from charging after him and dragging him back. He clenched his jaw in anger.

This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Ben was supposed to be in school right now, learning and doing other dorky things. Hal was supposed to be playing lacrosse and struggling to get through senior year. They were all supposed to be back in their homes, with their families. Their mom was supposed to be alive.

But that's not how it was. Things weren't right and they never would be. But if they all fought hard enough and sacrificed enough, then maybe, just maybe, they could reclaim some sense of normalcy.

And that was why Hal let Ben leave. Difficult things needed to be done if they hoped to win this war. If they ever wanted to have their lives back.

It was almost two hours later when Hal was walking through the front room of the house, looking out the windows for any sign of Clayton, when everything went to shit.

He was walking back into the living room/kitchen, where Jimmy and Matt were playing Battleship, and looked over to see Lourdes rummaging through all the cabinets in the kitchen.

"G4." Matt said.

"Ah psyche," Jimmy said, "Not even close."

It reminded Hal of the way Matt and Ben used to act back home.

Hal's mind was so focused on being on lookout for Clayton that – for a moment – he thought Jimmy was Ben, and laid a hand on the back of his neck as he passed. When his fingers touched Jimmy's skin and he didn't feel the expected heat and comfort that Ben gave him, he immediately pulled away and pulled out of his trance-like state of guarding the house. That was his biggest mistake.

"Hey," Jimmy called knocking his fingers on the table.

At first Hal thought he was talking to him and turned, slightly, but didn't stop pacing. He saw Jimmy looking at Rick – who was leaning against the table and staring out the back windows.

"What're you looking at?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm waiting." Rick answered shortly.

Now Hal did stop and he eyed Rick cautiously. He followed Rick's gaze out the window but saw nothing.

He scrunched his eyebrows and rubbed his forehead in frustration as he continued through the kitchen.

"You're worried about Ben." Lourdes stated the obvious as she looked at his exhausted face.

Hal looked at her as he leaned against the counter. She was smiling as she packed supplies from the house into a red bag, and he got the feeling that she wasn't taking the situation they were in as seriously as he was. She actually looked like she was just on a really long, really bad, family vacation.

Ben was risking his life right now, and Hal was going crazy just thinking about it. He hated not knowing where his brother was. But Lourdes was lucky enough not to have that kind of weight on her shoulders.

Hal sighed – knowing he couldn't take his frustration out on her. She was just trying to be optimistic.

"I'm worried about all of them. This must be what my dad goes through." He said, and helped Lourdes put lids on small tupperware containers holding cheerios, "Except for he's a lot better at dealing with it than I am."

"No way! You sunk my battleship!" Matt called out from behind him.

"Guys." Hal said, turning his body to face them – but still using the counter to support his dog-tired weight. "Hey, pack that up, alright. We gotta hit the road here soon." He gestured towards the front door with his hand, before turning back to packing up supplies for when they got moving again.

"Kinda like the old days." Lourdes smiled as she zipped up a pocket on the side of the bag and walked around Hal to grab the hand soap off the counter, "You know, eating in the dining room, board games."

"Yeah." Hal smiled, "Never had the patience for 'em." He said, leaning on the counter and glancing over his shoulder at Matt, "Lacrosse, football, you know, that was my thing."

She lifted her eyebrows as she packed the soap into the bag, "Ever think we'll have this again?"

Hal looked down at the counter for a moment, trying to come up with an answer that was truthful but confident. "Someday." He shrugged when he looked back up.

"You really think we can beat them?" She asked, as she picked the bag up and crossed the kitchen to search through another cabinet.

The question might've seemed pessimistic to someone who didn't know her, but Hal knew that she wasn't doubting. Instead she was hoping.

"I think we're gonna kick their alien ass." He smiled confidently, teeth flashing white.

"Good morning!" A voice rang out in the front yard, loudly echoing through every recess of the house.

Hal felt his smile drop and his body tense as he recognized Clayton's voice. His hand immediately went to his gun – which was hanging from around his neck.

"They found us." Jimmy whispered, pure terror shining in his eyes.

"Hide, be quiet." Hal ordered.

"C'mon out we're taking you home!" Clayton called.

"Stay down." Hal whispered turning to Matt and Lourdes, before moving towards the front of the house as silently as he could.

Hal quickly rushed to the corner of a window facing towards the front yard and peeked out. Clayton was standing in the front yard with about seven men.

"Don't make me come in there for you Hal. Nobody wants to see anybody else get hurt." Clayton said, his voice holding a sureness that irritated Hal. Like he thought Hal was a helpless child.

Hal kept his head down as he dashed to the front door, leaning against the wall next to it and turning the knob. He opened the door slightly and poked his head out, "We know about your deal." He called across the yard. "You need us alive." He continued, using his ace.

"Yeah, well there's a term in war." Clayton responded certainly, "Acceptable losses." Hal's jaw tightened – he did not like the sound of that. "If one of your friends gets hurt or killed; I can live with that."

Hal looked over and saw that Lourdes had gathered all the kids in the doorway from the kitchen. When Clayton's words registered with them he saw the fear flood through all of their eyes as they tensed and grabbed onto one another.

"Can you?" Clayton asked, knowing the answer already.

But Hal wasn't going to play into Clayton's hands. He knew the smart thing would be to stall for time, but he didn't care. Right now, all he could think about was the threat that Clayton had made against the kids – including Lourdes and Matt – and the way he had endangered all of their lives.

This is for them, he thought to himself, before turning and yelling, "Go to hell!"

He fired a few short bursts off into the front yard and watched Clayton's men scatter like ants.

Within moments they were all taking cover behind the large trees in the front yard and Hal had lost his advantage. He moved away from the front door and back to the spot near the window. He needed better cover.

Lourdes told the kids to stay put and ran across the room, ducking behind a couch in the front room. "What're we gonna do now?" She whispered harshly.

Hal felt adrenaline rush through his body and knew he couldn't afford to make any mistakes here. Lives were at stake and it was up to him to get the kids out alive.

"I'm gonna try to hold them off." He huffed, before looking at her and signaling towards the back of the house, "You take 'em out the back."

Hal turned his head to survey the front yard again and saw one of Clayton's men drop to the ground. He hadn't even noticed that man before and he had a perfect line of sight on Hal. Whoever took him down had just saved Hal's life.

His first thought was that his father had showed up to save them, but then he heard the unpleasant sound of Pope's voice ring through the house, "Get your damn head down kid!"

Hal listened immediately and slid down lower against the wall.

This just might have been the first time Hal had ever been happy to hear the sound of Pope's voice as another shot rang out and Clayton's men scrambled to take cover from the new threat.

"Hey Clayton!" Pope yelled as he fired off a few more shots, "How's that Skitter deal working now, huh?"

Clayton motioned for a few men to watch the house and make sure Hal didn't try anything and then ordered, "Nail that son of a bitch!"

Clayton's men opened up on Pope's position and let loose a barrage of hot metal.

Hal felt like his hands were tied behind his back with Clayton's men watching the house. If he moved to help Pope then he'd be in their line of sight and they'd kill him.

There was a short firefight between Pope and Clayton's men, before Pope stopped firing and Clayton said, "Give it up Pope!"

There was no response from Pope and Hal thought that he was dead. He didn't particularly like Pope but he had tried to save them and that meant he was an ally – for now anyway.

Moments passed in silence and Hal's heart sunk as he realized that they had no other options. He had to start firing again – no matter how futile it was – or else Clayton would take him and all the kids back to be harnessed.

He was about to turn to Lourdes – who hadn't left when he told her to, due to the intervention of Pope – and tell her to get the kids and get going, when another new voice boomed across the yard.

"Hold your fire!" His father's voice echoed, "Pope's dead!"

Hal looked over with panic in his eyes as his father appeared at the edge of the tree line, "Clayton it's Tom Mason, I'm coming out!"

"It's dad!" Matt said from the doorway – his body showing clear signs of relief – and he tried to run for the front door.

Hal made angry noises and held up a hand to tell Matt to stay still. At the same time, Lourdes shot forward, and grabbed onto the small boy's shoulders, pulling him back away from the front of the house.

When Lourdes had Matt under control, Hal turned his attention back to the front yard.

His dad was approaching Clayton with his AKM held over his head in a gesture of surrender. That didn't stop Clayton or his men from training their weapons right on Tom, however.

"Well we're not taking any prisoners today Mason." Clayton said.

"Might wanna think about that." Tom said assertively.

"Oh yeah?" Clayton challenged.

"Everything you told us is a lie." Tom stopped in front of Clayton, "I know you haven't talked to Porter." He said and nodded, "'Cause I have and he's on his way."

Hal saw the anxiety and worry spread through Clayton's group. They hadn't wanted to mess with Colonel Porter.

"And you're gonna what? You're gonna offer yourself up as a hostage, is that it?" Clayton asked skeptically.

Tom simply nodded.

"Why?" Clayton demanded, not trusting this at all.

Tom looked at the house and saw Hal in the window, watching with a nervous stare.

"I don't want any of them to get hurt." Tom said truthfully.

Clayton mumbled something to one of his men – Tessa's father – and he stepped forward to disarm Tom of his rifle and his pistol.

Once he had Tom's weapons, Clayton nodded to the house and Tom started walking towards it with his hands behind his head.

"Hal! Matt! Come on out, it's all over!" Tom said as Clayton's men swarmed the driveway, "Everybody come on out!"

Hal was watching his father from his spot at the window and clenched his jaw in resentment. His father shouldn't have given up this easily. If they'd attacked from both directions then they might have been able to take them.

It was too late now though. If Hal tried to fight back Clayton would kill his dad.

He shook his head angrily and stood up, walking to the front door.

Before he opened the door he turned back to the group of kids who were following him and made eye contact with Lourdes, "Keep Matt safe." He said, trusting the girl to watch over his little brother.

She nodded matter-of-factly and smiled down at Matt, patting his shoulder, "Everything's gonna be alright." She assured him.

Hal opened the door and led the kid's outside. He shot his father a disappointed look as he held his hands in the air, letting one of Clayton's men come up and take his MAR. Another man came up to him and pushed aside his coat to pull his pistol out of its holster. He glared at the men, helplessly, as they disarmed him.

"Dad!" Matt shouted as he ran over to their father and into his arms.

Tom quickly pulled away from Matt however and held his hands back up.

"Dad what'd you do?" Hal demanded when he approached his father.

"You would've kept fighting and they would've killed you." Tom stated, leaving no room for arguments, "And I'm not gonna let that happen."

Hal shook his head, "Going back's just as bad-"

"First rule of combat is survive." Tom cut off his son and looked him in the eye, making sure that Hal understood that he did what was right.

Hal bit his tongue as his father turned and began walking away.

He felt the barrel of an assault rifle prod against his lower back and force him to start walking forward.

Clayton's fighters began to escort the group back to the sanctuary. Hal and his father were forced to keep their hands in the air, and the majority of the fighters seemed to be watching them.

Hal felt trapped and he wanted to know where Ben was. If his dad was here then hopefully that meant Ben had at least made it back to the school. He couldn't ask his father though, not while they were being watched like hawks by Clayton's men.

The group walked for hours and Hal began to drift off, thinking about Ben and hoping that he had made it back alright. If not he'd never forgive himself for letting him go. It had been the hardest thing he'd had to do in a while – that was saying a lot considering the post-apocalyptic world he lived in – and he couldn't bear the thought of Ben not being alright. But despite all that . . . he was proud of his brother, no matter what. Hal felt a feeling of nostalgia and sadness sweep over him as he realized that Ben was growing up. Becoming a man.

Hal was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice when the group behind him began to drift further and further away as he, Clayton, and another man pulled ahead.

When he finally did see that it was just the three of them, it was too late. The others were at least fifty feet behind and when Hal looked over his shoulder he saw the worried look on his father's face.

"So, Hal." Clayton started, "Let's talk."

Hal turned and saw a devious smile come over the fighter's face as he moved behind Hal and Clayton. The sixteen year old could almost feel the rifle trained on his back – ready to fire if Hal did anything stupid.

"Talk about what?" Hal spat.

"I just wanted to make a few things clear." Clayton said, "Make sure we understand each other."

Hal was silent and Clayton smiled at the hopeless look in his eyes.

"So," He continued, "There are two ways this can happen. One; you can make this easy on all of us, go back peacefully, and we'll see where it goes from there. Or two; you make it hard and I kill your brothers."

"You son of a bitch!" Hal snarled and launched himself at Clayton, aiming to punch him in the face.

Before he'd gotten more than an inch the fighter behind him had his arms twisted up behind his back. Hal cried out in pain as he felt his shoulders bend as far back as they could.

"Hal!" Hal heard his father's voice call from behind him. He could hear his father struggling with a fighter but he couldn't do anything because of the fighter's vice-like grip on his arms.

"I'd stop if I were you Tom." Clayton called over his shoulder, "The more you struggle, the more Hal's gonna get hurt." Clayton's words seemed to work because the sounds behind them died down.

"Try that again, pretty boy, you'll see what happens." The fighter said as he let go of Hal and shoved the barrel of his rifle into Hal's back, pushing him forward.

"You really should start thinking these things through, Hal." Clayton smirked, "Like I said. If you want your brothers to live, you'll go easy."

"Fuck you." Hal growled.

Clayton let out a low chuckle and met the fighter's eyes, "Kid's and swearing these days." He shook his head, "Don't make me hurt Ben, Hal."

Hal felt all color drain from his face as he looked at Clayton with hollow eyes, "You have Ben?" His voice was empty.

Clayton just shook his head and Hal felt relief flood through him, "But I can get him easily."

The fight came back into Hal and he shot Clayton a challenging look, "Not if he's back at the school. You can't touch him there."

"No." Clayton conceded, "But what I can do is get him to come to me."

Hal shook his head, "He's not stupid." He spat, "He wouldn't do that."

"Oh he would, and he will. If you don't follow orders, that is."

"You've got nothing." Hal smirked.

"Actually, I have everything I need." Clayton glanced over at Hal, "I have you."

"What're you talking about?" Hal's tone was defensive, and he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"If you don't cooperate and do this the easy way, then I'll just have to use you to get your brother to come to me." Clayton explained.

Hal shook his head again, "He wouldn't go." He lied, knowing that he wasn't fooling anyone. Not even himself.

"Hal," Clayton lifted an eyebrow at the sixteen year old, "Do you really expect me to believe that?" He waited for an answer that he knew wasn't going to come, "I thought so. So what do you think? Easy way or the hard way?"

"He's smart. He'd get away." Hal said frantically, "He wouldn't let you take him back to them."

Clayton nodded and conceded to Hal's point, "You may be right. But that is precisely why I wouldn't let him live long enough to escape."

"What?" Hal's voice was hollow.

"You heard me." Clayton nodded, robotically, "I'd kill him, first chance I got." Clayton thought for a moment, "And if he did happen to escape, well then I'd just let location of your little resistance slip out to the Skitters."

Hal's mind raced with images of what would happen if the Skitters showed up at the school. All the people who would die. All the kids who would get harnessed. All the friends he would lose. Maggie, Dai, Anthony, Weaver, Pope, Uncle Scott, Anne . . . Ben.

Just the thought of everyone being taken by surprise, the adults being killed like cattle, Anne dying to protect a group of children, Maggie going down with guns blazing, the kids being cradled in the arms of those spider bastards, Ben reliving the horror of being taken, almost made Hal puke.

"He wouldn't go." Hal shook his head, "He knows I'd kill him if he went with you." Hal argued with his own doubts more than Clayton, "He knows I wouldn't forgive him."

"But he loves you." Clayton mocked in a sappy voice.

Hal's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he looked at the older man, "Wh-, How did-"

"How did I know?" Clayton chuckled, "You don't hide it very well. If you two weren't brothers, the whole world would have seen it by now."

"Shut up." Hal said, his whole world coming down around him.

"What's the matter Hal?" Clayton taunted him, "It's okay to fuck your brother but not to talk about it?"

Hal made one last attempt at doing some damage to the older man. He turned and threw a punch towards the side of Clayton's face.

His anger and hatred made him sloppy however, and Clayton stepped back – dodging Hal's fist – before slamming the butt of his rifle down on Hal's head.

The sixteen year old went crashing to the ground. He felt the solid asphalt below him rise up to slam against the side of his face. Hal could taste gravel mixed with blood fill his mouth, as the fighter behind him hauled him back up to his feet.

He felt the blood well up on the back of his head, and could hear his dad struggling with the soldiers again, but his body wouldn't move. The fighter was holding him up by his armpits and forcing him to keep moving.

Specks of darkness danced across his vision and everything seemed gray and cloudy. The whole world felt like a dream, one that Hal could watch but couldn't do anything to stop.

He thought he was about to pass out, but instead he used the last of his energy to turn his head and spit right into Clayton's face.

_Fuck you._ He thought and felt a small smile come to his lips as his spit hit Clayton dead center in the face.

Clayton turned and slammed the butt of his gun right into Hal's nose.

Everything went black. The clouds and the spots were gone now, and in their place were pain and the metallic taste of blood. Hal felt himself falling and knew he was tumbling towards unconsciousness.

The last thing he heard before the blackness of oblivion swept him down, was Clayton's voice.

"Your father's a good man, Hal." There was a momentary pause, "It's too bad his sons had to be screw ups."

Hal was unconscious for most of the hike back to the sanctuary, but he eventually came to and was immediately dropped by the fighter who had been holding him up.

He barely had time to get his hands underneath of him before he felt the gravel sting against his palms.

By the time he had dragged himself up to his knees he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Lourdes standing above him with Matt at her side.

"Are you okay?" She asked, with genuine concern in her voice.

Hal scratched the back of his head and tried to shake off the numb feeling that was overwhelming him. "Uh . . . yeah." He said slowly, his mind still groggy from the unintended nap.

"C'mon, we gotta keep moving." She said, holding out a hand.

Hal took her hand and she helped him to his feet. He didn't let go of her hand when he was on his feet though, he felt like he needed it to stay steady. Plus it wasn't all that bad. Her skin was soft, like Ben's, but even more so. It was . . . different. But not bad.

He looked over and saw that her cheeks were pink and felt a little bit bad about holding her hand. He hadn't intended for her to take it that way. He didn't dislike holding her hand, but he wouldn't have done it if he didn't need her to stand up.

He put his other hand on Matt's small shoulder and together his brother and his friend helped him keep up with the rest of the group.

It was about a half an hour later when Hal felt like he could walk on his own and let go of both of them. Ten minutes later he felt back to normal. Maybe Ben wasn't the only one in the family who could recover quickly.

They were nearing the sanctuary now and Hal looked down at his youngest brother. Matt's forehead was sweating and he looked like he was ready to collapse. Without asking, Hal reached down and scooped up the boy in his arms and carried him the rest of the way.

If it were under normal circumstances, Matt would have kicked and screamed to be put back down – even if he was exhausted – but because of all the shit going on around them the youngest boy kept his mouth shut and laid his head against his big brother's neck.

The group entered the sanctuary a few minutes later and Matt asked, "What's gonna happen to dad?" In a small voice as they trudged up the hill to the house.

Hal tightened his grip on his brother's thigh and lower back and answered honestly – too tired to try and comfort the small boy, "I don't know." He breathed, as they watched their dad approach the house with his hands still held in the air.

"Alright," Clayton called once they had all reached the front yard – the same place that they had played soccer just one day ago – and motioned off to the side, "Get all the kids in the stable. Now."

A fighter approached Hal and snaked an arm in-between his and Matt's bodies, trying to take the smaller boy from him.

As if on command, Lourdes sprang out of nowhere and called, "Hey!" As she grabbed Matt away from the man and helped Hal set him down, "Hey, hey I got him." She said and shoved the man's arm away, giving him a sharp look, "I got him."

"Keep going. Stay with them." The fighter grumbled as he gently pressed his rifle against their backs.

Hal watched helplessly as he and his father were separated from the group. The fighters began to herd all the kids toward the barn like cattle, but Matt turned back – breaking out of Lourdes' grasp.

The next few things happened so quickly that when it was all over, Hal was left dazed and wondering what was going on.

"No!" Matt yelped, "I'm not going! Dad!"

The fighter behind Matt grabbed onto him at the same time that Tom made an attempt to go over to his son. That attempt was stopped by a fighter who aimed his rifle at Tom. Hal's father stopped his movements and raised his hands high in a show of surrender.

Then a shot rang out. At first Hal thought that his father had been shot, but then the man buckled to the ground.

Looking towards the doorway – where the shot had come from – Hal saw Weaver and Dai exiting the house, assault rifles trained on Clayton's fighters.

2nd Mass fighters were now swarming out of the house and within moments there were at least a dozen in the yard.

"Drop 'em!" Weaver ordered Clayton's fighters to drop their weapons.

One man decided to be stupid and attempted to fire a shot at Weaver. The captain turned like a machine and fired off a single shot into the fighter. Killing him instantly.

Hal recognized the dead man as the one who had been behind him and Clayton earlier. The one who knew about him and Ben.

"Okay who's next?" Weaver challenged, "Who's next?"

All of the fighters began to set down their weapons and put their hands behind their heads.

Hal watched as even Clayton and Tessa's father decided to follow suit.

"Well, what about me Dan?" Clayton asked softly as he approached Weaver. Going into the guise of the captain's longtime friend.

Weaver's face was grim as he eyed Clayton with betrayal clear in his eyes.

"You gonna shoot me too?" Clayton asked, still taking baby steps towards Weaver.

"Only if I have to." Weaver retorted shortly.

Clayton stopped his movements but he was right next to Hal now, and the sixteen year old couldn't help but take some joy out of the fact that he looked broken and defenseless.

Clayton looked past Hal, towards his father, "Tom." He acknowledged, "So what's the next step of this plan of yours?"

The old soldiers face changed rapidly from vulnerability to frenzy as he stepped backwards and pulled a pistol on Hal. "'Cause I was thinking maybe-"

Whatever Clayton had been about to say was cut off by the sound of a bullet ripping through the air. Clayton's face was surprised as his eyes rolled back and his body fell like a paperweight.

The second he saw Clayton's body fall, Hal knew his and Ben's secret was safe. Both Clayton and the other man who had known were both dead. He felt a little bit guilty at being relieved at their deaths, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that Ben was going to be safe.

He looked up slowly, as his dad approached him – rifle in hand. "You okay?" He asked, grasping Hal's bicep and looking into his son's shocked eyes with concern.

"Yeah." Hal gasped, trying to collect himself. He wouldn't admit it aloud but facing down the barrel of Clayton's gun was one of the most frightening moments of his life. He looked down at Clayton's dead body and answered with a little bit more certainty, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Hal looked back at the 2nd Mass fighters who were still training their weapons on Clayton's surviving men, "Did you know they were waiting for us?" He asked.

Tom looked his oldest son in the eye and let a boyish smile cross his face, "I hoped." He laughed and patted Hal's arm, before walking towards Weaver.

"I wasn't sure you were going to show up." Tom said.

Weaver looked at Tom sternly and Hal was reminded that he'd just watched a close friend die. "I almost didn't." He admitted.

"Dad!" Hal's head immediately snapped towards the sound of Ben's voice. He saw his brother come running down the spiral staircase and rush towards their father.

"I told you to send the cavalry, not come with 'em." Tom laughed and hugged his son.

Hal couldn't take his eyes off of Ben. He watched as the fourteen year old pulled away from their father and looked up at him.

Their eyes met and Hal felt his whole world turn right side up again.

Both of them immediately stepped towards each other and Hal wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders, while Ben grabbed onto Hal's shoulder and squeezed. They stared into each other's eyes and both of their faces broke into childlike smiles. They were finally together again after what had felt like years apart.

Hal nodded at Ben, "You alright?" He asked, their faces mere inches from each other.

"Yeah." Ben smiled, squeezing Hal's shoulder again.

Hal remembered about how easily Clayton had found them out last time and separated from his brother, smiling and patting his shoulder before turning back to the situation at hand.

"We'll take their weapons, but I don't see bringing these people back to the 2nd Mass." Weaver said.

Hal looked over and met Tessa's eyes as her father wrapped an arm around her.

He felt all the betrayal and hatred he had for her rise to the surface and stared her down with hard eyes. She looked away, feeling ashamed, and Hal dropped his eyes to the ground, clenching his jaw.

Ben could sense Hal's frustration and let the back of his hand brush against Hal's, knowing that the slightest contact was going to make him feel better.

"You people," Weaver said, addressing what was left of Clayton's group, "You can go or you can stay. I don't really give a damn, but if I find that you've been dealing with the Skitters again, I'll kill every last one of you."

Hal turned away from Clayton's people and didn't see Ben next to him. For a moment he felt empty but then he saw something that made him smile.

Ben was standing a few feet away, surrounded by a group of kids. But instead of the fear and suspicion they usually looked at him with, these kids were all smiling and one of them patted Ben's shoulder.

Jimmy was standing in front of Ben and he pushed a soccer ball against the blonde boy's chest, "Thanks for coming back for us." The thirteen year old smiled.

Hal felt a smirk come to his lips as he rolled his eyes and walked away.

"You did really good." He heard Jimmy say to his brother.

_Yeah he did._ Hal thought. _He always does._

It was getting late and Weaver didn't want to stay at the sanctuary even one minute longer so he sent a few men to collect Mike's body and then they moved out.

The sun was setting when they reached the school, but the men and women of the 2nd Mass had something they needed to do before they headed off to bed.

A large crowd was gathered at the side of the school where they had just buried Mike's body. Hal stood next to Ben in the group and watched Dai and another fighter preparing to fold an American flag. It was Tom's idea to give Mike a proper military funeral – or as close as they could get – and no one there denied it. Mike was a soldier and he fought for America just as much as the men and women who had perished on all the military bases.

Hal felt a hand tap his elbow and turned to see his father.

"Go." Tom nodded towards Dai and the fighter.

Hal immediately understood what his father meant and began to walk forward. He didn't have anything planned, but he knew the words would come to him. It was Mike, he was a good man and a good friend.

He approached the flag folders with his head down and his hands folded together. His jaw was clenched and he tried to ignore the feelings of guilt that rose up in his stomach.

Hal reached the spot next to Mike's newly dug grave and turned around to face the crowd. He didn't say anything for a moment, but then he looked up and opened his mouth.

"Mike was a good man, a good father," He glanced at Rick and remembered how much the older man cared for his son. "I could tell from being around him how much he loved Rick." Hal didn't back down when he saw the anger in Rick's eyes, "Like all of us here today, he was faced with a decision. He could've run and saved himself, but instead . . ." He looked down at the fresh grave and took a deep shaky breath, "He stood his ground and fought for us." Hal swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, "I'm gonna miss him." He held his hands out to the crowd, "We're gonna miss him."

He slowly walked back to the group with his head down.

Weaver whispered something to his father and Tom stepped forward to speak.

Hal felt a hand grasp onto his and squeeze. Immediately he knew it wasn't Ben's. The grip was too firm, too strong, and whoever it was had gloves on.

He looked to his right and saw Maggie looking back up at him.

Hal was confused for a moment but then he saw the kinship in her eyes and felt a comforting squeeze, and he relaxed, looking towards his father. Holding Maggie's hand was different than holding Ben's or even Lourdes'. There were no romantic feelings on either side; instead it was all about comforting each other in this hard time. They were fellow soldiers who had just lost a brother and they were going to take care of each other.

"If this was a proper military funeral," Tom started and took Hal's mind away from his thoughts, "You'd have somebody playing Taps." He looked down, "It's a bugler's song from the Civil War, used to signify the end of a day's work." All of them in the crowd were silent as Tom continued, "And in a way it's a lullaby. To tell soldiers that all is well, and that it's safe to rest." Tom looked down at the grave again, "So rest easy Mike . . . we'll take it from here."

Hal watched his father rejoin the crowd and the flag folders begin to fold the flag so that they could present it to Mike's next of kin.

As they were folding the flag, Lourdes stepped up and began to sing.

"_And our eyes at last shall see Him, through His own redeeming love. For that child, so dear and gentle, is our Lord in heaven above. And He leads His children on, to the place where He is gone."_

Hal remembered the lyrics well from when he was little and his mom brought the family to church every Sunday.

As Lourdes sang; they finished folding the flag and Dai marched over and presented it to Rick – who took it grimly.

Hal could hear his father and Weaver having a heated conversation in hushed tones but he couldn't make out any of the words.

He noticed Ben standing next to Rick. Hal saw a look of confusion and worry on Ben's face as he stared at Rick, who was muttering something to him.

Hal let go of Maggie's hand as the crowd began to dissipate and walked over to Ben. He didn't say anything to his brother; he just grabbed him by the elbow and began to walk him back to their room.

He wanted to ask Ben what Rick had said that seemed to freak him out so much, but it had been a long day. A day with too many problems, too much stress, and too much worry. It was time for bed.

The two of them walked in silence the whole way – the only sound was their heavy breathing – and Hal held the door open for Ben to enter their room.

The setting sun cast an orange glow through the blinds and gave the room a warm, tired feeling.

Hal had planned on going to his own cot. He wanted to be alone right now, to sit in his grief and be miserable, but then he felt Ben tug on his hand.

He met the smaller boy's eyes and when he saw the loneliness there, he knew couldn't leave him.

Hal sighed and walked with Ben over to his cot. They both climbed in together and Ben pressed his back to Hal's chest, trying to get some sort of response out of his older brother. He didn't want to have sex right now, he knew that was inappropriate, but he didn't like it when Hal was distant.

But Hal wasn't going to give him anything. Not today. He'd had enough of today.


	4. What Hides Beneath

**Author's Note - Sorry I didnt have this up last week, but i've been wicked busy. I'll try to be on time for next week. :)**

* * *

4. What Hides Beneath

A little more than a week passed with increasing boredom as Hal went on routine scouting missions almost daily. He and Ben barely spoke and usually only saw each other at lunch and – if Hal made it back in time – before bed.

The two had barely any time alone and Hal had forgotten all about Ben's reaction to whatever Rick said the day of Mike's funeral.

When Hal woke up it was already lunch time. He asked around but no one had seen Ben in a couple of hours.

"Hey Ben!" Hal called leaving the rear entrance of the school, "You out here?" Hal had already searched the entire school for his brother and was beginning to worry, "You're gonna miss lunch!"

He heard a noise coming from behind an abandoned school bus and walked towards it. As he turned the corner, he saw Ben and his stomach unclenched. Then he saw that Ben was jumping rope.

Hal smiled at his brother, and clapped his hands together as he walked up behind him, Ben stopped immediately.

He blew out an appraising breath and said, "Look at this." Hal smiled and moved closer to his brother, "I remember when your idea of exercise was reorganizing dad's bookshelves."

Ben smiled back but Hal could see the strain in his face and knew it was fake. Then he saw the stopwatch on the ground.

The moment his eyes moved towards it Ben tried to reach down and grab it, but Hal moved his body in front of Ben's, blocking him, and snatched it off the cement.

Hal was smiling, at first, in victory at his brother, until he saw the look on Ben's face. It was worry. Hal couldn't understand why Ben would be worried and looked down at the time on the stopwatch.

He looked back at Ben, "Two hours and forty minutes." He said, uneasily. "Were you padding your stance?"

Ben was silent for a second, his eyes wouldn't look up at Hal and his fingers nervously played with the jump rope, "Uh, I, uh, mu-, must've hit the button before I came up."

Hal took a few steps closer to Ben and tried to catch his eyes, but Ben didn't look at him, "Everything's all right, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ben said quickly, "Sure, um . . ." He looked down at the ground again, before looking up and finally meeting Hal's eyes. He was smiling "Let's eat." He said reaching out to take the stopwatch from Hal.

Ben walked away toying with the stopwatch, and Hal watched him for a minute, before following after him.

He wasn't sure what was wrong with Ben, but it had something to do with those spikes in his back, he was sure of it.

As they walked Hal moved up next to his brother and grabbed his arm. "Ben."

"Let go." Ben said trying to shake his arm away.

"Ben, what's wrong." Hal wouldn't let him go and pulled them to a stop.

Ben sighed, "Can we do this later, Hal?

He looked into his brother's brown eyes, "Please? I'm really hungry." He smiled, "And you're always hungry, so let's go." Hal was about to say no, but then Ben continued. "Plus I heard that they're sending you out on another scouting mission later, and I want to hang out with you for a little while first."

Hal knew he shouldn't have given in that easily, he knew he should've stuck to his questions, but Ben's pleading green eyes made him crumble. They'd barely had any alone time in almost a week and if they hurried then they might actually manage that today.

"Alright." Hal sighed, and wrapped an arm around Ben's shoulders.

Ben smiled as they walked together towards the cafeteria.

When they entered, Hal removed his arm, not wanting anyone to figure them out again. The whole ordeal with Clayton had made him a lot more cautious. He did his best not to touch or look at Ben in a way that could be seen as anything more than brotherly. He didn't do a great job.

They got their food pretty quickly and went to sit at a table in the back corner.

The boy's set their tray's down on the table, and sat down across from each other. They ate in silence for a few seconds before Hal looked up at Ben, "Good?" He asked, not really concerned with whether or not Ben liked Pope's slop, but wanting his brother to talk to him. They didn't have enough time together to waste it with silence.

"Your cum tastes better." Ben muttered.

Hal couldn't help it and he started laughing, "You know you like it."

Ben smiled and looked at his brother, as he chewed. "Hal?"

"Yeah?" Hal asked, swallowing.

"Can we go back to the room?" Ben asked.

Hal grinned "Hold your horses, math geek. Let me finish eating."

Ben sighed, not really all that hungry, and just wanting to be alone with Hal before he left later.

"You need to calm down." Hal said, "You're too tense. I don't think you wanna blow an artery down there." Hal's eyes indicated Ben's crotch. "Scratch that I don't want you to blow an artery down there."

"So let's go." Ben pleaded reaching across the table and grabbing Hal's hand.

Hal squeezed his hand, but quickly pulled away. Ben looked at him, a question in his eyes.

Hal leaned closer to his brother, from the other side of the table, "We already got caught once. We can't afford little slips like that." He whispered, trying to let Ben down softly.

"Oh." Ben nodded, understanding.

Normal brothers don't hold hands. "Hal . . ."

"What's up?" Hal asked, raising his eyebrows, "C'mon spit it out."

"I don't wanna hide forever." Ben said.

Hal froze.

The older brother took a moment to compose himself and swallowed, "Ben . . ."

"Hal." Ben countered.

"There's no way. What we need to do is keep our mouths shut." He shook his head and dropped his fork onto his tray – suddenly losing his appetite. "If people find out about us, everything will go to shit."

"Everything already has gone to shit, Hal." Ben argued, "How much worse could it get?"

"A lot worse, dipshit." Hal spat, "A hell of a lot worse."

Ben raised his eyebrows at Hal. "I doubt it."

Hal tightened his jaw, wanting Ben to understand that it wasn't even an option at the moment. If this got out there were a million things that could happen and none of them were good. Hal didn't even think their dad would stick by them in this.

If worst came to worst Hal would take the fall. He'd find a way to get all the blame directed at himself, and do whatever it took to make sure Ben came out unscathed.

"You need to suck it up, Ben." Hal said placing his hands on the table and trying to get Ben to see what he saw. "Life sucks, and things get tough, but you can't go trying to get us both killed just because everything hasn't gone our way."

"It's hard though." Ben complained, and Hal almost laughed at how he sounded like a little kid.

"If you haven't noticed, nothing's been easy around here for a while."

"I know but-,"

"But nothing." Hal said cutting him off, "Ben, you don't understand how serious this is."

Ben sighed. He knew how serious it was, but he just didn't like hiding it. Then he thought about the position Hal was in. Right now this was Ben's biggest problem. But Hal . . . Hal fights every day, risks his life every day, and he does it all for Ben and Matt.

That brought some perspective to Ben's mind and he decided to deal with it for now, because his brother was right. "Okay." Ben nodded, "I get it. I'll deal with it."

Hal gave his brother a sad smile, wishing that things were normal. He reached across the table and patted his shoulder, "Let's go back to the room."

A smile lit up Ben's face and he nodded, about to get up, when Lourdes walked over.

"Hey lovebirds." She said, jokingly.

Hal kicked Ben underneath the table, and looked at her, "What?" He asked, ice in his voice.

"It was a joke." She said, furrowing her brow. "You alright, Hal?"

Hal smiled, "Yeah, sorry." He said, rubbing his face and giving Ben an apologetic look, "Just tired is all."

"Oh." She smiled, "Do you mind if I sit?"

"Actually we were just getting up." He said, "But we'll catch up with you later." Hal grabbed his tray and got up, not giving her a chance to respond. He looked back and saw Ben getting up to follow him.

Hal handed his tray to the lady who washed them, and waited for Ben at the door.

Just as Ben reached him and they were about to leave, Maggie joined them.

Her face was showing a lot of fatigue and Hal knew it was from helping her friend Sarah. Sarah had been pregnant when the Skitters invaded and she'd just had her baby the day that the kids were on the run from Clayton. Hal heard that Sarah had named the baby Charlotte and that she was healthy. Ten fingers, ten toes.

Maggie looked at Hal, all business, and said, "Porter's here." Informing him that the leader of the entire Massachusetts resistance was at the school. "Your dad wants me to tell you that the attack's been moved up."

"To when?" Hal asked, knowing she meant the attack on the structure the Skitters had built over Boston, that all of the Massachusetts resistance regiments would take place in.

"Three days." Maggie said.

In three days. In three days Hal could avenge his mother who they killed, his brother who they took, and all the other people who the Skitters hurt. He could help drive them out of Boston and reclaim the city. He was excited, and suddenly he couldn't wait.

He wanted the attack to happen now.

Ben felt the opposite. His stomach sank at the thought of Hal charging into a battle that he might not return from. He didn't like Hal risking everything for him, and just wished the Skitters would leave already.

Maggie was about to turn away, but stopped herself, "Also, you might want to check on your little brother. I heard he's been hanging around Pope lately." She paused, "I can't believe Weaver's letting him make the bombs for the attack."

Hal nodded, deciding to let his dad handle Matt, because he just wanted to be alone with Ben now.

Maggie took the hint that he wanted her to leave and walked away.

Once she was far enough down the hall, Hal and Ben hurried to their room. Hal opened the door and let Ben inside first. He shut it behind them, with a heavy click.

Ben turned to face his brother and was about to kiss him, but Hal stopped his younger brother with a hand on his chest.

"Go sit on the cot." Hal said pointing to one of the four cots set up for him and his family in the room.

Ben listened and sat down on the cot.

Hal walked over and sat down next to him.

The older boy patted his lap, "Let me see your leg."

He didn't wait for Ben to respond though and just grabbed his leg, pulling it into his lap. He pushed up the leg of his pants and examined his brother's shin.

There was a small mark there, but it wasn't as bad as Hal thought it would be.

"You didn't kick me that hard." Ben said pulling his leg away.

"Guess not." Hal said shrugging. He still felt bad and wanted to make it up to his brother though. He came up with an idea. Quickly Hal dropped to his knees in front of Ben.

"Hal, what're you-,"

"Shut up" Hal said, "Don't make me rethink this."

Hal reached out and unzipped Ben's jeans. He pulled off his brother's shoes and socks before sliding his jeans off. Hal grabbed the waistband of Ben's boxers and slid them down his legs. Ben kicked them across the room, before Hal continued.

Hal felt nervous about what came next.

"You don't have to do this, Hal." Ben said, letting Hal know it was okay to back out

Hal smiled, and reached out jerking his brother's dick, "You've done it for me, and the most I've done was touch you."

He looked up and saw that Ben's eyes were shut and his lips were slightly parted.

"Maybe that's all you need though." He joked.

The older boy used his other hand to grab Ben's balls. He lightly squeezed several times and ran his fingers over them before pulling both of his hands away.

Ben's eyes opened and he looked down at Hal who moved closer, on his knees.

He watched as his brother opened his mouth, nervously, and leaned down. Hal took a few uncertain licks at the head of the smaller boy's dick.

He leaned down and took the head of Ben's dick into his mouth. The feeling was new to Hal, but it wasn't altogether bad. He pushed a little further and he got in about three inches before he had to stop.

"Hal." Ben moaned and placed a sweaty palm on the top of Hal's head. He didn't push down though; if he did that Hal would probably bite him.

Hal swirled his tongue around his brother's boyhood, a few times before pushing down further, until he could feel the tip of his nose being tickled by Ben's short pubes. Now it hurt, and Hal barely stopped himself from pulling off.

He loved Ben and would do anything for him. Usually that just meant killing hostile alien invaders, no big deal, but sucking his dick? That was a whole lot harder.

The older boy felt like his throat was on fire, but he pushed onward anyway. He slammed forward and took the entire six inches into his mouth. Ben cried out in pleasure as he felt his dick hitting the back of Hal's throat.

Unlike Hal, Ben was less talkative in this situation. There were no teasing words, or arrogant commentary, just the soft moans and pants flooding from the blonde boy's mouth.

Hal bobbed his head, still not used to the intrusion in his mouth. He felt Ben's dick respond by twitching slightly.

Hal wanted to get it over with as soon as possible, as he tried not to choke. He bobbed his head along Ben's length over and over as he picked up speed. Ben's moans got louder as Hal's bobbing got faster, and the smaller boy tangled his hand in Hal's hair.

Hal used his hands to spread Ben's legs further apart, before grabbing his balls. Hal pulled back one more time before crashing forward and taking Ben's dick to the back of his throat.

He tried not to gag, but felt himself choking as Ben's warm salty cum shot down his throat. He wanted to pull off, so he didn't choke, because that might be hard for Ben to explain to their dad, but he didn't, instead he swallowed.

It took a few more moments before Ben emptied his entire load into Hal's throat.

Hal pulled off slowly with pop noise, and sat back breathing heavily. Hal's big brown eyes looked into Ben's, "See? You're big brother's got you." He said before standing up and sitting next to Ben.

Ben laughed and elbowed his brother. Then he stood up to help Hal take off his shirt. Ben tossed his brother's shirt on the floor before taking off his own and throwing it across the room. He could hear Hal kicking off his shoes and socks, as Ben reached for his pants again.

Hal watched his brother with a smirk on his face, as the smaller boy's sweaty fingers fumbled to unbutton his pants. He finally got it undone before quickly pulling the zipper down and helping Hal step out of them.

Ben stood up naked, and looked at Hal who was sitting in just his boxers. "C'mon math geek we don't have all day." Hal said, raising his eyebrows at his brother.

"Jerk." Ben said, but got on his knees and slid Hal's boxers off.

Hal laughed, and Ben leaned down to lick the underside of his brother's dick. The older boy quickly shut up as he felt Ben's wet tongue on his dick.

Ben continued to toy with his brother, using only his tongue, for a few moments before he felt Hal's hand seize his shoulder in a tight grip and his voice whisper lowly, "Just get to it, Ben."

Ben shook his shoulder free of Hal's hand and pulled on his leg hair, "Don't tell me what to do, idiot."

Hal's immediate response was to kick Ben in the ribs, "Do that again and I won't be so nice next time." He warned.

If they weren't brothers then Hal was pretty sure they'd be a double-sided abusive relationship. But they were, so violence was okay.

Hal let a smile come to his lips and looked down to see that his brother was smiling back at him.

"Loser." Hal grinned.

"Moron." Ben shot back.

"Whatever." Hal shrugged, "Just suck my dick."

Ben shook his head and tried to stop smiling, "Shut up, stupid."

Hal knew that if he didn't reply then Ben would eventually just obey him and he was proved right a second later. The fourteen year old pressed his lips to the tip of Hal's dick, before parting them slightly and letting Hal's dick slip into his warm mouth.

When Ben had the entire organ in his mouth he swirled his tongue around it – trying to get it as wet as he could – before pulling off. "Good?" He asked his brother.

"You'll find out soon enough." Hal said, smiling at his brother's sweaty face.

Ben shook his head and climbed into his brother's lap wrapping his arms around his neck.

Ben's legs were spread on either side of Hal and their dicks were pressed up against each other. Hal pressed forward and humped into Ben's open legs, making the smaller boy pant.

Hal grabbed onto Ben's hips with strong fingers and lifted him up. He positioned his dick at Ben's hole, and looked into his brother's eyes. "You ready?" Hal asked breathing heavily as sweat glistened across his chest.

Ben swallowed and nodded, his voice not letting him speak. He remembered the last time and how it had hurt so much. Hal remembered too and he didn't want to put Ben through that again.

The problem last time was that Hal went to slow, and this time he didn't plan on making the same mistake.

Without waiting for anything else from Ben, Hal slammed his brother downward, forcing his entire dick into Ben's tight ass in one quick thrust.

"Ngh!" Was the only sound Ben's lips could form.

Hal could see the pain in his little brother's face and he hated knowing that he'd caused it. But if he stopped now it'd only make things worse.

Instead he reached in between them and wrapped his hand around Ben's smaller dick, trying to take his mind off of the pain.

"God damn it Hal." Ben choked.

Hal decided to let that one slip as he shoved his dick in and out of Ben's tight hole.

"Hal-, Hal stop, it hurts!" Ben got out before choking up again, as his brother thrusted in and out of his ass, quickly.

Hal shushed him, "I know." He wrapped his arms around his little brother and held him in his warm embrace as he kept on thrusting.

It had only been a few moments since Hal first went in until the pain was gone and Ben felt pleasure fill his veins.

Ben was panting softly in Hal's ear and the older boy felt his skin tingle when it came into contact with Ben's warm breath.

He reached a hand up and ran it up Ben's spine, swerving around the spikes, until he reached the blonde boy's sweaty mop of hair. He began to rub Ben's head as he continued to fuck his ass.

Hal let his forehead fall forward and crash into Ben's. Neither of them felt any pain though, they were too wrapped up in the pleasure around each of their dicks to care. Their warm breath mingled in between their sweaty bodies and Hal pushed forward, pressing his lips against Ben's in a wet, sloppy kiss.

Hal's fist was wrapped tightly around Ben's dick, and he could feel Ben growing close to cuming again.

"Go ahead, Ben." Hal whispered, to the smaller boy as his thrusts sped up.

Ben had been trying to hold it in, but he was tired, and the encouragement from his brother was all he needed.

With one of Hal's hand wrapped around his dick, and the other on his butt, helping him bounce up and down, Ben shot his cum and covered both of their chests with it.

Moments later Hal filled his little brother's insides with his own cum, and pulled out slowly. Both of their bodies were stuck together with cum and sweat, and Hal was breathing heavier than he had in a long time.

Hal didn't have the energy to get up, so he and Ben collapsed sideways onto the cot.

A second later the older brother looked down at Ben and saw him sleeping soundly. Hal smiled at how Ben had passed out only moments after finishing. He needed to get going soon, but he didn't want to wake up Ben, so he wrapped his arms around his brother and held him while he slept.

It was a few minutes later when Ben mumbled, "You have to go."

Hal nodded not wanting to get up, but he did anyway, turning to lay Ben gently on the cot first. Hal grabbed Ben's shirt to wipe the cum from his chest, before grabbing a blanket and laying it over his brother's sleeping body.

He then went to work at finding his own clothes. It took him a few minutes but soon he'd gathered his dirt covered, sweat stained, white thermal, his old worn out jeans, his boxers, his socks, and his boots.

Hal sat on the edge of the cot as he got dressed. He had put on all of his clothes except for his shirt and was reaching down to tie his shoelaces when he felt a warm hand on his side.

"What's up?" He asked, as he finished tying his shoes and looked over at Ben.

The younger boy was laying – naked – underneath the blanket with his eyes shut and his lips slightly parted.

Hal smiled at Ben's sleeping face as he moved the familiar hand off of him so that he could slide his shirt on. Then he stood up – completely dressed – and looked down at Ben again.

Ben looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Like all of the things that had happened to them over the past six months had never happened and everything was okay. Hal wished that his younger brother could have that peacefulness all the time.

The sixteen year old reminded himself that he was going on all these recon missions so that maybe Ben could have that peace and security again.

He needed to hurry up, he was probably already late.

He leaned down and planted a quick kiss on Ben's soft lips, before turning away and heading towards the door. He left the room silently – grabbing his camo coat, a blue flannel over-shirt, and his watch on the way out.

Minutes later Hal was in the armory with Dai, when his father walked in. He grabbed a canteen of water off the counter as his dad walked past him and set his backpack down.

The sixteen year old saw the look of frustration on his father's face as he passed, and smirked over his shoulder. He grabbed a pistol out of a cabinet before looking at his dad again, "I know that 'weight of the world' look dad." He said as he slid the pistol into his leather holster, "What's up?

"What's not?" Tom said shortly as he unzipped the backpack.

Hal turned around to grab a flashlight off the counter, flicking it on and off, before putting it in his utility belt.

"Hey." Tom started, addressing Hal and Dai, "The last couple days . . . have either one of you guys noticed anything different about Weaver?" He asked, looking back and forth between them.

"Yeah, he's been different since I met him." Dai said, sitting on the counter as he finished getting his gear together and strapped on his utility belt.

"Why?" Hal asked as Dai racked the slide on his pistol.

"Well yesterday he kind of laid into Rick for no reason at all." Tom started and Hal had to stop himself from interrupting. Rick was a fucked up kid and he messed with Ben way too much for Hal to even pretend to like him. But that wasn't important right now, so he bit his tongue and kept quiet. "And I don't think he's slept in a couple of days, and sometimes if you're tired you-"

"You what?" Weaver demanded as he entered the armory from the other door.

Hal glanced between his father and his commander and sensed the situation was about to get serious, so he dropped his eyes to the ground and pulled on his flannel shirt. His input wasn't wanted here.

He turned his back to them as Weaver held his father's eyes with a steely gaze, "Go ahead. I wanna hear this." The older man challenged.

Tom quickly overcame his surprise and turned to face the commander, "You don't always make the best decisions." He asserted.

Hal tightened his jaw as he fixed his shirt and pretended to not hear the confrontation behind him.

"And I'm not the only one who's noticed." Tom added.

"But you're the one who's questioning my ability to lead." Weaver continued.

Hal shot his father a sympathetic look as he buttoned the cuffs on his sleeves.

"I never said that." The oldest Mason shook his head.

"Good." Weaver said as he walked past Tom. Hal quickly dropped his eyes as the commander walked by him, "Dai you're relieved. I'm taking your spot on the scout." Weaver informed them as he exited the room.

Hal looked up and met his father's eyes. Both of them sharing a disbelieving look, before Tom hurried after the commander.

As both of the older men left the room, Hal and Dai gave each other confused looks.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Hal could hear his father questioning Weaver.

"You wanna stay here and mind the fort, be my guest." Weaver said nonchalantly.

"The attack's in three days." Tom reasoned, placing a hand on his chest, "Something happens to me, the 2nd Mass will go on. We can't exactly afford to lose you."

Hal walked over to the door as he put on his coat and watched the two men argue in the hall. Hal eyed them both warily. Weaver and his dad had always had a strained relationship, but over the past few days things had been deteriorating quickly. Hal knew that his father thought he should be the one leading the 2nd Mass because he cared about the people more, but he also knew that Weaver was a military man and he wouldn't tolerate any insubordination.

If things got out of hand he'd have his father's back.

Weaver was silent for a moment before he spoke, "You know anything about load bearing dynamics? Engaging structural integrity?" Weaver asked, and Tom shook his head.

"No."

"I had a construction business. After the Service." Tom nodded, starting to see that Weaver might have a point, "Knowing where to hit this thing is just as important as how."

The older man saw that he'd made Tom doubt his previous objections and that was good enough for him. Without another word he walked past Tom and disappeared down the hallway.

Tom entered the armory again as Hal was finishing getting his shit together and Dai was looking glum.

Hal looked over his shoulder and smiled at his dad, "So he was a contractor." He said.

"Must've been a lot of fun on a remodel." Tom was shaking his head – partly upset that Weaver had asserted his authority over him, and partly in lighthearted disapproval that his son was eavesdropping – as he grabbed his AKM and his backpack off the counter and left the room again.

Hal smiled and finished getting ready.

When he was all set he headed out to the front of the school, but not before he passed Anne who looked troubled. He was going to stop and ask her what was wrong but then he saw his dad and Weaver waiting at the front doors and knew that he needed to go.

The three of them rode out to Boston and scouted through a few streets, finding them abandoned. Tom told Hal that the purpose of this scout was to do one last recon and secure a route for the vehicles to reach the structure.

After an hour or two of searching the streets and finding nothing – but snapping a few pictures of the routes they planned to take – Tom came up with the idea to head up to a rooftop and see if they could spot anything from up there.

When they arrived however, they noticed that they were a lot closer to the giant structure over the center of the city than they'd thought.

They took cover behind the ledge of the roof – just in case they were spotted – and pulled out their binoculars.

This was the closest any of them had ever been to that thing and they were all a little bit curious.

"What do you think it's for?" Hal asked after a moment.

"Hard to say." Tom grumbled, "That flat space on top kind of reminds me of an aircraft carrier."

"Whatever it is . . ." Weaver trailed off as all three of them continued to examine the structure, "It's not impenetrable." He finished, "They're using basic construction techniques. Earth materials. Steel rebar, concrete, and copper wires."

Hal could hear the smile in Weaver's voice as the oldest man got excited about the possibility of the Skitters being so stupid as to build with weak earth materials.

"Like what the harnessed kids are going after. That scrap metal." Hal said, remembering the time when they saw Ben and the other kids harvesting junk from an abandoned warehouse.

"Bastards." Weaver muttered, "They might be from outer space but their engineering is strictly architecture 101." The captain looked over at Tom, "Get close enough and we can kill 'em."

"I like the sound of that." Hal smiled.

Then he saw something strange in the binoculars. At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him but then he looked again.

"Hey dad." He nudged his father and pointed, "Look at that south base right there." He looked at his father as he tried to see what Hal had seen, "See where the Skitters are working?"

Tom looked and mumbled, "Mhm."

"I think I see somebody with 'em." Hal said.

"Something's got their attention." Tom observed.

"No to the right." Hal pointed again to the spot where he'd seen it.

The creature strode forward and stopped before the Skitters. It was at least three times as tall as the Skitters and moved with a deadly grace.

"What is that?" Tom gasped.

"Whoa." Weaver said as he saw the creature too, "What the hell?"

Hal looked over at his father and the two shared a nervous look, before turning back to the new creature.

Just as they looked back another one glided up beside the first.

The creatures were tall – extremely so – and had a lithe, sinewy build. They looked thin but well-muscled and they had a willowy frame. They had a graceful gate and looked like half-humans/half-dolphins to Hal.

"Who do you think they are?" Hal asked, wondering what these new things were.

"I dunno." Tom answered truthfully as he studied them from afar, "They look almost human."

Suddenly an airship roared overhead and they all ducked for cover behind the ledge. The 2nd Mass had started calling those things 'Beamers' and they could take out dozens of men with a single missile.

There was a moment of silence as the three of them wondered if they'd been spotted, but the Beamer disappeared into the clear blue sky and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Weaver said as he got up, "Let's get back to the bikes."

The three of them got back to the streets and headed to where they'd stashed the bikes in an alleyway.

No one spoke as they walked. Instead all three were inside their own heads, trying to cope with what they'd just seen.

"I used to drive this neighborhood every day." Weaver broke the silence as they walked, trying to brighten the mood, "We had a place in Allston, just off Royal, right across the river."

Hal really didn't want to listen to Weaver reminisce about his life pre-invasion, but the words did surprise him. Allston was mostly young college kids and it was sort of the nerve center of Massachusetts' counterculture movement. He barely contained a laugh at the thought of Weaver attending one of the block parties that were thrown pretty much every week.

But only a second later the seriousness of what they saw sank in on him again, and he said what they were all thinking.

"First these Skitters and Mechs, now these humanoid things . . . think they're anything like us?" He asked his father.

"No not like us." Tom said as they reached an intersection in the street.

Hal had seen scenes like this way too many times and yet it still made shivers run up his spine. The intersection was clogged with abandoned cars. People had been forced to leave their vehicles and run for their lives when the Skitters started the attacks.

"But in any military hierarchy," Tom continued – unaware of his son's uneasiness, "You've got troops in the field and then you've got command, and up until this point we've assumed that the Skitters were command. And maybe we were wrong."

"Even if we were it doesn't change anything." Weaver stated.

"Not tactically," Tom agreed, "But what worries me is that this is the first time we've seen 'em."

"Why is that a problem?" Hal asked as he scanned the street ahead of them, making sure that there was no sign of any aliens.

"It could mean they were hanging back." Tom said as they passed an alley, "Waiting until it was safe before showing themselves. They think that they've already won."

As they passed the alley the sound of a garbage can being knocked over drew all of their attention. They turned and saw someone running across the alley on the other side.

"Hey dad." Hal said, turning to his father. He might be an alien killing warrior for the 2nd Mass militia regiment but he was also still a kid, and when he didn't know how to respond to situations he still turned to his dad.

"I see it." Tom said, calmly, and looked at Weaver, "If they're following us, we're gonna take them right back to the 2nd Mass."

Weaver didn't even need to think about it.

"On me." The commander said and led them down the alley.

Hal glanced at Weaver and was reminded that this was a man who'd seen combat before. Weaver really was a good choice for commander. He had more military experience and expertise than any others in the 2nd Mass. Now if only he could actually care about the civilians.

When they reached the other side of the alley, they were in a dirt courtyard were the backdoors of all the buildings around them led to.

They formed a defensive ring and scanned the roof tops and window around them, looking for any sign of the person – or people – they'd just seen.

Hal had turned his back and was checking the alley behind them when a shot rang out.

It hit the wooden fence next to Hal and they all ducked for cover.

"Boys get outta here!" A harsh voice called, "Before I blow your damn heads off!"

"We're not gonna hurt ya!" Tom called from his place between a tree and a wooden fence.

"Yeah well that's what they all say!" Her voice echoed throughout the courtyard, "How do I know you're not with them?"

"Do we look like Skitters?" Weaver called as he aimed his assault rifle at one of the metal doors that led out to the courtyard.

Hal wet his lips and raised his gun towards the door. It looked pretty thick and he wasn't sure if their bullets could make it through – or even if he'd be able to fire on another human – but it gave them all a little comfort to know where their enemy was.

"It's not spacemen that bother me. It's the human trash that are tearing up this city!" She replied, using her rifle to prop open the door. "Stealing everything that's not nailed down!"

Hal was ducked down behind Weaver but he saw the look his father shot the captain and the approving nod it got.

His father held his gun up with one hand, in a show of peace, and called out, "We're with the resistance." He then pulled out his pistol and held it up as well, "We can help you."

The woman slowly pushed the door open and eyed Tom, "Help I don't need." She glanced over at Hal and Weaver before looking back to Tom, "You wanna talk? Let's talk."

Weaver shot Tom a wide-eyed glance as the former history professor moved into the center of the courtyard.

The woman took a deep breath and Hal saw the change in her eyes. She slowly walked out into the courtyard and stood before Tom.

Neither Hal nor Weaver let go of their weapons until they saw that she had abandoned all cover and was standing right out in the open. Then the two of them let their guns fall back to their sides and stepped out into the open as well.

"I'm Tom Mason." Tom said softly, "That's my son, Hal," Hal nodded to the women as her eyes raked over him, "And our commanding officer Captain Weaver."

The woman eyed Weaver and Hal with distrust but every time her eyes glanced over Tom her whole appearance seemed to soften, "Sonya." She said, looking at Tom, "Sonya Renkin."

"This would go a whole lot smoother if you'd lower your weapon." Weaver said, gesturing to the rifle that was still aimed at him.

Hal shouldered the strap of his micro assault rifle and watched as Sonya contemplated Weaver's request. After a moment the barrel of her gun was facing the ground beneath them and she said, "Well I have to admit, you don't seem like those others."

"Others?" Weaver questioned, "How long you been out here?"

Sonya lifted her eyebrows and shook her head vigorously, "I never left."

Tom and Hal each looked at Weaver to see what he thought of that.

She looked back at Tom, "You can come in if you'd like." She shrugged, but Hal saw the hope in her eyes.

All three watched her with grim faces, until Weaver turned his head and whispered, "We don't have time for this."

Sonya heard him and her eyes got hostile with the captain again, "Well if it's spacemen you want, I've been keeping my eye on them too." She turned back to Tom again, "It's just around the corner. Twenty-seven forty." She moved towards the mouth of the alleyway, "First floor. Apartment 1D."

And then she was moving away from them. Hal watched her go and shook his head, "We can't just leave her here." He said to his father.

"Our mission has to take priority." Weaver interjected, "And this could be a trap."

"Or an opportunity." Tom suggested, "Porter sent us after information on the structure and this women's been living next to it for months."

"Or she might just be some crazy woman." Hal looked at his dad and nodded, "Living by herself."

Tom shook his head, dismissing his son, "She survived the invasion." He reasoned with Weaver, "Got the drop on three fighters." He nodded at Hal, "We should all be so crazy."

Hal let a small grin come to his lips as he eyed the dirt under his feet and kicked at it.

"Alright." Weaver surprised them both and sniffled, "You and Hal go in . . . and watch yourselves. If the building's clear, find out what she knows."

"What about you?" Tom furrowed his brow.

"I'll stand watch." Weaver said, "See any incoming," He met Tom's eyes, "I'll fire a warning shot."

Tom looked Weaver up and down for a moment before ignoring his doubts and nodding. He then walked off – down the alley – without another word. Hal followed after his father and the two reached Sonya's apartment building a moment later.

The pair checked out several rooms on the first floor, making sure everything was clear, before heading to Sonya's apartment.

She invited them in and they stood in the lavish living room, as she poured them cups of tea. "I am sorry that I don't have any milk." She apologized.

Hal wasn't sure if she was kidding or not. She couldn't actually have thought that they were expecting anything.

"That's okay." Tom said, his voice giving away how exhausted he was, "It's actually a lot better than we're used to."

She finished pouring the tea and then handed them each a cup.

"Thank you." Tom said as he took his cup.

Hal looked down at the cup in his hand and wrinkled his nose. It smelt just as bad as he always thought tea did. He didn't even like holding the damned thing but he didn't want to be rude, plus the woman clearly knew how to fight and he didn't want to piss her off.

The sixteen year old felt uncomfortable in the sophisticated apartment and he wondered what he and his father looked like. Two post-apocalyptic soldiers for the human resistance, dirty and sweaty, dressed in old clothes but holding dainty cups and surrounded by busts and artworks.

"So you found all these supplies yourself?" Tom asked politely, while Hal continued to examine the contents of his cup with a furrowed brow.

"Uh, yes. Over time." She said as she finished pouring her own cup of tea and looked up at Tom, "Why?"

Hal watched with a concerned expression as his father slowly brought the small cup to his lips and took a sip. Tom made a satisfied grumble and nodded at Hal – silently telling his son not to be rude.

"Well, it's just that a lot of the food stores that we passed on the way in looked a little picked over." Tom said.

Even with his dad urging him too, there was no way Hal was going to drink this crap. He wasn't trying to be rude or anything, but they didn't know how sane this woman was and she could've done something to it. But more importantly if Ben ever found out that he was drinking tea in a fancy apartment while he was supposed to be out on a mission he'd never let him live it down.

Instead he brought the cup up to his nose and smelled it. Yep, definitely no way he was drinking that, he thought as he tried not to gag.

"Well some, but not all." She dismissed.

The two of them watched her with questioning faces. Something was up here and Hal didn't like it.

She smiled and Hal saw something that concerned him in her eyes. An unhinged sort of happiness, "We used to have so much fun here." She laughed and pointed out the window, "Uh, Joel and Amy, my children, used to play in that courtyard. The Gibsons on the fourth floor are expert bridge players." Hal and his father discreetly looked at each other and wordlessly wondered what was wrong with her, "John Hernandez on eight loved his football." She trailed off for a moment before noticing that the two soldiers were eyeing her cautiously.

"Uh, they took me, away." She explained, realizing that she was acting strangely, "You know? Uh, just for a bit." She waved a hand like it wasn't a big deal and sat down in a white leather chair.

"Aliens?" Hal questioned even though he already knew that she was talking about the aliens.

"Uh, to a camp," She looked at Hal and squinted, "Very far from here." Her eyes had a far off look as she continued, "There were so many of us there at first and, and then only a few." She shook her head and took a sip of her tea.

"How did you get away?" Tom asked, feeling an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh I didn't." Sonya looked up at Tom, "They let me go. Uh, they don't care about someone like me." She lowered her eyes and Hal could see her replaying the terrifying memories over and over again.

"But you talked to them?" Tom asked, setting his gun down and taking a seat on a couch.

"Just a little." She shrugged, "Um, through the children, the ones," Sonya flinched as she remembered the harnessed kids, "With the monsters on their necks." She finished in a rush.

"The harnessed kids." Hal corrected her. Ben had been one of those kids with the 'monsters' on his neck.

She nodded and took another sip.

"Did they say why they were here? What they wanted from us?" Tom probed, rubbing at his chin.

"No." She shook her head and dropped her eyes, "They wouldn't talk to us about that. But after what happened to us in the camp," She took a deep breath and looked up at Hal, "I know that they don't want us here. Not any of us." She clarified.

Silence settled over the room as they all thought about her words. Then a sudden roar blared through the room as they heard an engine start up.

"Is that Weaver?" Hal asked as his father rushed past him and towards the door.

Hal hurried after his father – all thoughts of Sonya long forgotten – and they raced back towards the bikes.

"You see any ships?" Hal called to his dad as they neared the alley.

"No and nothing on the ground." Tom huffed and stopped at the mouth of the alley, just in time to see Weaver speeding away on a bike. "Hey Weaver!" Tom yelled, but the captain didn't stop.

"He pulled the sparkplugs." Tom gestured to the bikes.

Hal held his hands out, "Where is he going?" He asked and moved to examine the bikes.

They weren't sure what was going on with Weaver but his father was right earlier. Something was definitely wrong with the captain.

The two of them got to work on fixing the bikes but it took a hell of a lot longer than either one of them would've like. Weaver could've been half way back to the school by the time they finished.

"There's no way we can catch him." Tom said as he finished up, "And he knows it. I knew something was wrong. I could've stopped him back at the school."

"Well, captain gives an order and you're supposed to follow it." Hal offered, "I learned that from you."

Hal finished working on his bike as well and stood up, "Where do you think he's going?"

"I dunno," Tom shouldered the strap of his AKM, "He did say that he had family in Allston."

"Thought he lost them back in the attack." Hal said.

"He's never really gone into it, but not knowing can be a powerful incentive." Tom said as he pulled his bike onto two wheels and placed a leg on either side.

Hal glanced back and saw that Sonya had caught up with them. She looked worried and he felt kind of bad for her.

"What'd he say? Across the river on Royal Street?" Tom asked. "Is that where he said he lived before the attack?"

"Are you leaving?" Sonya interrupted, concern tingeing her voice.

"Just to go look for our friend, yeah." Tom said, waiting for Hal to finish putting the strap of his gun around his neck.

"Uh, you'll be coming back though won't you?" She asked.

Tom started up his bike, "Just as soon as we can." He said before riding off.

Hal shot Sonya one last apologizing look before straddling his bike and riding off after his father.

It took them a while to get to Allston and once they were there it took even longer to find Royal Street. By the time they'd spotted Weaver's bike – waiting at a curb – it was already dark out.

"This is Royal Street." Hal said as they approached, "And there's his bike out front. He must've figured we wouldn't find him."

The two of them came to a stop and Tom examined the house where the bike was parked.

"Or he didn't care." He said putting up the kickstand on his bike and sliding off, "I'll go in and check this out. You stay here and guard the bikes."

"No way," Hal got off his bike, "You don't know what's inside. I'm gonna back you up." He grabbed his assault rifle and lifted his chin at his father.

"That's what you're doing." Tom said, staring down his son, "If this goes south you gotta get back to the 2nd Mass."

Hal shook his head, "No, I'm not gonna leave you here."

"Listen, Weaver and I don't agree on much, but we agree on this. The mission's gotta come first." Tom lectured, "You gotta get back to Porter and give him the recon photos and the route."

Hal saw the look of command come into his father's eyes and he stepped back, "Alright." He lied, not planning on going anywhere.

Tom looked over his shoulder as he walked towards the front steps of Weaver's house, "Tell him what we saw at the structure."

Hal watched his father disappear into the dark house and shook his head in frustration. He hated that his dad did these stupid things and then lectured him about how dangerous it was for him to do them. Not only that but he wouldn't even let him give backup.

The sixteen year old blew out an exasperated sigh and sat down backwards on his bike; reclining against the handlebars.

He breathed in the brisk night air and stared off at the destruction on the street. Overturned cars, front doors that had been blown in by Mech fire, blood stains on the asphalt. He looked away. A lot of the people who'd died hadn't even been fighting.

The aliens didn't care. They didn't only kill soldiers and fighters, they killed whoever they could. Except for kids. Kids they did a lot worse too.

Hal thought about what had happened to Ben after the world went to shit.

The Skitters had captured the fourteen year old when he was at a friend's house and Hal, Tom, and Matt were forced to move on when they couldn't find him. Matt cried a lot but Hal channeled all of his sorrow and grief into hatred and used that against the spider bastards.

Over the next six months they had all assumed that Ben had been killed. Hal was even beginning to not think about it so much. He'd always have the wound from losing his baby brother but it was starting to scab over. Then he saw Ben.

He was out on a mission to find food and ammo stores before the 2nd Mass left the suburbs around Boston, with his dad and a few others. They split up and Hal went to scout ahead and make sure that the Skitters weren't going to surprise them. He had been scouting up near a river when the ground began to shake. That's when the Mechs appeared with a long line of harnessed kids behind them. Ben included.

That was the day that gave Hal hope again. He wanted to go after his brother right then – as did most of their group – but his dad dissuaded them all, and talked them into doing it the right way.

It took them days to gather all the intel before they learned that Ben's group spent the day harvesting junk from an abandoned building and the night at a hospital.

The group went to scout out the abandoned building and then came back with a rescue plan in mind. But it failed. Mike had ruined it when he saw Rick and chose to rescue him instead of Ben.

Hal got knocked out by a Mech and his girlfriend Karen was taken . . . he hadn't thought about Karen since they'd gotten Ben back. The two were extremely close before she was captured and Hal felt like a dick for forgetting all about her. Nonetheless he shook off his thoughts of her and remembered how the next time he saw his brother he was killing a Skitter and rescuing him.

Now that Ben was back, as safe as he could be and almost normal, he wouldn't let anyone take him away again. He would protect his baby brother no matter the cost.

Suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts when the telltale sound of a Mech roared through the street.

He jumped off the bike and grabbed his gun, looking at the Mech as it turned the corner. It looked even more terrifying at night.

Hal quickly turned the corner at the end of the block and used it as cover. He could hear the giant machine stomping its way through the street, flinging overturned cars out of its way.

The sixteen year old was panicking and he knew that could get him killed. He tried to clear his head but the deafening sound of metal claws crushing their way through the street behind him made his pulse race.

The only cover he could see around was a small playground and he headed for it without a second thought. He dove underneath the metal and plastic structure and took cover behind the flimsy yellow slide as the Mech turned the corner.

Its spotlight flashed through the park as it came closer. Hal screwed his eyes shut and pressed his body as close to the slide as he could, trying to make himself invisible. He wished he was brave enough to face the Mech alone but he just couldn't. In a group it was different, there were others around. But when he was alone with one of those things the memories from the early days of the invasion came flooding back. So much blood and noise.

Hal was so lost in his own living nightmare that he didn't notice the Mech march right past him and into the alley behind the houses.

The sound of gunfire and an explosion sobered him up quick and he scrambled out from underneath the playground just as his dad came running out from the alley.

"Dad." Hal gasped, "You alright? Where's Weaver?"

"He's still inside." Tom was breathing heavy as he jogged towards his son and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

"That was no passing patrol. That Mech came straight for Weaver's house." He informed his father as the two reached the main road.

"The only person who knew we were here is that woman Sonya." Tom said.

"That woman gave us up." Weaver said as he appeared on his front stoop.

Hal went straight for his bike and got ready to leave. They needed to get out of here before more Mechs showed up.

But Tom and Weaver stood a foot apart from each other on the sidewalk. The two older men looked at each other for a second before Tom asked, "You ready to go?"

"Damn right." Weaver answered.

By the time they got back to Sonya's place it was past midnight. They ambushed her when she opened the door and demanded to know why she gave them up.

She explained that the Skitters had been offering her food and supplies in exchange for information on surviving humans. Hal sort of understood her. She was doing it for survival. It was basic instinct.

Tom was already several steps ahead though. He asked her when the next time they were supposed to drop off supplies was and she told them that it was tonight.

Hal sat down on one of the couches in the dark living room and stared off at the walls while his dad, Weaver, and Sonya figured out a plan.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Hal was instantly alert. He rushed into the front room as Sonya looked through the peephole.

"Oh, it's you." She said like she wasn't expecting a delivery.

"We brought more food." An all too familiar voice answered in an unnaturally calm tone. "Do you have anything to tell us?"

Hal's eyes widened as he realized exactly who was on the other side of that door. No. It couldn't be her. It was too much of a coincidence that he'd just been thinking about her.

Tom leaned in close to Sonya and whispered, "Just as I told you. You're alone and everything's fine."

"Uh no, I haven't seen anyone since those people earlier today."

Hal slowly came out of his shock and crept forward, "Dad." He whispered as he reached the door. He pushed his father and Sonya out of the way as he scrambled to look through the peephole.

The sight on the other side of the door was worse than anything he'd witnessed since seeing Ben harnessed. Karen. Standing with a box of food in her arms and a blank stare as an alien controlled her words.

"We gotta get them." She spat before asking, in a singsong voice, "Do you know where they've gone?"

"No." Sonya answered from Hal's side as Weaver and Tom forcibly dragged Hal away from the door.

Hal fought the strong hands on his neck and shoulders but the two older men overpowered him. He struggled against them but Tom pushed him up against a wall.

"That's Karen dad." Hal said through clenched teeth as he tried to break free and open the door.

Tom shushed his son but it did no good. The sixteen year old wasn't giving up as he continued to fight against his father.

"They got her." Hal's words were barely whispers as he tried to push back as hard as he could.

Tom pressed his forearm against Hal's throat, knowing that it would silence his son. "We can't help her right now." He furrowed his brow at his son. Hal wasn't supposed to be this stupid. "We don't know how many more of them are out there."

"We can't leave her here." Hal shook his head and Tom saw the hysteric panic and fear in his son's eyes. "We can't leave her."

"She's been coming here the last few days." Sonya said, as Tom's grip on his son loosened, "She has a very pretty face." She smiled. "Do you know her?" She asked Tom.

"Yeah that's my son's girlfriend." Tom made eye contact with Hal as he let him go, "The aliens took her two or three weeks ago."

His dad referring to Karen as his girlfriend made thoughts of Ben rush into his head. He wasn't sure where he and Karen would be if they managed to get her back, but he knew he wasn't going to lose Ben. He felt torn as old feeling for Karen stirred up again and he thought about how broken he'd been when they took her.

When Ben took her actually. He was the one who'd dragged her unconscious body away. Hal couldn't help but feel a little anger at his brother for that, even though he knew it wasn't his fault.

Tom walked away from his son – who was now lost in thoughts of Ben and Karen – and looked through the peephole again.

He froze with fear as he saw one of those humanoid things on the other side of the door, looking right back through the peephole at him. Tom moved away from the door and took a moment to collect himself before looking again. The creature and Karen were heading off down the hall.

Hal wanted to leave this place. Now. He wanted to get back home, to Ben. He needed Ben right now. But Weaver had some questions for Sonya first. He sat her down in a chair in the living room and kneeled down next to her.

"You told them about us didn't you?" Weaver questioned her. "You gave us up to those things."

Hal couldn't help but feel bad for the woman as she sat in a chair and clutched at her shirt, looking like a child being scolded.

"But they promised me they wouldn't hurt you." She said honestly.

"And you believed them?" Weaver asked, "After what they did to you?"

Sonya shook her head and shrugged, "The girl said that they would bring you back . . . and then I would have company again. The way it used to be before." She shook her head again and stuttered, "A-and, I, they always promised to bring them back."

Hal leaned down and pressed his palms against the back of a couch and let his head hang low. This woman was completely unhinged.

Weaver looked back at Hal and Tom to make sure that they were seeing how messed up this lady was too.

"Who knows how many people she's given up to 'em." Hal said as he lifted his head and stood up straight.

"That's why they let her go." Tom said, picking at his glove, "It's an old tactic. You leave a couple friendlies behind like watchdogs and they pick up the intel that the enemy never could." He nodded at Sonya, "They got her for a box of tea."

Hal folded his hands on top of his gun, "Well what're we gonna do now?" He asked as they all looked at Sonya.

"We gotta take her with us." Tom said, "Make sure she doesn't do this to anyone else."

Weaver grumbled and shook his head, "No." He said, "In three days, all this changes." He took a deep breath, "This place is all she's got. We take it away from her, we might as well shoot her on the spot."

Tom looked at his son and Hal nodded in agreement with Weaver. She wouldn't do well at the school anyway. The people were already hostile enough to the kids who'd been harnessed – let alone a woman who'd willingly helped the aliens.

Tom walked towards Sonya and bent down, placing his hands on his knees, "It's gonna be getting light soon, we gotta go. You're welcome to come along with us."

"Oh I don't think so." Her eyes looked panicked, "I should be here when Amy and Joel come back home."

Tom looked back at Weaver, "Well if you decide to change your mind, we're gonna be heading north." He nodded, feeding her the information, "We've heard that Gloucester's clear."

"Gloucester." She smiled and nodded, "Well, I've heard that that's quite lovely."

Tom smiled, "I've heard that too."

Then he turned and walked away.

"Gloucester?" Hal asked when they were in the front room.

"We won't be there, but that's where the aliens will be looking after the next box of tea." Tom said harshly as they left the apartment.

They arrived at the school early the next morning and all three of them were exhausted. They were in the armory, putting away their extra supplies when Hal said, "First chance I get I'm going after her dad." He held up a finger, "First chance."

He left the room with only his gun and headed for the front of the school. He'd seen Ben sitting in one of the empty classrooms there on the way in.

When he got there the younger boy was sitting at a desk, his arms folded underneath his head as he stared off; daydreaming.

Hal walked up next to him and laid a hand on the back of his neck.

He felt Ben's shock as he jumped and looked up, "Jerk, you scared me." Ben smiled and leaned his head against Hal's waist. "How'd everything go? No problems?"

Hal grinned, his teeth flashing white, "We took care of it." He said. Ben didn't need to know about everything that had happened. The new creatures, Sonya, Weaver's problems.

Ben shook his head at his brother's cockiness.

Then Hal remembered Karen. He knew he'd regret it later but right now he needed to tell Ben about her.

"I uh," He scratched the back of his neck and pulled away from Ben, sitting down in the desk next to his, "I might be going out soon."

"For what?" Ben asked. This was supposed to be Hal's last mission before the attack. He'd been planning on spending the next two days by his brother's side, since it could be the only time they had left.

"We found Karen." Hal said. Rip off the Band-Aid.

"Oh." Ben said. Suddenly he felt like Hal was too far away. Like he'd purposefully sat away from him so that he could tell him that they needed to go back to normal.

But then Hal leaned forward and placed his hand on Ben's, "Nothing between us is going to change." Hal promised, "But I'd be lying to you if I said I didn't care about her. And this is something I need to do."

Ben nodded dumbly.

Hal smiled at his brother and squeezed his hand, "You'd like her." He said. Ben and Karen had never met. Ben had been harnessed long before they met Karen and he'd harnessed Karen before they de-harnessed him.

Ben huffed, "Doubt it."

Hal smirked, "Stop that." He pulled on Ben's wrist and got the boy to sit in his lap, "I'm always gonna be here for you." He whispered into his brother's hair as he wrapped his arms around him. "I won't lose you again."

Ben buried his nose into Hal's neck and breathed in his brother.

"You need to sleep . . . and shower." Ben said and leaned back so that he could look into his brother's exhausted eyes. Hal had huge dark circles around his eyes and he looked like he was about to fall over.

"Let's go." Hal said, pushing Ben off his lap and taking his hand, "But we're actually going to sleep this time." He warned his brother, "I am too goddamned tired to put up with your shit right now."

Ben smiled and bumped his shoulder against his brother's, "First time I've heard you complain."

"Not complaining." Hal mumbled, "Just tired."

Ben grabbed Hal's arm and tossed it around his shoulder, taking some of his brother's weight, "C'mon." He said as they started moving towards the door.

"Alright everybody gather around!" Pope's voice echoed throughout the school, "I got a demonstration!"

"I want everybody! Let's go! Come on, come on! I'm only gonna do this once!"

Hal and Ben met each other's eyes and Hal sighed, "Let's go." He said and pulled his arm off of his brother.

The two made their way to the front of the school and saw a large crowd gathered out front. They mixed into the crowd and watched Pope with curious gazes.

Pope had set up some sort of demonstration.

He was standing on a wooden box and said, "So the score is aliens one, humans zero." He shrugged, "Hell, humans aren't even on the board." He had set up another box a few yards away from him, with a Mech's shell on it.

Hal ignored the rest of Pope's ramblings and purposefully brushed his arm against Ben's.

The younger boy smirked as he felt warm skin touch his own and he pushed back slightly.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Pope demanded. Hal figured that he and Ben weren't the only one's not paying attention. Maybe if the convict learned to wrap things up a little bit quicker they'd all listen.

Pope gestured to Tom and Weaver as they appeared at the edge of the crowd, "Well the whole gang's here." He said, "Good. I do not wanna have to do this twice."

"You're s'posed to be making bombs, Pope." Weaver stated.

"You ever heard of multitasking." Pope had his hands in his pockets and leaned forward defiantly, "It's all under control."

"It'd better be." Weaver grumbled, "'Cause I'm itching for a reason to put you back behind bars."

Hal saw Matt run out of the crowd and hug their dad. Pope and Weaver went back and forth for a moment before Pope finally started to get to it.

"Why do we always lose the war?" He demanded, "Why is that? 'Cause the bad guys have us outgunned!" He gestured towards a fighter, "Hell it takes an entire magazine just to, just to put a dent in one of them tin soldiers." He hopped off of his box and limped towards a fighter, holding his hand out for his gun.

Weaver nodded at the fighter, "Watch him." He ordered the others.

The second Pope's hand touched the metal of the assault rifle there were at least twelve others trained on him.

He turned around and looked at them disbelievingly, before shaking it off and facing the Mech shell. He leveled the gun at it and unloaded the whole mag, not even making a dent as each bullet bounced off smoothly.

He handed the gun back to the fighter and motioned towards the shell, "So that's the way it's been!" He declared. "But," He pulled a single bullet out of his sleeve and held it high. "There's a new sheriff in town." He continued when all he got was strange looks, "It's a standard bullet. Only it's got a Mech metal slug."

He slowly turned and looked at a group of fighters, "Could I have a .45?" He asked.

"Captain?" The soldier was seeking Weaver's approval.

"Go ahead." The captain nodded and the fighter handed over his pistol.

Pope loaded a bullet into it and took a few unsteady steps backwards, until he was lined up with the shell. Then he aimed his gun and fired off a single shot.

Hal watched in amazement as the bullet ripped a gaping whole right through the center of the shell.

The crowd around him erupted into cheers but he just stood, wide eyed as he looked at the shell. They could fight back now. They could finally hit back.

He was so amazed that he didn't notice Ben leave his side.

The crowd eventually broke down into scattered groups but the level of excitement didn't dissipate all day.

Hal couldn't find Ben and eventually just ended up going to bed alone. Ben would find him if he needed to.


	5. Mutiny

**Author's Note - I know it's been a while, but I'm coming back ;)**

* * *

5. Mutiny

It was later that night and the majority of the 2nd Mass was gathered in the gym, watching some stupid kiddie cartoon that Uncle Scott had managed to get working on the old projector.

Hal sat with a smirk on his face next to Ben and Matt as they laughed; louder than he'd heard them since the invasion happened.

He had to admit that the cartoon made him chuckle a little. It wasn't that it was funny but it was just the mood in the gym. Everyone was relaxed and comfortable – something not common anymore – and it just felt like the old days, before aliens invaded and killed off 90% of humanity.

Hal leaned over and joked around with Ben and Matt, laughing at how red their faces were.

Then he looked down and saw his gun in his lap. That brought back a little bit of reality. Laughing and relaxing might seem harmless but Hal needed to remember that he was in the middle of a war zone right now. If he forgot that for even one second it could cost lives.

When it was over everyone was sent back to their rooms and Hal walked silently along with his brothers.

The three of them turned down a dark hall and headed off to their room.

Hal felt Ben's shoulder bumping against his – accidentally – and reached down, grabbing the younger boy's hand.

He could feel Ben stiffen but only until he realized that they were alone. It was just them and Matt; and Matt would never suspect anything. Hal was pretty sure that even if he turned and kissed Ben right now Matt would just think it was a joke.

The Mason brothers walked down the dark hallway; the only sound being the three of them breathing.

Eventually they reached their room and Hal let go of Ben's hand so that he could hold the door open for his younger brothers.

Each of them went to their own cot and got ready for bed.

Hal kicked off his boots and stretched his arms out before lying down and pulling a blanket over himself. He could hear his brothers kicking off their sneakers and rolled over to face them.

Ben stripped his shirt off and tossed it on the ground before lying down on his side so that he was facing Hal and Matt.

Matt's cot was in-between Hal's and Ben's and the two older boys met eyes over their younger brother.

Only moments later Hal could hear Matt's breathing deepen and knew that he was asleep. Ben and Hal sat in silence for a few minutes, letting their eyes adjust to the darkness and staring at each other.

Hal barely kept himself in his own cot and out of Ben's. He wanted to hold his brother and sleep next to him but he also wanted to do things to him that he figured Matt probably shouldn't be in the room for.

Ben could see his brother's thoughts in his eyes and smiled at him. He knew what Hal wanted but he also knew that it wasn't going to happen. Matt was right there and even if a kiss could pass as a joke, both of the brothers knew that they'd have a hard time explaining sex. Although if anyone in the world was going to accept them it would be Matt.

Hal shot Ben the same puppy dog eyes he'd had since he was a kid and made the fourteen year old chuckle. For all his arrogance and toughness, Hal was still his brother and Ben knew his brother was a child sometimes.

He shook his head and ignored the disappointed look in Hal's eyes, before letting his eyes drift shut; wishing that he had gone over to Hal's cot and curled into his big brother's arms.

The oldest Mason boy watched as his younger brother slowly fell into a deep sleep. After Ben had been sleeping for a few minutes he figured that he should probably get to sleep too. They were heading out to Boston tomorrow and he needed to be in top condition. He needed to be able to kill as many of those spider-bastards as he could and finally get his revenge.

Hal rolled over onto his back and tossed his right arm over his head, before placing his left onto his stomach and trying to get to sleep.

He heard his dad enter the room a few minutes later and silently cross it to sit in a wooden chair by the foot of Ben's bed. Hal hadn't been able to sleep before, but with his dad sitting in the room – watching over him and Ben and Matt – it only took a few moments before he was snoring and annoying the hell out of Tom.

Time passed in silence as the boys slept and Tom sat quietly watching them.

Suddenly Hal was wrenched away from his warm dreams of Ben into the dark classroom again when he heard a wooden chair squeak.

He opened one eye and looked over to see his dad covering Ben with the blanket that the fourteen year old had kicked off in his sleep.

Suddenly Hal heard the sound of a doorknob turning and looked towards the door as Anne entered the room.

"Tom." She whispered from the doorway.

"Kicked his blankets off." Tom smiled, gesturing to Ben, "He's been doing that since he was a little kid."

They both watched Ben for a minute before Anne whispered, "I need to talk to you."

Hal didn't like the tone in her voice and watched as his dad nodded.

The two left the room without another word, leaving Hal wondering about what was going on.

It took him a long time to get back to sleep but eventually, as he stared into his brother's sleeping face, he managed to lose consciousness.

The next morning when Hal woke up, for once both of his brothers were still sleeping softly next to him.

He looked over at them and shielded his eyes from the blinding early morning sun. Neither were showing any signs of waking up yet and he figured that he shouldn't wake them. Everyone had a long day ahead of them and he wanted his brothers to get as much sleep as they could.

His nice gesture was ruined when his dad entered the room.

He saw that Hal was awake and told him that they needed to talk, but to wake his brothers up first, before leaving to wait outside the door.

"Yes sir." Hal said to the empty room as he sat up and swung his legs off the cot.

He shoved his feet into his boots and tied them quickly, before standing up and walking in-between his brothers.

The oldest brother reached down and latched a hand onto either of their shoulders before roughly shaking them awake.

"C'mon, dumbasses we don't have all day." Hal said, letting go of their shoulders as their eyes slowly opened.

He held in a laugh at how similar their reactions were. Each rubbing the sleep from their eyes, before gazing around the room confusedly and then giving Hal an irritated look.

"Dad wants you guys up, let's go." Hal clapped his hands.

It took him a while – and a lot of clapping and shouting – but the two stubborn younger boys eventually caved and sat up.

Hal helped Matt get his shoes on, before sending him outside and turning to Ben.

"Hal." Ben said and got up to stand right in front of his brother. He looked up into Hal's face, "Are you going out today?"

Hal knew that Ben wanted to know if he was going after Karen today.

If it were up to him he would be. But he wasn't. Hal had begged Weaver and his dad to let him go, but they both were adamant on making him stay. It was one of the few things they agreed on lately.

But that wasn't enough to stop him; he had planned to go anyway. That was until his dad talked him out of it. He'd made him see that if he left now, he could die or be delayed and not make in back in time for the attack and Weaver needed every man possible for the attack.

Plus Hal wanted to be there to kick some Skitter ass and get payback for all the shit they put him and his family through.

He looked down into Ben's green eyes, "Yeah, Weaver's got me and dad on sentry duty." He said, "But no not for Karen."

Hal was irritated at the slightly relieved look in Ben's eyes.

The sixteen year old shook his head and wetted his lips, "Try looking a little bit more excited, I don't think you've made your feelings clear yet." He spat.

Guilt flashed through Ben's eyes and he tried to fix his mistake, "It's just-"

"No." Hal held up a hand, "Save it." He was furious with Ben right now, "You know," He leveled a finger at his younger brother, "She cared so much about getting you back. Every time we got more news, she was right there with me and every time I wanted to go get you she was already ten steps ahead of me. Getting you back meant a lot to her too, even though she never even met you. That's how selfless she was." He finished and turned away from his brother.

He couldn't even look at Ben right now. Sometimes he was so selfish and childish. He didn't understand that Karen had risked her life to get Ben back and had lost everything because of it. Not just that but it was Ben himself who'd dragged her away.

But deep inside Hal knew that it wasn't only Ben's actions that made him unable to look at his brother. It was also his own feelings. He tried to ignore it, but seeing Karen in Boston the other day made old wounds fresh again and old feelings make themselves known.

"Hal." Ben was on his feet in seconds, grabbing at Hal's arm, "I'm sorry." He apologized, trying to get his brother to look him in the eyes, "Please. Just, I'm sorry. I didn't know, okay?"

"No not okay." Hal scowled and locked eyes with Ben, "Sorry doesn't fix everything."

Ben truly was sorry though. He hadn't known how much Karen had done for him and being truthful, he never cared before. He never thought of Karen as a person, only as a threat. But now he was beginning to understand.

"I know." Ben mumbled, letting his hand slide off of Hal's arm, "But I really am. I know she meant a lot to you." When he got no response from his older brother, Ben gave up. Hal was angry and he needed space.

He started to turn around but was stopped by a tight grip on his shoulder. Hal forced Ben to look into his eyes and made one thing clear, "I don't ever want to hear you even say her name." He snarled, "Ever again. Just drop it."

Ben felt fear shoot down his spine at the furious look in his big brother's eyes.

He nodded his head.

"Okay." Hal said, letting his grip soften and rubbing Ben's shoulder, "Let's just forget this then."

Ben could see the sadness in his brother's eyes now and he wanted to make everything okay again.

"I have to go now." The older boy's voice was stern, "I won't be gone long and when I come back, I'll make sure we get some time alone."

Ben's eyes dropped. He knew that Hal was going no matter what he had to say.

Hal put a hand on Ben's chest and gently pushed him back to a sitting position on his cot, before kneeling down in front of him.

Ben watched as Hal reached over and grabbed his sneakers.

"Up." Hal patted his knee.

Ben lifted an eyebrow at his brother and refused to follow his orders, "I'm not five anymore."

Hal let a sad smile come to his lips, "No but you are my little brother. Now let's go." He patted his knee again and this time Ben listened, placing his foot on his big brother's knee and letting him put his sneakers on.

Hal thought about what he'd said. Ben would always be his little brother, no matter what happened. Even if they got Karen back, even if he finally admitted that what they were doing was wrong, Ben would always be his brother and he would never let anyone take him away.

"Be back soon." Hal said as he finished tying his brother's shoes, "Promise."

Then he stood back up, grabbing Ben's hand and pulling him up too. "Go read a book until then." He suggested.

Ben watched as his brother exited the room, leaving him alone . . . again. But Ben was getting tired of it. He wasn't going to sit around and be Hal's burden forever. He was going to step up.

Outside the room Tom was waiting for his oldest son.

"Let's take a walk." Tom said, his eyes making it clear that he had something important to tell his son.

Hal nodded and the two began to walk down the hall. Tom told his son about how Weaver had been abusing pills that Lourdes had given him and that they were causing his insomnia and paranoia.

Hal understood that that was why Weaver had been acting strange and why he ditched them in Boston the other day. It was also probably why Tom and Weaver's relationship had been strained since they got back from that scout and why some other soldier, Lieutenant Danner, had moved in on Tom's old position.

"I can't believe this." Hal said as they turned a corner, "For all we know he could've been dosing himself all week." He looked to his father; expecting him to have a solution for all this.

"That was before." Tom said, looking down, "Now we need to focus on today."

"So what are we gonna do?" Hal asked, scanning the hall for any sign of Weaver as they walked.

"First you gotta follow orders." Tom said as they passed a fighter.

"And go on that sentry mission?" Hal asked skeptically, looking at his father and hoping that he wasn't serious.

"Mhm." Was Tom's only response. He didn't even look at Hal.

"There's no way I'm gonna leave you here to deal with Weaver by yourself." The sixteen year old argued.

Tom glanced over his shoulder and grabbed his son's elbow, guiding him to stand by a window that looked out onto the courtyard at the center of the high school, "This isn't just about him." Tom said.

"Dad." Hal slammed his fist into his palm, "He's setting us up for the mother of all battles." He tried to make eye contact with his father but Tom was looking down and Hal could see that he was deep in thought, "If he's not a hundred percent he's gonna get us all killed."

"And if I accuse him," Tom started, but looked down as a few civilians passed before continuing in a hushed tone, "Of being unfit for duty without all the facts it's gonna tear the 2nd Mass apart." He said, trying to get his hardheaded son to listen to logic for once.

"What more do you need to know?" Hal asked, his eyes pleading for his father to stop keeping things from him.

"More." Tom answered.

The two of them were quiet for a second as they looked out into the courtyard. Hal saw all the kid's playing out there and felt anger that his own little brothers couldn't have a normal childhood.

"Do you remember what it was like?" Tom asked, "Before Porter brought us together?"

Hal could feel his father's eyes on him but he didn't meet his gaze. Instead he watched out the window, wishing that they could just send the aliens packing and get everyone's lives back to normal.

"Everybody on their own. Scrounging for food and water."

Hal looked down. He remembered those days way too well. It was the worse time of his entire life. His mom had just been killed, the aliens had just taken Ben, and all of his friends had been either killed or captured. It was just him, and Matt, and their dad. The three of them got through it together, but none of them ever wanted to have that experience again.

Hal finally met his father's eyes, as his dad finished the lecture, "Soldiers like Weaver are a big part of what got us this far."

"You're defending him." Hal accused.

Tom shook his head, "No, I'm just saying that unless we stick together and fight the aliens as a group," He looked out at the children playing in the courtyard again, "We're as good as dead."

"And until I talk to him we're going to proceed as if this mission is still a go." Tom finished.

Hal turned from the window, frustrated and shaking his head, "Alright fine." He rubbed the bridge of his nose and waved his father off, "You stay here, I'll go on the mission." He looked up at his father, "But I need another rider. You have anybody in mind?"

His question was answered by Maggie, who strode up to them, "Yeah." She smiled at them, "He asked, I volunteered." The blonde girl leveled her eyes at Tom, "The no questions asked part intrigued me."

Hal looked down again, before turning to his father, "And you're sure about this-,"

"I don't see any other way." He cut off his son and patted his arm, "Be careful." He instructed, walking away.

Hal just shook his head as his father headed down the hall, towards Weaver's command center, before making his way to the armory with Maggie. Neither of them spoke on their way to the armory and once they were there they grabbed their guns – hanging the straps over their shoulders – and left.

Hal knew Maggie. He knew that she had his and his family's back and that was why she was willing to do this with no questions asked. There were only a few people left in the world that Hal and his family could trust and he knew that Maggie was one of them.

They were on their way towards the back of the school where their bikes were waiting, when Hal started glancing in through the open doorways of the classrooms they passed.

He saw Matt in one helping Pope shine the new Mech ammo and shook his head, knowing his dad would be angry with the youngest Mason later.

Ben was in another. It was Uncle Scott's makeshift workshop and at first Hal figured that he'd probably gone in to get one of the books that had been moved there, but then he saw his brother working on the radio that Scott had been trying to get working so that he could interrupt the Skitters' radio frequency.

He wanted to stop and make sure that Ben wasn't doing anything dangerous but he stopped himself. He had to remind himself to stop being overprotective and to let Ben have some freedom. Besides, how much trouble could he get into working on a radio anyway?

Soon the two scouts had made their way outside. Hal grabbed his bike and got on quickly, slinging his backpack over his shoulders and making sure that his Galil MAR was secured around his neck.

He waited for Maggie to rev her engine and drive off before following after her.

Maggie was fast on a bike and he struggled to keep up with her as they shot down the back roads until they got to the highway.

They were supposed to be out for a few hours but that plan was thrown out the moment they spotted Mech tracks on the highway. The pair got closer to examine the tracks and saw that they were fresh.

They raced back to the school as fast as they could. The tracks weren't even five miles out from the school and that meant that the Skitters were closing in.

When they arrived they pulled in to the back and saw Weaver and his fighters gearing up and preparing the convoy for the attack.

"Hey Maggie!" Pope called from his place in the back of an old farmer's truck as they passed him, "How was the prom?"

Maggie stopped her bike a few yards behind Hal and kicked the kickstand up, "Bad news for us," She started as she got up and started to follow after Hal, "But it oughta make a Skitter killing degenerate like you happy!"

"Captain!" Hal panted as he reached Weaver, who was helping put the camouflage netting on an old school bus.

"What are you doing back so soon?" The captain demanded as he eyed the pair.

"Saw fresh signs of Skitters and Mechs, all down 1-19 and Route 2." Hal said, out of breath.

"They've redeployed." Weaver stated, taking a deep breath, "In that case we'll just have to punch through."

Maggie looked at the captain doubtfully, "Convoys a tempting target, especially on the open road."

"Then we'll take back roads and we'll crawl through the brush." Weaver commanded, "You're dismissed." He said shortly and walked away.

Hal and Maggie looked at each other – both trying to understand what had just happened.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Maggie said.

Hal shook his head, "I'm gonna find my dad."

The two of them started towards the school but were stopped when Jimmy – who was standing by the door – called out to them.

"Hal." He said, looking uncertain.

Hal stopped and turned around, looking at Jimmy questioningly but also impatiently.

"Wait up." The younger boy said heavily.

Hal was about to tell the thirteen year old that he didn't have time for this but Jimmy seemed to have something important to say, so he gave him the benefit of the doubt and listened to him.

Jimmy explained to them how Weaver had accused Tom of insubordination and had him locked up.

Hal tightened his jaw as he listened to the young fighter's story. He knew something like this was going to happen, but his father wouldn't listen to him. He always insisted on doing things his way and now look at what he'd done.

Hal was pissed at his father but he knew that they needed to act quickly. So without any hesitation he went to the only other adult in the school he knew he could trust.

"I don't believe this." Anne said as they finished telling her their story, "Weaver's holding Tom in custody?"

"Danner's watching him in the boiler room." Jimmy answered. "Tom was asking him about the drugs he was taking and he lost it."

Anne sighed, "I'm not surprised." She glanced over at Hal and saw the anger clear on his face.

All three of them were watching Hal now as he shook his head and looked around in frustration, wanting to find Weaver and put a bullet in his gut.

"I don't think Weaver want's to hurt your dad." Jimmy defended the captain, "I don't know why he's doing this but he's a good man." Jimmy's eyes met Hal's and the older boy had to look away. He knew the look in Jimmy's eyes. It was the same look he got when he thought about his own father.

"Good man or not," Anne interjected, "He's endangering everyone here."

Hal sighed, "We gotta get my dad out."

"Maybe I could help." Jimmy said, his face full of optimism.

"Doctor Glass." Lourdes interrupted them from the other side of the room.

She was seated on a stool next to an injured Dai and she looked like she needed assistance with him as he began to stir.

Hal had heard about what had happened to him. Last night he'd come back from a mission to link up with Porter and get his final orders before the attack on the Skitter structure began. But when he arrived he was critically wounded and needed to be treated right away. The only person who'd spoken to him before he lost consciousness was Weaver.

"Okay." Anne said, thinking, "Hal when you get Tom," She met his eyes, "You bring him here."

Hal nodded and left the infirmary with Jimmy and Maggie right behind him. The three of them walked quickly down the hall and Hal couldn't help but feel a sad sense of nostalgia. He, Jimmy, and Maggie were all that was left of the old group right now.

Click had been killed by Pope's old gang; Karen had been captured by the Skitters; Anthony had been distant the last few weeks; Dai was incapacitated; and Tom was in a whole shitload of trouble.

He pushed away his thoughts and formed a plan with Jimmy and Maggie. When they decided that they'd thought about it enough and it was time to act, they went to work.

They got a tray of food and gave it to Jimmy who knocked on the boiler room door. Danner opened it and let Jimmy in; not suspecting a thing.

A few moments later Hal heard a loud bang followed by the sound of struggling.

It seemed like it took an eternity for Jimmy to open the door and let him in and when he did he saw his father taking down Danner and pushing him to the ground.

"Dad!" Hal called, his assault rifle trained on Danner.

"Get me something to tie him up!" Tom ordered, as he struggled to hold a thrashing Lieutenant Danner to the ground.

Hal hurriedly pulled some loose wire from the circuit board and kneeled down next to his dad, helping him tie Danner's wrists behind his back.

"What're you doing here?" Tom asked his son

"Well we tried making it to the five mile mark, but we couldn't. We saw fresh signs of Skitters and Mechs." Hal explained, as they finished tying Danner's wrists, and moved on to his ankles.

"You tell that to Weaver?" Tom asked.

"First thing." Hal answered, tying the wire tight around the Lieutenant's ankles.

"What about the attack?"

"He didn't care. _We are punching through_." Hal mimicked the captain. "Dai's coming around." He alerted his father, letting him know that he could question him now, "What're we gonna do with him?" He asked, nodding to Danner as they finished tying him up.

"Leave him." Tom said.

"You son of a bitch." Danner groaned and Tom pressed down on the back of his neck.

"We gotta find a way to stop Weaver." Tom said.

Hal nodded and the two of them stood up before heading back to the infirmary to question Dai.

All four of the fighters entered the infirmary in a hurry and headed for Dai immediately.

Anne glanced over and saw Tom, "He's weak but he'll pull through." She said.

Tom went over to the stretcher he was lying in and kneeled down next to him, "I know your hurting Dai but this is important. I need to know about Porter."

Hal took his place next to the window and gazed out; watching for any sign of Weaver as Dai said, "An hour after I reached Porter's post the Skitters and Mechs hit. Porter was pinned down." He took a deep ragged breath and everyone was watching him with alarmed eyes, "Probably dead by now."

The sixteen year old Mason couldn't believe that. Porter was the one who'd brought them all together and saved their lives by forming the Massachusetts resistance. He couldn't be dead.

"Dead?" Jimmy gasped.

Anne dropped her eyes and Tom looked like he'd just been dealt a blow to the stomach.

"The team laid down covering fire for me." Dai continued and tried to look at his wound, but couldn't get his head up high enough and dropped it back to his pillow, "I got hit when a Mech blew up."

Tom swallowed a lump in his throat and leaned closer to his friend, "Dai this is important. What were Porter's orders?"

Dai looked hopeless as he filled the rest of them in, "The other regiments," He shook his head, "They never reported in." He took a deep breath, "Runners went out. Never came back . . . Porter said . . . that without confirmation the 4th and 5th were alive . . . the attack should be aborted."

"You told that to captain Weaver?" Tom questioned.

"All of it." Dai nodded, "This mission. It's no good."

Dai slowly let his head go slack as he fell back into unconsciousness.

They all looked around at each other for a moment before Maggie spoke.

"So we're in this alone?" She actually sounded worried and looked to Hal for confirmation.

The only thing he could bring himself to do was to turn away and look out the window, dreading what he'd just heard.

Maggie sighed, "Weaver sure doesn't have a problem with tall odds."

Anne looked distraught as she shook her head, "It's not like him to disobey an order from Porter. What is he thinking?"

"He's thinking he's gonna go ahead with the mission. Facts on the ground be damned." Tom answered.

"So how do we stop him?" Hal jumped in, pessimism ringing from his every word, "Alright he's got all the fighters and all the weapons."

"Most of them." Tom said quietly, looking around at the people with him. Hal, Maggie, Jimmy, Anne, and Dai, "But not all."

Silence settled over the room before Tom stood up. "I'll be right back." He said, "I'm gonna go find Pope and get him to diffuse those bombs."

Hal was going to offer to go as backup, but Tom didn't wait for anything. He quickly turned and headed past Anne and Jimmy towards the door.

When he returned they quickly made their plan to convince Weaver to listen to them and got into position.

It wasn't long after that Weaver came stomping into the infirmary.

Anne – who was crouched down next to Dai – stood up, "Captain Weaver." She said, worried. Her eyes glanced over to Tom quickly, but returned just as soon. She wasn't going to blow this plan.

"Doctor Glass." Weaver addressed, "I hear that Tom has been to see you," He walked up close to her and put himself right in position. "I need to know where he is."

"He told me what you were going through captain," Anne said, "I'd be a lot more comfortable if you put that gun down." She eyed his SIG SG 552 carbine with reprehension.

That was their cue. Hal and Maggie stood up from behind some of the desks in the classroom and aimed their assault rifles on Weaver.

Weaver lifted his arm to reciprocate but Tom appeared beside him and put his pistol to the captain's head.

"Don't." Tom warned.

Hal moved quickly over to his father and Weaver and disarmed the older man.

"What're you gonna do? You gonna shoot me?" Weaver asked once Hal had taken his pistol and rifle away and set them on a nearby stretcher.

Tom kept his pistol leveled at Weaver's head, ready to fire, "I'm the optimist remember?" Tom's hand was shaking slightly and Hal knew that this was hard for his father, "I'm still hoping that you're gonna listen to reason."

Hal returned to aiming his gun at Weaver – just in case he thought he could take down Tom – and saw Maggie doing the same.

"Now what's the operational plan?" Tom questioned, "The real one."

Weaver's face was stalwart as he gave them the same garbage he'd been feeding everyone, "Rendezvous with the 4th and 5th then launch a coordinated attack!"

"I talked to Dai the orders were to stand down!" Tom raged.

"That's not the way I heard it." Weaver maintained. "The mission's still a go unless the 4th and 5th are confirmed-"

"Porter's last orders were to wait for that confirmation." Tom cut him off.

"Damn it!" Weaver howled and faced Tom fearlessly, despite the gun in the younger man's hand, "The aliens have to know we're not gonna lie down!"

"You think I don't wanna fight 'em?" Tom yelled, "Move." He ordered, waiving his pistol at Weaver.

Weaver paused and looked around him, before walking across the room so that Anne and Dai were away from whatever might happen.

"This has to be done the right way," Tom continued, "That means all cards on the table. With a commanding officer whose judgment hasn't been compromised."

"How far you gonna go with this?" Weaver smirked. He knew that the fighters would never follow Tom over himself.

"Pretty far, I had Pope diffuse the bombs." Tom shot back. For the first time since he'd entered the room, Weaver looked like he'd been dealt a loss.

He stepped towards Tom and for a moment Hal thought he was going to attack him, uncaring about the three weapons trained on him.

"And if you don't back off, I'm gonna be forced to relieve you of your command."

Suddenly the sound of someone chambering a round behind them got all of their attention.

Maggie tried to turn and shoot at whoever was behind them but was stopped halfway with an assault rifle aimed at her.

"You're fast Maggie but not that fast." Pope said.

Everyone's eyes were on the convict now as he kept his gun aimed at Maggie. He knew she was the biggest threat here.

"Sorry," He lifted his eyebrows at Tom, "But you may wanna reconsider that professor."

Hal clenched his teeth, "Dad, what's he doing? I thought you talked to him."

Tom shook his head slowly, "I did." He grumbled, handing his pistol over to Weaver.

"My apologies Cambridge, but uh, I just couldn't bring myself to diffuse those charges." Pope chuckled.

Hal glared at Weaver as he reached out for his assault rifle.

He almost didn't let it go; he almost pulled the trigger instead. The only thing that stopped him was that he knew Pope wouldn't hesitate to open up on them and kill them all.

He wouldn't let his brothers lose both of them in one moment. He didn't think they would be able to handle that; not after they lost their mom.

So Hal grudgingly let Weaver take it from him, but not before shooting him a look so full of hate that it would've made a grown man cringe.

"I figured," Pope continued once Weaver had secured the Masons weapons, "I had a choice of either sitting around or," He shrugged, "Killing Cooties. And uh," He nodded vigorously, "Cooties win. Every time." Then he smiled at Weaver, "But you'll be happy to know those bombs are beauts. They're gonna cause a lot of damage."

"No they won't." Tom shook his head, his voice low and gruff as he turned back around to face Weaver, "'Cause when Pope came to warn you, I took the blasting fuses." He lifted his eyebrows, "Bombs are out of commission."

Hal saw the look of complete fury come into the captain's eyes as he demanded, "Where are they?"

"The aliens can't kill us fast enough?" Anne stepped in for the first time since this had all started, trying to be the voice of reason, "We have to do it for them?"

Weaver ignored her as he lifted Tom's pistol and aimed it at its former owner, "Where are the damn fuses?"

Tom held up his hands, "You said that the only way this was gonna work," He took a deep breath, "Is if people have faith in their commanding officer. That goes both ways. You have to have faith in them."

"I'm doing this for them." Weaver rumbled, "For all of us."

"Alright then tell them the truth." Tom said, his eyes getting a manic sort of momentum, "Tell 'em. Porter's gone."

Hal held a hand toward his father, telling him that this was escalating to fast, "Dad whoa."

Tom ignored his son, "And that this attack, whether we live or die, isn't gonna be just a command decision." Tom's eyes burned into Weaver's face, "We don't have enough people left for a suicide mission."

Weaver looked like Tom had gotten through to him for a second but then a glossed over look of determination overtook him and he pressed the pistol closer to Tom's chest.

"Go ahead and do it." Tom challenged, "Go ahead. If shooting me keeps the 2nd Mass together, go ahead. I'm not gonna be the one that pulls it apart."

Now Weaver looked shaken again and Tom capitalized on it.

"There's another way." He insisted.

"What?" Weaver demanded.

"You can trust our people the way they trust you." Tom said.

Hal saw Jimmy enter the room from the back door and step closer to Weaver, "Captain?" He asked, looking like a small frightened child.

That was all it took. Weaver's face changed and instead of hardened and determined it was now confused and vulnerable.

"Jimmy?" He asked softly.

He looked over and met the younger boy's eyes before looking back at Tom.

"We wanna follow you." Anne said, "All of us."

Tom nodded, his gaze never leaving Weaver's.

Weaver blinked a few times, glanced at Jimmy, and then looked down.

"You just have to let us." Anne finished.

Weaver's arm gently lowered and he stepped back.

Hal looked behind him and still saw Pope aiming his rifle at them all.

The old solid captain Weaver quickly replaced the vulnerable new one, but this time he was on their side. "Put down your weapon." He commanded Pope.

Pope shook his head, anger in his eyes, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Lower your weapon." Weaver ordered again.

Pope clenched his jaw and obeyed.

Tom and Weaver met eyes again and the captain shook his head, "I'm not saying you're right . . . but they deserve to know the facts of the mission."

"Call for volunteers." Tom suggested, "But they gotta hear both sides."

"And they will." Weaver nodded and handed Tom back his pistol, "'Cause you'll be right there beside me." Then the captain looked over at Jimmy, "Jimmy, gather everyone in the gym. Ten minutes."

Jimmy nodded, "Yes sir."

After Jimmy left the room Tom and Weaver spent a few minutes planning out what they were going to do, while Maggie shooed Pope off, and Hal and Anne checked on Dai.

When they were done talking, Tom and Weaver set out for the gym and Hal followed behind them.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Hal heard his father ask the captain as they walked.

"Yeah." Weaver said, glancing over at Tom and lowering his voice, "By the way . . . I quit taking those pills since we got back."

Hal looked at his father's face to see what his reaction was but the older man's face was blank. They continued down the hall in silence until they got to the gym.

Once there, Hal joined the growing crowd and the two older men stepped up onto the wooden bleachers.

"I don't need to tell you people what's at stake, we've all been living on the edge since these alien things came." Weaver addressed the assembled fighters and civilians, "Tomorrow's assault on the structure in Boston was meant to be a first strike. A coordinated attack, with the support of two other Massachusetts regiments . . . However," He said, "Colonel Porter . . . lost contact with these regiments several days ago." He wetted his lips and continued, "And now it looks as if the colonel himself might've been lost."

Hal could hear the whispers breaking out among the crowd, but his eyes never left the captain as he paused for a moment; giving them time to accept this news.

When the crowd settled down Weaver marched on, "Dai brought back the colonel's last order." The captain took a breath, "Abort the mission. Unless we can confirm the existence of these other units." He paused and met the dozens of eyes all looking at him, "We still don't know if these other units exist . . . or if they intend to carry out the attack as planned." He clenched his jaw, "But I know that if there's a breath left in any of those men, they will do their damnedest to carry out this attack, and if that happens, despite Porter's order, the 2nd Mass has to be there to back them up." Hal held his chin high and nodded as the captain's eyes grazed over him.

"But this attack – as critical as it is – cannot be our only objective . . . We have a responsibility, an obligation, to protect our civilians." He nodded his head, trying to come up with the right words, "And sometimes, in our desire to strike back, we forget," He paused, "That they represent or future."

"So I'm asking for volunteers. I need fifty fighters for this mission." Weaver glanced through the crowd, "If you're with me . . . meet me out back."

"I'm in!" A fighter called from somewhere in the back.

"Let's go to the back!" Another cheered, followed by, "Let's do this!" The chorus continued with, "Let's go!"

"It's time for some payback." Hal heard Anthony right behind him.

"Aw hell." Pope grumbled as he followed after the growing number of fighters.

Hal turned and watched the fighters leave. There were still a lot of people in the gym – mostly civilians but also a decent number of fighters – and he saw Ben standing in the crowd only a foot or so behind him.

He looked away before his brother could see him. He knew a confrontation was coming but he wanted to put it off until they were alone.

Tom and Weaver were speaking in hushed tones and Hal couldn't make out what they were saying, but then Weaver nodded at Tom and walked away.

Once Weaver had left the room Tom addressed the crowd, "Okay everybody let's get our gear together. We want to be able to move out as soon as our strike team comes home."

Hal felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned to face his brother.

"Not here." Hal said immediately, "We'll talk in the room."

Ben nodded and the two boys left the gym together, making their way towards their room.

When they got there Hal twisted the doorknob before pushing the door open and walking in.

The first thing he did when he entered was drop his backpack by the door, slide off his camo coat and blue over shirt, pull off his gloves, strip off his utility belt, and set his assault rifle down. That left him in only the dirty white thermal he'd been wearing for days, green cargo pants, and his boots.

Then older boy's eyes went to a book that was lying on Ben's cot, haphazardly.

Hal smirked and walked over to the cot; picking the book up, "Harry Potter?" He said, lifting an eyebrow at his brother who was shutting the door. "Dad used to read these to you."

"Yeah," Ben said, remembering how his dad used to read him books at night, "We never finished this one."

Hal chuckled, "So while I was busting dad out of lockdown and dealing with a paranoid captain Weaver, you were sitting here reading 'The Chamber of Secrets'."

Ben snatched the book from Hal; immediately getting defensive when Hal joked about him doing nothing, "It's not even that one." He said harshly, "Besides you told me to go read, idiot."

Hal furrowed his brow at his brother, "I know." He said, "Christ Ben I was joking. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ben shook his head, "Nothing. I just-, never mind. Sorry." The younger boy looked down at his feet, trying to avoid eye contact.

Hal gave Ben a wary look before shaking it off and leaning against the desk at the front of the room.

Silence bore down on the two brothers.

"What happened with Weaver?" Ben finally asked.

Hal looked over at his brother. Ben had been touchy the past few days and Hal didn't like where his attitude was headed, but he supposed the issue didn't have to be dealt with right now.

So Hal smiled, "Went crazy. Locked up dad. Tried to get us all killed. Same old same old."

Ben smiled back, "Wanna elaborate on that a little?"

"Not really." Hal sighed, "But I guess if you need me too."

Hal told his brother about the pills that Weaver had been taking and how he ditched them in Boston the other day and then continued to tell him about the movements of the aliens getting closer and Weaver's 'punch through' strategy. Ben already knew about Weaver locking Tom up – almost everyone did thanks to Danner's big mouth – so Hal finished up with Dai's condition, Pope and his bombs, and the confrontation in the infirmary.

"So then," Hal paused, walked over to Ben's cot, and sat down, patting his lap for Ben to come sit too, "Weaver and dad made up, deep inside Weaver's got a heart of gold, etcetera, etcetera, and here we are."

Ben walked over and sat down in his brother's lap, "I think I'm getting a little big for this." Ben laughed, noting how he was only a few inches shorter than his brother.

Hal's face got dead serious, "You'll never be too big." He said, "Ben, you're my kid brother."

Ben was about to interrupt him and tell him that he wasn't a kid but Hal cut him off.

"I know you think you're all grown up and you are, growing up I mean, but you're still my baby brother. You always will be."

Before Ben could argue with his brother Hal brought their lips together.

The younger boy didn't even need to be asked permission this time; he opened his mouth and let Hal's tongue in without a complaint.

Hal's tongue slid into the smaller boy's mouth and Ben let out a low moan.

Hal knew that he was getting too wrapped up in this and that he needed to leave soon so he pulled away from their kiss.

He brought his lips up to Ben's forehead. "I can't stay long." He whispered, his breath caressing Ben's forehead.

"I don't want you to leave." Ben's voice quivered and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Hal's chin.

"I know." Hal said, "But you have to toughen up. We both have to."

Ben shook his head, "Don't go."

Hal let a smile come to his lips, "You know I'm going. There's nothing you can do to change my mind."

Ben grabbed his brother's hand, knowing his arguments were futile, "Stay here, stay with me and dad and Matt. You don't have to go. Stay with us, keep us safe here." He knew it was useless to even try, Hal was stubborn and thickheaded and he would never listen to anyone once he made up his mind.

"This is something I need to do, Ben. You know that. I need you to understand just like I did." Hal reminded his brother of when he let him go for help back when they were on the run from Clayton.

Hal watched as Ben's eyes glistened with tears that he refused to let spill over.

"It's gonna be alright." Hal said, "C'mere."

He wrapped his arms around Ben and held him tight, pressing the younger boy's head into the crook of his neck.

The two sat in silence for almost ten minutes and Hal knew that he really needed to get going soon, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Ben. Not just yet.

He had pretty much expected that this was how it would go down. Ben trying not to cry, himself not wanting to leave, the two of them holding each other and trying to pretend like everything was going to be okay. But then something happened that he wasn't expecting.

Ben surprised Hal by grinding slowly against his abdomen.

"Ben, what'r-,"

"Shut up." Was the younger boy's only response as he brought their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

Hal knew that he should stop his brother; that they shouldn't be doing this right now, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away.

The kiss was desperate and hungry, both of their lips and teeth gnashing together.

The younger brother pulled off of Hal's mouth and stood up.

Hal's hands went to his brother's hips immediately and he tried to pull the smaller boy back into his lap.

Ben slapped Hal's large hands away and kicked off his shoes and socks.

Hal followed suit, untying his boots before kicking them off, sliding his socks off, and then pulling his thermal over his shoulders.

Neither of them spoke as Hal stood up and closed the distance between them, forcing his tongue into Ben's smaller mouth and groaning into their kiss.

Ben let his hands glide over his brother's smooth chest, before bringing them to his zipper.

He swore it just got harder and harder every time to get his brother's zipper down but he eventually did it and popped the button, freeing Hal's clothed dick.

Ben wrapped one hand around his Hal's dick; squeezing and jerking it until he knew that there was barely any blood left in his brother's brain.

Hal could barely keep himself on his feet as his brother touched him and had to lean forward – putting some of his weight on Ben – and shut his eyes.

But Hal felt the soft fabric of Ben's red t-shirt against his body and knew that that wasn't right, so he forced his eyes opened and reached down; grabbing Ben's wrist and pulling it off of his dick.

Then he grabbed the bottom of Ben's shirt, "Arms up." He mumbled.

Ben obeyed his big brother and lifted his arms so that Hal could pull his shirt off and drop it on the floor.

Hal's arms snaked around Ben's waist and pulled the smaller body against his own so that their bare chests were pressed against each other, before pressing his lips to Ben's and letting his tongue glide across them.

Ben's hands were on Hal's hips now, pushing his pants down to pool at his feet.

Hal broke their kiss so that he could step out of them and kick them across the room.

The older boy looked at his brother with heavy lidded eyes.

Ben's hair was messy and damp with sweat and his green eyes were barely open as he gazed back at his brother. He was only wearing his jeans and boxers now but that did little too cool him down. His breathing was heavy and sweat dripped down the side of his face.

Hal's own chest was glistening with sweat and he could barely think straight; mostly due to the lack of blood in his brain but also because of the heat and the thick air between them.

Hal hadn't even noticed that he was clutching Ben's hands in his until he looked down.

He released his brother's hands and hooked his thumbs in Ben's belt loops.

The sixteen year old wiggled his thumbs back and forth – pushing and pulling on his brother and making him smile – and then pushed him backwards so that the small of his back was pressed against the desk at the front of the room.

"You're not naked." Hal stated like it was a problem.

Ben lifted his eyebrows at Hal, "You're not a genius."

Hal smirked, "Shut up." He pressed his lips to Ben's for a moment but pulled away so that he could unbutton his brother's jeans and slide them down his legs. Once they were off Hal threw them to some forgotten corner of the room and let his hands rest on his brother's thighs.

"Are you nervous?" Hal joked, gently sliding his hands up Ben's thighs a little bit.

Ben smiled and pushed his body forward, pressing his clothed crotch to Hal's, "Are you?" He retaliated, resting his hands on his brother's biceps.

Hal felt his brother's boner poking through his boxers and smirked, "I dunno, keep trying."

Ben just shook his head, "Moron."

Hal chuckled and dragged his hands up Ben's legs, to his hips, then up his sides and to his chest.

"Turn around." He whispered, gently using his hands to urge Ben to turn around.

Ben looked up into his brother's warm brown eyes and followed orders, turning around and letting Hal guide him to lean his chest across the surface of the desk. He folded his arms underneath his head like a pillow and murmured, "Mind if I take a nap? You get really boring sometimes."

Hal gave his brother a cocky smile, "You're gonna regret that." He laughed and slapped Ben's ass.

Ben cringed at the stinging sensation on his butt, "Never mind." He mumbled, reaching back to rub his butt.

"I got you." Hal smiled, pushing his brother's hands away and rubbing his butt for him.

"Freak." Ben laughed.

Hal shrugged and grabbed at the waistband of Ben's red boxers, yanking them down his legs.

He looked at his brother's smooth expanse of skin, covered in a light sheen of sweat, and rested a hand on Ben's hip.

Hal smiled and grabbed his dick, smacking it against his brother's ass lightly, "You ready?"

Ben nodded, "Go." He said.

Hal grinned, "Forget something again?" He asked, jerking his dry dick.

Ben shook his head, "I want you to do it dry."

Hal furrowed his brow at his little brother, "No." He shook his head, "Are you stupid? You almost cry when we do it usually. You think you can take it like that?" Hal reminded his brother about how much it had hurt the other three times they'd fucked. And none of those times did they do it dry.

"Hal just do it. Don't worry." Ben just wanted his brother to get on with this, he didn't want an argument.

"Like hell I'm not gonna worry. You're saying stupid shit." Hal was upset at his brother for even wanting him to do that. It'd hurt him too much and Hal didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already was.

"I can handle it. Please," He looked back and met his big brother's eyes, "Just do it. For me."

Hal wasn't going to do it. He was one hundred percent unwavering on that. That is until he saw the look in Ben's eyes.

There was so much hurt and pain and loneliness there. Hal saw that his brother didn't think he was going to come back from this mission.

"Don't let me forget you." Ben whispered. He needed Hal to do this for him. He didn't care if it hurt, fuck he wanted it to hurt. He wanted to remember his brother when he was gone. He wanted to be able to still feel Hal even if he didn't come back. Without that he wasn't sure if he could make it through.

"Ben it'll hurt more than usual. A lot more than usual." Hal said, hoping his brother would come to his senses.

"I know." Ben said.

Hal's resolve – which seemed so invincible only moments ago – crumbled like sand.

He saw that Ben needed this; needed the pain to be a reminder of him if he didn't come back. If he thought he was going to come back and everything was going to be okay he probably would've told Ben no. But the truth was that Hal didn't expect to come back.

Hal knew the odds of the mission. Most likely he wouldn't make it. None of them would.

"Ben just say the word and I swear I'll st-"

"I know." Ben comforted his brother, "But I need this."

"I know." Hal repeated his brother's words.

The older boy took a deep breath and positioned himself.

"You're sure about this?" He asked, giving Ben one last chance to back out.

"Do it." Ben breathed, scrunching his eyes up and preparing himself for the pain.

Without any other words Hal thrust forward and forced an inch or two of his dick into Ben's tight ass.

The smaller boy's head shot up and he let out a choked moaning sound. Hal could only partially see his face and what he could see was creased in pain.

"Sorry." Hal said, gripping Ben's hip tightly with one hand and bringing the other up to grab onto his neck.

"Shut up." Ben growled, "Keep going."

Hal nodded – letting Ben take complete control – and slowly slid another few inches into his brother.

Ben moaned loudly and had to bite his lip to keep from telling Hal to stop, he knew it'd get a lot worse and if he couldn't handle this he would never forgive himself.

"Fuck." Ben choked.

Hal's instinctive reaction was to tell Ben to watch his mouth but he stopped himself. If there was ever a time for him to let his brother swear, this was it.

The older boy eventually slid the rest of his dick into Ben's ass.

Ben could feel Hal's pubes tickling his butt now and, oddly enough, that was comforting for him. Something to take his mind off the pain.

"Move." Ben ordered.

Hal definitely didn't like his little brother telling him what to do, but he couldn't really blame him right now.

So instead of being defiant, he listened.

Hal began to pull out and thrust back into his brother's ass, gaining speed and building up a rhythm.

Hal saw sweat forming along Ben's back and moved his hand away from the boy's neck and down along his spine. He ran his fingertips gently across the blonde boy's back, swerving around the metal spikes but stopped when he felt roughness.

He looked down and saw what looked like a patch of extremely dry skin around one of the spikes in Ben's lower back. Hal didn't like the look of it but he didn't stop thrusting in and out of Ben. He knew that the younger boy got checkups almost daily from Doctor Glass and if there were a problem she'd take care of it. But still . . .

"Shit!" Ben cried, clenching his teeth together and trying to get through the pain.

That took Hal's mind off of the spikes and his concern went right back to Ben's pain. "Sorry. Give it a minute, Ben, it's almost past." He whispered, continuing to rub his back soothingly.

As he began to move faster, thrusting in and out he could hear his balls clapping against Ben's. Ben felt his pain mix with pleasure and euphoria as Hal moved faster and faster. He could feel Hal's fingers digging into his hip and he saw Hal put one of his feet onto the desk next to him to get better leverage as he fucked in and out of his ass.

It was almost too much multitasking for Hal's brain to handle, but he wasn't focused on that, he was focused on the warmth and the tightness around his dick.

Hal pulled out one last time before slamming forward and filling Ben's ass with his cum.

Seconds later he could feel Ben's body tense as he shot ropes of cum onto the side of the desk.

The older brother collapsed on top of Ben as he pulled his dick out of his brother's butt.

"Get off of me." Ben struggled against Hal's weight, "You're crushing me."

Hal laughed into Ben's hair, "I'm not that heavy." But he slowly stood back up on his own two feet.

Ben rolled over onto his back and smiled up at his brother – despite the pain which now felt even worse than before – "I lasted longer."

Hal smiled down at Ben, "I know." He patted Ben's thigh, "Consider it a gift from your big brother."

Ben laughed and stood up – tentatively –, adjusting to the pain.

The older brother wrapped his arms around him and the two of them held each other for a moment.

Hal could feel every inch of Ben's naked body pressed against his own and he felt more comfortable than he had in years. Here – with Ben – he finally felt like everything was right. But it couldn't stay right for long. Not in Hal's life. It was getting late and he needed to go.

He stepped out of Ben's arms, "Here." Hal picked up Ben's shirt and shoved it at him, "Clean that up." Hal nodded toward Ben's cum, splashed over the side of the desk.

Ben stood there, naked, and watched his brother as he quickly got dressed. He didn't move to clean up his cum, or to get dressed. He just stood and watched. Hal was leaving.

"What did I say about staring?" Hal smirked at his brother as he finished putting on his coat and picked up his gun.

"Jerk." Ben said and walked towards his brother. Hal wrapped his jacket clad arms around Ben and held him tightly.

"I'll be back soon." He whispered into Ben's sweaty mop of hair, "Promise."

Hal kept one arm wrapped around Ben's naked frame but used the other to tilt his chin up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Gotta go." He whispered against his brother's lips before turning away and walking out the door.

It was hard for him to leave Ben alone like that and he knew that if he looked back he might not be able to do it. But he reminded himself that he was doing this for Ben. And for their mom and Karen and Click and Mike and for everyone else who'd ever been hurt by the Skitters.

Even thoughts of all those friends and family who he'd lost almost wasn't enough when – just before the door fell shut behind him – he heard Ben whisper, "I love you."

It wasn't the first time he'd ever heard it from Ben's mouth. When they were little they said it all the time, not so much now that they were older but they did sometimes. But this was the first time it was meant as more than a brother.

Hal felt his body stiffen, his breath catch, and his pulse speed up.

He wanted to go back there and show Ben how much he loved him, but he knew that in doing this, in fighting the Skitters, that that was exactly what he was doing. He needed to kill as many of the damned things as he could and force them to leave the earth so that Ben could have a normal life again. So that whatever was happening to him would stop. So that Hal wouldn't lose his baby brother again.

He hurried towards the back of the school – knowing that he was really late – and got on his bike without a word to any of the other fighters.

Hal looked up and saw that the sky was lit up like a pink and orange wildfire, while the sun hung low and lazy in the west.

The convoy was gathering and Hal knew that he was supposed to be towards the back – alongside the bus – so he rode towards the end.

He saw his father talking with two fighters and knew that he couldn't avoid him. That didn't stop him from trying though.

Just as he was passing him Tom noticed his oldest son. He held a hand out to the fighters – telling them he'd be right back – and called out, "Hal!"

The teenager stopped on his bike and looked down. He let go of the throttle and kicked the kickstand up. He breathed out a heavy sigh and got off the bike, walking towards his father.

When he reached him he looked down momentarily before lifting his head back up and tilting his chin up, "You were right about Weaver, but," He shook his head and took a deep breath, "When you get down to it . . . well he was right too."

"They've got enough fighters," Tom assured his son, "You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." He nodded and met his father's eyes, "I actually do . . . you gotta stay here and you gotta take care of the civilians just like you been taking care of me, Matt, and Ben this whole time." He pressed a hand to his chest, "And I gotta do this." He paused, making sure that his father understood him, "For mom." He continued, "And Ben." He nodded at the school, "And Karen."

A moment of silence passed before Tom smiled tightly, "There'll be other battles."

"Not if we don't show 'em we're not backing down." He said, "We gotta hit them with everything we got." He slammed his fist into his palm, "We gotta make them rethink this war. Weaver can get us to Boston and once we get there," He held his hands out and smiled confidently, "We're gonna blow that structure straight to hell."

Tom looked sad but also proud as he nodded, "Nothing I could say to you, huh?"

Hal breathed deeply, "You could wish me luck."

Tom watched his son. He'd grown up so much in the past few months and now he was headed off on a mission where most of them probably wouldn't make it back. He was proud of him, but he wasn't ready to lose his son.

"Luck." He said shortly.

Hal held his father's gaze for a moment before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around him. He felt him squeezing back and knew that this was hard for his father – hell it was hard for him too – but it was something he needed to do.

When he pulled back Tom put a hand on his shoulder, "Alright," He mumbled, "Good luck."

Hal turned around as his father patted his shoulder one last time and walked towards his bike. He got on and twisted the throttle; riding off. Away from his father and his doubts.

He stopped the bike and got into position along the school bus with a few others.

He could see Weaver climbing into the back of the old Pontiac GTO where the Browning was mounted up at the front of the convoy.

The scouts and fighters around him were either making nervous conversation with whoever was around them or boasting wildly about how many aliens they were gonna kill; but not Hal. Hal was silent. The only thing he could think of was getting to Boston and getting revenge.

Even if he didn't come back from this mission . . . knowing that he had played a part in this attack would make it all worth it. Knowing that he got his revenge. Knowing that Ben and Karen and his mom weren't taken from him in vain. That was what propelled him forward as Weaver called, "Move out!"

The convoy went into action immediately. Each rider and each vehicle moving as one well-oiled machine. Weaver had prepared them well for this and everyone was ready for whatever came at them.

Hal was nearing his father now and saw that Ben was with him. The younger boy looked upset but Hal couldn't stop to do anything about it. It was too late for anything else to matter besides the attack . . . even Ben.

All of the other fighters put on a show of bravado as they passed – revving their engines or popping wheelies – but Hal just rode forward with a cold expression.

As he passed his father and brother Hal didn't even glance at them. He couldn't be sure that he'd still be willing to leave them if he did. He knew Ben's green eyes too well and what they could do to him. Ben made him weak and he couldn't be weak, not now.

So Hal did the hardest thing he'd ever had to do in his life. He rode past his brother – maybe for the last time – without even a glimpse of his face. He rode away from his baby brother with the feeling of two green eyes on his back; begging for him to face them. But he didn't face Ben. He couldn't face Ben.


	6. Eight Hours

**Author's Note - Sorry guys, I know it's been a while and right after I commited to coming back too. Right after I posted the last chapter I got wicked busy and things sort of fell apart. I'm still pretty busy but I'm going to make a non-commital attempt at updating Teach Me, Brothers in Bonds, and this story more often.**

* * *

6. Eight Hours

The convoy never stopped moving. They rode all through the night and into the early morning.

Weaver stuck to his plan of taking the back roads and Hal was pretty surprised that they hadn't encountered any resistance.

Hal eventually ended up being the scout who led the convoy, staying a good distance ahead to watch out for any sign of trouble.

Just as they were reaching a bend in the rode Weaver called out, "Okay!"

Hal turned on his motorcycle; idling a few feet ahead of the captain in the GTO as he ordered a scout over the sounds of their engines, "Check out the intersection! Drive out two clicks, see if the roads are clear!"

"Yes sir." The man nodded at Weaver as he and another scout rode off ahead.

Hal rode a few feet over to the side of the GTO as the captain climbed out.

"We've been lucky so far." He said, watching Weaver hop over the door.

"So far today or so far this year?" Weaver asked, walking around to the front of the 1960's muscle car.

Hal put up the kickstand and held onto his assault rifle as he got off his bike, "Today." He said, unscrewing the top of his canteen.

"The Skitters must be concentrating their forces on the main highway but that could change." Weaver said, staring off down the road, his back to Hal.

Hal nodded as he took a sip of water. He watched the captain's hand go to his face but then start to shake violently. The captain lowered his hand slowly and turned his head, directing his words at Hal.

"How much did your father tell you?" Weaver asked, clutching his hand to keep it steady.

"There aren't a whole lot of secrets between us." Hal said. Especially not since the aliens came. But he knew that Weaver had his drug problem under control and that he wouldn't let it affect the mission.

"You still took the mission." Weaver noted as Hal put the top back on his canteen and clipped it back to his utility belt.

Hal looked around at the fighters around them before walking closer to the captain, "He said you quit taking pills. That was good enough for me."

Weaver turned his head slightly and pressed his lips together.

"Still wondering why I came." Hal stared off down the road, waiting for the scouts to come back.

"Am I?" Weaver said.

Hal watched the back of Weaver's head and pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, "I just remember my dad telling me about the day after Pearl Harbor was bombed." He turned back to the road, "Thousands of guys – some of 'em as young as me – came flooding into the recruiting offices." He shook his head, "There's absolutely no way they knew how long that war would last or how hard it would be, but . . . they just knew they had to fight back."

Weaver didn't look at him but he responded, "Like father like son, huh?" Hal could hear the smile in his voice, "Always with the history lessons."

Hal rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that came to his lips.

"But you do know this is different right?" The captain turned to face him, "Our enemies aren't like us." He leveled his gaze with Hal's, "They don't make the same mistakes we do. They haven't missed a beat yet."

Hal nodded, turning to look at the convoy of fighters behind him, "I'd say they missed one." He held an arm out to them and started walking backwards – back to his bike – as the scouts came back.

The scouts stopped at the bend in the road and waved to Weaver – telling him that the road ahead was clear.

"All clear!" Weaver waved the convoy on, "Let's move!"

The air was filled with the sounds of motors turning back on as the fighters scrambled to get back into their vehicles.

Hal twisted the throttle on his bike and made a loop around the farming truck that Pope and Anthony were in, before speeding off ahead and riding up to the front of the convoy again.

They rode for hours until the sun had reached the center point in the sky and they could see the Boston skyline in the distance. Even more noticeable was the colossal alien structure, spanning the length of the city and tripling it in height.

Weaver ordered the convoy to halt its movements as he got out of the GTO and walked a few feet, looking at the structure through his binoculars. Then he waved the fighters towards him, "Circle up!" He called, as he got back into his vehicle and stood up straight, grabbing onto the Browning to keep himself steady.

Hal – along with the other three scouts – rode up ahead and stopped just past an overpass a few yards away from the convoy.

The structure was huge and there were airships dotting the sky around it. Hal had never seen something that terrified, confused, and excited him so much in his life. Except maybe Ben.

The scouts could hear Weaver shouting to the fighters – who had formed a circle around the GTO – and slowly made a loop and headed back to the captain.

"If the 4th and 5th had made it to their set points their runners were supposed to meet us here!" Hal pulled up alongside the circle as the captain continued, "We're gonna have to assume that they've been taken out." Weaver nodded, "Meaning we've got two choices. Retreat. Or keep going." He looked around at the assembled fighters and met many of their eyes, "You men know how I feel. But each of you has to make your own decision."

"I'm in." Anthony said.

Hal lifted his chin, "So am I." He called. Weaver looked over at him and held his gaze. Hal simply nodded.

The crowd broke into a chorus of affirmatives. No one was backing out now.

"Okay." Weaver nodded, "We split up here. Each of the four squads, four separate charges." He gestured to a few men in the crowd, "One for each leg of that damned thing!"

Hal could see Pope looking around nervously and he figured that the convict who was always so gung-ho about killing "Cooties" had finally lost his nerve.

"Squad one!" He pointed to a fighter, "North leg!"

"Yes sir!" Was the soldier's response.

"Two!" He pointed to Lieutenant Danner, "East!"

"Roger that!"

"Three!" Weaver pointed to a mid-twenties looking girl, "South leg!" She nodded.

Weaver put a hand on his chest, "I'll stay here and take the west leg!" He glanced down at his watch, "At nineteen hundred hours I'll send Hal and Anthony to recon with the other squads."

Hal glanced over at Anthony and saw the former cop nodding.

"Everybody's in place, wait 'till dark, move in, position our charges. At exactly twenty one hundred hours we light those fuses and get the hell out." He looked down at the convict, "Pope those bombs of yours had better be good to go."

Pope nodded shortly, "You get 'em there." He lifted his eyebrows, "They'll blow."

Weaver smiled and looked around again, "Everybody's gonna be on foot after that. Each squads gonna have to make its way back to the school any way you can." He shook his head, "That's it. Let's move!"

Even in situations like this Weaver had the commanding authority to get everyone into action on the drop of a dime.

It was only seconds after the order had been given that engines were coming to life and fighters were preparing for the final push.

Hal twisted the throttle and shot forward, heading off down the road to scout ahead of the squads that were about to break off.

The road was clear for a few miles and the squads wouldn't have a hard time getting into position so Hal came back and linked up with Weaver's squad.

One of the other scouts had left their motorcycle behind for Anthony, but now Weaver's squad consisted of only Hal, Anthony, Pope, Gibson, and the captain himself.

They all sat around for a while but no one talked much. Each of them were deep in thought as they realized that this could be their last day on earth. They knew that even with the 4th and 5th the odds of survival were slim and now that is was just the 2nd – and split into four squads at that – they were almost nonexistent.

Eventually Weaver told the two youngest members of their group that it was time.

Hal and Anthony got on their bikes and rode off towards one of the set points.

They were riding in silence for a few minutes until they saw something that made them stop dead in their tracks.

Not far off from their position they could see smoke rising up into the sky.

"I think that's one of the set points." Anthony breathed as they slowed to a stop.

Hal shook his head, "Damn it. We gotta go check that out. Look for survivors."

Anthony was about to voice his agreement but then the ground around them started shaking.

The older boy grabbed onto Hal's jacket and pulled him off into the forest at the edge of the street.

Hal pulled free of Anthony's grasp – shooting him a thankful look – and peeked through the brush.

Mechs were marching through the street – a lot of them – and heading off in the direction that led to Boston.

"Whoa." Anthony gasped from beside Hal, "What are they doing?"

"Moving into position." Hal said with grim certainty, "They know we're coming."

Anthony examined the contingent for a moment, "At least twenty." He said, "No way we can take 'em."

"Won't stop me from trying." Hal said, lifting his assault rifle and taking aim at the nearest Mech.

"Like hell." Anthony grabbed onto Hal's Galil MAR and forced the barrel towards the ground, "You'll get us both killed. Then how will Weaver know what's waiting for them, huh?"

Hal clenched his jaw and dropped his eyes, realizing that Anthony was right.

Anthony usually was when it came to these things. He'd been one of Hal's closest friends back when the 2nd Mass was fleeing from Boston but ever since Pope killed Click they'd gotten distant. Click and Anthony were best friends, everyone knew that, and ever since Click's death Anthony hadn't been the same. He was always focused on the mission and never made the stupid jokes he used too.

But he was still Hal's friend and he'd just saved his life again.

The sixteen year old looked over and met Anthony's eyes, "We still going for the set point?" Hal asked as the group of Mechs marched off into the distance.

Anthony was about to confirm Hal's question when a Beamer flew overhead. Shortly after there were more Mechs coming their way from the direction of the set point and dozens of more airships scrambling in the skies above.

The older boy reluctantly shook his head, "It's getting way too hot here. We gotta move."

"Right behind you." Hal nodded.

The two boys got onto their motorcycles and quickly made their way back towards Weaver.

When they arrived at the remainder of Weaver's convoy they saw the captain and Gibson discussing something at the hood of the GTO but the two oldest men quickly looked up when they heard the sound of the bikes.

"Mechs are moving into position around the structure!" Hal called over the sound of his engine as he slowed in front of the convoy.

"What about the other teams?" Weaver asked.

"We can't get that close." Anthony said as both of them put up their kickstands and climbed off their bikes, "We saw smoke coming from one of the set points." He continued as they walked towards the captain, "It was like an attack."

Hal shook his head as he stopped a few feet from Weaver, "I don't think the other teams made it."

Anthony kept glancing over his shoulder and finally he just turned around to watch the city. Hal could tell that he was nervous that the Mechs would follow them. "And the way those Mechs were moving," He looked at the captain, "You gotta know they're ready for us."

Hal was waiting for the captain's orders. It was up to Weaver to lead them through this, they'd all follow whatever orders he gave them.

He took a deep breath, glancing over his shoulder at Gibson, before facing Hal, "Hal get your bike," Hal immediately started to move towards his bike, "You're going back to the school."

That made him stop.

He met eyes with Anthony before holding his hand out to the four of them, "With the rest of you, right?"

"I don't know about the rest of us, but I'm staying here."

Hal's big brown eyes looked like a little kid's who'd been told that he couldn't tag along.

When all he got from Weaver was a solemn, piercing stare, he turned his eyes towards Anthony who looked away, "No way." Hal's eyes hardened, "Look I made it this far and whatever the next move is I'm gonna see this through."

"The next move is for you to fall back!" Weaver commanded, "You go back and tell Tom he was right, the 4th and 5th are gone." Weaver took a steadying breath, "The civilians need to evacuate."

Hal tightened his jaw. He was tired of people treating him like he was different. 'Prince' he'd heard the name before. Pope and a lot of the other fighters used it to refer to him and his brothers. He wasn't a prince though, he'd done just as much fighting as the others and he wasn't going to back down now.

He took a defiant step towards the captain, "If you're still going for the structure, you're gonna need every man possible!" He shook his head in disobedience.

"Listen to me." Weaver's voice was harsh and severe, "There'll be other battles after today, but only if these people know . . . that these things can be hit and they can be hit hard."

Hal nodded, "So let me help." He breathed.

"You can **help** . . . by going back and telling everyone you see that the fighters of the 2nd Mass carried out an attack against the alien structure over Boston. You tell them that the resistance drew blood." Weaver's voice was filled with emotion as he gave out the orders. He nodded at Hal, letting the ghost of a smile come to his lips, "You give these people hope. And then you can lead the next fight." He pointed a finger at the sixteen year old, "And the one after that."

Hal's eyes looked helpless, "Captain-"

"That's an order son!" Weaver barked.

Hal held Weaver's gaze, not willing to let go yet despite knowing that it was a lost cause. Weaver was his captain and he'd given him an order. There was no changing it.

Anthony stepped forward and placed a hand on Hal's shoulder, "Be careful." He said.

Hal's eyes didn't leave the captain's as he stepped back – briefly patting Anthony's arm – and walked backwards toward his bike.

He was several feet away when he turned his back on the men who he'd fought alongside of for months – knowing he probably would never see them again.

He swung a leg over his bike and twisted the throttle. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he rode past but he didn't look back. Hal was pissed that Weaver was forcing him to go back but that wasn't the reason he couldn't look any of them in the eye. It was because he was also a little bit relieved. He'd get to live; get to see his family again. The others probably wouldn't. The guilt that his relief caused him was too much to be able to face any of them.

So he rode away from the convoy. Twisting the throttle, he sped up and shot down the road, trying to get away from his guilt as fast as he could. He rode for hours – the sinking sun his only hint at what time it was.

The rode was clear all the way back to the school and by the time Hal arrived it was night.

When he pulled up in front of the school he quickly dropped his motorcycle – not caring enough to put the kickstand up – and sprinted up to the front entrance of the school.

He was stopped by a fighter who told him that all the civilians and most of the fighters had been evacuated. The man notified him about an attack where multiple Mechs showed up at the school but the handful of fighters that remained held them off and forced them back and how it was all thanks to that damned Razorback.

That was the first time someone had used that word and not seen Ben as an outsider. Hal was a little bit surprised but felt proud of his little brother. Ben had earned his place in the 2nd Mass and hopefully now he'd stop feeling so useless.

"Thanks. I gotta go find my dad." Hal patted the man's arm and rushed inside the school. He found his dad within seconds.

"Dad!" He called out.

"Hal?" Tom turned around slowly and when his eyes met Hal's they were filled with relief, "Thank god you're back." He said as he approached his oldest son, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Hal shook his head, "Dad . . . the 4th and the 5th they just never showed up."

"What about Weaver?" Tom's eyes were concerned.

"He's with Gibson, Pope, and Anthony at the west leg. They're gonna try to complete the mission any way they can."

Tom lifted his eyebrows, "By themselves?"

"Yeah." Hal huffed.

"That's suicide. Weaver's gotta know that." Tom said.

"Yeah, I think that's why they sent me back." Hal's eyes were glossed over with guilt as he looked away from his father, "I guess they just couldn't live with themselves if they didn't at least try."

"You just rode all the way in from Boston?" Tom questioned, "And you didn't run into any trouble?"

"Nah, the roads were clear. Why?"

Tom looked away, rubbing his chin, "Scott's jamming idea worked." He looked like he was deep in thought, "It could be the aliens are withdrawing their forces, trying to figure out what just hit 'em. If that's true then there might be an opportunity." Tom slid his backpack off and shoved it at Hal, "Tell Scott that I want the generator and the transmitter loaded onto a vehicle, all set and ready to go." He said in a rush as he turned away from his son and hurried down the hall.

"Dad what're we doin'?" Hal asked, clutching the backpack in one hand.

"I'll meet you there." Tom said, turning back briefly before continuing on his way.

Hal sighed and tightened his jaw. His dad was always leaving him in the dark.

But he knew to follow orders so he turned around and went to find Scott.

He found him in the same room that he'd been in yesterday but he wasn't alone. Ben was with him.

Hal could see the complete disbelief in Ben's eyes as he looked at his older brother.

"Hal . . ." Ben's voice was choked off and Hal could see the variety of emotions playing out on his little brother's face.

He shot Ben a 'not here' look and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's me buddy." He assured him before looking to Scott, "My dad want's the transmitter and the generator loaded onto a vehicle."

Scott gave him a surprised look, "For what?" He asked.

Hal shook his head, "Just following orders."

Scott nodded and started to rummage – getting everything ready.

Hal pulled Ben aside for a second as Scott tried to find everything they needed, "You alright?" He asked, concern in his eyes.

Ben still looked shaken but he nodded, keeping a good control on his emotions, "Yeah." He said, "We'll talk after?"

Hal smiled. Ben kept on making him prouder and prouder. Everything he'd done lately. Especially now, he was keeping in the tears and pushing away all emotions. They had a job to do and Ben was all hands on deck.

Hal nodded, "Yeah. Promise."

"Give me a hand with this generator boys." Scott called.

That was the first time Hal noticed the look of pain on Ben's face. The younger boy looked like he was coping with a hangover.

"You alright?" He asked, ignoring Scott for the moment.

Ben and Scott met eyes and Scott answered for the fourteen year old, "Ben, uh, he can . . . well he can hear the radio transmission." The old man stated.

Ben and Scott explained to Hal how Ben had heard the radio and they used it to repel the Mechs by finding the right frequency but also about the side effects. It caused Ben pain whenever he heard it.

"Well shut it off then." Hal commanded Scott, not really all that shocked about Ben's new ability. Super strength, super speed, super hearing, super stamina. He'd be surprised if Ben couldn't fly by the end of the year.

"No, Hal we need it." Ben grabbed his brother's arm and made him look into his green eyes, "Trust me. I'm fine. Let's just get this stuff outside."

Hal stared into Ben's eyes for a moment before nodding, "Yeah . . . yeah alright." Ben was growing up. Hal needed to give him some space; he needed to trust Ben not to do anything that would endanger himself.

Scott carried the transmitter and the wires – staying as far away from Ben as he could with the machine – while the two teenagers carried the generator.

When they got outside they set everything down in the first vehicle they found.

Hal and Scott started to hook everything up and the oldest Mason boy looked at his little brother, "Go find dad. Tell him we're almost ready."

Ben nodded and looked a little bit relieved that he'd get to get away from the transmitter.

It took them a little bit but they soon had it almost ready to go.

"Here you go Mr. Scott." Hal said, handing the old man a wire through the back window of the car.

Scott grabbed the wire, "Okay." He hooked it up to the transmitter.

Hal grunted as he leaned back out of the car.

"Oh this must be really messing their heads up." Hal could hear Ben's voice approaching from behind as he tugged on the ropes keeping the generator in place. "The frequency's still locked in place."

"How are you feeling?" Tom asked his second son as they reached the car.

Ben sighed, "I just hope they're feeling as crappy as I am."

Hal grinned as he finished tightening the ropes.

"Okay so I hooked the antenna up to the chassis." Scott gestured to the car, "Which means that this whole car is one big antenna." Hal patted his brother's back as he jumped down from the car. _Must hurt like a bitch_, he thought. "Keep the generator full of gas and uh, you're good to go."

"Maybe enough to keep 'em off of me until I get to the city?" Tom asked.

"What if they change the frequency again?" Ben asked.

"Let's hope that they don't." Tom said, dryly.

Ben met his father's eyes, "Dad, I can do this. I can help you."

_Like hell you will._ Hal thought. He wasn't letting Ben go anywhere.

"You already did." Tom smiled at his son.

Hal pulled a map that they'd used to get to Boston out of his coat pocket and stepped in between his father and brother – ending their conversation. Ben was staying.

"So I drew the route that we took to get down there." He handed his father the map, "But I wish you'd reconsider. Or bring me with you." He knew he was a hypocrite but he didn't care. Ben was his little brother and he needed to be safe.

"No." Tom looked up from the map and met Hal's eyes, "I need to know that you're safe." He glanced at Ben, "And that you're looking out for your brothers."

Both of Tom's sons looked away from their father's eyes, their heads dropping in unison.

Tom took a deep breath and furrowed his brow, before stepping towards his sons and wrapping them in a hug. "C'mere." He whispered.

Hal and Ben each wrapped an arm around their father and another around each other. Hal's arm accidently grabbed his brother's around their father's back so he repositioned it.

"I love you." Tom said in their ears.

Both the boys shut their eyes and leaned their heads against either side of their father's neck as they all held onto each other tightly.

But within moments Tom pulled away and left his boys standing alone in the dark. With only each other.

He climbed into the car and Hal shut the door for him as he pulled away from the curb and his sons. If only he'd known what would happen later that night he wouldn't have gone through with it. But he didn't and so he drove off, towards Boston, with a heart full of good intentions.

The boys watched their father disappear into the night before Hal turned to Ben, "Go grab a book from the library. We're leaving as soon as dad gets back. I'll come get you in a minute."

Ben nodded, "Okay." He whispered and turned around, heading off in the direction of the school.

Hal stood at the curb for a moment, watching the empty night and hoping that his father would come back. But he didn't. Hal stood there for at least ten minutes and there was no sign of his father. Not that he expected any. He knew his dad wasn't coming back. But still . . .

Hal breathed out a heavy sigh as he turned around and slowly trudged his way back to the school.

When he entered all he saw was a handful of fighters packing up and getting ready to move out. Not many fighters were left in the school – and only Anne, Ben, and Scott for civilians. Matt had left with Lourdes earlier this afternoon and Hal was thankful that his dad had made that call. Ben was getting older and Hal needed to start letting him have more freedom, but not Matt. Matt was eight. He had a long way to go before Hal let him even come close to all the crazy shit Ben had been doing lately.

He was making his way towards the back of the school and saw fewer and fewer people as he walked until he was all alone in a dark hallway. The room where Ben was picking out a book was at the end of the hall and Hal could see the light coming from the open doorway.

"Hey."

Hal stopped in his tracks, smiling into the darkness as he turned around, "Hey." He replied to Maggie.

She nodded at the open doorway at the end of the hall, "Jimmy's with him."

Hal nodded. He had noticed Ben and Jimmy getting closer lately and despite his thoughts about the way Jimmy acted before Ben had saved them all, Hal thought that Jimmy was a good friend for Ben.

"How was everything here?" Hal asked.

Maggie shrugged, "Had a shootout with some Mechs, defended the flank of a mass exodus of civilians. Usual school day."

Hal smiled at her, his eyes glancing down the hall to look at the open doorway.

"I kept an eye on him." Maggie promised, "So how'd things go at Skitter central?"

Hal shook his head and shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Bad." He said, "The 4th and 5th never showed."

Maggie nodded, taking in the news without a recognizable facial expression, "The others?"

"They carried out the attack." Hal sighed, "Weaver, Anthony, Pope, they went for the legs."

Maggie smiled, "Pope's probably in heaven right now." She paused for a moment before her small smirk grew into a 32-tooth grin, "Maybe hell."

The two of them laughed but it soon tapered off into silence.

"Listen," Hal picked the conversation back up after a few seconds of quiet, "Thanks for watching out for him." He nodded towards the end of the hall.

The blonde fighter shook her head, "No problem. That kid keeps pulling our asses from the fire like he did today and I'll be damn happy to sign up for the Ben Mason protection agency."

Hal smiled back at her, "He's been . . . he's grown up lately."

Maggie put a hand on Hal's shoulder, "He's still Ben." She assured him, "He's still your brother."

The young scout nodded, "Yeah . . . yeah he is."

Maggie gave him a tight smile before walking past him.

"Don't get too comfortable!" She called over her shoulder, "We're heading out at first light."

Hal nodded into the darkness and quickly walked over to the room where Ben was.

When he entered he saw Ben crouched down and rummaging through a cart with books on it while Jimmy was seated on a lab table, watching him.

Hal knocked on the doorframe as he entered.

Both boys looked at him and Hal nodded at Jimmy, "You almost ready?" He asked Ben.

The blonde boy stood, holding up a Harry Potter book, "Yeah."

Jimmy hopped off the counter, "I'll see you later Ben." He said, making his way towards the door.

Hal stepped aside for him to pass but he stopped for a moment and turned back to Ben, "Oh and you should have Doctor Glass check out your leg. You probably just landed funny when you jumped out the window earlier, but you've been limping all day."

The sixteen year old saw the immediate redness rush to his brother's cheeks and he struggled to contain his laughter.

Ben nodded nervously, "Yeah, I'll uh, I'll do that."

Jimmy nodded and exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

Hal burst into laughter the second he heard the click. He clutched his stomach and fell against one of the lab tables. "Ben," He gasped, "Ben we are never doing that again."

"You're telling me." Ben muttered as he rubbed his butt and approached Hal with a slight limp.

Hal was still chuckling as he wrapped his arms around his brother and held him tight.

"I missed you." Hal said, pressing his lips to the top of Ben's head.

"Missed you too." Ben mumbled against Hal's coat.

Neither of them was willing to let go of the other as they stood at the entrance of the room, clinging to each other.

After a few moments Hal whispered against the top of Ben's head, "Ready for bed?"

Ben nodded, taking Hal's hand, "As long as you don't leave again."

Hal lifted his eyebrows, "No worries there. We've all got to stick together for a while. I'm pretty sure dad left Anne in charge, but I don't think the fighters will follow her, so she's gonna need me and Dai around, Maggie too, at least until dad gets back."

"What if dad doesn't come back before we have to leave?" Ben asked.

"Don't worry about it." Hal comforted his brother, "He'll find us. He always does."

Ben smiled and let out a knowing laugh, "Yeah."

They stood for a moment, taking in their situation and trying to make sense of all this. Finally Hal bumped Ben with his arm, "C'mon. Let's get to bed."

The two brothers walked back to their room, taking their time and walking as close together as they could.

As the boys entered their room – now empty of all of Matt's things – they got ready for bed.

Hal dropped his coat and over shirt by the door, kicking off his boots, and pulling off his gloves.

He turned to Ben as the younger boy slid off his jacket and tossed it on the desk.

"How's your head?" He asked.

Ben looked up at his brother as he sat on the desk and leaned down to untie his sneakers, "Better." He mumbled, "Dad's pretty far, but I . . . I can still feel it."

Hal watched his brother for a few seconds as the younger boy finished taking off his shoes. _Feel._ He'd said he could feel the signal, not hear it. That sent a shiver down Hal's spine as he realized that whatever the aliens had done to Ben wasn't going away.

But that didn't mean that he had too.

He walked over and sat next to his brother on the desk, "It's gonna be alright." He patted Ben on the back, "Dad's gonna fix everything."

Ben simply nodded as he unbuckled his belt and tossed it on the floor.

Hal wrapped an arm around his brother and gave him a quick squeeze, "You want to sleep alone tonight?" He asked. His real question being, _'do you want to sleep together?'_

Ben looked up into his brother's comforting brown eyes, "I never do."

The oldest brother let a smirk come to his lips, "Me either." He admitted.

He could feel Ben's hands on his waist, unbuckling his utility belt for him and gently setting it – along with all of the equipment it contained – on the desk. Then the blonde boy moved onto Hal's assault rifle. He grabbed the strap and murmured, "Head."

Hal complied, ducking his head, so that Ben could take the weapon from him and set it down. If anyone else had put their hands on him – disarming him and leaving him vulnerable – he would've knocked them to their asses. But not Ben. With Ben he didn't feel disarmed, he just felt . . . comfortable.

The younger brother finished up by stripping Hal of his pistol and holster.

Without any other words Hal got up and made his way to Ben's cot, pulling his shirt – the same thermal he'd had one for a few too many days now – over his shoulders as he did.

He climbed into the cot and pulled a blanket over himself.

Ben was a few steps behind him as he also rid himself of his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. Hal chuckled to himself as he watched Ben hop his way – trying to pull off his pants and move at the same time.

Ben grinned back at his brother as he finally got his pants off and crash landed into the cot, right on top of Hal.

"Damn it!" Hal bellowed as he felt Ben's weight crash into him at an awkward angle. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Ben sat up, rubbing at his head – which had hit Hal in the stomach like a cruise missile – and smiled, "Sorry."

The moment that Hal saw the childlike look on his brother's face he felt his anger dissipate.

"Get the fuck over here." He grumbled, pulling back the blanket for his brother.

"One sec." Ben said, leaning down to pull off his socks and giving Hal a perfect view of his spikes as he did. They still looked the same as before. No signs of going away just yet.

When Ben was all set he swung his legs up into the cot and pressed his back to Hal's chest.

Hal froze immediately. The cold metal of Ben's spikes were pressing into his chest uncomfortably. It wasn't just the sharp feeling that was uncomfortable but also knowing what they were.

But Ben didn't seem to notice so Hal tried to keep his cool as he adjusted himself so that the spikes weren't digging into his skin.

He brought a hand up to Ben's side and stroked the bare skin there – just above the waistband of his boxers.

He stopped when he felt Ben's hand on top of his.

"Problem?" He asked.

"Shut up." Ben mumbled, shifting to hide his growing erection.

Hal chuckled, "Kids." He sighed.

Ben shoved his shoulder back into his brother in an attempt to get him to shut up, but ended up scraping the spikes against Hal's smooth chest.

"Fuck." Hal cursed.

Ben rolled over immediately, a look of horror in his eyes as he realized what he'd done.

"Oh, shit. Hal, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Watch your mouth." Was Hal's only reply as he ran a hand down his chest. He wasn't bleeding, but the scrapes still burned. "I'm fine."

Ben looked distraught as he stared at the large red scrapes on his brother's chest. "Hal, I really didn't mean to."

"Enough Ben." Hal cut him off, "It's fine. I'm fine. Go to sleep."

The younger boy would've probably cried in a situation like this had it happened a week or two ago. But he didn't. He held it in as best as he could and leaned forward, tentatively, placing his head against Hal's chest – seeking his brother's comfort.

Hal didn't give him any at first. He felt like shit doing it but he let Ben feel terrible about what happened. He let his brother think that he'd just freaked him out and scared him away.

But then he did something that cleared all of Ben's worries away like a gust of wind scattering clouds.

The dark haired boy moved his hand up to his brother's hip, before trailing it down onto his back. Hal brought his fingers to one of the spikes comfortably – even if they made him uncomfortable, Ben was his brother and that made them normal.

He flicked at the lowest one, "Do they hurt?" He asked.

Ben sighed, letting his brother calm his nerves, and shrugged, "Only if I bang into something or bend the wrong way."

"So this-" He tapped his nails on them as he moved up one at a time until he got to the spike at the base of Ben's neck, "Doesn't hurt?"

Ben shook his head.

"You sure?" Hal's big brown eyes displayed concern, "I can run and go get some meds from Doctor Glass for you."

Ben quirked an eyebrow, "You want me to take painkillers?" He asked.

"Fuck Ben, I'm just trying to make sure you're alright, okay?" Hal said, exasperatedly.

"Since when are you all worried them?" Ben shot back, "You usually ignore them. Why now? Why do you care so much?"

"Because I love you, stupid." Hal blurted out.

A few seconds of silence passed before Ben said dumbly, "What?"

Hal leaned his head forward and bumped his forehead against his brother's, "You heard me." He said, "Now shut it. Go to sleep."

Ben stared into his brother's eyes for a few seconds before nodding – a big smile plastered on his face – and shutting his eyes. Hal followed suit as Ben leaned his head against his big brother's shoulder. Hal ran his fingers along Ben's back, tapping against the metal spikes and falling into a comfortable rhythm.

He brought his lips down and kissed the top of Ben's head. He left his lips there for a moment and breathed in deeply, but pulled back and let out a choked laugh.

"What?" Ben lifted his head.

"Nothing." Hal smiled, "You just need a bath soon is all."

Ben grinned back, "Go screw yourself. You're worse than me."

"Can't be worse than you." Hal snickered, "You smell like a wet dog. Who's been hit by a truck and left in a ditch on the side of the road all through summer."

Ben shook his head and pressed it underneath Hal's chin, "Add dirt, sweat, and gasoline to that and it's almost you."

Hal pinched his brother's side, "What was that?" He smirked.

"Not much." Ben answered quickly, speaking into his brother's neck, "Just commenting on how nice out it is today."

Hal laughed, "I thought it was something like that." He paused when Ben didn't respond, "Night." He mumbled – using his hand that was playing with the spikes to wrap around Ben's waist and pull him in closer.

Ben still didn't respond and Hal figured that he was probably asleep already. He'd had a long day, Hal couldn't blame him.

Then Ben showed him that he was awake by grinding against his crotch.

"Whoa Ben," Hal said, "I thought we were sleeping."

Ben continued to grind against his brother, "Not tired." He murmured.

"Liar." Hal laughed in Ben's ear, sending a shiver through his body.

Ben didn't bother to refute Hal's point. He was tired. More so than he'd been in a while. But he had another need that was more concerning to him.

"You're sure about this?" Hal asked, trying to hold back his own thrusts long enough to be a good brother, "I mean, you're sure you can? After yesterday?" He awkwardly tried to frame the question.

Ben didn't stop his movements as he nodded, "I'll manage."

Hal took that as permission and he flipped them so that Ben was lying on his back and he was straddling the blonde boy.

Hal sat back on Ben's stomach, "I'm just wondering how you're gonna manage to walk tomorrow. We've got a long way to go." He said as he leaned back and pulled off his socks before unbuttoning his pants.

Ben didn't respond. He didn't feel like talking right now – he usually didn't in these situations – but he knew how his brother was and how he liked to go on and on when they were like this.

The smaller boy reached up and grabbed onto Hal's zipper. He slid it down with ease and earned an appraising nod from his brother. It was the first time he'd manage to do that without a struggle.

"Up." Ben mumbled as his fingers clutched onto the waist of Hal's pants and he began to slide them down.

Hal decided in his head that it wasn't an order but a suggestion, so he lifted himself off of his brother long enough for him to slide his pants off.

Once he had finished discarding his pants, Hal grabbed onto his clothed dick – already at full length thanks to Ben's nonstop grinding earlier – and slapped it against his brother's stomach. He chuckled at the slapping sound it made and brought a hand down to Ben's stomach, gently stroking Ben's forming muscles.

But Ben wasn't in the mood to drag this out any longer than was needed, so he started humping up into Hal's crotch and made a whimpering noise – trying to get Hal to get to it.

"Christ Ben it's been a day. You're acting like I haven't touched you in a year." Hal said.

Ben continued his movements as he looked up into Hal's eyes, "Please?" He asked.

Hal smiled – he couldn't say no to Ben when he made that face. Well he could, but not when he was making that face because he wanted Hal to fuck him.

The older boy slid off of his brother and laid flat on his back in the cot – almost pushing Ben off. Then he maneuvered his brother so that he was sitting on his stomach.

Hal's boxers were gone in a second and he carelessly tossed them across the room.

Ben could feel Hal's dick poking him in the lower back and he couldn't help but grind against his brother's abdomen.

"Your turn." Hal said, his fingers moving to Ben's ankles before sliding up to his calves and then his thighs – just below his boxers.

Ben nodded and mumbled something incoherently as he shimmed out of his red boxers and dropped them on the floor.

"I like the view." Hal joked as he examined his brother's body from a new angle and ran his hands along his thighs.

"Stop talking." Ben said and pushed his butt backwards, rubbing it against Hal's already rock-hard dick.

"Fuck." Hal groaned, thrusting up and poking his brother in the back again.

"You have really bad aim." Ben commented.

"What happened to 'no talking'?" Hal grunted, his eyes screwed shut.

"Just stating a fact."

Instead of responding Hal held his hand out in front of his brother's face.

Ben lifted an eyebrow, "What?"

"Spit." Hal ordered.

Ben shot his brother an incredulous look even though he couldn't see it. "No way."

"Do it, or I'm going in dry again." Hal smiled when he felt something warm and wet hit his hand.

"Finally listening to you big brother huh?" He joked as he reached down and jerked his dick a few times, until it was coated in the blonde boy's spit.

Ben elbowed his brother's thigh as he lifted himself up and position himself over Hal's dick.

"Ready?" Hal grabbed Ben's hips with both hands.

"Mhm." Ben hummed and Hal could feel the tension in his brother's body. He was afraid it'd hurt like last time.

So instead of slamming in quickly like every hormone in Hal's body was telling him to, he slowly pressed the head of his dick to Ben's hole.

He slid forward gradually – getting about an inch into Ben before the younger boy put his elbows up on Hal's knees for support.

"Keep going." Ben choked out.

Hal nodded and finally opened his eyes. He hadn't before this because he wasn't sure if he could see the look on his brother's face and not immediately blow his load, but he took a deep breath and steeled himself as he looked.

The younger boy's eyes were shut tightly but his mouth hung open and Hal could see every inch of his naked body. He'd definitely grown up in the past six months. His body was no longer childlike and skinny. Instead he was starting to gain muscle in his stomach and chest. Hal felt a pang in his chest at the thought of Ben getting older but that was quickly pushed away when he noticed that, even though his brother's body was developing more, he still had that little bit of baby fat on his stomach. It made Hal smile to know that not everything had changed.

He was getting lost in his thoughts now and had to drag himself back to the present.

Ben was letting out low whimpers and the older boy smirked at him as he thrusted up a little bit.

"Damn." Ben mumbled as he felt his brother's dick slide deeper into him.

Hal let that one go and used his hands that were on Ben's hips to press down a bit, getting another inch of himself into Ben's tightness.

"Fuck Ben-" Hal grunted.

Ben decided that this was taking too long and they were never gonna get to it this way. So he took a deep breath to prepare himself and forced himself down – Hal's dick sliding into him until he was balls deep.

Both of them let out loud cries as they adjusted to the new pleasure filling their bodies and tried not to cum.

"Ben!" Hal groaned feeling warmth pool in his groin, "Holy fucking shit, Ben!"

Ben was breathing heavy as sweat dripped down his body and made it easier for him to lift up and slam back down, doing all the work while Hal turned to jelly beneath him.

He could feel Hal's pubes on his ass and balls as he continued lifting up and slamming back down.

His ass felt like it was on fire as Hal began thrusting up into him, meeting his movements.

Hal then spit into his hand and brought it Ben's dick, jerking his little brother off and sending him over the edge. He felt Ben's hot cum splash all over his stomach and chest as he continued to fuck his ass.

Seconds later he filled Ben's tight ass with his own cum. Their thrusting slowly tapered off and the smaller boy collapsed on his big brother – their bodies stuck together by sweat, cum, and spit.

Hal didn't have the energy to pull out of his brother and Ben didn't really care all that much so neither moved an inch.

Ben lifted his head sluggishly and looked at his brother through half lidded eyes.

Hal smiled, leaning forward and licking his brother's lips.

"Sleep." He ordered fondly.

At the moment Hal couldn't tell where his body ended and Ben's began – their limbs mixed up in a sweaty mess – and he didn't care to either. He was with Ben, his baby brother. That was all that mattered.

Ben shifted on top of his brother, pushing their naked bodies even closer together. He could still feel Hal's softening dick in his ass and even though it was slightly uncomfortable he didn't make a move to remove it.

"Dumb jock." He mumbled against Hal's neck.

"Math geek." Hal wrapped his tired arms around his little brother, pulling their bare chests closer together and chuckling at the sticky feeling between them.

Both boys eventually drifted off into a warm, comfortable sleep as they held onto each other and felt closer than they'd ever been.

Neither brother suspected that everything was about to go downhill and fast. That relationships were about to change, bonds about to be broken, and lives about to be lost.

Instead they just clung to each other and shared their warmth in the dark classroom. No matter what was to come next, for now they had each other.


	7. Worlds Apart

**Author's Note - Here's the next chapter guys. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

7. Worlds Apart

Hal heard the motorcycles roar into the street below as Pope and two of his Berserkers came their way.

They were followed by the sounds of the Mechs only a moment later and Hal looked at the three people with him.

Maggie. She hadn't changed much in the last three months and he still trusted her with his life. She was the same killing machine she'd always been and in times like these, that consistency was comforting to Hal.

Jimmy was there as well. He and Maggie had gotten closer of the past few months and Hal had heard about their deal to have each other's backs. The older fighter watched out for Jimmy like he was one of her own.

Then there was Ben. He'd changed more in the past three months than anyone else. Hal's dorky, bookworm brother, who read Harry Potter all day and couldn't shoot the side of a barn at 50 feet was now a soldier. His long hair was cut short – like Hal's own – and he had filled out in the past few months. Now instead of being the scrawny kid he used to be, he was one of the most powerful fighters the 2nd Mass had. Sometimes Hal thought he was even better than himself and that worried him.

Ben had worried him for months now though, so it was nothing new. Ever since they found out about how their dad willingly got onto one of the Skitters' ships, Ben hadn't been the same. Whatever the two of them had for those few weeks in the summer was now long gone. Ben had become distant and cold.

Hal shook off his thoughts. Thoughts were distractions. And distractions could get someone killed.

He pressed his back to the wall of the half-collapsed building he was in and waited for the signal.

As the Mechs trudged down the street, Hal heard Pope and the others open fire on them. Shortly after an explosion went off and Hal knew that Weaver had set off the C4, destroying one of the Mechs.

That was their signal.

Hal looked over and nodded to Maggie as she hefted the M72 LAW up onto her shoulder and fired a rocket out of the window.

The sound of the last Mech being ripped apart by the explosion followed and Maggie looked over at Hal, smiling at the awesome power of the blast.

Hal signaled his group to open up on the remaining Skitters, "Keep your heads down!" He roared, "Make every shot count!"

Hal moved under the window and fired on the Skitters, pelting them with a barrage of bullets from his IMI Galil MAR carbine. He'd had the gun for months now – he got it a few days before they'd rescued Ben – and it had become like a part of him. An extension of his body. An extension that could blow a Skitters fucking head off.

He glanced over – even though he knew he shouldn't, he just couldn't help it – and watched Ben fire out of a separate window. Ben's face was fierce in firefights. He was scowling and his eyes held none of the kindness and compassion that he once had, instead it was replaced by pure hatred and rage.

Every one of Ben's shots hit with perfect accuracy and Hal saw his brother take down at least two Skitters all by himself.

The remaining Skitters were charging on Pope and Weaver's position, but Hal knew they wouldn't make it. There were seven fighters on that side – including Dai, Weaver, Pope, and Anthony – and they were all firing on the Skitters' legs.

That was what Pope had taught them all. _"Arms, legs, then the cabeça!"_

As the last Skitter went down they all heard Weaver shout, "Ceasefire! Save your ammo!"

But Hal could still hear shots ringing out from Ben's H&K G36 Assault rifle. He looked over and saw Ben firing down into the streets; his eyes containing a far off look of frenzy.

"Ceasefire!" Hal shouted at Ben, "Ben! Stop shooting!"

Suddenly Ben stopped and his eyes came back to the present. For a moment Hal saw his old little brother in there, looking frightened and confused, but it was just a flicker and then the new Ben was back.

After Ben had stopped Hal poked his head out the window, "Captain!" He called down the street, "We look good down here!" He said, scanning his end of the street for any more Skitters.

"Get the hell out of there!" Was Weaver's response, "We got eight minutes tops before those Beamers respond!"

Hal watched as the motorcycles roared to life once again and Weaver's group was gone.

"Jimmy stay close!" Maggie ordered – like a mother ordering her son – as she headed off down the hall, making her way back to the street.

Hal was following after her and Jimmy when he noticed Ben still looking out the window.

"Ben, c'mon we're moving out." Hal called to him.

"No. One's still moving." Ben said over his shoulder, eyes never leaving the street. He aimed his assault rifle and said, "Can't get a shot."

"Well leave it!" Hal yelled, getting angry. In a few minutes this whole area was going to be flattened by the Skitters' airships and Ben was worried about a Skitter that was on its last leg.

Suddenly Ben shot forward and jumped out the window.

"Ben!" Hal called, starting after him. He stopped at the window and watched as Ben landed on a pile of rubble, smoothly, and pulled out his tactical knife.

Hal knew there was no way in hell he was going to be able to take that fall without a broken bone or two. Quickly, he ran the same way Maggie and Jimmy had gone, but instead of turning towards the regrouping point that Weaver had set when he reached the street, he ran around the side of the building and saw Ben. It was one of the most horrifying sights he'd seen in some time.

Ben was standing in the center of the street, gripping the back of the Skitter's neck with one hand and using the other to plunge his knife deep into its throat.

Hal had his assault rifle trained on the Skitter, ready to open up if it got the upper hand on Ben, but the younger boy held the spidery bastard in place with superhuman strength as it kicked and screamed with its last breath.

"Ben!" Hal called, his voice surprised, as he ran to his brother, glancing down the street to make sure there were no more of those things around. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ben dropped the Skitter to the ground and looked up at Hal, his face looking like a child who'd just been scolded for doing something they didn't know was wrong. He was covered in the Skitter's unnaturally dark blood and he was breathing heavy as he held the knife up.

Suddenly a lone gunshot rang out from somewhere behind Ben and both boys turned to look.

The street was empty – except for the corpses of Skitters, shells of obliterated Mechs, and destruction from the ambush.

Ben started moving towards the sound with a robot-like purpose and Hal followed him in a crouched position.

"Ben?" Hal asked, unsure about this as he turned to check their flank.

But Ben wasn't listening as he holstered his knife and readied his assault rifle.

"Ben, orders were to bug out." Hal informed his brother as he marched on.

"There's another one." Ben's voice had a far off quality, "I can feel it."

Unexpectedly a Skitter came running into the street from an alleyway. But it wasn't moving right and it let out a reptilian cry.

Hal didn't take a single shot. No trained fighter would've fired on it. It wasn't coming towards them and it looked distressed.

But Ben hadn't been trained on normal circumstances. A little bit of advice from Hal and a hell of a lot of field experience had taught him to fire on any moving target.

He fired three rapid shots at the creature and it dropped to the ground – dead.

Hal's eyes widened at what was behind the alien however. It was a man. A wounded man.

He didn't recognize him at first. It had been three months for chrissakes. But slowly recognition came to Hal and he realized who the man was.

Their father smiled at the boys as he saw them – despite the fresh bullet wound in his side from where Ben had shot him.

"Dad?" Ben's voice came out childlike and vulnerable as he lowered his gun.

Both boys rushed forward.

"Dad!" Ben called out again as they got closer and their father collapsed sideways.

"It's dad!" Hal huffed, kneeling down by their father's head. "Dad." Hal grabbed Tom Mason's shoulders, "Dad." He repeated, feeling numb, but knowing that they needed to get out of here quickly.

Tom looked up at his sons through glassy eyes, "Ben . . . Hal." He mumbled, looking at his sons with a look of relief.

"You're alive." Hal whispered, "Thank God."

Hal was panicking and he didn't know what to do. He reached down and pressed a hand to the growing pool of blood on his father's stomach. He didn't know how to stop it. The older brother looked up at Ben, expecting him to do something, but when he saw the complete look of shock and horror on his brother's face he knew that he wasn't getting any help there.

Tom's head slowly went slack as he passed out and Hal knew that they needed to leave. Now.

There was only one person in the world – what was left of it anyway – that he trusted to make sure his father was okay and she was miles away.

"Grab his arm." Hal ordered, as he hefted one of his father's arms around his neck.

Ben had been growing more defiant and stubborn lately and hadn't been following orders, but right now he wasn't the new Ben. Hal saw the look in his eyes. That was the old Ben, the kind Ben, the one who knew how to follow an order. So he nodded and without any more words the boys picked up their father and hurried out of the area.

Only a minute or so later, they saw a Beamer fly overhead and drop a bomb. It completely obliterated the scene of the ambush and the blast from the explosion almost knocked the boys over. What kept them moving and on their feet though was their father. They weren't going to let him die here.

"Captain hold on!" Hal called as they turned a corner and he saw the team readying to leave, "Hold on captain!" He turned to Ben and said, "Let's get him in the back of the truck."

"Tom!" Weaver said, surprised, as the boys hurried towards the back of the pickup truck to unload their father.

"Get the back open!" Hal called to Maggie.

The group was scrambling around now. Dai had gotten out of the truck to check out what was going on, but Maggie kept her cool.

"Let's get him in the truck!" She said as she dropped the tailgate.

"Pope, Anthony, get out of here now!" Weaver ordered as he climbed into the bed of the truck alongside Maggie.

Motorcycles came to life all around them as the Berserkers began to ride off, but Pope and a few others hadn't moved yet.

"Get him in the back!" Weaver said as he and Maggie helped the boys set their father down. "C'mon hurry up!"

"Where's he hurt?" Maggie asked – ignoring all the chaos around them – as her eyes ran up and down Tom's body.

No one answered her though. Hal was already climbing into the bed of the truck next to his father.

"Mason?" Pope's voice sounded off as he looked over his shoulder, "Where the hell'd he come from?"

It was clear to everyone that this wasn't the time for a discussion so Pope and the remainder of his Berserkers rode off into the night ahead of the truck.

Ben climbed up into the truck and sat next to Hal – pulling the tailgate up behind him – as Dai got back in the driver's seat and sped after the Berserkers.

The oldest Mason boy watched the sky for any more Beamers as they headed back to their temporary camp.

He could feel Ben next to him and knew that his brother was going to be destroyed by this. He'd shot their dad. There was no way he was going to get over that anytime soon.

When they got back to camp Hal, Dai, Maggie, and Weaver immediately went into action, picking Tom up and carrying him off towards the medical bus. Ben was moving behind them with a ghostly look on his face, but Hal didn't have the time to comfort him right now; his dad needed medical attention.

"Doctor Glass!" Hal bellowed as they moved as fast as they could, "Doctor Glass! Anne!" He continued as a growing crowd on civilians and fighters came to see what all the racket was. They crowded around the group carrying Tom and made it difficult for them to move, "Somebody get her!" Hal screamed at the onlookers.

"Out of the way people!" Weaver ordered the civilians to back off.

Then Anne appeared from around the corner of the med bus and turned her head, "Incoming!" She shouted to her medical team – which was for the most part only Lourdes Delgado.

"Get out of the way!" Hal shoved a fighter back with one arm as Anne came running over to them.

"Let him through!" A woman shouted as she held back a few civilians.

Anne was nearing them now and Hal saw the look on her face change from preparedness to confusion.

"Tom?" She asked, slowing her pace. Only a second later though she rushed forward, "Oh my God, Tom?" She laid a hand on the former History Professor's leg.

The group kept on moving; finally breaking free from the horde of confused civilians.

"He's been shot." Weaver informed her as they got closer to the med bus, "He's lost a lot of blood."

Anne pressed a rubber glove clad hand to the wound, "Was it a Mech?" She asked, her voice completely unprofessional and wavering.

Tom lifted his head for a second as they finally got to the bus, "Tell Ben it wasn't his fault." He mumbled.

Hal knew that telling him it wasn't his fault would do nothing. Ben was going to be pissed and there was no way to help that right now. But there was a way to help Tom, so they all ignored Ben as he hopped around in back of them like a concerned child trying to be a part of the solution.

Hal heard Weaver lower his voice as they marched up the steps to the bus, "It was an accident. Friendly fire."

_Not so friendly._ Hal thought as he entered the bus and helped set his dad down.

He could hear Ben stopping Doctor Glass outside, "I didn't know. It was dark. Skitters-" His breathing was shallow and rapid and Hal knew that he was on the verge of tears.

But Anne shoved him off, "Ben, I gotta go." She said as she made it into the bus and got to work.

Everything around Hal seemed to go by in a blur. He couldn't pay attention to anything besides his father; who laid on the table like a corpse. He'd seen too many people die on that table since Fitchburg and he couldn't stand the thought of his father being the next.

"I got Ben." Maggie whispered in Hal's ear. He didn't respond though. He couldn't even open his mouth to form a single word.

He knew that Maggie left but never actually turned to see her make her way over to Ben and try to calm him down.

Lourdes was shutting the curtains on the side of the bus now – shutting out the onlookers who had no business here.

It was just Hal, Anne, Weaver, Lourdes and Tom now.

The bus was too crowded but that didn't matter. Not right now.

He didn't turn to look but Hal could feel his brother a few feet behind him and knew that he had run up the stairs at the front of the bus and was now watching with fear.

Hal stepped back as Anne and Lourdes turned into surgeons.

Anne ripped through Tom's blood soaked shirt as the younger woman stripped off his heavy black coat. Lourdes then hurriedly shoved it into Hal's arm and grabbed a blood pressure meter off of the counter.

"Let's turn him over." Anne said to Weaver and the two of them flipped Tom onto his side.

Hal clutched the coat in his arms with everything he had. His entire face was filled with distress and grief as he watched his father's comatose body.

Tom let out a low groan as blood spurted from the open wound.

The sixteen year old moved to the side to let Lourdes past him and tossed the coat onto the counter.

"No exit wound." He heard Anne say, "That means the bullet's still inside."

Hal didn't like the sound of that and he stepped closer, placing a hand on his father's leg.

"Okay." Anne breathed, "Lourdes I need his pressure." She instructed as she placed her stethoscope onto Tom's bloody chest.

"Mhm." The former med student hummed and tightened the meter around Tom's arm.

"Dad!" Matt's voice rang out from the stairs next to Ben.

Hal turned immediately and rushed towards the smallest Mason.

"Dad!" Matt tried to run to their father but Hal intercepted him – wrapping his arms around his youngest brother.

"Hey buddy." He tried to hold Matt back from their dad.

"What happened to him?" Matt's voice was distraught.

Hal couldn't tell him the truth. He couldn't tell him that it was Ben who had done this.

"He's been hurt pretty bad buddy." Hal whispered and the two boys watched Anne and Lourdes work on their father.

Matt's voice trembled, "B- But he's gonna be okay, right?"

Hal didn't have an answer for him.

"90 over 70." Lourdes said in a professional tone.

"Start an IV." Anne ordered and Lourdes starting moving, "Go get the propofol we found in Fitchburg."

Hal squeezed his youngest brother tight and leaned his head down onto his small shoulder as they continued to watch in horror as their father barely clung to life.

Anne held her hands over Tom, doing her best to make sure he understood her even in his barely conscious state. "I can't stop the bleeding until I find out where the bullet is, okay?" She punctuated each of her words and placed a hand on his neck, "I have to go in Tom."

Tom Mason just nodded his head weakly and Hal didn't think he'd caught a word of that.

"Guys," Lourdes addressed them – trying to stay in a professional mode despite their stricken faces, "I know how much you want to be here but,"

Weaver moved out of the way and pushed Hal and Matt back as well, "She's right." He said, "C'mon let's give her some room." Hal turned – releasing Matt – and walked past Ben, "Let's give 'em some room."

Hal and Matt walked past Ben without a word but Weaver stopped at his side, "C'mon Ben. It's alright. Let's give 'em some room." He gently urged Ben down the stairs and out of the bus.

Hal kept moving once he was outside. He didn't make a single stop until he had reached the tent that he and his brothers shared.

This wasn't right. He should be in that bus with his dad, making sure that he was okay. But he knew that the doctors needed room to work and even though he felt he should've been there, he knew that he would only be in the way.

So he tossed his assault rifle onto the floor in anger and let out a furious roar as he collapsed into his cot.

He sat there for the longest few minutes of his life until he heard a rustling sound as Ben pushed apart the tent flaps and stepped inside.

The second he saw Hal however he froze.

"Ben-" Hal started but his words drifted off into nothingness as Ben turned his back and hurried out of the tent.

Hal didn't go after him. There was nothing he could do and he knew it.

He sat in his cot for hours until most of the sounds outside had died out and the majority of the camp was fast asleep. Matt had come back an hour or two ago and passed out quickly in his cot.

Hal still hadn't seen Ben and knew that he was probably off sulking somewhere. He did that on a regular basis now.

The sixteen year old hauled himself out of his cot and to his feet as he picked up his assault rifle and left the tent. He was back at the med bus in moments – where Anne and Lourdes were still working vigorously.

He waited outside the bus all night until the sun had risen and camp life began to start. Hunters came back with a dead deer, kids were playing with old soccer balls, sentries were watching the sky for any signs of Beamers, scouts were preparing for their missions, and the doctors had finally finished up with Tom.

Anne informed him that the bullet was out and that his condition was stabilizing but that he was still barely hanging on.

He sighed heavily and walked over to the captain a few feet away.

"So they finally got the bullet out." He tugged on his belt and watched the captain take a deep gulp from his coffee mug. "But Anne says he's looking pretty weak."

"Your father's a fighter Hal." Weaver said as the two began walking towards the tent that was used as Weaver's command center. "I know that firsthand."

"Yeah but you saw the way he looked and there's no telling what else he's been through." Hal said.

"How's Ben handling it?" Weaver asked as they reached the tent.

"He's been keeping to himself." Hal glanced at the captain, "Y'know he's gotta feel like hell."

"Notice anything else about him?" Weaver asked and stepped up to a table with maps of the local area laid out all over it.

Hal looked at the captain with a cautious gaze. He didn't like when people got this way about Ben, especially when they were insinuating Hal's worst fear.

"Look Ben's fine." Hal said, "Alright. If the Skitters were still pulling his strings you'd think they'd make him miss every now and then."

Weaver eyed Hal guardedly, "I still want you to keep an eye on him."

Hal watched Weaver for a moment as he looked through a few maps on the table, before nodding. He would always keep an eye on Ben.

"Now I know that you're worried about your father Hal," The captain unfolded a map, "But we got a situation here."

"Yeah." Hal dragged out his words with a long sigh. Ever since his father disappeared he had stepped in as Weaver's second. He was young but his father taught him everything he knew and Hal was the best man for the job. "Like how this eight minute escape window just turned into two." He leaned over the table as Weaver set the map down and examined it.

The Skitters were closing in fast and they needed a way out ASAP. They couldn't fight their way out and Hal doubted that the Berserkers could pull off another Fitchburg. So they needed an escape.

"Those munitions we lucked into allowed us to inflict some serious pain." Weaver gestured to several areas on the map, "But these ambushes were supposed to be a holding action, until we got new orders."

Hal glanced up at his captain, "You're not thinking about backing down are you?"

Weaver's eyes never left the map, "We haven't heard word one from any of the other units since that attack on Boston. For all I know we're the only ones still left in the fight." The captain's jaw tightened, "I'm for killing these bastards every chance we get, but we get boxed in," He slammed his fist down onto the table and turned to the oldest Mason kid, "We may not come out."

Hal nodded, meeting the captain's eyes and offering a simple solution, "So we don't get boxed in." He stood up straight, "Alright, we're finally drawing blood. That was the point right? We gotta hurt them as much as they hurt us."

Weaver narrowed his eyes at Hal but the sixteen year old didn't back off.

"Dismissed." Weaver finally said.

Hal nodded and turned around, heading away from the command center. He needed to get ready for the next ambush anyway. Pope and Anthony had warned them about another alien patrol headed this way and they needed to stop it.

He made his way down to where the scouting party was gearing up – under the center of the bridge that they were currently using as cover from the Beamers. It wasn't an ideal location for the camp but it was the best place around.

He saw Maggie and Jimmy loading up their weapons out of the back of an old pickup and walked towards them.

Neither said a word to him as he grabbed an empty mag and started filling it with rounds from a case of ammo.

"You sure you're up for this?" Maggie asked after a few moments of silence.

Hal knew that she was worried about him. She had become his best friend – his only friend – over the past few months and she watched out for him. But now that his dad was back she was even more concerned than before. Now she wasn't sure how Hal was feeling about anything.

"Skitters are coming whether we like it or not." Was Hal's answer.

Matt walked over with two more cases of ammo and set them down in the bed of the truck.

Maggie smiled at the small boy as he looked up at her. She wasn't just worried about Hal. She was worried about his brothers as well and his relationship with them. She knew that he and Matt were getting along better than ever, but she was also starting to see a rebelliousness in his eyes that she hadn't since he'd stopped running with Pope. Then there was Ben and the whole shitload of problems he and Hal had. She didn't like seeing the brothers fight.

Matt smiled back at her and turned around, heading back the way he came.

"Hey, thanks buddy." Hal called after Matt as he examined his mag, before reaching for another round.

He stopped when he felt his hand bump against Maggie's as she reached for the case as well, "Oh, sorry." He took a step back and gestured to the case, "Go ahead. You first."

Maggie smiled as she continued on with her task, "Wow." She said with sarcasm, "You sure know how to impress a girl."

Hal smiled slightly and started grabbing rounds again once Maggie had pulled her hand back.

"What's next?" She asked, "His and her grenade launchers?"

Hal sighed, "Who knows," He saw Ben out of the corner of his eye and quickly finished up loading the mag, "I might do something crazy like open a door for you." He dropped the mag onto the bed of the truck and raised an arm high, "Hey Ben!" He called to his brother.

He'd wanted to talk to his brother since last night but he hadn't seen him since he ran out of the tent. Hal figured that this was the perfect time to confront him; Ben wouldn't make a run for it in the middle of the day with dozens of people around.

"Hey wait up." He said when he got closer.

Ben slowly came to a stop as he saw his older brother approaching.

Hal could tell by the look on his face that Ben was annoyed with him already.

The older brother coughed into his arm as he stopped a foot away from his brother, "Hey, I know what happened with dad was an accident, but next time I give an order," He took a deep breath and tried to get through to his brother, "I need to know you're gonna listen."

Ben gave a slight nod, "Whatever you say." He started to turn away.

"Hey, hold up," Hal grabbed his arm and stopped his brother, "Hey." He stared into Ben's green eyes – just about the only thing that hadn't changed about his brother; despite being filled with nothing but an icy contempt. "What's up man?" Hal stepped closer to Ben, "I don't get you. I mean, as much as he got into it with Weaver, dad always understood chain of command."

"Follow your orders." Ben swallowed, "You're not dad, okay?" Then he walked away. Instead of walking around his older brother however, Ben walked directly into him; making sure to put enough force into his shoulder to knock his brother out of the way.

Hal let out a mix of a scoff and a laugh. Ben was getting to be a top rate douche around here lately and Hal wasn't sure how much more of it he could take. This wasn't the same Ben who had told him he'd loved him and who'd needed him whenever he was upset. This Ben was nothing more than a killing machine and an asshole.

He shook his head as he watched the fifteen year old head out to meet up with Pope and Anthony for the ambush, before walking off in the other direction to gather Maggie, Jimmy, and Dai.

It was hours later – after the sun had set and darkness blanketed the sky – when the ambush party came riding into the nearby city. They searched for a perfect spot for almost an hour until Pope gestured for the convoy of motorcycles and one pickup truck to stop.

"Pretty sweet spot for wasting Skitters." Maggie handed Pope the backwards compliment as she hopped out of the pickup truck, "Put a shooter up on the roof with a Barrett."

"Yeah, a .50-cal will put a hole through anything." Hal said as he followed suit and got out of the bed of the truck. He stepped up beside Maggie and pointed to a shop at the end of the block, "Maybe get a crossfire going with that drycleaner right there."

"While you kids get that started, me and the brain trust will get the Cooties' attention. We'll come back through the north side." Pope said, gesturing towards the opposite end of the street.

Suddenly the sound of a Beamer came roaring in from overhead and they all turned to watch as it came right towards them.

Hal felt fear spike through his body as he realized that Ben and Jimmy were still standing in the bed of the truck, like sitting ducks.

He figured that Maggie and a few others had realized the same thing because at once almost the entire group shouted, "Get out of the truck!"

"Take cover!" Hal shouted, not moving as the rest of the group – besides Maggie – took off. Ben and Jimmy were still standing there, just watching the Beamer come straight for them.

"Get out of the truck, Jimmy!" Maggie shrieked as she grabbed the boy's rifle from him and pushed him out of the truck.

That seemed to get Ben moving too and he hopped out with unnatural speed and grace and took off for cover.

Hal was right behind them. The group split up and took cover behind several overturned cars as the Beamer came in close. Pope came running and slid over the hood of the car that Maggie and Hal were hiding behind just in time as the Beamer dropped a bomb and incinerated their vehicles.

Hal ducked his head against Maggie, bracing himself as the shock from the explosion rattled them all around.

Only seconds after the Beamer had disappeared into the night sky, Pope was on his feet and gazing in horror at the flames and the twisted metal husks which were all that remained of the vehicles.

"Not the Harley!" He roared.

The sound of the Beamer came back and they all turned to see it circling around to make another pass.

Hal saw the frenzied look in Pope's eyes as he pulled out his Colt Python and aimed it skyward. He started firing shots one at a time at the airship, hopelessly trying to get revenge for his bike.

"Pope! Stop! Stop it!" One of the Berserkers was shouting but it did nothing to deter the convict as he kept firing off shot after shot.

The Beamer dropped another bomb on the same spot as before – turning the husks of their vehicles into dust.

Pope didn't stop trying to fire his gun even after he was out of ammo and the Beamer had disappeared.

But one of the Berserkers came up from behind and wrapped an arm around Pope's neck, pulling him backwards, "C'mon man. Let it go, bro. Let it go. C'mon."

The group was falling back now. They needed to get out of here and quickly before Skitters and Mechs came in to sweep the area.

Hal furrowed his brow at the fiery destruction in the center of the street. _Why didn't the airship take them out? Why'd it only go after the vehicles?_

He shook off his thoughts and turned around, hurrying after the group.

They were on foot from there and it took way longer than any of them would've liked to get back to camp. They ran most of the way but eventually – despite Ben's objections – the fully human members of their party voted to slow the pace.

When they arrived at camp they trudged in dismally.

"What the hell went wrong?" Weaver demanded as he approached the group, having been alerted to their arrival by a sentry.

"Damned if I know." Pope answered from just behind Hal, "Never even got off a shot."

"They're on to us." Hal said, "There's something else." The group stopped as they reached the captain, "The way they kept laying fire into the truck after we bugged out it's like that was the target."

Weaver's face was grim as he spoke, "We knew they could pick up heat. Could be the engines are what got their attention."

"First time they've targeted vehicles." Maggie chimed in.

"First time for everything." Weaver said, "With these Beamers on constant patrol-"

"We're screwed and blued." Pope interrupted, "We can kiss this ambush plan good bye."

Weaver took a deep breath and stared off into emptiness, "We can't run our trucks, we're not mobile." He ignored Pope's interruption, "The Skitters gotta know we're close." Hal dropped his eyes to the ground. This sounded like Fitchburg all over again. "Won't be long before they catch our scent."

There was a long silence that settled over all of them as they mentally relived the days leading up to the disaster at Fitchburg.

Finally Weaver broke the silence, "Hal, Dai, you're with me. The rest of you are dismissed." The captain then turned and headed off to the command center, leaving everyone confused and wary of their future.

Hal turned around to tell Ben to get to bed but the younger boy was already long gone.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Maggie, "I'll keep an eye on him." She said and started after Ben.

The group was thinning out now as everyone started going their separate ways.

"Hal," The sixteen year old turned to Dai. The older man nodded towards the command center and waved Hal along.

When they entered they saw Weaver looking more frustrated than he had in weeks.

"All ambushes are called off for the time being." Weaver said, pacing back and forth behind the table.

"Captain," Hal jumped in, "We can't give up now. We're finally doing some serious damage."

"We need to find a way to get our people moving again." Weaver said, leveling his eyes with the sixteen year old and forcing him to back down, "Until we can do that, I'm not risking any more fighters – or vehicles – on those ambushes." He saw Hal about to protest again, "That includes you and your squad. Even if you go on foot."

Hal dropped his eyes to the ground.

Weaver had become too passive since they lost Tom, almost like he was trying to fill in the gap of Tom's reasonable voice. But right now they didn't need a captain who was reasonable; they needed a captain who knew how to strike back.

Hal knew that the other members of Weaver's inner circle understood that, but the captain just didn't get it.

He was Weaver's second but that didn't mean he could disobey orders. He wasn't immune. Neither was Pope who lead their strike team, the Berserkers, or Anthony who represented the Berserkers with a more reasonable voice when dealing with Weaver. Dai was a member of Hal's squad and had sort of fallen into the position of Hal's second, while Ben, Maggie, and Jimmy were also on his squad. Then there was Anne who was the unofficial voice of the civilians and Jamil – the new engineer who had taken over after Scott's death.

But no matter where they stood on the food chain around here, everybody had to obey Weaver's orders. And sometimes that got frustrating.

Hal let out an exasperated sigh and folded his arms across his chest, "Alright. So what's our next move?"

Weaver looked down at the maps for a moment and took a seat, "We need to get those vehicles moving. There ain't a hope in hell for us to evade the patrols on foot."

Dai looked up from his spot, seated next to Weaver at the table, and said, "Jamil."

Weaver gave him a curious look.

Dai explained to Weaver about how Jamil was one of the best engineers he'd ever seen.

Hal walked in circles around the tent for the next few hours, getting absolutely no sleep for the second night in a row, as the two older men talked it over and decided that the only way out was for Jamil to find a way to mask the heat from the engines.

The sun had risen about an hour before and Hal tried not to think about how tired he was. For all he knew he'd be up for another few days with no sleep. There was no time to sleep anymore.

Weaver looked over at one of the fighters that stood behind him like a bodyguard, "Go get me Jamil."

"Yes sir." The man saluted and took off to find Jamil.

Seconds later a scout entered the tent and informed them that three more patrols had been spotted – none more than five miles out.

"Make that one minute." Hal said, placing his hands on the table and leaning on it to take some of his weight off his feet.

Weaver looked up at him and the two recalled their earlier conversation. Time was running out and Jamil was their last hope of getting out of here without another slaughter.

It wasn't long after that a guard pulled down the flap of the tent and let the blaring sunlight fill the dim area.

Hal shielded his eyes. That sure was a wakeup call.

"Captain." Jamil said, as he entered the tent, "You wanted to see me?"

Weaver glanced at Dai, "Dai tells me that you're doing a fair job of taking over for Scott."

"He did?" Jamil raised his eyebrows and questioned with arrogance that you could only attain at an Ivy League school.

Hal didn't like him already.

Dai made a 'so-so' gesture with his hand and Hal felt a small smile come to his lips. Besides becoming Hal's second instead of Tom's, nothing had changed about the Vietnamese man in the past three months. He still preferred to keep his silence on almost everything.

"I could only hope he's right." Weaver continued, "We think that the aliens have recalibrated their Beamers to pick up the heat coming off our vehicles."

"Probly using some infrared sensor." Jamil shrugged, "As long as we stay put, engines off, they can't see us."

"Yeah well that's not an option." Hal said, making the former college student and current engineer look at him. Hal gestured towards the city, "Our patrols just saw three alien units all walking around out there, all within five miles." Hal pressed his lips together and shook his head, "It's only a matter of time before they nail us."

Jamil looked like he was uncomfortable being confronted by the sixteen year old and looked back to Weaver. Hal could tell that this was a man who did not like military hierarchies.

"We can't move our vehicles, we lose our mobility, and we lose most of our supplies." Weaver looked up at the engineer, "We need to find a way to mask the heat coming off those engines. Long enough to put some distance between us and those patrols."

"How far?" Jamil asked and they could all see the gears turning in his head.

"Least twenty miles."

Jamil gave the captain the best 'are you shitting me' look Hal had ever seen, "Twenty miles? That would mean keeping the engines cooled out for at least an hour."

Weaver simply sat back in his chair and gave the engineer and expectant look.

Jamil nodded, shrugged, and sighed, "Okay." He said, "Alright I'll try."

"You don't get points for effort." Weaver said harshly, "We don't find a way to move those vehicles people are going to die."

Jamil just turned and walked away, throwing a sarcastic "No pressure" over his shoulder.

Hal sighed and was about to voice his dislike of the engineer when another person came strutting into the tent.

He turned and saw Maggie.

"We've got an issue with Ben." She informed him.

Hal looked to the captain.

"Dismissed." Weaver nodded, letting Hal take care of his family business.

The two set off immediately and Maggie let him know everything on the way there. She told him about how she'd been keeping an eye on Ben just like she promised and had seen him handing Matt a rifle and teaching him how to shoot.

Hal was fuming by the time they came down the hill into the secluded area by the leg of the bridge.

"Hey Ben!" He called when he saw the fifteen year old with a hand on Matt's back while the youngest boy was aiming an M1.

Both boys turned to face their older brother, one with the look of a child who knew that he was in trouble and the other with an icy resentment.

Hal pointed to Matt as he got closer, his eyes challenging Ben, "What's Matt doing with a gun?" He asked.

Ben didn't answer; instead he only looked back at Hal with that unfeeling look in his eyes.

"Ben's teaching me how to shoot." Matt said, looking up at his fifteen year old brother.

"Figured it was time." Ben said with that same tone of superiority he'd had for some time now, "He needs to learn how to defend himself."

Hal lifted his hands and shook his head, his eyes never leaving Ben's, "So you just gave him a rifle without asking me?"

Ben opened his mouth but no sound came out at first. He was trying to think of the perfect words to get under Hal's skin. "I might have to follow your orders on missions, but" He tightened his jaw and tilted his head, "Not here."

The two oldest brothers stared each other down. Ben had become nothing but a problem lately and Hal was getting tired of it. If Ben wanted to be enemies then Hal wasn't going to sit by and let his little brother walk all over him. He was going to show him who was really in charge.

He took a step towards Matt and angrily yanked the rifle away from him.

"Hal wait!" Matt yelled.

Hal ignored him and slid out the mag, looking down at the rounds loaded into it. He showed it to Ben, briefly, with a look of complete disbelief on his face. He knew that Ben was an uncaring douche but he didn't actually think he'd give Matt a loaded weapon.

He felt Maggie's concern as she stood by his side – always there for him.

Ben's expression didn't change as he looked down at the mag and back up into Hal's brown eyes.

Hal popped the mag back into the rifle and put a hand on Matt's back, "Go back to camp Matt." He ordered. He needed to deal with Ben.

Matt didn't move for a second, he just stood in between his brothers, trying to choose who to follow.

Hal looked down at the small blonde boy and pointed towards camp, "Go back to camp." He commanded, using his big brother voice. Matt obeyed just like he knew he would. Just like Ben would've once upon a time.

Maggie patted Matt's back as he trudged by her. She was going to do her best to make sure that the brothers didn't fall apart.

"Y'know," Hal handed the rifle to Maggie and turned back to Ben, "Maybe he's ready and maybe he's not." He admitted, "But we both know dad didn't want that for him." Hal turned and started to walk away.

"Three months ago." Ben's voice sounded, "How do you know what he'd say now."

Hal turned back with a fire in his eyes, "I don't know what he'd say right now. And neither do you. Okay, so how 'bout we wait and let dad make that decision." He stared at his brother from a few feet away.

Ben clenched his jaw and fell back onto the one thing he knew for certain, "Only way we win this war is by killing every Skitter we see." Hal looked away and tightened his jaw as well, "If Matt's old enough to load a gun . . . he's old enough to shoot it."

Hal bit his lip and moved up as close as he could get to his brother. He knew that his next move was a low blow but he needed to teach Ben a lesson.

"After what happened with dad you think you're the best one to be giving lessons?" Hal challenged.

He saw Ben's hard shell crack a bit and a little bit of hurt shine through, "I just don't want him to be taken away the way they took me."

Hal nodded shortly at his brother. He could understand that, but it still gave Ben no right to do what he did. As far as Hal was concerned, this matter was closed.

He turned away and started walking back up the hill.

Ben knew what he was about to do was stupid and heartless but he couldn't help it. Hal was walking away. He needed to get a reaction out of his brother, he needed something from Hal.

Hal had only gotten a few feet away when he was stopped by Ben's voice.

"Or your girlfriend Karen."

That was it. The final straw that Ben had been pulling at for weeks. Hal had made it damn clear months before that if he ever heard Ben mention Karen's name ever again he would make him sorry.

All logic was thrown out the window and all Hal could think of was making Ben take it back. Making him sorry he'd ever mentioned her.

He turned and charged at Ben in a violent surge, ready to beat his brother within an inch of his goddamned half-breed life.

_Half-breed_. Hal had never used the word before but it had come to replace Razorback around camp. He'd always hated it when people said it and he knew he'd regret thinking it later, but right now he completely understood. Ben wasn't human anymore.

Just as Hal reached his brother and attempted to knock him to the ground, Ben's hands shot out like grappling hooks and latched onto Hal's wrists. He squeezed just hard enough to make Hal feel his bones about to break.

He could've easily crushed Hal's wrists if he'd wanted to, but that wasn't the point of this. He wanted to humiliate his brother, to show him that he wasn't the same old weak Ben as before.

Hal struggled as hard as he could against Ben's viselike grip but he couldn't break free. Ben's cold eyes never left his shocked ones as Ben slowly but steadily forced him to the ground.

"I'm not the math geek you used to push around." Ben said as he forced Hal onto his knees. "Deal with it." He shoved Hal backwards and walked off, not bothering to even glance at Maggie. She was Hal's pet now. No matter how much she tried to play both sides and be his buddy, she was in Hal's pocket.

Hal hit the ground and didn't move for a second. He couldn't. This was the most humiliating moment of his life and Maggie had been there to witness it all.

He finally stood just in time to see Ben's retreating figure disappear into the crowded camp.

He was breathing heavy and barely kept himself on his feet as he paced back and forth and pointed to Ben, "It's like I don't even know him anymore." He said to Maggie. Both of them could hear the almost-tears in his voice and Hal was even more mortified. Ben was the one who cried, Ben was the one who was weak, not him. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be.

He stalked off, moving past Maggie as she tried to stop him.

"Hal-" She said, her hand sliding off of his arm as he pushed past her.

He kept on walking through the camp until the tents and people started to fade away. Eventually even the sounds of the fighters hurrying to wrap their engines in fiberglass sheets as a sort of engine blanket – from the mind of Jamil – ceased to be.

He walked for about a mile until everything around him was silent.

Hal was alone out here and he finally collapsed on the ground, letting himself be swallowed up by his misery. Ben wasn't Ben anymore. His hate for the Skitters outweighed his love for Hal – if that even existed at all anymore.

Everything was falling apart around him as he laid on the ground, staring off at the slowly darkening sky.

About an hour later he heard footsteps but he didn't bother to roll over and see who was coming towards him. As they got closer he recognized the focused pace and said, "I'm fine."

"The definition of fine must've changed in the last few months." Maggie said into the cold night air as she stopped right behind him. "Come on; get your ass up, convoys moving out in a few hours."

Hal rolled onto his back and looked up at her.

"We don't have all day." She said, but her voice softened when she saw the look in his eyes. "He's not gone." She said, "Not yet. Don't give up, you can still save him."

Hal didn't answer her for a minute.

"He's not Ben anymore." He finally said.

"Yes he is." Maggie assured him, "He's changed, yeah it's called puberty and you mix that with all the other shit going on and of course he's different. But he's still Ben. He's still your brother."

Hal recalled her giving him almost the same exact speech about three months ago and felt a spark ignite deep down within him. She was right. If he gave up now then Ben was as good as gone. But there was still a chance that he could stop this; that he could help his brother deal with whatever was going on in his twisted head. He was going to take that chance.

Hal sat up and grabbed the hand that she extended. Maggie pulled him to his feet and smiled, "Atta boy. Now let's move."

Hal nodded, but suddenly an all too familiar sound roared through the area.

It was the terrifying blare of a Mech as it stomped closer, shaking the ground around them.

"Fuck." He breathed, meeting Maggie's eyes.

No time for words. Both of them sprang into action immediately, rushing back to the camp at dead sprints. Neither slowed the entire way back and when they finally reached the camp they entered shouting.

"Captain!" Hal hollered, his voice echoing through the night air. "Captain!"

The pair had just turned the corner around an old school bus when they saw Anthony moving away from Pope, "Hey cap!" The former police officer called – having heard the urgency in their shouts. "Incoming."

"Anthony where's the captain?" Hal huffed as he and Maggie slowed to a stop right in front of Anthony.

"Right there." Anthony nodded at Weaver who was walking towards them unwaveringly.

"Captain we got a Mech convoy about a mile away." Hal warned him and pointed the way that he and Maggie had come, "They're straight east. They're coming this way."

Weaver looked away from them all before glancing at the med bus, "We move that med bus now, Tom's not gonna make it."

Hal nodded, his eyes widening in fear, but he trusted the captain to get them out of this one so he didn't say anything.

Weaver sighed, glancing around at Maggie, Hal, Dai, Anthony, and Pope, plus all the others who had begun to gather.

"Convoy goes," He said finally, "Medical stays with Doctor Glass until she can stabilize Tom. I need four volunteers to stay with the bus in case the Skitters show."

Hal pointed to himself and breathed out heavily, "You know I'm in."

"Sounds good." Maggie said from his side.

"Make that three." Dai said.

"Four." Hal immediately looked over as Ben walked up from behind Weaver. Ben gave his brother a tight smile, neither of them wanting to continue their earlier confrontation.

Weaver nodded, "Gather all the ammo you can carry." He gestured to Dai, "Dai's got the map, we'll wait for you twenty miles out." He looked at Hal, trusting the sixteen year old to lead the group, "Stay safe." He said and walked away from the group so that he could prepare the rest of the 2nd Mass to move out. "We're moving out people! Five minutes!"

Hal put a hand on Ben's shoulder as the two of them, Maggie, and Dai broke off from the other fighters and walked over to the med bus.

Just as Weaver had ordered, the 2nd was gone within five minutes; leaving the med bus all alone underneath the bridge. The night settled in on them all – Hal, Ben, Dai, Maggie, Lourdes, and Anne – as the two doctors got to work on removing a bullet fragment from Tom's stomach.

Hal stood guard inside the bus, watching Anne and Lourdes operating on his father.

The others were all outside, looking out for any sign of Mechs.

Not even a full hour had gone by when the telltale sound of a Mech reverberated all around them.

Hal turned his gaze away from watching out the windshield of the bus to the doctors, "Alright guys we got incoming." The two looked up at him, "Okay we gotta go dark." He said, flipping off the bright fluorescent lights of the med bus.

Then he left the bus to meet up with the others outside as Lourdes flicked on a small flashlight.

"Alright guys we're gonna lay low and hope the Mechs pass us by." He gave out the orders. He looked around at all three of them, "Nobody shoot unless I give the order, okay?"

Maggie and Dai both nodded as Hal met their eyes but Ben was too busy looking off towards the sound to acknowledge the orders in any way.

Dai elbowed Ben as they all turned their eyes towards him.

"Hey!" Hal said, "Okay?" His tone was cautious. He really hoped that Ben would follow orders but he doubted it. Ben would probably shoot just to piss him off.

The youngest of their group just shut his eyelids and lowered his head, confirming Hal's suspicions.

He looked over and met Maggie's eyes – both expecting the worse to come – before he moved back into the bus to take up a position defending the doctors and Tom.

Ben and Dai each pressed their backs against two separate legs of the bridge and Maggie ducked down by the med bus.

The loud roar of the Mechs got closer as their claws stomping on the ground began to shake the bus.

"Get down!" Hal ordered as a spotlight shined through the bus and he took cover behind the dashboard.

"Not yet." Lourdes answered in an indifferent voice as the two continued on with their job, unconcerned with their surroundings.

That was what pissed Hal off about civilians. They always had to disobey orders. Although, he supposed, they were doing it to save his father's life.

He could hear his father making pained noises behind him and Anne whisper, "Hold him steady." But he didn't turn to see what was going on. He was too busy watching the Mechs as they slowly came their way. If he turned his back for even a moment then the tin cans could open up and kill them all and he'd never even suspect it.

The spotlight shined across their area again and Hal saw his brother ducking against the concrete leg. He briefly looked over his shoulder to see Lourdes holding the flashlight steady while Anne dug inside of Tom's bullet wound with a pair of tweezers.

He saw Anne pull out a tiny piece of metal but he couldn't hear what the two where whispering as Lourdes shut the flashlight off and they ducked underneath the operating table.

It was just in time because the Mechs came marching right by them then and one flashed its lights on the bus steadily as it moved on.

Once the spotlight was gone the girls came back up and Lourdes whispered, "I think they're gone." As Anne began to stitch up the wound.

Hal quickly exited the bus as they sounds of the Mechs began to fade into the distance and looked at the others as they formed a small circle – all still watching both directions for a threat.

Suddenly Hal laughed hoarsely as realization that they had all survived set in on him. None of the others seemed to share his joy as they glanced at him, "I think that was our lucky day, right?" He smiled, his teeth flashing in the darkness as he walked back over to the steps of the bus. "C'mon let's go."

He waited at the bottom of the steps until both Maggie and Dai had passed him and entered the med bus.

Ben was lagging behind as he kept glancing over his shoulder and Hal smiled at him. He was proud of his brother. He did the right thing and held his fire even when none of them thought he would.

"Good job man." He patted Ben's arm as the boy finally got on the bus.

He followed his brother up the steps as Anne started up the bus and shut the doors.

"Alright everyone, we've got at least an hour until we arrive at the next camp. I suggest you all get some sleep." She said as the bus slowly lurched forward and headed off into the direction of the industrial park that Weaver had picked as their new location.

Dai stayed up front with her to help navigate with the map, while Lourdes sat on a stool by Tom's side; praying, and Maggie took a seat on the counter and smiled at Hal. She nodded her head in the direction of the back of the bus where there were two seats that could be separated from the rest of the bus by a curtain.

Hal smiled tightly at her – knowing that she wanted him to talk to Ben – and reached back to grab his brother's wrist.

Ben definitely didn't like that anymore and he shook out of Hal's grasp violently.

Hal looked back and saw the sudden viciousness in his brother's eyes.

But Ben was looking at Hal as well and he saw the vulnerability and confusion on his face. His anger at being grabbed quickly faded when he realized that Hal wasn't trying to be in charge, he was just trying to be his brother.

The smaller boy noticed that he'd fallen back into a sort of crouching position and looked like he was ready to lunge at his brother. He quickly righted himself and coughed into his fist; trying to ignore the looks he was getting from Maggie and Lourdes.

The blonde boy nodded towards the back and put a hand on Hal's arm as they walked that way.

Once they reached the small alcove Hal turned and pulled the curtain shut.

He gestured for Ben to take a seat and then sat down opposite of him.

When he looked at his brother he saw him resting his head against the wall, pretending to be asleep, with his feet resting on Hal's seat.

"Doesn't work." Hal mumbled with a laugh, "Hasn't since you were ten."

"Whatever." Ben muttered, not bothering to open his eyes.

Hal wasn't going to let this happen. He wasn't going to let Ben drift away and become a stranger. He was going to do what Maggie had told him too, he was going to fight for his brother.

Without saying anything he leaned forward and placed a hand on Ben's jean-clad knee.

The smaller boy's eyes shot open immediately and he pulled his body back; away from Hal.

"Enough." Hal said when Ben shot him an angry glare, "Drop it. I don't care if you don't want to be best friends, I don't care if you don't want to share every little goddamn thing with me, I don't even care if you don't want to be as close as we were before Fitchburg-"

"Never happened." Ben mumbled, looking away.

That stung, but Hal wasn't going to let it take the fuel out of his fire. "But we are brothers, Ben. And I'm not going to let y-"

Suddenly Ben's entire body shot forward and crashed into Hal's.

Hal was certain that Ben was attacking him at first but then he felt a pair of lips on his own and two hands wrapped tightly in his hair.

He didn't move at first. Ben's kiss wasn't like it used to be, it was rough and his teeth kept gnashing together.

But slowly he opened his own mouth and returned Ben's kiss – violence and everything.

One of his hands went to Ben's hip and the other to try and grab ahold of his brother's short blonde hair. It wasn't as easy as it used to be.

Ben pushed his knees forward so that they were pressed to the back of the seat on either side of Hal's hips and pushed his tongue into his brother's mouth.

Hal pushed back just as hard and soon their tongues were wrestling for dominance – Ben slowly gaining ground and pushing Hal back.

But Hal wasn't going to have that. Ben might be stronger now – thanks to his alien super abilities – but that didn't mean Hal was going to give up being the big brother, the one in charge.

He moved his hand that was in Ben's hair down and trailed it down the side of Ben's face, stroking his smooth skin. The gentleness of the touch made Ben hesitate and Hal seized on the opportunity, forcing both of their tongues back into Ben's mouth and throwing his body forward.

The boys crashed into Ben's seat with a muffled thump and fought for control. Their bodies were pressed against each other's in a violent heap of limbs and sweat.

"What was that?" Hal distantly heard Lourdes' voice but it didn't really register with him. Not with Ben either because both boys continued their kiss.

"Someone go check on them." Anne called from the driver's seat, "Make sure they're not killing each other back there."

But still the strange sounds didn't register with either brother.

There were some footsteps before they stopped all of a sudden, "Chill." Maggie's voice joined in, "Leave them. Just let them sort it out; sometimes brothers need to blow off steam."

Neither Hal nor Ben realized how close they were too being caught that night as they continued pushing and grinding against each other in a desperate mess.

The older brother had finally gained the advantage, capturing Ben's legs in a position that gave the fifteen year old no leverage.

But Ben didn't give up as he continued to struggle against his brother.

Hal pinned Ben's chest to the seat with one arm and used to other to quickly pull down his brother's zipper. Ben struggled the whole time but both of them knew that he wasn't really trying to break free. Neither of them wanted this to stop, it had been three whole fucking months. They both needed this.

Ben felt his brother's hand wrap around his clothed dick and pull it through his fly.

"Fuck." Ben's groan was low and muffled against Hal's neck.

Hal's old reaction would've been to tell his brother to watch his mouth but strangely enough he didn't even think over the words. Ben was growing up and Hal couldn't try to keep him innocent any longer.

Hal moved his hand from Ben's dick to his own zipper and pulled it down – still holding Ben in place with the other arm – and pulled out his dick.

The fight had drained from Ben as he thrusted his hips upwards – trying to get contact with his brother – but he kept on wiggling his shoulders every few seconds just to keep up the act.

Hal moved a hand to Ben's hip to try and flip his brother over but then he felt Ben tense up and resist his urging. Ben wasn't going to let Hal fuck him. He wasn't going to submit to his brother.

The older boy took the hint immediately and moved his hand back to their crotches – which were pressed up against each other.

Hal tried to slide a hand in between their bodies but Ben was making it extremely hard by continuing to hump up into his brother's crotch. He could feel their dicks pressed together as they both dry humped each other.

Eventually Hal pulled back a bit so that he could pull his dick through the opening at the front of his boxers and saw Ben doing the same.

The boys briefly met eyes. In that moment they understood each other completely. This was a moment of weakness; it was never going to happen again. But they were desperate right now and three months of only their own hands made it impossible to resist.

Once both of their dicks were free from the confines of their boxers they crushed their bodies together again, this time with Hal's hand between them – wrapped around their hard dicks.

Hal barely had any room to move his hand but he squeezed tightly, pressing their dicks together, and grinded against his brother's body.

Both of the boys were sweating heavily – still fully clothed – and Hal's mouth was on Ben's neck as he tried to silence his grunts.

His fist was wrapped tightly around both of their dicks, trying to jerk them both off.

The sixteen year old knew that they needed to finish this up quick, considering they were on a bus full of people with only a curtain to separate them. He humped forward and bit down on Ben's neck.

Ben let out a choked moan against his older brother's skin and wrapped his arms around Hal's back – pulling his brother closer to him.

After another minute of squeezing and humping their dicks together Hal felt warmth in his hand and knew that Ben had cummed. He felt Ben's warm cum fill his hand and splash all over the front of their jeans.

He continued to jerk them off – even as Ben's dick softened – and coated their dicks in the smaller boy's cum, amplifying his own pleasure.

A moment later Hal's body tensed up on top of Ben and he shot ropes and ropes of his own cum all over the two of them.

Hal didn't move for a moment as they both came down from their euphoria but he eventually got off of his brother and sat back onto his own seat.

Ben still didn't move though. He was lying half-on/half-off of his seat with his mouth open slightly and his dick still hanging out.

Hal couldn't resist what he did next. He leaned forward, getting on his knees, and put his brother's soft dick in his mouth.

Ben's body stiffened but he didn't move to stop Hal; instead he let his brother clean him off.

Hal sucked on Ben's dick and swirled his tongue around the small organ until he had gotten all of the cum off. Then he sat back up and watched as his brother silently tucked his dick back in and zipped up.

He looked at Ben expectantly but the smaller boy had already put back up his walls and he ignored his brother as he grabbed the corner of his coat and used it to wipe off the cum from the front of his jeans.

"Fucking dick." Hal muttered – knowing that Ben could hear him but also that he wouldn't respond – as he grabbed his own coat and used it to clean the cum off of his dick and jeans. He zipped up and stood while Ben pretended to be asleep again.

Hal gave one last sigh as he watched his brother ignore him once again. He knew that Ben was regretting what they did already and that he was probably going to make up for it by being extra resentful over the next few days.

He exited the small alcove and shut the curtain behind him.

Everyone's eyes were on him as he stood awkwardly, trying to think of something to say.

He was almost certain that 'guilty' was written all over his face but Maggie stepped in to save the day once again.

She waved him towards her and patted the counter to her left. Hal nodded and walked over to her, taking a seat.

"We're almost to the industrial park." Maggie informed him.

Hal didn't answer her. He couldn't answer her. His entire being was weighed down with the guilt of what he'd just done. There was no way for him and Ben to get over their issues now. Everything needed to be dealt with soon, for better or worse.

He sat next to Maggie in silence for almost a full hour before getting up and walking to the front of the bus, just as Anne pulled up to the park.

The first thing that Hal saw in the headlights was Weaver's smiling face as he watched the med bus pull up with surprised elation.

Anne was smiling back at him as she hit the brakes and stopped the bus.

It wasn't long after they arrived that the bus was parked only a few feet from the edge of the industrial park that bordered the Housatonic River.

Matt came running up to the bus and Hal hugged his little brother as the small boy asked how their father was.

"He's good buddy. Doctor Glass got him through it." Hal comforted Matt and walked him over to the back of the bus where Ben was seated, looking gloomy.

Hal sat down across from Ben, and Matt sat next to Hal. The older boy shut the curtain – separating the three brothers from the rest of the camp – and kicked his feet up onto Ben's seat. He expected some sort of shove from Ben or for the boy to move away but instead he felt Ben relax against his leg and lean into him.

At about the same time he felt Matt lean against his shoulder and use him as a pillow.

That was when he understood that despite everything, he was still the big brother and they still leaned on him for comfort.

His last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep were about how even though they had all been through so much and had had arguments that seemed to break their bonds for good, they were still brothers. And nothing was going to separate them – nothing _**could**_ separate them.

When he opened his eyes the next morning the first thing that Hal saw was Ben's rifle; abandoned on his seat. Hal furrowed his brow and leaned up, groggily stretching his arms. That wasn't right. Ben never went anywhere without his weapon.

His movements had jerked Matt out of his sleep and a look of awe came to the smaller boy's face as he looked past Hal.

"Dad!" Matt called, getting up and running to their father who lay on the operating table, barely awake.

Anne shot after Matt, grabbing his shoulder, "Be gentle." She said with a laugh.

Hal looked over and saw his family. Ben was standing by their father's head and looking guilty and Matt had his head bowed as Tom kissed the top of it.

Hal smiled and stood up, yawning, "Well look what the cat dragged in." He said, as he walked towards his father. The two grabbed each other's hands and squeezed, "I missed you old man."

"I missed you too." Tom's voice was almost choked back by tears as he looked around at his boys and grabbed Ben's arm, "I missed all of you."

The boys and Anne helped Tom stand up and get his shoes on before tossing his coat over his shoulders and escorting him out onto the wooden platform outside the med bus – where many had gathered once they heard the news that Tom had made it.

Hal was holding onto his father's arm and Ben had a hand on his back as they walked him outside.

He was met like a fallen hero coming back from the dead.

"It's Tom." Was the statement that set it all off.

"Tom." A woman gasped.

"Tom Mason!" A man cheered.

The crowd's words blurred together as they all cheered for Tom. Hal saw so many smiling faces in the crowd that he wasn't sure any of this was real. He hadn't seen people smiling like this since before the invasion.

"Hey Mason, hang in there buddy!" Another called.

Hal could see Anthony, Dai, Weaver, Jimmy, and Maggie all standing in the crowd; beaming.

"Good to see you on your feet."

"Mason, welcome back."

Weaver stepped out of the crowd and approached Tom with his hand outstretched. Tom reached out and grabbed the captain's hand, shaking it.

"Tom." Weaver's voice held lifetimes of relief and joy, "How ya feeling?"

"Nice." Tom said, grabbing onto a metal pole to support himself, "It's good to be home." He sighed and looked around at all the smiling faces before coming back to Weaver, "Captain, we should talk."

"Plenty of time for that." Weaver said, holding up a supportive fist, "You just get better first."

Tom nodded and Hal smiled at their situation. Everything was going to be okay now. Hal could step back a little and let his father resume his post as Weaver's second and more importantly he could stop being a father figure to Ben and Matt. Matt didn't seem to mind it so much, but with Ben it had only caused his brother to resent him. Maybe now the two boys could get back to normal.

Weaver gestured to the crowd, "A lot of people will be glad to see ya." He smiled then turned and walked off.

Dai was the first to step forward and shake Tom's hand, "Welcome back, Tom." His father's closest friend said.

"Thanks Dai." Tom said and reached for the next person's hand.

He shook hands with dozens of people in the next few minutes – with his boys standing by his side. Anthony, Jimmy, Maggie, and so many countless others. Everyone seemed to be excited and relieved at Tom's recovery. He was their rational leader who cared about the people – the savior of the 2nd Mass – and he was back.

Hal knew that with his father looking out for them again, everything was going to be alright.


	8. Shall We Gather At The River

8. Shall We Gather At The River

Later that day, Weaver sent Hal's team – along with Jamil – on a scouting mission to find a way across the Housatonic River so that they could evade capture and leave Massachusetts.

Hal knew that he'd miss his home but what was important right now was evading capture and Massachusetts was getting way too small for them to continue their hit and run strategy.

They searched for hours but the only bridges they found were devastated by airstrikes from the Beamers. The spider bastards really didn't want them crossing that river.

It took them a while but eventually they found a bridge that spanned a section of the river, not that far from the industrial park.

When they arrived, Jamil was the first out of the pickup as he headed straight for the center of the bridge to examine it. Hal signaled to Ben for him and Jimmy to look out for any activity at the far end of the bridge while he and Maggie watched this end. Dai got up into the bed of the truck and leaned against the side of an old DShK machine gun.

Jamil scrutinized the bridge for several minutes while Hal distracted himself by staring off at the water below. Once they crossed that it'd only be a few hours until they had left Massachusetts behind. He didn't know why he cared so much; he'd never been way out here in his life and technically his home was back east in Somerville, but still . . .

Suddenly Jamil's voice rang out and brought Hal out of his thoughts, "Bridge looks good!" He called, bouncing on a loose board, "I mean, considering!" Dai looked down and met Hal's eyes. This was exactly what the 2nd Mass needed. "We may have a real shot at crossing here, guys."

"That's good!" Hal called to the college kid as he walked towards Maggie and cynically said, "Aliens have blown up every other bridge within a hundred miles of here." Light rain started to fall on them, "Got us pinned on this side of the river."

Maggie was facing the other way – staring off into the forest – and her back was too the oldest Mason boy. Hal didn't really know what he was doing until she turned her head and cleared her throat. Quickly his eyes shot up to hers and he looked away in embarrassment.

He'd just been staring at her ass. He hadn't even noticed that he'd done it, it just sort of happened. He felt guilt and shame flood his veins. She was his best friend, even thinking about her that way was weird, but also . . . comforting.

He took a deep breath and puffed his chest out, trying to push away his thoughts and pretend like it'd never happened. He didn't want to think about this right now, because he knew his thoughts would eventually drift to Ben and the whole mess going on there.

She looked away, back towards the forest, "Better get back with the intel." She said; ignoring his wandering eyes. "Longer we stand around, the closer the Skitters are to finding us and turning 2nd Mass into road kill." Her voice was that of the Maggie from months ago. The distant Maggie.

Hal sighed and turned around. "Hey Ben! Jimmy!" He called to the other end of the bridge where Ben and Jimmy were walking alongside each other, "Let's go!"

Ben waved to Hal to let him know that they were coming and the two boys started slowly making their way back to the truck.

The boys hadn't gotten more than two or three feet when they spotted a Beamer in the distance; heading right for them.

Ben and Jimmy rushed forward immediately, trying to get back to the truck before the airship turned them into dust.

"Incoming!" Dai shouted – alerting Hal and Maggie to the danger – and maneuvered the machine gun so that he could fire on the alien spacecraft.

"Jamil!" Hal called as the engineer finally noticed the Beamer and started running towards them with his hands over his ears.

Hal and Maggie ran to the truck and took cover behind it as Dai fired into the sky.

"Ben, get down!" Hal called to his brother. He wasn't going to make it in time.

"Jimmy!" Maggie shouted as the Beamer neared the bridge.

Hal watched in horror as he saw the Beamer get right above them. He was frozen and couldn't move. He wanted to – Christ did he want to – but he couldn't. He looked on from the eyes of a statue as he was about to lose his brother.

Then something miraculous happened. The Beamer's wing exploded and it tumbled down in a ball of fire. Dai had hit it.

The Asian man didn't stop firing even after a piece of scrap metal struck the bridge and the rest of the hull crashed onto the other side of the river.

Ben and Jimmy were still running and Ben slammed into the truck hip first.

Hal could hear the smile come across his brother's face as he realized that the Beamer was shot down, "Nice shot Dai!" Ben called, staring off at the area where the airship had gone down.

".20 Mech armor piercing discarding salvo." Dai said, watching the smoke rise up from above the tree line before turning to Hal with raised brows, "Accept no substitutes."

Hal was grinning like a two year old on Christmas morning as he patted Dai's leg, "Nice!" He snickered.

He lost his smile as he saw Maggie jogging up to where the debris had hit the bridge and hurried after her.

"Well I guess we can't cross here." She said when she reached the site of the crash.

Hal was there a second later and looked down in awe at the gaping tear right through the center of the bridge – at least six feet wide.

He dropped his head in defeat and kicked at the wood beneath his feet. Of course that had to happen right when they finally found a useable bridge.

The sixteen year old squad commander signaled for his unit to return to their vehicles. Ben and Jamil got into the bed of the truck while Jimmy and Dai sat in the cab and Hal and Maggie lead the way as the vanguard on their motorcycles.

When they arrived in camp the first thing Hal heard was Pope's loud mouth ringing out over the sound of their engines, "Scouts are back!"

Hal was the first to reach Weaver's tent and he killed the engine as Maggie pulled up beside him.

He didn't make eye contact with her and dropped his eyes to the ground. He wasn't sure where they stood at the moment.

Then he heard her voice, "Good luck." She said; all traces of the cold and detached Maggie long gone.

He smiled in spite of himself, "Yeah this should be fun." He sighed.

Both got off their bikes and headed in separate directions, Hal making his way straight for Weaver's new command center.

He stopped and let a woman with a kid pass in front of him before pointing to the tent and making eye contact with one of Weaver's guards, "Is the captain in there?" The man responded with a simple nod, "Thanks." Hal sniffled.

When Hal entered the tent he saw his father and Weaver talking. He interrupted them by clearing his throat and proceeded to tell them about the mission.

After he had finished his report on the situation, Weaver wanted to see the bridge for himself and he sent Hal to round up Pope and Jamil. Despite Hal's dislike of both of the older men, he knew that their specialties could come in use here.

As he was making his way towards Pope's gang he saw Dai, "Hey!" He called, "We're going back out to the bridge! You in?"

Dai nodded and silently joined Hal in his search for Pope.

They found him a minute later and were greeted by a sarcastically welcoming convict.

"Enough." Anthony said in a clipped voice after Pope began to ramble on. The levelheaded Berserker looked up at his former friend – Hal, "I'm in."

Hal nodded and sent Pope, Dai, and Anthony back to Weaver's tent to gear up as he went on the search for Jamil.

No one had seen the engineer since he'd returned with Hal's squad and the sixteen year old had almost given up hope on finding him until he saw Ben.

"Hey Ben!" Hal hollered to his brother, who sat with his back to a truck while he cleaned his rifle. Ben glanced up at Hal before looking back down and ignoring him. The older boy jogged his way over and stared down at Ben – pretending not to notice the resentment, "You seen Jamil?"

Ben looked up, suddenly intrigued, "Why?"

"We're going back to the bridge. Weaver wants him along." Hal replied, giving Ben an expectant look and waiting for an answer.

"He's in there." Ben nodded towards a tent, "I'm coming too." He said, standing up and sliding the strap of his gun around his neck.

"You don't need to." Hal assured his brother; looking at his dirt covered face, "It's just a short mission. Weaver want's to check out the bridge – my guess is to see if we can repair it."

Ben looked into Hal's eyes, "I'm coming." He repeated.

Hal held up his hands in surrender, "Fine, whatever. Just hurry it up." Then he turned from his brother and made his way to the tent Jamil was in. He heard Ben keeping pace with him only a foot or so behind as they reached the tent.

He didn't hesitate as he pulled back the tent flap but after he did he thought that maybe he should've. Jamil and Lourdes were sitting close together on a cot and had childlike smiles on their faces but they shot apart as light filled the small area.

Hal dropped his eyes to the ground and mumbled, "Sorry." He felt Ben looking over his shoulder to see what was going on. Hal scratched the back of his head and continued, "Uh, the captain, he uh, he needs you." He briefly looked up and met Jamil's eyes, "Now."

Jamil nodded and looked at Lourdes, "We'll talk later." He said and the two of them grinned at each other for far too long for Hal's comfort. Then Jamil walked past Hal and Ben and set off for Weaver's tent.

Lourdes looked up at Hal and smiled awkwardly, "Hey."

"Hey." He said back. This was new. He and Lourdes were one of the many relationships that had drifted apart in the past few months, but it was still weird to see her liking another person. He knew that he should be happy for her, but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She'd had a crush on him since they first met and to see her happy with someone else; well it wounded him a little.

"If you two are done here. . ." Ben let his words drift off as he urged Hal to leave the tent. He knew exactly how his brother was feeling and he smiled to himself at the thought of Hal's giant ego finally being hurt.

Hal shot Ben a deadly glare over his shoulder before nodding at Lourdes, "See you later."

"Yeah." She smiled and bounced a little bit as the boys exited the tent.

"So one of your worshipers finally moved on huh?" Ben's voice was smug as they walked, "I wouldn't worry about it too much. You've still got Maggie; and I'm sure Tessa's still looking for you."

Hal turned on Ben and caught the blonde boy off guard, "Shut up." He said through clenched teeth as he slammed Ben backwards into the side of the factory, "Just shut up Ben."

Ben quickly composed himself enough to shove Hal off of him, "Mad that not everyone's obsessing over you anymore?" He said and both boys understood the double meaning. _'Mad that I'm not obsessing over you anymore?'_

They stared each other down for a moment as silence settled in around them.

The two were alone on this side of camp – most people congregated towards the med bus and the riverside.

Suddenly their breathing got heavy and the air around them thickened. Hal's face was inching closer to Ben's and their bodies were almost touching.

Ben's mind froze up. He had an arrogant and cruel comment for almost every situation, but not this. He had a moment of weakness where he leaned into Hal, pressing his body to Hal's and shivering at the feel of his older brother's solid chest pressing against him.

But then both boys came to their senses and immediately turned away from each other. This couldn't happen. Not again. It had taken three months for both to put it behind them and they weren't going to let one night of weakness destroy that.

"Let's go." Hal mumbled, nodding in the direction of Weaver's tent.

Ben nodded and looked down at the asphalt beneath their feet, "Yeah." He said; all traces of hostility gone.

The boys eventually got back to the command center as the group was readying to set out. They loaded up into a few vehicles and were on their way.

The group arrived at the bridge in a decent time and Weaver went over to examine the wreckage with the rest of them following close behind.

Hal watched the skies for any sign of another Beamer as Pope creeped up to where the bridge had been struck.

"You can't even walk across this thing." The convict said as he peered down into the freezing water below. He spit into the water and laughed, "Dollars to donuts the Beamers will bomb the hell out of your work crews ten minutes after they've started trying to rebuild it."

"Well I didn't say I had everything worked out." Jamil said; picking up on a conversation that had happened while Hal and Ben were lagging behind, "I said this is our best chance."

"We may be better off probing for a weak point and then fighting our way out." Weaver said as Tom walked up next to him to examine the gash.

Pope was still kneeling by the spot where the Beamer hit the bridge, "Yeah, well the Mech and Skitter columns I saw weren't carrying any weak points with them." He said negatively.

"So far we've managed to stay hidden," Hal stepped in, "But they're looking hard and they're closing in fast. They're gonna be on us in two days . . . that's tops."

Anthony sighed, "Why don't they just nuke the whole damn city and be done with us?" He asked, pessimistically.

"We might not be worth it." Hal said and took a deep breath, "We haven't seen them drop Neutron bombs in months. Not since Boston." Hal addressed the group – none of which turned to look at him. Everyone was too busy contemplating how this seemed like a repeat of Fitchburg.

"They won't need a nuke if they trap us on this side of the river." Weaver said gruffly, "What about that boat that you liberated from the sporting goods store, Jamil?"

"It was rubber, seats five, no motor, best guess it'd take us," He turned to examine the river as Hal looked down at the ground. They needed a way out. "Forty minutes, round trip across the river."

Tom finally joined in, "No that'd take way too long to get everybody across." He said. Hal knew that his dad was right and was glad that he was back. Pope was always the one pushing for killing Skitters, Weaver did a poor job when he was trying to play both sides and be cautious as well as resist the aliens, and Hal himself didn't like tactics but he always gave his vote to making the occupation as difficult as possible. Tom was a much needed voice of reason. If he'd of been there then maybe Fitchburg wouldn't have turned out the way it did. "Plus we'd have to leave all the vehicles, all the heavy weapons, wounded, supplies."

Weaver nodded and sighed; the thought of leaving the heavy weapons making him agree with Tom, "Yeah. Not acceptable."

"Captain it seems our best and only option is to rebuild the bridge." Tom said, quickly falling back into his old position as Weaver's second.

Jamil stepped up to Weaver's side and looked the captain in the eye, "We don't have to rebuild it." He said, "Captain, we can just patch it up." He said like it was obvious and the rest of them were idiots for not thinking of it. "You know, the supports look like hell but I think they'll hold, we can build decking, bridge 'em over these gaps and drive across." He looked down into the water, "Not enough to last forever, right? Just one night."

Weaver was quiet for a second and turned back to look at Hal and Ben, "We have no choice." He said and returned his gaze to Jamil, "Start building the decking, Jamil."

"Hey, now what about the Beamers?" Anthony asked with genuine anxiety. Even if they could cross, the Beamers would still blow them all to hell the minute they started up their engines.

"It's too bad they learned how to beat out jamming so quickly." Dai said from Hal's side; referring to how the fiberglass no longer worked as an insulator.

"Figure out a way to deal with the air attack." Weaver ordered Dai.

"Once we get across?" Dai continued with his objections, "We have no idea what's in that forest. We could run smack into an ambush."

"That's why somebody's gotta go across for a looksee." Weaver said, "Anybody up for a cold swim?"

Hal lifted his chin, seeing his chance, "I'll do it." He said and could almost feel Ben's eyes on him as his brother quickly turned his head, with concern in his eyes. "Maggie and I will take the boat, we'll go across, we'll check it out."

Ben shook his head, "It'll take you too long to paddle across." He pressed a hand to his chest, "I can swim it faster and not be seen."

Everyone's eyes were on Ben now and Hal bit his lip in frustration. He knew that Ben wasn't doing it to be a jerk – not at the moment anyway – and that he was actually concerned about his big brother for once. But that was precisely the problem. He hated that he was the one who needed to be looked after and Ben was the one who could accomplish the mission with ease.

"Really?" Tom asked, his voice portraying a clear worry about Ben's abilities.

Tom and Ben locked eyes and Hal looked down, knowing that he was going to have a lot to explain to his father later.

"You've been away dad, this is what I do." Ben said, firmly asserting his position as the best scout of the 2nd Mass.

"He's right, Tom." Weaver said, "He's the best-" The captain hesitated and his eyes went to Hal, "Man for the job."

_Man._ Hal thought with unease. Ben was only fifteen and yet he was already a man. That didn't sit well with him.

"You take Jimmy with you to cover your route to the river bank." Weaver ordered and Ben nodded, "Tonight." He stated and Ben met their father's eyes again. Tom didn't like this, not one bit, but there was nothing he could do about it.

They were done here and Weaver ordered everyone back to the vehicles. The group was back at camp not long after and Ben immediately went off to find Jimmy.

Meanwhile Hal and his dad walked side by side back to their tent.

Tom asked a lot of questions during the short walk – mostly wanting to know how Ben was and about the changes that he'd gone through in the past three months.

Hal told his father everything he knew. If anyone was going to be able to help Ben get back to normal, it was their dad.

"Swimming across that river is nothing for Ben," Hal was saying as they entered their tent, "It's those spikes." He walked over to his cot and set down his rifle, "He can run for miles without breaking a sweat." He took a deep breath and pulled off his gloves, "He has ears like a jackrabbit, he can see like a hawk." Hal went on as he slid off his coat.

Tom let out a heavy sigh as he sat down on his own cot, "Comes at quite a price." He noted Ben's changed attitude. The hostility and detachment.

Hal's gaze fell to the ground, "It's the world we live in, not the world we want." He'd used those words hundreds of times in the past three months to try and come to terms with his new relationship with Ben and all the changes that the younger Mason had gone through. He sighed and took off his utility belt, "I think we've all changed a little bit."

"Oh I know." Tom said, watching his eldest son, "Weaver told me how you stepped up." Hal sat down and looked at his father, "Saw it for myself in that meeting. I'm proud of you Hal."

Hal smiled and looked away embarrassedly, "I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to catch up since you been gone, but," He sighed, "Maybe once we get across this river we can have a . . . family dinner."

"Yeah, maybe." Tom replied shortly, "Hey . . . I gotta ask a favor of you." He leaned in closer to his son. "And it's important."

"Sure, anything." Hal responded immediately, taking a sip of water from his canteen.

Tom watched his son closely, "While the aliens had me I . . . there's big chunks of time that I can't remember." He shook his head, "I think they may have done something to my mind."

Hal looked at his dad with a mix of worry, disbelief, and severity, "Like what?"

Tom shook his head, "I don't know. But I need you to promise me something."

Hal's eyes never left his dad's as his concern grew, "Yeah, anything I-"

"Just keep your eye on me." Tom cut off Hal, "If I do anything strange, if I do anything that would endanger the lives of other people-"

Hal didn't like where this was going and he held out his hands for his father to stop, "Okay, but dad, you're not."

"Yeah but if I do." Tom countered, "I want you to stop me."

"Stop you." Hal repeated the statement with little understanding, "How?" He deadpanned.

Tom looked deep into his son's brown eyes and uttered the words that Hal knew were coming, "By any means necessary."

"You know you been through a lot of crazy stuff dad," Hal looked down at his feet, "Go talk to Anne." He stood up and put a hand on his father's shoulder, "Alright? Or go see Weaver."

"No." Tom's voice contained a note that Hal had never heard before as the older man rushed up and grabbed Hal by the collar of his shirt and shoved him backwards violently, "I already talked to them, now I'm talking to you!" Hal looked into his father's eyes and tried to hide his shock and fear with defiance, "And I'm not asking!" The sixteen year old saw the rage in his dad's eyes, "You gotta do this!" Tom's crazed eyes looked up and down his son's body, "I don't want to hurt anyone Hal, least of all you, or Ben, or Matt!" That's when Hal saw the blood dripping from the corner of his father's eye, "I'm afraid Hal. I think-" Tom's words stopped and he blinked a few times before pressing a hand to his eye in agony.

"Dad?" Hal asked as his father released his grip on him.

Tom let out an agonizing roar and stumbled backwards, pressing his free hand to a flimsy metal table.

Hal shot forward and put a hand on his dad's shoulder, "Dad! Are you okay?" He asked in his most commanding voice.

The table beneath Tom collapsed and he fell to the ground.

"Dad!" Hal yelled as he rushed to see what was wrong with his father.

"Doctor Glass!" He heard Matt shouting, "Come quick! Something's happened to my dad!"

Hal turned to briefly see Matt running off towards the med bus, "Dad, I'm right here!" Hal's voice took on a desperate tone as his father began to convulse, "Dad! Can you hear me?"

Matt was back in only seconds with two fighters and Anne.

The fighters were quick to push Hal out of the way and haul Tom up into their arms.

"Dad!" Hal yelled, reaching out for his father. But a soft hand on his arm stopped him.

"It's okay, Hal." Anne assured him, "I'll take care of him." She didn't wait for a response; instead rushing out with Tom and the fighters.

Hal chased after them but when he got to the med bus he was told by Lourdes that he needed to wait outside and that they would take care of his father.

Weaver came by moments later and was granted access to the bus – unfairly from Hal's point of view.

He sat outside the bus for hours and eventually night fell. Ben still didn't know what had happened and by the time Hal thought to tell him he'd already left on his mission with Jimmy. Maggie stayed away from the med bus, knowing that Hal needed time to think. And no one had seen Matt since the incident earlier. This left Hal all alone, sitting in a chair with his back to the bus, for hours on end.

The night air was cold against Hal's skin and he felt overwhelmingly exhausted. But he didn't sleep. If he slept then he could miss something and he wasn't going to miss anything. He was going to be there if his father needed him.

He eyed the spot on the ground between his boots and drifted off into deep thought. He had thought that his dad would swoop in and fix everything but he was starting to see that that probably wasn't going to be the case. Ben and him weren't on bad terms at the moment but things were still too distant for Hal's comfort, add in to that the crisis they were in at the moment and his father's suspicions, and life was actually worse than it was before Tom showed up.

Hal heard a rustle and knew exactly who was approaching before they stepped into the lights of the med bus. That was one thing that he could look to when thinks got too dark. One relationship that had grown stronger instead of grown apart.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Matt asked as he tentatively approached his older brother.

"'Course he's gonna be okay." Hal mumbled, his eyes still not leaving the ground in front of him.

"But we just got him back." Matt said, as he sat in a chair next to his big brother.

"I know buddy." Hal sympathized.

Matt looked down at the ground – at the spot that Hal was staring at – and found nothing of interest there. "Think it's true?" He asked, looking up at his brother with innocent eyes, "What he was saying." He continued when he got Hal's attention and the older boy cocked his head to look at him, "That . . . he might hurt us?"

Hal looked into his little brother's eyes for a few long seconds before shaking his head slightly and furrowing his brow, "There's no way." He said and leaned closer to Matt, resting his arms on his knees, "Look, it's dad." He said and let a smile break out on his lips, "Those ole fishheads couldn't change him if they tried."

Matt gave a slight smile back but he still looked troubled.

"He escaped from their ship didn't he?" Hal offered as proof, "Found his way back to us, despite everything they did to stop him, right?" The older boy finished with an uncompromisably simple statement, "He's gonna beat this too." Hal held out a hand, "Alright?"

Matt put his hand in his big brother's larger one and smiled sadly.

Hal squeezed the small hand in his before letting go and sitting back in his chair with a sigh.

He stared off into the distance as Matt looked over his shoulder at the bus.

The boys sat there for a long time before Hal eventually decided that it was time for them to get some rest and shepherded Matt back to their family's tent.

When they arrived Hal was stricken with sadness at the sight of the empty cots. Ben and his dad should be in two of those cots.

_But they aren't,_ He thought with a sigh and tried to come to terms with it. Even though Ben and his dad were gone there was still Matt. Hal knew that Matt was going to be there for him no matter what and he was going to do the same. Despite all the fucked up shit that had happened to their family since the aliens invaded almost a year ago, Matt and Hal were going to stick together.

Hal rubbed Matt's curly blonde hair and gave him a light push off to his cot as he made his way towards his own.

He saw Matt hesitate and smiled as he sat on the edge of his cot.

"You alright?" He asked.

Matt dropped his eyes to the ground but eventually looked up at Hal with honest vulnerability.

Hal nodded and wordlessly pulled back the blanket on his cot, lying down and patting for Matt to come lay next to him.

Once they were in the cot Hal wrapped his arms around his little brother and held him tight as they drifted off to sleep.

No matter what, he and Matt had each other.

They woke up early the next morning and immediately set off to the med bus, hoping to hear news on their dad. Ben was due back from his mission soon and Hal wasn't sure how he was going to explain this one.

Anne was out front waiting for them but she looked nervous.

The doctor sat the boys down and then slowly told them what had happened with their dad, being vague enough that they wouldn't be too worried.

But she knew that she couldn't avoid the truth completely.

"It was some kind of alien parasite." She informed them after she was done talking about how she removed something from their dad's eye. "We got it though." Anne assured them when she saw the fear in Hal's eyes.

The sixteen year old asked to see his dad as Anne continued on with trying to comfort them – and filling them in on the fact that Tom had requested to be put in restraints. The doctor answered in the negative, telling Hal that Tom needed his rest but that she'd send Weaver to get them in an hour or two.

She made good on her promise when Weaver exited the bus an hour later – interrupting Hal's pacing back and forth and Matt's gloomy thoughts.

"You can go see your old man now." Weaver told the boys, patting Matt's shoulder.

Matt sighed and dropped his head, "I don't wanna." He stood and tried to walk away.

Hal reached out and grabbed the small boy's arm, "Hey, what do you mean you don't wanna?" He tightened his grip to stop Matt's movements, "Matt?"

Matt turned and pulled his arm free in a move more vicious than Hal had ever seen from the nine year old, "I don't wanna!" He yelled and made a run for it.

Hal watched his brother leave – not understanding what was wrong with him.

Pope came strolling up to them then, like an epidemic of smallpox on top of an already famine stricken land.

This wasn't the time. They had much bigger problems to take care of and Pope only liked to stir the pot.

"Hey cap." He said calmly and respectfully – immediately earning Hal's suspicion. Both captain and scout turned to the convict, "I heard they pulled a circuit board out of Tom's head." His voice dropped a note, "That true?"

Hal and Weaver stared at Pope for a minute before Weaver took a commanding breath and said, "We don't know what it is." He gradually turned his head and met Hal's eyes. The younger man was looking to him to solve this problem. "Doctor Glass has removed it." Then he changed the subject, "The scouts should be back any minute Pope, report to the CP in ten."

Hal turned his head to look at Pope and put his hands on his hips; waiting to see if Pope would follow a direct order.

He got his answer when the man shook his head, "You're not taking him across that river with us. It's not gonna happen."

Weaver leveled his eyes with Pope's, trying to avoid a mutiny, "He's unarmed . . . and in restraints. The situation is under control."

"The hell it is. He could still be wired direct to Skitter central." He held his hands out and then pointed to Weaver, "Now I'm sorry but you should've put a bullet in the back of his head the second he took a step towards that ship."

Hal's eyes widened in anger and he felt himself shift towards Pope without really thinking about it. Ready to attack the older man if he continued speaking.

No one spoke for a few seconds but eventually Pope took a step forward, "I want to see it." He said like it was no big deal.

Hal had his pistol drawn immediately and aimed for the convicts head.

"Hey!" Weaver called in warning to Pope as he pulled his own pistol.

The convict was just as fast and in less than a second three pistols had been pulled.

Pope was aiming for Hal. He knew that Weaver was more vital to killing the aliens and he didn't want to damage anyone's chances at blowing one of those freaks back to hell. Plus if he couldn't get the half-breed or the traitor then he would at least take out their kin.

His eyes shifted back and forth between Hal and Weaver, "Two guns against one, that's hardly fair." He smiled, sarcastically.

"Actually it's three against one Pope." Anthony walked up behind his squad leader and aimed a shotgun at his back. He sighed, a little bit of compassion for the convict showing in his eyes, "Walk softly."

"Anthony you're a disappointment." Pope's voice was flat as he lowered his gun, "I thought I was having a positive influence on you."

Weaver reached over and forcibly lowered Hal's hands. The boy didn't want to let Pope get away with what he'd said but he grudgingly obeyed the captain's wishes.

Hal's hate filled eyes never left Pope as Weaver stepped forward, getting right in the convict's face.

The captain's voice was low and threatening, "There is nothing that I would like better than to truss you up and leave you here." He rumbled, "Be thankful that we need you and your band of degenerates." The two men held each other's gazes for several long seconds, "For now." Weaver said, making Pope look down. Pope clenched his jaw. "Get out of my sight." He ordered.

Pope looked all around, trying to come up with a solution to his predicament. Then he leaned forward and said, "Don't kid yourself cap." He shook his head, "Sooner or later you're gonna have to deal with that human lojack you got in there." He nodded and turned around, his eyes moving up and down Anthony as he gave him the look he would give anyone he perceived to be a traitor.

But Hal's eyes were on Weaver. He was watching for what Weaver's reaction to Pope's words was and he didn't like what he saw. Weaver looked doubtful and troubled. His faith in Tom was wavering.

Weaver turned and met Hal's eyes. He looked down in shame at doubting Tom. Hal wasn't going to let the captain waver. He was going to keep him on track and faithful that Tom wasn't a ticking time bomb.

Anthony was gone before Hal had a change to thank him for being there. The two of them had drifted apart in the past three months while Anthony and Pope had only gotten closer. It meant a lot to Hal that the former cop was still there for him.

Next to leave was Weaver as he made his way back to the command center so that he could give out orders and get everyone ready to move out.

Hal stood alone for a minute; thinking about the situation he was in. The only people who had gone into or out of the med bus in the past night were Anne, Weaver, Lourdes, and Jamil. Hal knew that neither Anne, Weaver, nor Lourdes would ever utter a word about Tom's condition. That only left Jamil. He must've been the one who had talked and now because of him it was apparently spreading like wildfire.

He shook his head and let out a heavy sigh as he turned and attempted to enter the med bus. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

He turned to see Ben standing there with anxiety plastered all over his face.

"You're back." Hal said, unsure as to how he was going to fill Ben in on the events that had taken place since his mission.

Ben nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat, "I heard," His eyes went to the med bus and Hal wasn't all that surprised to find out that Ben already knew. Someone would've told him on his way in. "How is he?"

Hal shrugged, "'Dunno yet. I was going in now."

Ben looked down and Hal saw a strange mix of fear, concern, and sadness in his eyes. Almost like the old Ben.

"Can- can I go in first?" He asked, "I need to talk to him."

Hal furrowed his brow, "Let's go together."

Ben shook his head and shoved a stack of pictures at his brother, "I need to talk to him alone." Hal reached down and grabbed the pictures, looking at them with uncertainty, "Weaver needs to see those right away. It's important."

"You're telling me." Hal breathed as he took in the site of the Beamer crash and some strange building. It looked like a big satellite with Mechs all around it.

Hal was hurt that Ben didn't trust him with whatever he needed to talk to Tom about, but he also understood that these photos were important, so he took a deep breath and nodded. His brown eyes met Ben's green ones and he walked away.

He was at the command center in seconds and Weaver saw the urgency in his eyes.

The captain quickly dismissed all of the fighters from his tent and Hal showed him the pictures.

Weaver was shocked by what he saw and he examined the photos for several dragged-out minutes. Eventually he sent out runners to gather everyone he needed for a meeting.

Jamil and Anthony were there within minutes but Ben took a little longer. Apparently what he needed to talk to Tom about was more important than explaining what the hell all of this was.

Once everyone was gathered in Weaver's tent – including a few of the captain's guards – Jamil reached down and picked up a picture that Hal hadn't seen yet. It looked sort of like a harness; but more tick or beetle-like instead of caterpillar-like. Instead of being attached to a kid though it was ripped out of the Beamer.

"Whoa." Hal exhaled, leaning closer to Jamil so that he could get a good look at the black-and-white image.

"How did you find this wreck?" Jamil demanded from Ben, one hand holding up the picture and the other on his hip.

Hal was too concerned with the picture of the Beamer-harness to care about the way Jamil was ordering Ben around.

Ben's arms were folded across his chest as he answered, "Saw the Beamer get hit and fly off," He gave a nonchalant shrug, "Figured it was trying to regroup with its forces." He took a deep breath and Hal finally looked over at him. He looked uncomfortable. "So I followed the course it took. When I found the ship I just kept going the way it was headed and found that." He nodded to one of the pictures of the giant satellite thing.

Weaver gave a slight nod, "Good thinking Ben."

Jamil chimed in again as he looked at the picture of the harness-like thing, "You know they're not using any kind of engine I've ever seen." He got the captain's attention, "It's some sort of organic bio-technology." Weaver took a deep breath but Jamil continued on, "Captain we really should try and grab as much of this wreck as we can. I mean we could learn a lot."

"It's a bad time for a science project." Anthony said from Hal's other side. Hal was too busy examining all the different photos though; he wasn't paying much attention at all to the meeting.

"It's a bad time for everything." Weaver said, "But we need to know all we can about our enemies. Once we get over there you can take the truck, grab what you want. Then we'll hightail it into the forest. Get away from that base."

Hal was still staring at the pictures but he'd heard enough of what the captain said to know that there was still one big problem. "We're not going anywhere if we don't figure out how to shut down their airpower." He gestured to the photos and looked through them all, "We see anything in these pictures that can help us do that?"

The group stared down at the mess of black-and-white pictures on the table, but no one saw any certainties. It was all too confusing.

"No pilot." Weaver noted after a few seconds.

"No," Jamil picked up a photo of the wrecked Beamer, "No, uh seats, no controls, there's nothing for any kind of pilot." He paused and glanced up at the youngest in the tent, "Ben, did you see anything that looked like a radio? Did you hear anything?"

Everyone in the tent's eyes turned to the blonde boy – including Hal's.

He still had his arms folded and he was standing about a foot away from the table; not really looking at the photos.

"No." He answered with a slight shake of his head.

Hal watched him for a moment – knowing that there was something he didn't like about the way Ben was acting.

Then he shoved the thoughts back. He was just being overprotective like always and that was what had gotten him and Ben into their rocky position in the first place.

"Well if they're drones they gotta get their commands from somewhere, right?" Hal asked the engineer.

"Yeah." Jamil nodded but didn't take his eyes off the picture he was holding to look at Hal.

Hal reached across the table and put his finger on a picture – turning it so Jamil and Weaver could see. "I mean it's most likely this base."

"Yeah." Weaver reached over as Hal moved his hand away. "This big flyswatter looking thing is probably their communications antenna."

Hal examined the picture as Jamil rubbed at his jaw, "Best way to take down the airpower. Blow that up."

The oldest Mason could tell by the shift in mood in the tent that Weaver was done thinking and was ready to give marching orders.

"Which is exactly what you'll do." Captain and scout met eyes and the younger nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Take your unit in the boat." Weaver said, "Infiltrate that base. Then smash that antenna. That'll keep those Beamers off of us long enough to get across the bridge."

Hal straightened his back and spoke to his commanding officer, "Those Mechs aren't just gonna stand aside while we walk in with a suitcase full of C-4."

"That's why you gotta have to find a way to get close enough to take a shot." Weaver said, letting Hal know that his unit would have to use a LAW rocket to take down the antenna, "We'll rendezvous with you on the other side of the bridge." The captain wet his lips and inhaled, "Anthony." He addressed the former cop, "You, Pope, and the Berserkers will stay here and cover our asses. Now you see those Skitter and Mech columns moving in, you kick 'em in the teeth and you run like hell 'cause once we get across we're gonna blow that bridge."

Anthony looked nervous as he mumbled, "Roger that." And left the tent, going off to find Pope, Tector, Lyle, Crazy Lee, Boon and the others.

"Alright," Weaver said, "Everyone has their orders. Dismissed."

Hal left the tent with Ben, "Come help me load the boat into the back of the truck." He said.

Ben looked over at his brother and said, "I'll be there in a few minutes." Then he turned and took off before Hal could stop him.

The older brother let out a strained sigh and started to move again. Looks like he'd have to do it on his own.

"What're our orders?" Maggie's voice said from his side as she began walking alongside him. Maybe not.

Hal looked over at her and gave her a smile, "We've got to blow up an alien base." Hal said. He proceeded to tell her all about the meeting, including the plan to blow the bridge and their squad's advance strike mission.

"Sounds like a blast." She smiled back, "Let's get to work then."

The pair found the truck parked by the water and got to work securing the boat into the bed. It wasn't hard work but Maggie struck up a conversation about the Skitters' reproduction methods and Hal began to feel his palms sweat.

He tuned in to the conversation taking place next to them to take his mind off of alien sex.

"It's a scientific fact." Tector drawled in his southern accent, "Dirt mixed with sweat makes you water proof."

Hal hadn't talked much with Tector since his arrival a few months ago but he knew enough about the farm boy to know that he liked him. He was a complete badass in firefights but he was also a good man. Someone who knew right from wrong and cared about the people around him.

Pope on the other hand was just a badass.

"Tector, I don't give a rat's ass if it makes you fireproof, you stink!" The convict said, "So bad you could gag a dog off a gut wagon." Pope quoted Billy Hammond with ease, "When we get to the other side of that river either you take a scrub in a hot bath or me and the boys will give you one."

"You'll pay hell gettin' it done!" Tector called after Pope.

"Think of all the Skitters we've blown away." Maggie huffed as she helped Hal set the boat down in the bed of the truck – drawing Hal back to their conversation. "They gotta reproduce to keep their numbers up."

"Yeah, I wonder how they do it." Hal hopped out of the back of the truck, "Maybe they're hermaphrodites." He said, trying to be objective and logical.

The situation wasn't all that comfortable for him. First, talking about sex with Maggie right now was probably a bad idea. Second, considering that fact that Ben was largely part Skitter now, he didn't even like to think about it. And third, Skitter sex was vomit-worthy just to think about.

"What like earthworms?" Maggie asked like it was a ridiculous thought as she climbed into the bed and started to secure the boat. "No way."

Once they were done they began to walk towards the end of the industrial park where the med bus was parked.

Hal was actually starting to get curious about the topic and couldn't help but ask, "Think they mate for life?" His thoughts mostly on Ben and what he would be like if he went full Skitter.

"Nah, they gotta have multiple sex partners." Maggie said realistically.

Hal laughed, "So you think Skitter sleep around huh?" He asked; his joking mood only barely hiding his concern for his brother. "How do you know for certain?"

"Well think of all the critters in our world. Very few mate for life." She said as they stopped at the bus, "Best hope for survival is to hook up with anyone healthy enough to enrich the gene pool."

Hal grinned from ear to ear as he puffed out his chest and put on a show of bravado, "You still talking about Skitters?"

Maggie just laughed and shook her head; mentally kicking herself for letting this kid get under her shell. She couldn't help it sometimes, he was so young and inexperienced yet he was also strong and loyal and protected his family. They'd come from completely different worlds – the two of them – Hal with his popularity, easy life, and loving family all the while she had had a tough struggle just to get to where she was today; with no one around to share in her story.

"Wag it and shag it people!" Weaver called, "Let's move!"

Hal sighed as he scratched his eyebrow and pointed towards the armory as he saw Matt coming their way, "Will you get that LAW rocket?" He asked Maggie.

"Yeah I'm on it." She walked away, still smiling.

"Nice." Hal said, "Hey Matt!" He reached out and stopped his brother from walking past him. "C'mon buddy, you're riding on the med bus." He patted the metal hull of the bus.

"Dad's there." Matt said nervously.

"Exactly." Hal said, "I need you to look after him for me. Alright?" The older brother put a hand on Matt's back and gave him a push towards the door, "Go mount up. Thanks man."

The sixteen year old turned around and walked back to the start of the med bus as he saw his squad coming towards him. Ben, Jimmy, and Dai all looked distracted though as they stared off at something behind him.

He turned and saw Lourdes and Jamil leaning against each other with their lips pressed together. He couldn't deny that it hurt at first but it was only a momentary blow. He knew that he didn't return Lourdes' feelings and that over the past few months she'd come to understand that. She deserved to be happy.

Lourdes whispered something in the engineer's ear before walking away with her head down and a smile on her lips. She quickly climbed the steps onto the bus and disappeared from sight.

The bus roared to life at the same time as many of the other vehicles and Weaver gave the orders, "Let's go! Let's move!" The convoy began the slow march to the bridge.

Hal's unit was walking towards the pickup when Maggie returned with the rocket.

"Jimmy." She said, "I want you to stay with the 2nd."

"What?" Jimmy looked at her, "Why? The boat seats five."

"I know." The blonde girl nodded, "But they're gonna need you if they get into trouble. I don't trust Pope and his thugs to hold off the aliens and Weaver's fighters can't compare to us." She smiled, bringing up Hal's squad's reputation of skill – second only to the Berserkers.

Jimmy didn't want to stay. They could all see that. But he nodded grudgingly and said, "Alright." As he ran to catch up with one of the vehicles that hadn't left yet.

Maggie looked at Hal and handed him the rocket, "Be careful with that. We've only got one shot." She said.

Hal nodded as he grabbed it and got into the bed of the pickup, squeezing so that he could sit in the small space not taken up by the boat. Dai got in the driver's seat and Maggie got into the passenger's, forcing Ben to climb into the already cramped space with Hal.

The older brother shifted so that there was room for Ben but even when he pushed over as far as he could get there still wasn't enough room for two people to fit comfortably.

They ended up sitting with one of Ben's legs overlapping Hal's thigh and their shoulders pressed together.

Hal could sense that Ben was mentally pulling away and wanted to stop it. He didn't care if Ben wanted to continue what they started in the summer but there was no way he was going to let the two of them stop being brothers.

"Ben." Hal said as the truck started up and Dai started driving.

"Hmm." Ben hummed, looking away.

Hal pulled his arm out from between them and wrapped it around Ben's shoulder, pulling his brother closer. "Stop doing that."

"I'm not doing anything." Ben mumbled, uncomfortable with the contact.

"You're shutting me out." Hal said, trying to get his brother to look him in the eye.

"You're smothering me." Ben shot back.

Hal smiled and let out a small laugh as he shrugged, "It's cold." He shivered to prove his point. He knew that Ben probably couldn't feel the chill in the air but he definitely could.

Ben didn't seem to have a response for that. Instead he just shimmied a little bit closer to his older brother and shared his warmth.

Hal felt his side warming and rested his head on top of Ben's.

Ben snaked his arm around Hal's back and rolled onto his side a bit.

"Better?" The blonde boy asked, trying not to let his nervousness show.

"Mhm." Hal nuzzled his nose into Ben's short hair and inhaled his brother's scent. "Tired." He mumbled.

Ben knew that his brother hadn't gotten much sleep in a while and didn't have the heart to pull away. He pressed closer and said, "I'll get you up when we get there."

Hal wanted sleep more than he wanted almost any other thing but he just couldn't find oblivion – not even with Ben warming him up. His mind was too focused on how close the two of them were and how they hadn't been like this in a while.

"Comfortable?" Hal mumbled against his brother's head.

Ben smiled and shook his head, "Not even close. You?" The younger boy slid his legs further under the boat which was covering most of their lower bodies – a shield against the brisk Massachusetts night air.

"Yeah." Hal smiled, "You're like a space heater."

Ben smiled into the night. "You telling me I'm hot?"

Hal chuckled deeply. "Do I need to?"

Ben felt the situation change from brotherly banter to something a lot different and got uncomfortable. Both of them were pretending that the other night hadn't happened, but now it was at the forefront of both their minds.

If either were thinking clearly then they would've steeled their resolve and committed to the last three months of trying to forget the summer.

But neither was.

Ben let his hand trail up Hal's chest and slip into his coat, rubbing his brother's collarbone.

"Feels nice." Hal murmured, thrusting his hips forward into the air. He felt the blood drain from his brain and all sense of logic dissipate.

Ben didn't respond. He simply slid one of his legs underneath his brother and pressed his denim-clad crotch to Hal's thigh.

The fifteen year old started dry humping his brother's thigh uncontrollably, making Hal smile at how he still had the same eagerness about this as he did months ago.

Ben's hand slid down Hal's stomach and to the button on his jeans. With ease the younger boy popped the button and slid down the zipper.

"Nice." Hal noted. Ben had gotten good at that.

Ben wanted his brother to shut up. If Hal kept on talking then he didn't think he'd be able to go through with this. Every time Hal spoke it brought a little bit of rationality back into Ben's brain and he began to feel guilt.

But he knew just the way to shut him up. He wrapped his fist tightly around Hal's clothed dick and squeezed; eliciting a groan from his big brother.

"Fuck, Ben." Hal said through clenched teeth.

Ben smiled as he continued to hump against Hal's leg and fondle his dick through his boxers.

Suddenly he felt his head being shoved forward as Hal tried to force his dick into his mouth.

His instinctual reaction was to fight back – something he picked up over the past few months – but he held it off and let Hal guide his head downwards.

He parted his lips and took Hal's clothed dick into his mouth.

The feel of Hal's cotton boxers in his mouth wasn't all that pleasant and the taste of the dirt and sweat soaked material was gross – but Ben ignored it. Hal's soft groans were filling the air around them and the younger boy worried about Maggie or Dai hearing them.

He lifted his head and glanced into the cab of the pickup through the back windshield. He saw Maggie and Dai sitting there in silence, both their windows rolled up.

Hal noticed Ben's distraction and shifted his body so that his back covered most of the windshield, "They can't see now." He said, already trying to get Ben to go back to pleasuring him.

Ben turned his head back and saw the damp fabric of Hal's boxers. He reached down and guided his brother's dick through the fly in his boxers.

Hal wanted to fuck Ben but he knew that his brother had reservations about doing that, plus he didn't think that it was a smart move when Maggie and Dai were right behind them.

The younger boy leaned forward again and took the head of Hal's dick into his mouth.

Hal held in his grunts as he slid his hand down Ben's back. He felt the skin there – deformed and scaly – and let out a sigh. He had suspected that for a while; he usually only caught glimpses of the blonde boy's bare back though.

The dark haired boy let his hand continue down Ben's back. The deformed skin was just another drop in the bucket. Ben was different, there was no denying that.

He stopped his hand at Ben's waist before dipping into his jeans and tracing his spine down to his butt.

As Ben pushed further down and took more of Hal's dick into his mouth, Hal let his fingers glide along Ben's crack; making the younger boy tense up.

"Relax." Hal assured him as he continued to explore his brother's body with his hand.

He wasn't going to push Ben to a level that he wasn't comfortable with. He wasn't going to take advantage of Ben's vulnerability.

Ben seemed to believe him and went back to sucking on his dick.

Hal tried not to laugh at the slurp sound that came from Ben's mouth as he covered Hal's dick in a thick layer of saliva.

"Feels good, Benny." Hal groaned, thrusting up into the wet cavern that was his brother's mouth.

Ben was bobbing his head at a rapid pace now and Hal tried to hold in his orgasm.

It was a losing battle but Hal wasn't about to give up. Not until Ben cummed.

He knew that Ben was close when the smaller boy began to hump his leg rapidly.

Hal was about to blow his load when he gently stroked Ben's tailbone with his finger.

He felt Ben's entire body freeze up as he shot ropes of his cum in his boxers.

A second later Hal shot his own cum down his brother's throat.

The salty white liquid filled the fifteen year olds throat and he swallowed every drop of it.

Ben pulled off with a pop and looked up at Hal through half-lidded eyes.

"Love you, bro." Hal tousled Ben's hair and kissed his forehead.

Ben didn't say anything for a moment but he eventually responded with a quiet, "You too."

Hal smiled and put his dick away, zipping up his jeans, and taking in the situation. He felt like he and Ben had finally gotten to a place where they could be brothers again – even if this was the last time they did anything like this.

It wasn't long after that the truck came to a stop and Maggie and Dai got out.

Hal and Ben quickly dismounted from the bed and pretended like nothing had ever happened.

The group of four unloaded the boat and brought it to the water.

They all got into the boat – Hal and Dai sitting in the back so that they could row.

Halfway across the pitch black water Hal's arms began to ache and he wondered why Ben wasn't rowing. The kid probably could've gotten them across in minutes without any trouble.

Eventually the small rubber boat hit the muddy shore of the river bank.

Maggie took point and was out of the boat in seconds; her assault rifle aimed on the tree line. Ben was right behind her and Hal used his paddle as leverage to heave himself up to his feet as he followed.

Hal and Dai grabbed onto the boat and hefted it onto the shore as Ben checked Weaver's compass that Jimmy had given him and Maggie watched the forest for any sign of hostiles.

Once the boat was stabile on the river bank Hal took a few steps forward and peaked at the compass over Ben's shoulder.

The blonde boy snapped it shut and glanced back at Hal. Both boys gave each other short nods and Ben started moving towards the forest.

Hal checked his watch and looked over at Maggie, "C'mon." He said, nodding after Ben.

Ben took point and led them through the forest – following the path he took to get to the alien structure.

The sixteen year old couldn't help but glance over his shoulder every few seconds. The forest was dark and every rustle in the distance sounded like a Skitter moving in.

The only light the squad had was the flashlight mounted on Ben's rifle and it definitely wasn't enough. They could've been surrounded for all Hal knew, but he put his trust in Ben's superhuman senses.

It didn't take them long to reach the wreckage of the Beamer. Ben paid it no notice as he trudged past but Hal, Maggie, and Dai all gave it uncertain looks.

Hal was behind Ben and he stuck as close as he could; trying to not fall too far behind. He didn't like feeling like he needed Ben to protect him but at the moment, in the dark forest, in the middle of a warzone, he didn't give it much thought. Ben was his brother and brothers watched out for each other.

Ben didn't look back the entire time and Hal began to feel like his brother's mind wasn't with them. He looked focused and determined. Hal never liked that look; it meant that Ben was letting his hate guide him.

The youngest led them up a hill and out of the forest.

Immediately everyone went into a crouch as they stealthily moved onto the hill that overlooked the alien structure.

The giant satellite looking thing was lit up with bright lights that illuminated the entire valley below.

Hal's squad took up a position on the ridge; staring down at the structure.

The incoherent squawk of a Skitter sounded from the valley and the group spotted a few Skitters conversing in their alien tongue.

"I wish we had a bigger rocket." Hal mumbled; taking in the colossal size of the satellite.

"I hear that." Maggie said from his side as she eyed the structure.

The unsettlingly familiar roar of a Mech washed over them all as one of the giant tin cans came marching into the valley.

A few seconds later the sound of gunfire rang out from the distance.

All of their heads snapped backwards; alarmed at the thought of Mechs bearing down on them.

"Sounds like Pope made contact." Dai said after they realized that the sounds were coming from the industrial park.

Maggie took a deep breath, "That means those Skitter and Mech columns will hit the bridge soon."

Hal was still watching the Mechs and Skitters below, "That's bad news for Weaver but good news for us. Look at this." He called their attention back to the valley where three Mechs were marching off into the forest followed by their commanding Skitters. "Those Mechs are heading straight towards the firefight. They proceed, antenna's wide open."

"You know what they say about gift horses." Maggie said flatly.

Dai grabbed the LAW and lifted it onto his shoulder – taking aim at the structure.

Hal was waiting for Dai to line up his shot when he heard the pained groans coming from his brother.

He looked over and saw Ben's eyes scrunched up, his teeth bared, and his hands trying to block a phantom sound from his ears.

"Ben what's wrong?" Hal asked, concern flashing in his wide brown eyes.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Ben said through his teeth, "Get down!" The blonde boy snapped out of his pain and hit the ground as two Beamers detached from the antenna and flew overhead.

The entire squad went prone to avoid detection until the Beamers had passed.

Once Hal was certain that they were safe he lifted his head, "Damn." He said, "They'll be on the guys in half a minute." He looked over at the oldest in their group, "Dai, how's it look?"

Dai lifted the LAW once again and aimed down his sights, before lowering the rocket and shaking his head, "It's too far away." He looked at Hal, "The probability isn't better than 50 percent." The older man got a wild look in his eyes, "That's not good enough." With that he charged forward and slid down the side of the hill to a ledge about ten feet below them.

Everyone's eyes were on Dai now as he turned into an action hero.

"What if he misses?" Maggie asked. "We've only got one of those things."

Hal shook his head, his eyes on Dai, "He isn't gonna miss." He felt Maggie lean closer to him; both of them filled with anxiety. "Are you brother?"

His question was answered by smoke and fire as Dai launched the rocket straight at the antenna.

"Tick . . ." Maggie said as the rocket flew towards the structure, "Tick . . ."

"Boom." Hal and Maggie said in unison as the rocket collided with the antenna in a fiery ball of destruction.

Hal let his lips curl into a smirk as he watched the antenna fall and the light at its peak go out.

Dai turned and met the rest of their smiles with one of his own.

Hal wanted to let this moment of silent celebration continue for hours but he knew – as their squad commander – he needed to get them moving again.

Dai scrambled back up the hill and Hal hurried forward to give him a hand.

"Signal's gone." Ben called out; all traces of pain gone from his voice.

Hal reached down and Dai grabbed his gloved hand. The sixteen year old pulled his friend up onto the hill, "Nice shot, brother, nice shot." He cheered and Dai clasped his arm.

The loud pops of gunfire filled the air around them as the 2nd Mass came into contact with the Skitters.

"They've already struck the bridge. C'mon let's go." Hal said, ordering his squad to move out.

They sprinted all the way to the bridge, Hal not letting his squad's resolve break as he pushed them to go faster and faster. If there was one thing to be said about the new Ben it was that he had determination. Even when Maggie and Dai were wavering and Hal himself could barely keep moving, Ben paid no notice as he led them back towards the other end of the bridge.

Hal saw the convoy on the road past the bridge and smiled, almost stopping and falling into a fit of laughter. But then he saw the smoke coming from the bridge and the group of people standing at the end of it.

His smile was gone in an instant as he and the others raced past the bulk of the 2nd Mass and to the spot where Weaver was surrounded by members of the 2nd Mass looking towards the far end of the bridge with distraught gazes.

"Tom! Get the hell outa there!" Weaver was yelling when they reached him. "We're gonna blow the bridge!"

This wasn't happening. Not again.

Hal watched with fearful eyes as he continued to hear the rattle of the machine gun but saw no sign of his father. He couldn't be losing him again.

Matt looked up at his big brothers as they arrived behind him, "Dad!" The nine year old screamed.

Hal found his voice when he heard the desperation in his brother's, "Dad, run!" The machine gun stopped and for a moment Hal thought that his father had been killed. But then the former history professor appeared from behind the abandoned moving truck on the bridge. "Run, dad!"

"Dad!" Ben called, "You gotta get back here!"

"Blow the bridge!" A fighter called out from somewhere behind Hal.

Hal turned but couldn't tell who had yelled it. When he turned back to his father he saw him almost at the halfway point but there were at least six Skitters closing in and their Mechs weren't far behind.

"Dad, come on!" Ben's voice faltered.

"Blow it!" Another fighter shouted. "Blow the bridge!"

"Get the hell outa there!" Weaver ordered as another Skitter climbed over the top of the moving truck and a Mech appeared on either side.

"Yo, we got Skitters and Mechs!" Anthony called, "A lot of 'em!"

Weaver held up a hand to Jamil – who held the detonator, "Hold it." He ordered as the flood of Skitters and Mechs continued to funnel down the bridge.

Hal hadn't seen this many aliens since Fitchburg.

Jamil made a frustrated noise as he bounced up and down.

"Jamil." Weaver warned.

"Dad, run!" Matt wailed.

"Do it now!" Tom yelled as the Mech's began to set their targeting beams on him. "Do it now!"

"Dad!" Ben cried.

"Jamil!" Weaver raised his voice, warning the engineer not to give in to the shouts of "Blow it!" coming from all around.

"Dad!" Matt repeated.

Hal just stood and watched. He didn't call out like his brothers. He couldn't. All he could do was watch as he lost his father once again. There was no way he would make it to them before the Skitters caught him or the Mechs riddled him with holes.

"Blow the bridge!" Tom yelled, glancing over his shoulder and seeing the Skitter only a foot or two behind him.

"Jamil!" Weaver's voice got even louder but he knew that hope was dwindling.

Pope made his move then. Moving out from the back of the crowd and knocking Jamil out of the way, he pressed the detonator and sealed Tom Mason's fate.

A second later there was a bright light and Hal shielded his eyes against the explosion that ripped through the center of the bridge.

The shockwave forced everyone to step backwards and they all held hands up to protect their faces from debris.

Once the blast had taken its toll on them and left the center of the bridge a smoldering pit of fire, Hal's eyes began to search for his father.

"Dad!" He roared as he ran forward and attempted to search the blaze for his father.

He felt strong arms wrap around his chest and hold him back as Weaver whispered, "Hal, Hal, Hal," Trying to get him to calm down.

"Dad." Hal felt tears stinging his eyes and tingeing his voice.

"We're out of time." Weaver said.

"No." Hal's voice was frantic.

"We got no time Hal." Weaver pulled him backwards, "We got no time. Just come on."

Hal's feet began to move but his eyes didn't leave the bridge. He'd lost his father too many times in the past few days, it couldn't be happening again.

"Mount up!" Weaver ordered his men through the chaos. He wasn't going to let the 2nd Mass fall apart; Tom would want him to keep them moving, to get them out of here and to safety. "Move out!"

Slowly the entire group began to walk back to the convoy. Hal saw Weaver put a hand on Ben – who had his arms around Matt – and gently urge him backwards.

Ben looked over and met Hal's eyes and the older boy had to look away. He turned and started walking; he couldn't look Ben in the eye, not now.

He felt guilt flood his veins – he should've done something.

When they arrived back at the convoy, Hal couldn't sit with his brothers. He couldn't stomach his guilt enough to be around them. He was the big brother. He was supposed to be keeping their family together and he'd failed.

He started walking aimlessly, trying to burn off his anger and grief by exhausting himself.

He was passing Weaver when the captain reached out and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around.

"As soon as we get to the next camp," Hal felt the older man's hand on his back, "You and I are going back with a search party." Weaver tried to look him in the eye but Hal wouldn't meet his gaze. Everything had just gotten back to normal and now this. Weaver patted him on the back and walked away.

He had turned around and started walking back the way he was before when he saw Maggie come running past him. She was with two other fighters and they looked like they had an urgent message.

She ran right past him – heading for Weaver with a purpose.

Hal turned and followed after her, thinking she had news about his dad.

"Captain," She looked back and saw Hal jogging after her, noticing him for the first time since Pope blew the bridge, "We spotted an airport about five miles west of here." Hal felt his heart sink again, "No sign of alien activity."

Weaver looked over at Hal as he arrived and held his eyes, "Seems like a good place to hold up." The captain made his decision quickly. He needed to be decisive; he needed to be a strong leader. "Lick our wounds." With that he walked away to prepare the 2nd Mass to move out.

Hal bit his lip and looked down at the asphalt beneath his feet. He needed to stop hoping, it was only gonna make it harder to accept the fact that his dad was gone.

Maggie saw the look on his face and turned to him, "You okay?" Her voice was more gentle than Hal had ever heard.

He took a deep breath and nodded stiffly, tears filling his eyes and making him look away and let out a choked noise.

Maggie wanted to stay and try to comfort him but she knew it was no good. He didn't want to talk to her at the moment and she had work to do.

Hal scratched the back of his head and saw Matt sitting on the back of the med bus. He knew he needed to talk to the younger boy but he didn't know how to start. Ben not being around made it easier, he didn't think he could even look at the fifteen year old.

He crouched down, clasping his hands together and looking at his brother. "You okay pal?" Hal almost couldn't believe how raspy his voice sounded.

Matt didn't look at his brother. His eyes never left his hands as he played with his thumbs, "In the bus . . . I stayed away from him." He nodded slightly and peaked up at Hal. "I was afraid."

Hal shook his head slightly, his voice gentle, "He understood . . . I'm sure." Looking into his brother's young brown eyes, Hal felt his tears come back.

Someone cleared their throat from behind Hal. "Uh," Hal shut his eyes and dropped his head in anger. It was Pope. "Listen, 'bout your old man, I just wanted to . . . you know what he did on the bridge back there, you got to admit he had some pretty hardcore-,"

Hal whipped around and was standing in less than a second. He let his fist fly forward with rage and reveled in the feel of the skin on his knuckles breaking when it came into contact with Pope's cheek.

"Hal!" Dai shot forward and restrained his friend's son.

Hal struggled against Dai but wasn't strong enough to break free from the older man's viselike grip on him. He noticed Ben watching him with hollow eyes from the side of a car.

The sixteen year old pointed a finger at the convict who was being held back by Anthony. "You saw a chance to frag him and you took it!" Pope held his arms out and shot Hal an uncaring look. "You son of a bitch!" Hal tried to break free again and Dai had to put him in a headlock to keep him still. "Huh?" Hal roared, trying to get Pope to try and fight back. "Son of a bitch!"

"Who's there?" Ben's panicked voice drew all of their attention as the teenager drew his pistol and aimed into the darkness.

"Don't shoot Ben." The familiar voice was filled with laughter.

It couldn't be.

Dai let go of Hal and moved to the hill that led down to the grassy river bank – along with Jimmy and Anthony.

"Dad!" Ben gasped and rushed into his father's arms as Tom limped forward, soaked from head to toe.

"Once is enough I think." Tom smiled, letting Ben take some of his weight and guide him to the hill.

Hal and Matt were both at the edge of the hill in seconds and Hal reached down, grabbing his father's hand and helping pull him up.

Hal immediately pulled him into a tight hug as he felt every worry fade away and a smile come to his lips. "What took you so long?" He laughed through his tears and felt his dad bring Ben into the hug.

"Dad." Matt joined in, wrapping his arms around Tom's waist.

"River sucked off one of my boots," Tom smiled. "Slowed down my stride."

Hal let go and looked his father in the eye and shook his head with laughter. He watched his father hold his brothers and couldn't even begin to show how happy and relieved he was.

"Tom Mason." Anne's voice came from the front of the crowd that had gathered. She shook her head. "I am getting damn tired of losing you." She walked forward and leveled a finger at Tom's chest. "I'm gonna tie a cowbell around your neck." She stepped into his arms and squeezed him tight.

Hal watched them embrace and felt a stir of emotion in his chest. He knew that Anne wasn't mom, but this somehow felt like home. A quick surge of guilt followed the thought.

He looked around the group and remembered all those who had been lost. Mom, Click, Mike, Rick, Scott . . . Karen.

But then he took in the joyful expressions on all their faces and smiled again. Despite everything that had happened, some of them had survived.

Dad, Ben, Matt, Weaver, Anthony, Dai, Jimmy, Maggie, Anne, Lourdes, Jamil, even Pope and the Berserkers. The aliens hadn't beaten them yet.

"Alright." Weaver's voice was soft as he nodded, "Let's get it in gear!" He ordered as Tom and Anne separated, "I wanna get to that airport before daylight!"

Hal smiled at his father once again as the group began to get moving again.

Tom had been knocked down more times than any normal person could survive, but he had pushed through it all and he wasn't giving up. That was the spirit in humanity that the aliens just couldn't beat.

That was the spirit that was going to blow those bugs back to whatever hell they came from.


End file.
